Growing up through the storm
by Legend95
Summary: Based off my previous story peoples choice, After the death of his mother, Jackson Storm must grow up under his father’s influence. stripped away of happiness.. Jackson grows to shut people out. When a tough situation comes, he runs away seeking to start over and persue his dream becoming a racer. Along the road falling for the hot new racer. Can she teach Storm to let love in?
1. chapter 1

12 year old. Blue eyes. Black hair. Cute little kids cut. It was the end of the race season of 2006. Hicks won. He was in front of the tv. Legs crossed. "Jackson? What you watching baby?" The boys mother walked in. She had silky black hair. The boy favored her. She sat down on the floor next to her son. Jackson answered with his higher pitch voice "Just the race." She smiled at her son and hugged him. "You still wanna do that one day?" She asked. Jackson smiled. "Yeah. I wanna be a legend. Like the king." She giggled. "I believe you can do it." She watched the race and winners circle with her son for a moment. They heard the front door shut "Your father must be home from his meeting.." his moms tone.. she kissed Jackson on the forehead. Then got up and headed out the room. Jackson watched the race reports and such. He ran up to his room. Played a few video games online with his friends..

It was just some call of battle game. Guns and shooting things. Blowing things up. Typical boy game.

 _"Jackson shoot that idget!"_

His friend Morgan said. They followed and shot at the the other team players.

 _"Dude what's an idget?"_ Peter asked.

A moment went by then Morgan answered

 _"I don't know? Something my mom calls my dad a lot."_

 _"Get that motherfucker!"_ His friend Jesse said through the game headset.

Peter laughed.

Jackson replied "You kiss your mom with that mouth?"

Morgan spoke up before Jesse could reply

 _"he's dead if his mom hears him talk like that."_

Jesse replied _"No I'm not. I can cuss if I want to?"_

Morgan sighed. Peter spoke up _"Guys we are getting beat to heck? Less chatter more splatter!"_

 _"Your so gross Peter.."_ Jesse mentioned

Jackson could hear his parents fighting. He sighed.

Morgan asked _"yo what's up?"_

Jackson answered hearing something brake now. "My mom and dad again. It's nothing."

 _"Dude Vicky's parents wound up getting divorced"_

Peter mentioned

Jesse quickly yelled _"oh come on Pete!? Jackson's parents aren't going to?"_

Jackson thought about it. He didn't want that. But..

 _"Your dad still hooking up with the baby sitter?"_

Morgan asked. Jackson answered

"Yeah. He calls her over all the time when my moms traveling. Says it's to baby sit but.."

 _"Hey I think she's hot."_ Peter added.

Jackson began to grow annoyed. He spoke up to his friends "Hey I gotta go." He didn't wait to hear them protest. He logged off and shut off the system. He sighed. At lest the fighting stopped. Jackson layed down to sleep. He was tired. More tired at the fighting..

Jackson walked down the stairs. Saturday morning. He walked by the living room. He heard someone laughing. Ashley?.. the baby sitter.. great.. means his mom had already left. He walked closer and about walked in but then he heard her say something that made him freeze. "Oh Mr.Strom.." she giggled. "You really are a card.." she said. He heard his dad laugh a bit. Jackson peeled in.. he saw his fathers hand rub up Ashley's leg higher and higher up into her skirt Jackson quickly looked away.. awkwardly.. he blushed a bit even. He hated this. His dad done this all the time.. He peeked again though. He saw his dad kissing Ashley. Jackson curled his lip. It was so gross!?.. Jack, his father noticed Jackson. Jackson's eyes widened as he began to run up the stairs. The he heard behind him, "Jackson wait!" Jackson stopped. Frozen. He turned around.. looking down at his dad. Jack spoke up. "You can't tell your mother. She wouldn't understand." Jackson swallowed hard. He didn't quite understand himself. He knew it was wrong though. Jack continued. "Women don't understand what men need Jackson. You'd do good to learn that now. Okay?" Jackson nodded blankly.. "Good boy. Now.. go to your room. I have to show Ashley something for her studies." Jack straightened his shirt. Jackson headed to his room.. he sat down on his bed. He thought to himself. Then he went to his studies. He opened his computer up. Watching. Learning. Every trick he could for behind the wheel. He was born to race. Or rather. Born for greatness. That's what his mother told him constantly. Jackson watched different videos. Different how tos. He already raced go karts twice a month. Gotta start somewhere.

Jackson began to get a little hungry. He stared at his door. Unsure if he should go out. He cracked his door opens and listened for the sounds he usually heard when his dad was busy.. he didn't hear anything.. Jackson walked out and down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen. The maid was cleaning up. She stared at Jackson and spoke up. "Hungry?" Jackson nodded. She smiled and replied "I'll get dinner started. You can have an apple until it's done." Jackson frowned but grabbed an apple and left the kitchen. Jackson walked to the living room. Curious if his father was still in there.. he wasnt. Jackson began up the stairs back to his room. He bumped into his father at the top. Jack looked down at his son. "I think we should talk." Jackson stared up. And sighed. Jack took Jackson to his room and sat down across from his son. Jackson sat on the bed. Fiddling with the apple. Jack spoke up. "I've noticed you have gotten a bit more curious with me and my.. company." Jackson's eyes widened. Jack continued "you know how this works right? Between... um.. guys and girls? We've had this talk remember?" Jackson nodded silently. Jack replied "good. Well.. Look you got to listen to me. Do not tell

Your mother tomorrow." Jackson finally spoke up to his dad "Why?" Jack sighed answering "She wouldn't understand." Jackson asked again "Why? Are you doing something bad?..". Jackson knew it was bad inside. He just wanted to know what his dad thought. Jack thought before answering "Jackson. What I'm doing is natural. Men need a woman's touch. And.. sometimes that's more his one woman. Alright?" Jackson thought for a moment then asked "But mom doesn't have more than you over?" Jacks brows lowered as he answered harshly "Listen. I said don't tell her anything. I'm your father. Love and things like this... it's complicated Jackson. Love makes you weak. Don't fall for your mothers stupid love talk. It

All fades away. Listen and trust me son. I'll show you when your older what fun you can have. Okay?" Jackson nodded. He had no idea what his father was talking about. His father stood up and layed his hand on his son's knee. It made Jackson uncomfortable after how he saw his dad touch girls knees like this.. Jack then grabbed out his wallet. "Here." He handed his son a few 50s.. "Keep quiet." Then left the room. Jackson stared at the cash.. he didn't want the money anymore. He probably was given a good $5,000 from his dad paying him to keep quiet about his affairs.. dinner came around. Jackson ate beside his father. It was quiet. That was normal. Jack asked his son "Hows fencing?" Jackson answered "Its good. But I want to race. I don't wanna play those sports like you..". Jack nodded and replied "Sure thing. If that's what you wanna do. I'll get looking for the best racing schools." They ate some more. Jack asked "You build the go kart back up?" Jackson answered "I gotta still finish the engine. But I think I got it." Jack nodded sipping his wine. "Why do you need so many girls?" Jack chuckled and answered "I'll show you when your older son." Jackson didn't want to.. he finsined dinner. "May I be excused?" He asked his father. Jack nodded. "Go on to bed then. Your mother will be home tomorrow. Behave. Remember what I told you. Jackson nodded and went up to his room.

He couldn't sleep well. He decides to look it up why men cheat. He read a bunch of things. Then he looked up what his dad repeatedly told him. Love makes you weak. But why?.. it wasn't so much that love made you weak.. but vulnerable. He couldn't stand being with his parents. With his dad and his lies anymore.. Jackson sighed. It was time he told his mother. It wasn't fair to her...

Jackson woke up to the sound of his alarm. He got up. Dressed. Her went downstairs. Ate breakfast with his father. Some kind of fancy egg thing. "What are your plans today son?" Jack asked. Jackson answered "Well.. I'm gonna watch the race again. They are gonna replay it. Because it was such an unexpected ending!" Jack gave Jackson a look and asked as he placed a cigarette in his mouth. "What happened? The rookie win?" Jackson smiled and answered. "No. He stopped right before the finish line. Gave up the cup. He drove backwards and everything!?" Jack shook his head and took the cigarette out and spoke up "Show me." Jackson grabbed his phone out and pulled up the ending of the Piston cup. He let his father watch it as he explained. "McQueen says he learned that there's more to winning.. he pushed the king across the line." Jack chuckled and replied "You know why he lost right?" Jackson answered confused "Becuase he gave it up?.." Jack answered correcting his son. "Love made this guy weak. He would have been the first rookie in history to win that cup. But love made him weak. So much so he played that stupid move." Jackson frowned. He re watched McQueen's race and loss.. he sat down and finished breakfast. Jackson's mother walked in. Glaring at Jack who was smoking. "Jack you know how I feel about you smoking at the table..". Jack stared at his wife. Jackson smiled and ran to his mom and hugged her. "Hey Baby. Sorry I had to leave so quick the other day." She knelt to Jackson's level. Jackson smiled and replied "Its fine mom. I understand." She smiled. Placing her bag and purse on the table. "How was the trip?" Jack asked her. Jackson's mother answered "Busy. As usual.." she felt Jackson tug at her.. she stared. Jack spoke up "Your son wants to go to racing school." She looked down at Jackson. He smiled a bit then ran off. Toward the living room. "I told him I'd send him there if that's what he wants." Jack added. Amy, Jackson's mother replied "We should. He's a smart boy Jack. He could be great." Jack sighed. "You gotta stop putting things in his head like that?" Amy stared "What? Telling our son his was born for greatness?" Jack nodded and stood up and began to smoke again. Amy rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm not gonna be like you and bring him down? I think I may even quit my job. Find something where I can be home with Jackson more." Jacks eyes widened and he quickly replied "Don't worry about that. I told you I'm fine here with him..". He just didn't want to be caught. Amy walked out. She walked to the living room. Watching Jackson re watch the ending to the race.

Jackson noticed his mother and spoke up "Dad says love made this guy weak..". Amy sighed.. Jackson continued "I think dads right.. why would someone give up becoming famous and being the first in history?..". Amy walked over and sat down and looked into Jackson's eyes and explained "Don't listen to that sweetie.. Love doesn't make you weak.. well.. it does but.. not in a bad way. Love makes you strong." She smiled. Jackson stared at his mother. Amy continued "I think the world knew that you wanted to be a racer. And you my son. Will be the first rookie to win." She was just trying to cheer him up. Jackson half smiled. Amy continued "The world better make way for Jackson Storm." She laughed gently. Jackson sighed and replied "Mom... dad.." he pulled out the cash from his pocket. She stared at it confused. Jackson continued "Dad has been giving me stuff to keep quiet.. but I don't want to be quiet anymore. It's not right..". Amy took the cash and asked her son. "What has been going on?..". She was worried. Jackson answered "Dad had been sleeping with Ashley... he kept making me be quiet. He said you wouldn't understand.. but I knew something wasn't right..And he thrown parties when your gone.. he'd make me stay in my room.. But I could hear things and people..". Amy felt tears come to her eyes.. "You little shit." They heard in a deep tone.. Jack was behind them at the entrance. Amy stood up now angry. Jackson stood up to.. he was nervous he was about to get a beaten.. his face pale.

Amy spoke up harshly "Is this true?" She asked. "You been sleeping with someone else again?" Jack crossed his arms and replied answering "So What. Not like you are gonna do anything? And you Jackson, I told you I was tired of you coming down when I had company!" Amy's mouth dropped. She yelled "WHY JACK!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! i HAVE PUT UP WITH ALOT FROM YOU AND NOW YOU SLEEP WITH THE BABY SITTER TO!"Jack yelled back into his wife's face, "MAYBE IF YOUD BE A LITTLE MORE WILLING IN THE BEDROOM THIS WOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED!" Jackson's mother was crying "I do everything you want! I even let you be the stay at home parent while i traveled for work! How long have you been having these parties? In front of our son!?" Jack rolled hiseyes and stomped yelling, "i DON'T DO ANYTHING IN FRONT OF HIM!? THE LITTLE SHIT DOESNT STAY IN HIS ROOM AND I CANT HELP HE WONT LISTEN!" Storm's mother dropped her jaw and yelled, "Don't you call your son that!? Jackson go to your room!" His mother ordered. His father yelled stopping him, "NO! He caused this! I told him this would happen if he opened his fucking mouth! See Jackson!? I told you! Women don't understand what men need!" His mother yelled "Don't tell him that! Your unbelievable Jack!" She ripped off her wedding band and threw it at Jack. It made him mad. Jack yelled, "OH what!? You gonna leave!? I will make sure you get nothing!" The woman cried and yelled back, "I don't care! Take it all Jack!" Jack ran up the stairs.. Jackson's mother tried to comfort Jackson.. "it's okay.. You did the right thing baby.." she brushed Jacksons hair out of his pale and scared face.. Jack threw bags down near them. "Get out." He ordered his wife. Jackson looked his mom in the eyes.. She smiled with tears in her face.. "It'll be fine baby.. I'll come and get you in the morning for school. Okay? Mama just needs to stay the night somewhere else tonight.. Okay?" Storm nodded not saying word.. He stared up at his angry Father.. His mother left.. Jack yelled at Jackson once she was gone. "You stupid boy!" He got into Jackson's face.. "I told you! Not a word to your mother!" He slapped Jacksons backside quick and hard. Jackson fell down.. "Get up and get me a drink." Jackson stared.. "NOW JACKSON!" His father yelled. Jackson got up and walked to the kitchen.. picking up his mothers ring on the way.. it would be a long night with his father pissed off...


	2. Shes not coming back

Jackson waited outside by the huge fountain.. holding his backpack. Waiting for his mother. He was gonna be late for school.. Jack walked up to his son "Jackson." His father said with a crack in his voice. Jackson looked up at his father. He dad tears in his eyes? His father never cried. Something was wrong. Jack spoke up "Your mother won't be coming to pick you up. Come on. I'll take you to school." Jackson was confused. He looked out toward the gate.. then followed his father. They got into a white Maserati. Jack started the car up. He hesitated to leave.. Jackson asked nervously "Where's mom?.." Jack hit the steering wheel and yelled "She's not coming back!" Jackson grabbed his back pack and leaned against the door. His father startled him yelling. Jack explained.. "She got into a car accident.. She didn't make it..". Jackson wasn't sure he believed it.. He stared at his father.. a tear ran down his face.. Jackson asked "But.. she was coming to get me for school?..". Jack yelled "Not now!? Don't you get it!? She left after the Shit you caused!" Jackson's face turned pale.. his heart raced.. "If you would have kept your mouth shut like I told you! She'd still be here!" Jackson began to cry.. Jack drove out. Headed toward the school. Jackson cried out "Don't make me go to school! I wanna see mom!" Jack yelled back "She's dead Jackson! Because you didn't listen to me! Why did you tell her!?" Jackson cried.. Jack sighed and spoke softer now to his son...

"Stop crying. We don't cry. See.. Love made you weak and you told your mother in that weakness." Jackson stopped crying and stared at his father. Jack continued. "Amy was weak to. If you don't wanna wind up like her, like that racer and a loser.. you got to be strong! Love makes you weak. Get over it." Jackson tried with his all not to cry in front of his father. He pulled up to the school.. "Get out." He ordered his son. Jackson spoke up again "Don't make me go now... please Father..". Jacks brows lowered and he spoke harsher "Get in school." Jackson sighed and got out He made it in time..

His friend greeted him. But he didn't show emotion. Didn't reply.. something was wrong with him. Morgan joked that his father probably just slept with someone else again.

Jackson didn't pay attention in classes. He was silent. Distant. Lunch came around. He sat with his friends..

Jesse spoke up sitting next to Jackson "What's up?" Jackson didn't answer. He poked at his food with a fork.. Morgan and Peter glanced at each other. Trying to figure out what was wrong with their friend. Morgan spoke up "Did you watch your dad with Ashley again?" Jackson brows lowered. "Everyone be quiet.. it's Michael again.. don't make eye contact..". Jesse mentioned.

Michael was just a bully. He picked on Jackson and his friends a lot. They were gaming nerds. Michael walked up. "Hey Guys. Get passed first base yet?" He asked. Morgan and Peter stared at Michael blankly.. Michael laughed and continued "Oh that's right. No girlfriends. You just play with your electronic girlfriends." Jackson didn't move. Michael noticed how stiff Jackson acted. He tapped his shoulder and smacked the back of Jackson head "Awe.. Daddy and mommy get in another fight?" His parents were kinda known for little scuffles in public.

Jackson had it. He stood up and shoved Michael down hard and growled! Jesse, Morgan and Peter stood up. Shocked and suprised. Michael stood up "Wanna try that again!?" Storm ran and used his body to shove Michael down he sat on top of Michael and punched him multiple times! Morgan ran up and grabbed Jackson "Dude that's enough!" Jackson didn't stop. Michael begged for Him to stop. His nose bled crazy. Jackson kept hitting him. He had enough. "Jackson stop!!" His friends yelled. A few adults ran over. Pushing kids watching out the way. One grabbed Jackson up and the other pulled Michael away. Jackson tried to get free of the adult man. But he was stronger. "Stop this young man!!" The man yelled. Jackson stopped. Looking at everyone staring at him.. he calmed down. His eyes widened. Blood was in the floor. Michael was taken away.. he stared at his shirt. Which had blood splattered on it.. he looked at his hands.. he scared himself.. the man let Jackson go. Jackson breathed heavily.. he tried to run. But the man grabbed him by his shirt "No! Detention now!" Jackson stared...

He cleaned up in the bathroom. Then waited for what seemed like hours on this room with an adult woman watching him. He tapped his foot. Waiting. He knew his dad would be here soon. He layed his head on the desk.. he cried silently.. he wanted his mom. He still didn't believe she was gone completely. He just saw her yesterday... Jack walked in. The woman and Jackson stared up at him. Jack sighed and spoke up "I talked with the principal and Michael's parents.. Let's go..". He waved to his son. Jackson began to stand up. The woman spoke up., "No wait Jackson. I'm concerned for him. I want to know what's wrong. Jackson has always been such an honorable student. I've never seen such anger in him?" Jack replied "His mother passed away." The woman's eyes widened.. Jackson looked down at the ground. Wiping his face of the tears.. the woman replied "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Jackson..". Jackson didn't move. Jack then ordered his son "Come on. We are going home." Jackson slowly walked out with his father. They got into the car. Jackson crossed his arms and leaned against the cars door. Jack spoke up "I.. They want to put you in therapy. I won't have you looked at like a crazy person." Jackson didn't say a word. Jack continued. "You are gonna stop acting like this. You are gonna take that pain. That weakness. And swallow it. If you got to hide it behind anger. Fine. I'll get you a trainer. Teach you to control it. Control your emotions. It'd be good for you anyway." Jack pulled off. Headed home. Jackson yelled "You never loved mom did you!?" Jacks eyes widened. His brows lowered as he answered "Love makes you weak! Your mother and I shared a mutual relationship and agreed on it. Now stop. If you wouldn't have opened your mouth we wouldn't be here!" Jackson shook his head. "I hate you." He said. Jack smirked and replied "Good. Use that." Jackson didn't expect his father to say that..

The funeral was beautiful. But it really hit Jackson.. his mother was gone. It was his fault.. if he would have kept quiet!.. he cried alone. He did like his dad told him. His father got him a trainer. He worked out and ran to burn his emotions. Every time he felt upset or angry. He'd go down and blow off steam. Whether be boxing, running, lifting, etc.. It felt good to push his body.

A few years went by. But he was hurt. He'd come home to his dad inviting company over. Women. Different ones. Sometimes they'd stay the night. It was annoying. Jackson was waiting for his father in detention again. 14.. he got on trouble... again... Jack walked in. The female teacher stared. "Alright let's go." Jack said. The woman spoke up "Um excuse me? Jackson is on trouble?" Jack sighed and replied "Okay. I'm sure sitting here for a few hours was enough for whatever he did. Come on. Let's go." Jackson stood up. The woman loudly spoke up to Jack. "Excuse me? Don't you even want to know what he was in trouble for?" Jack sighed. The woman continued "Jackson was speaking something nasty to a young girl in class and me!?" Jack stared at his son then asked. "What did he say?" The teacher explained "Well.. he gave one the girls some cash and offered to.. to buy her for a while.. then when I confronted him about it he said I just don't understand because I'm a woman and I'm being bitchy because I haven't gotten laid." Jack chuckled a bit. The woman yelled "It is not funny Mr. Storm!?" Jack cleared his throat and replied "You're right. Let me make it up to you and take you out to dinner. You and your husband?" He offered. The woman smiled politely and andswered "I don't have a husband and I don't think that's necessary." Jack walked up to the desk and pulled up a chair and sat on it near the woman and replied "Kidding me right? A beautiful smart woman like you and no husband? Must be a boyfriend then? He is a lucky man." The woman blushed and answered "No.. no one at all..". Jack took her hand and kissed it gently and spoke up "I am so sorry for my son's mouth. Let me make it up to you.." he caresses the woman's hand. She stared. Jack spoke up to his son, "Go Wait in the car out front Jackson." Jack leaned over whispering something to the woman. Jackson got up and began to leave. "I'll be there in a moment son. The adults are gonna talk.." he winked at the woman. She giggled and blushed a bit. Jackson rolled his eyes and left.

He played on his Nintendo a bit. His dad opened the car door and got in. Jackson noticed his fathers shirt was on inside out now... "Guessing you handled it again..." Jackson mutters. Jack sighed and answered. "Can't let you have things like this on a record Jackson." Jackson rolled his eyes. They wouldn't be? "When we get home you are to practice your jumping." Jackson gave his father a look. "What!? Why? I don't need to practice!?" Jackson knew his father meant the horse. Jack had Jackson riding sense he was small. Jack scolded "No buts. We get home I want you to go to the barn saddle up and get on that dam horse!" Jackson crossed his arms. Pouting.

As his father instructed, Jackson went to the barn. Saddled up the white and grey horse. Put on the proper clothes and helmet and took the horse out. His father had jumps out in a fenced area for Jackson a while back. Jackson was good. He took a few jumps. His father watched while he smoked. Jackson and the horse flew. Tight turns, jumping short ones. Tall jumps. His father repeated multiple times "Again." Jackson reluctantly did so. It lasted for what seemed like hours.. the horse was tired. Jackson was tired. Jackson slowed the horse down and trotted to the fence where his father was. "Can I Please stop now?..". Jack glared and answered "Again." Jackson whined "Why!? I'm sore and I'm hungry and I'm sick of this!" The horse shook a little. Startled by Jackson's louder tone. Jack spoke up putting out his eighth cigarette on the fence "Again." Jackson growled and slapped he horse a bit to get going. The horse fought back some. But nothing Jackson couldn't handle. Jackson ran the horse threw. A few small

Jumps and turns but it still fought back. Jack called out "gain control son!" The horse teared back a bit. Jackson grabbed tight. The horse ran forward toward the jump. "Jackson!" His father yelled. The horse jumped to late and hit the front of the fence. Jack watched as the horse flipped over and Jackson fell with it. Afraid he just watched his son get crushed! Jack jumped over the fence and ran to them! Jack came up. The horse broke its front legs.. Jackson pulled himself up. Jack grabbed Jackson and held him "Thank god your okay!" Jackson pushed his father away! "GET OFF ME!" Jackson yelled. He stared at the obviously ruined horse. Jack spoke up. "Get the gun." Jackson's eyes stared at his father.. he knew what happened to horses. Jackson asked "No wait.. can't.. something?" Jack scolded "You went to hard and you lost control! Look! Now get the gun!" Jackson's eyes widened. He ran off throwing his helmet on the ground. He stomped to the barn. Getting the gun. He walked back and handed to his dad. Jack checked it. Making sure it was loaded. "Here. You do it." He held the gun to Jackson. Jackson pushed it away and whined "What!? No!?... I can't?..". Jack scolded "You did this? Now be a man and end its suffering..". Jack glared at his son... Jackson stared down at the horse in pain... Jackson took the gun.. he stood there. Afraid. A tear ran down his face. Jack noticed and yelled "Don't cry about it? Love makes you weak. You don't cry for some animal? This is life Jackson. That horse is finished." Jackson wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. "Come on now Jackson!?" Jack yelled. Jackson closed his eyes and muttered "Sorry..." BANG!! The shot echoed...


	3. It only gets worse from here

Jack knocked on his son's door. "Hey Jackson..". He opens the door. Jackson was playing some game over the computer. "Yes?" Jackson said. Jack showed Jackson two tickets. "Got you something." Jackson stood up and walked over. He grabbed the tickets and stared. He looked up at his father suprised "What? Race tickets?" Jack smiled and nodded "Thought you'd like to go with me?" Jackson smiled and replied excitedly "Are you kidding me!? It's the piston cup! I can't wait!" Jack smiled. Proud he got a smile out of Jackson. Jack spoke up "Thought you would. You been getting into so much trouble lately. Thought this would be a nice trip." Jackson nodded. Jack spoke up "Alright then. We Weill head out tomorrow. Pack up. Gonna see if I can get us out on the track a bit." He winked at his son and shut the door. Jackson ran back over to the computer. He messaged his friends. He had to tell them. They used a four square camera brow to all speak together.

"Jackson!" Morgan said with a smile. Jesse and Peter logged on. "What's up?" Jesse asked. Jackson waved the tickets on the web cam. "Look who's got tickets to the piston cup!?" His friends stared shocked. Jesse spoke first "Wow!? How'd you get your dad to let you go!?" Morgan next "Blackmail dude." Jackson laughed and answered "Actually he just gave them to me?. Who cares really why! I get to see th piston cup in person while you Sorry suckers are stuck on the couch!" He joked. Peter shook his head. Morgan gave the finger. Jesse spoke up "Real mature Morgan!" Morgan stuck out his tongue and and winked. Jackson laughed. Jesse asked "Get a photo with McQueen! Think he will win?" Peter spoke up "Please. He won his first cup late year. He's the top driver." Jackson replied "I'm gonna be better than him one day. I won't be so quick to give up like he did. He is weak. I don't like drivers who are like that." Jesse mentioned then "My mom says he's chilverous." Jackson rolled his eyes and replied "Right. More like stupid. No one should give up a win like that. Anyways! Just wanted to rub it in your ugly faces!" Morgan threw up the finger again. Jesse scolded "Come on man!? Yeah. Good for you Jackson." Peter spoke up "Get some photos of the cars man!" Jackson nodded and shut the computer. He packed. Then headed to bed. Excited.

The day before the big race. Jack had a hotel suite reserved. Two bedroom. His son wouldn't share a bed with his father anyway. They got to the desk to check in. Jack noticed the golden blonde woman. She was wearing a tight little dress and a suit top. Jackson set his bag down. Jack leaned over the counter "Well hello there." He tried being flirty. Jackson rolled his eyes.. typical. The woman looked at Jack. "Hello?.. do you have a reservation?" She glanced at Jackson. Jackson smiled awkwardly. Jack answered "Yes I do. Storm." The woman nodded once and pulled up information on the computer. "Yes. I see. Two nights?" Jack nodded and answered "Yes. Say when do you get off work? Busy like you are? Bet you deserve a night out?" The women brushed her hair behind her ear and replied "Well.. I don't go out with strangers?" She giggled a bit as Jack rubbed her hand and said "Let's have dinner and I won't be a stranger." Jackson cleared his throat. Jacks eyes widened as he stared blankly at his son. "Right.. um..". The woman handed Jack the room keys. Jack handed one to Jackson and instructed "Go on up. I'll be there shortly." His Father Turned back to the woman "Now, What was your name?" Jackson rolled his eyes and took his bags up. Jackson went inside. He sat on the bed.. he sighed.. alone...

Morning came. Jackson went to bed before his father came back.. He looked at the time. He sighed. Jackson wondered if his dad would actually take him anymore. He got up and opened his door. His eyes widened as he walked out. Seeing the woman from the desk in his fathers shirt in the kitchen. Her gold hair messy and put up. She stared "oh.. Hello there." Jackson stared. He didn't know what to say. The woman continued "Heavy sleeer aren't you?" Jackson glared at her. Jack came out. "Hey. Good your up. Better get ready for that race today." Jack said as he walked over to the woman and kissed her neck. She pushed away and scolded "Not in front of your son?" Jack chuckled and stopped. Jackson rolled his eyes and went back to get ready. Today was gonna be awful. His father already started his crap.. maybe the race would be fun. And it was mostly. McQueen won another cup! Jackson even got his picture with the 95 car. Mostly to show off to his friends. The next day was always hard.. his mother died.. he just locked himself away in his room.

School was good the following weeks.. Jackson sat at his desk. Listening to the teacher blab on. Morgan sat next to Jackson. He nudged him as the teacher was busy. Jackson glanced over. Morgan handed him a note. Jackson quietly and carefully opened it.

 _Behind you. Haley._

Jackson gave Morgan a look. Morgan cocked his head that direction. Jackson rolled his eyes and looked behind him. Haley smiled. She had brown hair. Blue eyes. Some kinda butterfly in her hair. Kinda cute. Jackson's eyes widened. He smiled back a bit. Then turned back around before the teacher noticed. Morgan smiled and winked. Class let out. Morgan and Jackson headed out. Morgan spoke up "Dude Haley was definitely checking you out." Jackson replied "I don't know..". Morgan chuckled "Man come on? Your like the only guy in our group that ain't ever done it?" Jackson glared and corrected "No you're like the only guy who has. Everyone else hasn't gone near that far man? Besides I gotta get working on my car. My dad is building me my own race track back by the guest house. He's letting me get a stock car and everything. I don't have time for girls?" Haley began to walk up. Morgan noticed and mentioned "Well looks like she is coming to you then." Morgan patted Jackson's back. Jackson stared at Haley as she walked up. "Hi." She smiled greeting Jackson. Jackson looked her up and down. She did look kinda cute.. He blushed "Um.. hi?..". Haley complimented "I like your shoes." Jackson glanced down. New black sneakers. The nice name brand kind.. He smiled replying "Uh Thanks. I like..." he paused. He looked at her. Well her chest.. he looked up at her eyes. Haley laughed a bit and spoke "See you in class Jackson." She walked away. Morgan smirked "Smooth dude." And chuckled. Jackson glared at his friend.

School let out. Jackson waited for his father. Jesse and

Peter met up with him. "Heard about Haley talking to you." Jesse mentioned. Peter spoke up "Yeah Morgan told us." Jesse joked "I like. Dot dot dot!" He said loudly. Picking on Jackson. Jackson replied "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I don't see either of you gettin anywhere with the ladies?" Jesse joked "Yeah.. at least I'm not waiting on my first kiss!" Peter defended himself. "Hey I told you guys. I'm waiting for Gene." Jackson and Jesse rolled their eyes. Jackson spoke up "I'm pretty sure Gene doesn't know you exist Pete." Peter rolled his eyes and replied "One day man. One day." Jackson's father pulled up in a Ferrari. "Well.. gotta Go." Jesse called out "Invite Haley over some time dude." Jackson stopped and turned around and explained "I don't wanna bring a girl to my house.. Rather not..". He then left with his dad. His dad over heard Jesse call that out. As they drove home Jack spoke up.

"Well.. Whose Haley?" Jack asked. Jackson answered quick "No one. Just some girl in class." Jack nodded and replied "You can bring her over. Just.. be smart. If things get a little heated make sure you have what you need." Jackson shook his head and replied "What?! No! I don't wanna do that? I don't even like her like that okay!?" Jack smirked "Fine. Well.. whenever that day happens. Make sure you have what you need..". Jackson rolled his eyes. He didn't like talking about that kinda thing with his dad.

Haley did start to show a little more interest in Jackson. But it wasn't a year later he started to really get into girls. Jackson was smart when it came to cars though. His father set him up a nice little garage in the guest house. Had him a real race track built there to. Jackson could build an engine by now. He really was a smart kid.

It was just another summer day. No school meant a lot of time to have some fun for the 15 year old. Especially behind the wheel. Jack came home. He had some kinda work thing. He walked inside the house.

Jack grabbed a drink from the kitchen and walked toward the living room. He stopped and his eyes widened at what he walked into. "Jackson?.." his father spoke up. Jackson was making out with some girl on the couch laying on top of her. Jackson stopped and pulled away. His face a bit red. He stared at his dad. The girl blushed to. Jack spoke up "Its alright.. just.. have what you need and let me give you some pointers..". The girl and Jackson stared feeling embarrassed a bit. Jack held up his finger and spoke up "Use two..". The girls eyes widened. Jack left the room. Jackson smiled awkwardly now. "Sorry.. my dad is..". Haley sat up. "Yeah.. you know what this is a good stopping point anyway.. I should go..". Jackson's frowned and replied "Come on.. It was just getting fun?" Haley shook her head and kissed Jackson once more then said "Another time maybe?..". She left. Jackson watched her leave. He sighed. His father had a way of always walking in at the best moments.. Jackson walked into the kitchen. His father stood there and asked "Did you get laid?" Jackson eyes widened as he answered "Stop. Please... your embarrassing..". Jack chuckled a bit and replied "That's what dads do. Tell you what. Next year when you turn 16. I'll take you out like i did for my birthday. We will get you a car and meet some girls okay?" Jackson half smiled and nodded. Jack spoke up "Good. Besides. Gonna have a few people over tonight. Just don't tell them your that young. I'm sure you can find some fun tonight." Jackson glared at his father "Right.. I may just stay over at the track then..". He said. Jack shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Jackson did spend a while at he guest house. He took a few laps. Timing himself. He went again and again. Feeling like each time though faster and better. Was still not good enough. It was getting late. He drove on back home. The drive way from the guest house to the actual home was pretty good ways. He pulled up. There were a bunch of people. He forgot about the stupid party. Jackson walked out and into the house. Music blared. It felt to crowded. He pushed through. He noticed his dad... getting all over here two younger women. His father noticed him to "Jackson! Get over here!" He waved to his son.. Jackson glared and walked over. Jackson put his arm around his son and spoke up "Let me... introduce you to someone special.." Jack was drunk.. Jackson frowned and was pulled by his father. "Here! This... this is.." he paused and laughed a bit. He had the same laugh as Jackson did. Rather Jackson had his fathers laugh. "You know what I can't member her name..!?.. let's call her candy cause dam! She is sweet as sugar..".he laughed. The girl was dressed skimpy. She had what looked like blonde and brown hair mixed. She smiled and danced into Jackson. Jackson's eyes widened. Jack spoke up "Don't worry! He's of age!" Jack said and winked at his son. He slapped his son on the backside and spoke up "Thank me later.. ok gonna go find me some thing to drink." He left. Leaving Jackson with 'Candy'. Candy was on somethin probably. She grabbed Jackson and swerved her hips against him. Now usually Jackson would hide out or stay away in protest as his father had these parties. Candy looked at Jackson's eyes and spoke up "Are you really over eighteen!?" She yelled over the music. Jackson stared and swallowed. He looked at her. At her body.. He answered with a crack in his voice "Yes?...". He smiled and blushed. Candy gave him a weird look but shrugged it off and said "Then let's have some fun!" She rubbed against him. Jackson wasn't sure how to react.. he knew what his father would do.. so he went with that. He took his hands and layed them on candys upper thighs.. Candy smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him. Jackson was suprised by it.. but it felt good. He closed his eyes and let her in. Candy kissed him deeply. She used her hands to pet his body. Jackson thought what his dad would do and went with that. The things he always saw his dad do... Jackson pushed Candy against the wall and kissed her neck. It wasn't long Jackson showed her to his room...

He woke up alone. He got up. He smelled weird.. awful.. he needed something to drink. Jackson headed downstairs. The house was a mess. Nothing new with these parties. Jack was in the kitchen. Jackson walked in. Jack spoke up "Hey! Candy said you showed a good time to her last night! That's my boy!" Jackson stared. He didn't understand?.. Jack continued "We are gonna have fun this next year. There's only two things men like us need son." Jackson asked unsure if he wanted to know what it was "Whats that?..". Jack grabbed out a beer and handed it to his son. "Women and drinks." He smiled and drank another beer himself and left the room. Jackson stared at the drink. He was angry.. Jack came back in getting some chips to eat. He spoke up "Go ahead drink up kid. Now maybe you'll start seeing what was wrong with your mother." Jackson's brows lowered. He threw the beer at the wall near his dad and yelled "Don't speak about her!" Jack stared. His son was hungover and moody. Jack rolled his eyes "Please. If your mother done half the things for me that bitch probably done to you last night? Things wouldn't have been so bad." Jackson eyes widened. "Fuck You old man!" Jackson said Jack replied "Hey its the truth! Your mother wasn't good enough. No one woman is son." Jackson shook his head and left. He didn't even care about getting proper clothing on he took his father car to the guest house and got into his car and took some laps. Hard. He pushed himself. Lap after lap!..


	4. Where it went wrong

Jackson woke up. His birthday. 16! He was growing up. He looked good. He was fit and built. He was a beast. But not so big he looked to much.. His father wanted him to play sports because of it. But he wanted to race still. He brushed his teeth. Slicked back his black hair. He stared in the mirror. His phone went off

 _Jesse_

 _Get a car yet?_

Jackson's father had promised to get him one a while now. But hadn't yet. He got dressed and headed down stairs. The maid handed Jackson a plate of breakfast. Jackson ate quickly. Trying to beat his father out. But he didn't. Jack walked in. "Happy birthday kid." Jackson stared at his father. Jack began to smoke and he spoke up "Here. Got this for you." It was a small box. Like a gift card?.. he opened it. Jackson's eyes widened. "A fake I-d?" He asked his father. Jack smiled and answered "Yep. Gonna take you out tonight. And get that car. I'm thinking a rolls Royce? Huh?" Jackson sighed and answered "That's you dad. Not me." He put the I.d into his wallet. Could be fun. Jack asked his son "Alright Well. I'm taking you out of school for the day. Gonna get you whatever car you want." Jackson smiled a bit and replied "Really? Wow um.. awesome?" Jack smiled and patted his son's back. "Got anything in mind?" He asked. Jackson hesitated and answered "I got a few.."

Jackson pulled up to his friends house later that night. In a brand new, black GT R. Nissan. Jesse walked out. "Wow! That's nice!" Morgan was over. And he came out to as Jackson got out he car. "That thing is awesome. Gonna have no problem with the ladies now!" Jackson chuckled a bit. Jesse replied "Oh please. Jackson never has trouble with them." Morgan rolled his eyes. It was true though. Jackson was very good looking. And being rich made him look better. Jesse asked "We should have a party." Jacksom sighed and answered with a smile "My dad plans to. Besides I gotta head home. My dad has some plans for the night..". Morgan joked "Ooo someone's gonna get some girls." Morgan elbowed Jackson. Jackson half smiled. Jesse spoke up "Don't you think that's a bad idea? You always get into trouble when you go out with your dad?" Jacksom smirked "Not this time.. this time I got my own ride. I'll leave if i want." Jackson got back into the car. Morgan spoke up "Get some numbers for me dude! Send some pictures!" Jackson waved on and sped off showing off the car. Jesse smirked "Show off..".

Jack waited for his son. They drove about an hour out. They went to a rather nice hotel first. Jackson stopped and dropped his father off at the door. Jack spoke up "Wait here I'll be right back." He left. Jackson waited. It wasn't to long his father came back out. He handed Jackson a room key. "C1285. Got us separate rooms for the night. In case we need them." He winked. Jackson half smiled. It would be nice to have that kinda fun a bit. They headed out to some place his dad picked out. It was crowded. They parked up on the side. Jack spoke to his son as they walked up "Now listen.. don't act nervous and just show them the id." Jackson became a bit nervous.. what if they got arrested... he did not wanna go to jail!?

They walked up. A large man asked for ids. Jack shows them his. Jackson pulled his out. He smiled nervously. The man glared. Jack wrapped his arm around Jacksom and explained "He's my little brother. Finally come of age! Time to show him where the girls are at right!?" He nudged the man. The man stared. And handed Jacksom back his id. Letting them in. Jackson's eyes opened wide as he looked around!... Yeah there were girls! But there was drinking and music and it was a lot like his fathers party but a lot bigger louder and smellier!..

Jack spoke up "I'll get some drinks. Just sit tight." He left. Leaving Jackson. He felt nervous. He was somewhat looking forward to this br now.. now he felt sick. Kinda scared.. Jack returned. Startling his son. He handed Jackson a drink. Jackson stared into it.. it was kinda yellow and pink?.. "What is this?" He aksed his dad. Jack answered "No questions. Just drink up. It'll help you relax." He patted his son's back. Jackson took a deep nervous breath and took a sip. "It's like grapes?" It wasn't bad. Jack replied "Drink up." Jack drank his own. Jackson drank it. Jack spoke up "I'll get you another one. Take the edge off!" Jackson stared. He felt sick already.. he walked around. Bumping into a lot of sweaty people. Kinda grosser than he imagined. Jack found him "Come on son. Relax! Here." He handed him the drink and some

Cash. "Go play nice with the girls." Then Jack disappeared.. Jackson put the cash in his pocket and drank some more. He did find a place to sit. Some stripper danced up on a stage like table in front of it.. he couldn't help watching a bit.. but he didn't like this like he thought he would. Jackson stood up to leave when it hit him.. suddenly the room felt huge!.. he felt dizzy.. confused. Scared.. he fell back down on the seat. The music slowed down..no wait.. it didn't.. maybe? He couldn't tell!

"Dad!" He called out. He stood back up. Struggling to walk.. he never felt like this. Something was wrong. He bumped into a girl. She smiled and grabbed his face "Awe you are cute.. bump me again.." he stared. Confused. He pushed away. Now he just wanted out of here. Jack noticed his son. Jack walked up "Jackson!.. hey! Careful son!" He grabbed his kids shoulders. He stared into Jackson grey blue eyes. "Man you can't handle that one can you?" He reaches into his son's pocket. Jackson honestly couldn't tell if it was his dad or not at this point.. "Woah! I do not like that!" Jackson said. Jack grabbed the cash and pulled Jacksom down to a seat. "Just sit down." Jack growled. Jackson saw his father hand the cash to some brunette. She cane over and leaned in kissing Jackson.. Jackson blinked a few times and he couldn't remember anything on..

Jackson had a horrible head ache. He opened his eyes. He was at the hotel.. he sat up and groaned a bit. He felt awful.. he was definitely gonna be sick! He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was hit by a train!.. "What the hell.." he looked at his arm.. a black drawing of some bird? "Oh please don't be permanent.." he groaned. He began to lick his hand but stopped and smelled his hand. "God!?" He grossed himself out. "Jackson You Okay?" A woman's voice.. Jackson's eyes widened. "Fuck.. um.. yeah!" He called out.. "just um..Don't I.. I gotta shower...". She must not cared. She then spoke up "Hey I gotta go.. but I had fun last night." Jackson frowned and replied "Yeah totoaly!.. it was great.." he leaned his head over the toilet.. no it wasn't. He couldn't even remember crap!.. he heard the door shut a few minutes later. Jackson showered. He stood there. He still didn't feel good.. he went out and knocked on his fathers door.

Jack opened the door a towel around his waste. "Hey. You had a rough night hun?" He said to his son.

Jacksom sighed and spoke up "my head hurts and I feel awful.. dad I want to go home..". Jack let his son in the room. Jackson shut the door behind him. The sound hurt his head. He stared at the woman in the bed. He blushed a bit and looked away.. "Dad.." he growled. In pain. Jack handed his son some pills and sunglasses. "Take these. Wear these. You'll be fine. Go on. I'll come get you shortly." Jack began to smoke a cigarette. Jackson stared at the pills.. furious.. he left the room and slipped the glasses on. He stared the pills in the hall.. debating if he wanted to take them.. he sighed. He threw them in his mouth and took then dry.. it hurt but he didn't care. He just wanted to get rid of the head ache and sick pains..

Once they returned home. Jacksom took some

More pills. His head ache was awful. Ofcorse his friends wanted to know how much fun he had. He would lie to them. Tell them it was great. It wasn't..

School was awful.. Jackson began to take the pills.. any pills he could find around the house to numb his pain. His friends noticed...

It was lunch period at school. About 35 minutes. Jackson put on his glasses. Avoiding much light. He sat down with his long time friends. Jesse spoke up "Dude You Okay? The last few days you've been... I don't know?.. quite?" Peter spoke up next "Yeah? And you are always wearing glasses?" Jackson answered harshly "I'm fine. Worry about yourselves." They brushed it off. Jackson picked at lunch. He stood up. "Where you going again? Peter asked. Jackson grabbed his bag and answered "gotta take a piss." He walked away. Jesse asked "Come on guys. Somethings up?" "Maybe his mom again?" Peter suggested. Morgan shook his head and swallowed some food "No. he only gets upset around the piston cup over that. You know the day she left?" Jesse and Peter agreed. Peter spoke up "Maybe we should check on him?" Morgan loudly called out "Not it!" Jesse did to next. Peter rolled his eyes "Oh come on!?" Jesse threw his hand up and explained "Hey you wanna go poke at him and make him mad.. go ahead. I'm not lightning that firecracker!" Peter sighed "Fine." He got up. "Some friends!" He walked out. Headed to the restroom. He first stopped as he saw Jackson talking to some girl. He didn't wanna her seen. It was just one the.. more.. easy girls around school.. gross Peter thought?..

Jackson went to the restroom. Peter waited a moment and then creeped inside. He went into a stall before Jackson noticed him. He peeked through the cracks.. He watched Jackson open his bag and take out a bag of pills? He watched Jackson take a few and sip some water from the sink.. Peter frowned. He didn't think that was Jackson's problem lately? It didn't make sense for him to be taking pills? Sure he was depressed sometimes. But Peter's mom had anti depressants.. and those looked nothing like them?.. Jackson left the restroom. Peter left to after using it himself real quick. The friends sat back down. Jackson texted on his phone. Peter sat down. "So what's up?" Jesse asked Peter. Peter stared at Jackson. He was in his phone. Peter made the motion of pouring something in his hands and then tossing into his mouth then dipped some his drink. Morgan and Jesse stared eyes wide.. Jesse mouthed the words "Pills?" Peter nodded. They stared at Jacksom. Jackson noticed and looked up saying "What?" Morgan replied quick "Nothing." Jesse gave Morgan a weird look? Like wtf? Morgan shrugged his shoulders. The bell rang. Jackson grabbed his bag "See y'all after school." Jesse asked Morgan "Nothing!?" Morgan replied "I'm not gonna say anything unless I see it!" The boys went to classes.

When school let out. Morgan and Peter were already out waiting for the other two. Jesse walked up. "Jacksom not here?" He asked. Morgan shook his head. Jesse then asked Pete, "So you saw Jackson taking pills?" Peter nodded answering "Yeah. I don't know what they were. He had them in a plastic bag." Jesse nodded slow. Morgan asked "So what? It's his choice? And after all the stories he has said about his dad. Come on guys.. let the man have an escape?" Jesses brows lowered "What!? You'd let our friend destroy himself!?" Morgan got into jesse's face and yelled "You're just being sensitive because your dad is a druggie!" Jesse shoved Morgan. Peter got between them "Chill Out Guys! We are friends here..". Jesse and Morgan glared at each other. They glanced over. "Is that Jackson with?..". Jesse asked. Peter sighed answering "Yep... the easiest girl in school..." Jackson walked down with the girl around his arm. "Hey guys." He greeted. The three stared. Morgan spoke first "hi? Hello there Kenna?..". Kenna smiled "Hi boys." Jackson half smiled. Peter leaned and whispered softly to Jackson "You know who you got around your arm right?..". Jackson chuckled and answered "Ofcorse.. Come on Kenna. I'll show you my place." Kenna walked with Jackson. Jesse spoke up "Jackson wait!..". Jackson stopped and stared curiously. Jesse mentioned "Um.. we.. wanna go on the camping trip with us? We been planning it a while. I know you said nonbefore but?.. could be a good break from your dad and such?" Jackson thought about it and answered "Well.. sure. If Kenna wants to come it's cool right?" Jesse stared at Kenna and answered "Uh.. Sure?" Jackson smiled "I'll talk to you guys later about it." Jesse nodded. Jackson left with Kenna on his arm.

"Wow.. you sure got a nice place Jackson.. I can't believe your dad gave you an entire house!?" Kenna said with a smile. She looked around a bit. Jackson was sitting on the couch. "Yeah well my dad gives me pretty much anything I want." Jackson bragged. Which was kinda true though. Kenna sat down next to Jackson. "Wanna smoke with me? This stuff makes you lit." Jackson gave her a look and answered "Sure. What is it?" Kenna grabbed out some contraption "Well it was my brothers. But.. I stole it.. here try some?" Jackson stared at it. He realized what it was. "You get high?" He asked. Kenna giggled a bit. "Not really. Just a little fuzzy. Makes things more fun." She rubbed Jackson's knee. He stared. He felt a bit pressured. So he tried it. Why not. Things got funny. He found himself laughing over nothing. Over everything. "You have a really cute laugh Jacky.." Kenna said leaning and laying on top of him. Jackson smiled and lost balance. The two fell off the couch. "Can I call you that? Make it a special name? Just for you.." he poked his nose. Jackson smiled and replied "Yes mam.." Kenna leaned into him kissing him. It felt so good. "Does this feel good?" Kenna asked. Jackson smiled and chuckled "Yeah." Kenna went lower and asked again. Lower and lower...


	5. Dark escape to numb the pain

Jackson came to school he next day. A little late. Jesse had a class with him. Jackson walked in. "Mr. Storm. Late again I see?" Jacksom joked back "Sorry you wouldn't believe how crazy traffic was mam." He smiled and winked. The teacher rolled her eyes. Jackson continued "Might I say you look ravishing today to." The teacher sighed and replied "Not gonna get you anywhere but detention Mr Storm. Sit down." Jackson sat down. A girl waved at him. He smiled and winked. Jesse was behind him and tapped his shoulder. Jackson looked back. Jesse whispered "Dude where were you this time?" Kenna walked in then. She pulled her shoulder sleeve up. Covering what was an obvious hickey. Jesse stared. He slapped he back of Jackson head. "Hey!" Jackson yelled. The teacher stared "Yes Storm?" Jackson stared blankly at he teacher.. Kenna sat down smiling awkwardly. Jackson answered the teacher "Hey just.. making sure you knew where I was." The teacher glared. Then went back to the books. Jackson glared at Jesse. "What was that for?" He whispered. Jesse leaned over and answered "Really? Again? Dude you gotta stop skipping classes to.." he glanced at Kenna. Jackson rolled his eyes and replied "Kenna is way more fun than class. Get some and you'll realize it to." Jesse's eyes widened and he sat back down. Jackson was beginning to be a real dick.

Lunch room and the boys waited up for Jackson. "Dude where is he this time?" Peter asked. Morgan was on his phone and held it up "He just texted me. Guess who he's with or rather doing?" Jesse rolled his eyes. They all sat and ate. Then Jackson and Kenna showed up and sat down. "So..." Morgan began. Jackson smiled and replied "About the trip? We still on?" Morgan answered "Yeah. We head out after school. Come back Sunday night. Everyone's parents still cool?" Peter nodded. Jesse answered "I had to lie and say no girls were coming but other than that they were cool with it." Morgan chuckled. "Loser." Jesse glared. Jackson spoke up "Why don't y'all guys bring girls along to. Make the trip a lot more interesting?" Kenna spoke up "Or we could share?" All the boys eyes widened. Jackson spoke up "I don't share. Unless another girl you mean." Peter joked "No one wants to see Morgan's ass." They laughed a bit. Morgan snarled "My ass looks way better than all y'alls faces!" Jackson joked "Please, we saw you moon that teacher back in fourth grade man.. no one wants to see your ass". The guys laughed at that. Morgan then spoke up "Yeah I may ask a girl to come along then." Kenna smiled "I know my friend Gene would come. Everyone stared at Peter. He blushed a bit. Kenna smiled and continued "Oooh someone likes her.." Peter didn't say anything. Jacksom spoke up "We are totally getting you some tonight then man." Kenna snarled "Don't talk about my friend like that Jacky!" Morgan chuckled and asked "Jacky? Oh ill have fun with that. Jacky.. faster jacky! More Jacky! Please Jacky!" He groaned and joked. Jackson glared. "SHUT up!" He yelled and hit the table. It startled the boys. They all stared. Jackson softly spoke up then.. "I... I gotta go to the restroom.." he stood up and left. Jesse asked Kenna "You know he takes.. pills?.. right?" Kenna nodded. Jesse sighed..

Jack was drinking and smoking in the living room. He noticed Jackson with the bags. Kenna followed. Jack stood up and stopped his son and his girlfriend. "Hey, got everything you need right?" Jackson stared answering "Yeah. No worries." Jack nodded. Jackson walked out with the bags. Jack grabbed Kenna's arm and spoke up "How did my son nab such a pretty little thing like you?" Kenna pulled her arm away and blushed. Jack lifted her chin up "Absolutely stunning." Kenna's eyes widened. She heard Jackson outside. She pulled away. Staring. Then ran out. Jack waved "Have fun!" The two left.

They met up with the others at the campsite. Two

Other girls came along. The seven of them laughed and sat around for a while. As it got dark so did a few people. Gene just wanted to mess around. Peter didn't seem to mind. They began making out a bit. Morgan and some girl he brought cuddled a bit by the fire pit. Jesse glared. Kenna then got out something to smoke. She gave some to Jackson. He smoked it without hesitation. Jesse glared and spoke up "Alright are we all gonna sit here like we don't see anything!?" Everyone stared at Jesse. Morgan spoke up "Dude. Chill out...". Jesse stood up "No! We have been watching you act different for a while now and I have seen what it does to people! Why are you so stupid!?" He yelled at Jackson. Jackson joked "You're just being uptight. Take your panties off and enjoy some." Jesse shook his head in disbelief. "I know you been taking pills? Peter saw you! And you keep acting like your high all the time anymore?" Jackson rolled his eyes and smoked some. Ignoring his friend. Jesse couldn't believe this. Kenna leaned on Jackson. He handed the smoke to Morgan. And began kissing Kenna's neck and such. Jesse was frustrated and went inside his tent. Morgan smoked a bit to. He coughed "Dude.. What is this!?" He yelled. Kenna answered "Just something I... found?..". Jackson spoke up "You Guys have fun with that. I think Kenna and I may take an early night..". He chuckled a bit. Kenna smiled as Jackson leaned on her. They fell from their seats. Laughing with each other. "Dude wait til your in the tent..." Morgan said nervously. Jackson laughed "Just playing around guys." Kenna laughed with him. They made their way into the tent eventually...

Jesse woke up and stretched outside his tent in the morning sun. Jackson was sitting outside. He stared at his friend. Jackson had pills in his hand.. Jackson's eyes widened at Jesse. Jesse sighed and asked "Why?.. why do that to yourself?" Jackson stared at his hand full of pills.. he didn't know anymore.. it just.. "Makes me feel better okay?" Jackson answered. Jesse frowned then walked off. Taking a leak. Jackson stared. He put them back in the bag and into his pocket.. maybe he should stop.. Jesse came back and asked "Jackson.. is this your dad again?" Jackson sighed. "I guess.. just.. you don't understand okay? I just began taking this crap and.." Jesse sat down next to Jackson "You're addicted aren't you?" Jackson's brows lowered and he yelled "No! I don't have to take them I want to!" He stood up and went into the tent. Jesse sighed. He hurt seeing his friend do this..

Jackson sat there in the tent. Kenna woke up. "Morning Jacky..". She said and smiled. Jackson smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly. "Hey love." He greeted. Kenna looked tired. "Gosh.. I don't think I like camping..". Jackson chuckled "It's not that bad..". Kenna sat up and kissed Jackson's neck. He pushed her away "Not now Okay?..". Kenna sighed but stopped. "Why don't we go for a little walk? Might be good..". Kenna stared and giggled "We could make it really fun?" She meant smoking stuff again.. Jackson frowned. He watched Kenna take some out and smoke. He stared.. "Here." She gave it to him. He took it. He felt awful. If he did some at least he wouldn't feel so down suddenly again. So why not. Jackson took some to.

Morgan and his girl woke up and got out. Morgan smelled the air. "Are they smoking again?" He asked Jesse. Jesse sat there. He nodded. Jackson and Kenna walked out. They were stumbling and laughing a bit. Jesse glared "Unbelievable." Morgan laughed at the couple. Jackson stood up next to Morgan and coughed a bit. "Dude. You should take some." He janded some to Morgan. Morgan pushed it away and laughed "No thanks. But I'm enjoying watching you make a fool of yourself." He replied. Jackson answered back "Dude come on.. your a dude I'm a dude. She's a dude. We are all dudes here? Let's just be dudes and fools together okay?" Morgan shook his head and replied "Dude your messed up." Jackson laughed and coughed. Kenna came up and pulled him "Come on. Let's walk baby..". Jackson followed her a bit. Then stopped "What was that!" He said. Jesse shook his head. Morgan laughed at Jackson getting paranoid.

This went on the entire trip. It was kinda annoying. Between Jackson getting drugged up and then messing with Kenna.

Once Jackson was back home. It didn't stop. His father didn't seem to notice. Or care. Ofcorse Jackson was careful around people and school. The next few years went on like this for the kid.. he began to use that fake id to drink every time his dad would invite company. It numbed his pain. Especially every year around the time his mom passed..between the drinking and pills and Kenna, his girlfriend. He figured he had some control. He grew distant from his father. Most time he only saw his dad if they passed by or he had company. But he got into college. Jackson was still one the smartest kids in class.

It was his first year in school to. And he was in a junior racing league. He was doing well. Even with his more secret life behind closed doors.


	6. Betrayed

Jackson kissed his girlfriend passionately. Leaning her down onto the bed. He was growing up. Kenna pushes him up. Gazing into his eyes. Her phone went off. She grabbed it and looked. Then sat up "Hey I'm gonna run downstairs. Be right back. Want anything?" She asked Jackson. He shook his head and walked over to his laptop "Nah.. but I will get started on this paper. I got to get this done." Kenna smiled and kissed his cheek and replied "Nerd. But fine. I'll take my time then so i don't distract you Jacky." Jackson smiled and said "Alright. Not to long I hope." Kenna walked out his room. Jackson got starte son his paper. She took a while. But he didn't mind. She came back up. "Took a while?" Jackson mentioned. Kenna rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "How's the paper?" Jackson sighed and leaned into his chair, "Well... its a work in progress." Kenna sat on his bed and started to smoke. "Give me one babe" Jackson ordered kindly. She did. He smoked a bit to.

Kenna played on her phone a lot. Jackson asked "Who you talking to Miss popular?" Kenna giggles and answered "No one Jacky. Just friends." He shrugged it off. Kenna spoke up. "Hey I am gonna head downstairs. Maybe grab a snack. Then head out okay?" She kissed Jackson's cheek. He smiled and replied "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow night right?" He has planned a date to take her on. Kenna smiled and answered "wouldn't miss a date with my sexy little Jacky for the world." She began to leave. Jackson called out. "Bye!" She smiled and said bye as well and left. Shutting his door. A few hours passed. Jackson was getting tired. It wasn't even that late? Just stress. Jackson took a few pills. It helped some. But then his computer acted up. "God again!" He slammed it shut. Storm ran down the stairs. His dad was in the living room. "Hey gonna use your laptop. Mine crashed again." Jack nodded and replied to his son "You gotta make sure to check for virus's after watching videos online." Storm glared "Dad I wasn't!?.. nevermind. Yeah I'll remember for next time." Storm walked into his dads little office like area. He stared at the photo of his mom for a moment. The opened his fathers laptop and started to sign into his work. When the laptop beeped. It had a message. It was Kenna. Storm didn't think anything of it. Then another beep. From Kenna again. Storm clicked it. He didn't mean to be nosy. But he just was curious.

Kenna

I already miss you.

I love you!

Storm leaned back in the chair. She probably just meant to send that to him.. but than his dad replied.

Jack

Love you to.

Gonna be working late tomorrow if you wanna come by.

Kenna

Toast!

Jackson scrolled up through the messages. He read all kinds of messages like this and some really nasty ones between his girlfriend and his dad. He sighed and shut the computer. Jackson had about had it with his dad.

Jackson texted one of his buddies. Wanting to go out just wanted to drink away everything he saw.

His friend agreed to meet him st one the bars they went to occasionally. His friend ofcorse invited another one their friends. Bunch of nerdy gamers mostly. That's how Storm knew most of them. They'd been buds sense school.

There was Jesse, Peter, Morgan and than Jackson. Jackson explained the situation between his girl and his dad to his friends over some drinks.

They laughed about it a bit. Tried cheering Jackson up. Convincing him to move on and how Kenna wasn't so great anyway. Jesse grabbed Storm's shoulders and shook gently "I think our boy needs to meet a lady tonight!" The Guys all agreed. Storm laughed a bit and spoke up "Nah.. Guys I just wanna drink this away like every other time." Morgan spoke up "Noooo way Jackson! Your dad has always caused you to drink. Tonight we are getting you a pretty little hourglass to take your mind off instead of a beer glass!" He joked. The guys laughed a bit. "Come on get out there. Show them some charm!" Jesse pushed Storm out a bit. Jackson made his way through the crowd of people in the bar.

He made his way to the bar tender. "Another one here please!" A girl was beside him. Brown hair. Tan skinned. Tiny thing. She had a sparkling black dropping tank top. And tight leather pants on. Dark smoky eyes. "Bad night?" Storm glanced her way. "You have no idea." The girl scooted closer. "Well try me?" Storm smiled a bit and answered "okay. So I just found out my girlfriend has.. she's sleeping with someone else." The woman frowned. "Ouch!? Well sounds like you need get loose tonight." Storm chuckled a bit. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and a dark green t shirt. Dark navy jeans. "Come on." The woman got up and pulled Storm off the stool. "Let's dance." Storm hesitated. "I don't dance." The woman wrapped her arms around Storms neck and grinder close with her hips. Storm held her hips. She slid up and down Storms body.. his guys over in the corner cheered. Embarrassing Storm a bit. The woman spoke up "So your Jackson right?" Storm asked "How you know my name?" The woman answered "your friends! They talked pretty highly of you." "Did they now?..". She nodded. "Let's get a cab! I feel like doing something else! Wanna come with?" Storm hesitated. But followed the girl out. They passed by his friends. Morgan slapped Storm on the backside and gave him some protection. Storm was being pulled by this woman. They got to her truck and She slammed Storm into the door and kissed him deeply. It felt good. She started to rip Storms clothes off. At this point Storm gave in. He needed this. The alcohol set in. He thought of the betrayal. The times his father ruined his life. He needed this. "Let me get you a cab. We shouldn't drive.." he admmited.

They got a cab. They got to her house. The woman opened the door. Once inside Storm shut the door and pushed the girl into the wall and kissed her. Everywhere...

Morning came. Storm woke up in her bed. Next to her. He rubbed his face.. he felt horrible. Had a headache. He grabbed his clothes up from the floor. He stared at the girl. She was sleeping. He got dressed. He noticed the bracelet. Had a name on it. He figured it was her name. 'Rachel'.

He left her a note.

Rachel,

Thanks for taking my mind off things.

You were great. Call me sometime.

(Xxx)xxx-xxxx

He put his shoes on and left quietly.

He walked for a bit. To the nearest coffee shop. He sat down and felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out.. "great..". He realized they didn't use it... he shrugged it off. Storm wouldn't sweat about it right now he just wanted to get home. Get some nasty coffee to drink down and wake him up.

When Jackson got home. His dad met him at the door. "Where did you go last night?" Jack asked. Jackson was a really depressed and pissed. He snarled "Why do you care?" Jack frowned and answered "I don't. Not to much. Just wondering?" Jackson was furious with his father. He wanted to slam his fathers face into the wall. But just replied "You got any pain meds in the kitchen? I'm out." Jack nodded. Jackson headed to the kitchen. He wasn't really out. He just wanted to get away from his dad before he did something he'd regret. Jackson stayed up in his room for the day. Kenna came over that night. Ready for their date. She greeted Jack for a while..

"So Jack.. I'll see you later tonight.." she giggled as Jack kissed her lips softly. Jack smiled and answered "Im looking forward to it." She loved the man. "I'm gonna have to brake it off with Jackson before long.. I really love you Jack...". Jacks eyes widened. He answered "Well.. I did get you a little something. I'll give it to you later though." He winked. Kenna rolled her eyes smiling "Well I can't wait. I'm gonna head out now." She kissed him seductively. "See you later..." she said in his ear. She teased him good. Kenna headed up to Jackson's room. Wearing a tight black dress. Her hair wavy and down. She knocked and opened the door. The light was off "Jackson?" She muttered and flipped the lights on. He was sitting on the bed. He looked awful?..

"Are?.. Have you been drinking?" She asked. Jackson staggers up. He was drunk. Kenna stared as he walked up. And grabbed her face "I can not believe... how.. good you look.." he said drunkenly. Kenna slapped his hands away. Jackson shoved her hard against the wall. She whined a bit he scared her. "You want it rough or something!?" Kenna yelled. Jackson slammed her against the wall again and yelled back "I know! Okay!" He let her go. Kenna fixes her dress. Giving Jackson a strange look. Jackson continued "You're a.. a bitch.. know that!?" He was definitely drink. Kenna rolled her eyes and spoke up "Geez. I don't know what your talking about Jacky." Jackson hit her across the face and yelled "I fuckin cared about you! I thought you!.. you cared!?" Jack ran in. "What's going on!?" He yelled. Kenna was on the ground. Jack stared at Jackson.. Jackson pointed at his father "You!.. you are my dad!.. and..that meant.. that means nothing!" Jack gave Jackson a weird look now to.. Jackson continued "I saw all the crap you two been sending each other! How long!?... how.. how long have you to been behind my back...". He fell down. Jack sighed and answered "God Jackson.. you're a mess!" Jack helped Kenna up. Kenna spoke up "Jackson I'm sorry.. I didn't know what to do...". Jackson laughed and replied "I think you did!... you chose to do us both!" He laighed. Jack grabbed Kenna and held her and scolded his son "It's not okay to hit her!" Jackson glared and replied "you know that's rich!.. from.. from you!.. someone who uses women all the time!..". Jack yelled back saying "Well not her! I love her!" Jackson laughed hard. He felt sick. "Love!? No!? You don't love anyone! And love makes you weak!" Jacks eyes widened. He thought about that. Kenna spoke up "I'm sorry Jackson..". Jackson replied "I hope the two of you are fuckin happy!...". He frowned. Kenna frowned to.. Jack yelled "You don't talk to me like that.. come on Kenna.. let's go..". Jackson yelled "Leave! That's right!" Jack and Kenna left and shut the door. Jackson tore his room apart. Braking tons of things. Throwing crap. He was angry... he fell down. Tired. Drunk. He fell asleep..


	7. Comes and bites you in the butt

The next day Jackson was more awake. He felt awful.. he showered barely. He was just depressed.. he stared in his mirror... he hit it hard. Cutting his hand. "Fuck!" He yelled. It hurt. The mirror was shattered.. he wrapped his hand up. He got dressed. He went to the guest house. He took a few laps around the track. Hard. Pushing himself more than he ever had before. Jackson was hurt. More ham ever it felt like. Jackson took some pills. He drank a bit. He was upset. He headed home. His father stared at him. They both stared at each other. Jackson spent his days in room.. locking himself away. He even debated dropping out of school for his addiction. This time the pills and alcohol couldn't numb everything inside.. it hurt a lot worse by the days.. a few weeks passed like this.

Jackson slept in. Tired. Depressed. His phone rang. His friends tried talking to him. Tried coming over. But he hated them. Hated them for no reason. He pushed them away. His phone rang again. He ignored it again. Jackson didn't want to deal with anything. It rang again. Jackson grabbed it and answered it angerly and harshly "What!"

 _Um... maybe I have the wrong number... this is Rachel?.. I'm trying to get ahold of.. Well this is embarrassing.. um I'm not sure. This is the number left from the guy I hooked up with a few weeks ago?"_

Jackson groaned. Then sighed and replied

"Rachel?.. right?.. yeah.. look I'm sorry I just.."

 _So I got the right guy? It's important.._

"Yeah. It's Jackson. The name is Jackson. We um.. hooked up at a bar and your place right?.."

 _Yeah. That's right. Good. I was worried I wouldn't be able to get ahold of you. We need to talk.._

"Well Alright? I.. look I got some bad stuff going on right now.. I'm not.."

 _I'm pregnant._

Jackson fell silent. This had to be a joke.. he didn't speak...

 _Hello?_

"Joking right? This has gotta be a stupid joke?" He chuckled. Brushing it off.

 _No?.. it's not. Look I'll prove it to you with the papers from my doctor or you can give me a test and I'll do it with you. It's not a joke.._

Jackson hung up. He froze. Scared. Stupid. "What have i done?" He stared at the phone. He called her back.

 _Yes? That was real mature!?_

"I'm.. I'm sorry I'm... im processing... your?.. your really pregnant? You're like?.. sure?"

 _I don't know how much more sure I can be unless you wanna wait the nine months?_

"No... so?.. wait you wanna keep it?..".

 _Well? Yes. I don't believe in harming babies?_

Jackson was really getting scared now.. he didn't know who to go to.. he swallowed hard.

 _Do you wanna meet up?.. or?.. I mean I figured you should know.. at the least..._

"I'm.. glad you told me I.. just.. can I?.. call you back?.."

 _Yeah. I understand.._

Jackson hung up. Wide awake now. Scared.. he drove to the house. When he walked in his dad noticed his wide eyes scared look with fear. Jackson went to the kitchen grabbing a strong drink. Jack followed. "Son... listen...I didn't plan to." "She's pregnant. And I don't know what to do." Jacks face was obviously lost. Jack asked "What? Whose pregnant?" Jackson answered nervously "This girl I hooked up with.. she told me she's pregnant. Not even like ten minutes ago." Jackson drank quick. Freaking out. Jack stared. He processed it. Then yelled angerly "You stupid shit! I told you to make sure you have what you need! You messed up your life! You know that!?" Jackson filled with more fear.. "What do I do!?" He yelled. Scared. Jack sighed and answered "Just get rid of the thing!? Be done with it." Jackson shook his head and replied "She said she doesn't want to do that. I'm stuck. I'm really stuck and I screwed up..". Jack hit the counter and yelled "Yeah you did! Like always!" Jackson's eyes widened at his father. Jack took a deep breath and ordered "Bring her here. I will talk to her. I will handle your shit and mistakes like always!" Jackson's brows lowered "Oh really!? And what? sleep with her like you did Kenna!?" Jack rolled his eyes "Please! Your to messed up for a relationship! Look at yourself! Think Kenna would of stayed with you during this anyway!?" Jackson growled and kicked the cabinet. Jack continued "Don't care for this girl and don't fall for anything she tells you! I will find a way to end this for you. Why don't you just go on and get out of here! You are making me mad!" Jackson left. He walked outside and slammed the door. He sighed. He rubbed his face.. he drove to the guest house. He took a few laps. Smoked a bit. Drank a little. He sat down on the hood of his car. He stared at his phone.. he should call this girl..

He did.

 _Hello?_

"It's Jackson."

 _I know... caller id_

"Right.. um.. you want to talk? In person right?.."

 _If you think we should?_

"Um... yeah? I'll send you the address. Just pass the house and come on over to the house behind the big one Okay?"

 _Um?.. okay?.._

He hung up. He sent her the address. Rachel came over. She was amazed at the place.. she lived in a little run down two bedroom place with her grandmother.. this place was crazy!.. she passed the mansion. Drove behind on a road. Which turned out to be a drive way. She parked next to a Black Nissan. Her little ran down truck.. she knocked on the door. Jackson opened it. Rachel was a nice looking girl. Small and brown hair up. She walked in. "Are you rich? Or famous or something?..". Jackson answered "My dad is loaded. I just got born into it..". He sat in the living room. Rachel followed. They sat down. "So?..." Jackson said. Rachel smelled the air and asked "You smoke?" Jackson cleared his throat and answered "A little?.. so?..". Rachel sighed and replied "I'm pregnant. Here's the paper from my doctors." She pulled out a folded paper from her pocket. Jackson stared.. "Shit.." he mumbled. Rachel spoke up "One word for it..". Jackson sat the paper down on the table. He sat there. Tapping his foot. Wiping his face worn his sweaty palms. Rachel stared at him. Jackson stared at her. "Are you on drugs?" She asked. How would she know? "My mom.. um.. use to do them. And you have the same symptoms..". She grabbed her phone and shined it in Jackson's eyes. Jackson shoved her hand away. "So what? It's my life. Look are you serious about keeping it?" Jackson stood up. Rachel frowned answering "Yes. I'm sorry.. I won't hurt it..". Jackson paced. He grabbed out pills and took them. Rachel was disgusted by it. "Don't do that." She scolded. Jackosn roleld his eyes and sipped some bottle of water "You don't know my life." He snapped. Rachel's eyes widened and replied "I don't. But I know you live in a house that could fit the White House in it and have another house behind it!? You drive a nice ride. You got no reason to be mad. I live with my grandma. Who will want to meet you." Jackson shook his head and replied "We won't go that far." Rachel frowned asking "You mean you aren't going to be invovled?" Jackson stared. He answered "My.. dad?.. wants to see you anyway.. I told him." Rachel sighed and agreed to see him. They drove up to the house.

They went inside. Jack greeted them. He glared his son. "So you're the little thing my son messed up." Rachel stared at Jack.. Jackosn looked at the ground.. Rachel introduced herself "My name is Rachel.. Your Jackson's father?" Jack nodded and asked "Will you come with me? I want to talk." Jackson stood there as Rachel began to follow Jack. She stopped "Wait?.. aren't you coming?" Jackson stared. Jack spoke up harshly. "My son has done enough." Jackson frowned at the ground.

Rachel followed Jack to a little home office. Jack shut the door and stood behind the desk. Rachel sat down. Feeling a little nervous.. Jack spoke up "Are you pregnant? Not trying to get some money out of my son?" Rachel answered. "I really am.. I'm.. I'm shocked myself really.. but.. I guess things happened..". She sighed. Jack raised a brow and asked, "And you want to keep it?" Rachel thought for a moment before answering "I.. I don't wanna harm the baby.. I grew up as a... mistake myself and.. I wanna give him or her a chance." Jack rolled his eyes and asked "So how would you support this child? Have work? A home?" Rachel frowned answering "Well..I have a decent job..I work at a little diner down town and I mean I live with my grandmother. She needs me so..". Rachel stopped seeing Jacks very judging stare.. Jack sighed and replied "You don't even have a steady place to raise it." Rachel frowned. Maybe Jack was right.. maybe she shouldn't have this baby.. Jack continued "Think about it. My son and you are both not ready for this. It'd be best to just.. relieve yourself of this burden..". Rachel felt horrible. She stood up "Thanks Jack...". Jacks stood up and corrected "Mr. Storm. Hopefully you make the right choice Rachel." Jack said harshly. Rachel left the room.

Jackson was waiting at the bottom of the steps outside. Rachel walked out. Jackson stood up "Hey.." he greeted. Rachel looked upset. "What did he do?.." Jackson became angry. If his father touched another girl he'd finally had enough. Rachel sighed and pushed Jackson away "Just how I'm unfit to parent this child..". She stared at Jackson. Jackson didn't know what to say. He was definitely unfit to be a parent right now.. Rachel made her way to her old truck. Jackson walked up to the window as she shut the door "Um.. let.. let me take you to dinner? Just so we can.. figure this out?" Rachel faked a smile and nodded. "You have my number. Just tell me where and when.. I got some things to think about..". She started the loud squeaky truck. And drove off. Jackosn couldn't believe he messed up this badly.. "Jackson!" He heard his dad yell. "Inside now! I want to talk to you." Jackson was furious. He didn't care what his dad had to say.. but he went inside.

"Jackson. You can't let this girl drag you into this." Jackson stared and replied "um.. I kinda did this?.. aren't I already dragged into it?" Jack sighed and answered "You can't raise a child. Look at you. Your a worse mess than your mother. You can't even control yourself and your emotions." Jackson's brows lowered. He hated his dad. Jack continued "You will ruin yourself. Think things are bad now? You will never become a racer you help this girl. Never!" Jackson stared. Unsure. Scared. He softly replied "I.. I'm sorry..". Jack yelled "You should be! You know how embarrassing this will be if she goes around telling people my son got her knocked up!? And how bad this could be for your image your trying to make!? Whatever. Not like you have anything to live for? All you do is het in the way and drive a car in a circle!? Where's that gotten you!?" Jackson was already depressed.. he frowned. He didn't even try to fight back..

"You raise this kid and it'll wind up just like you! Useless and in the way! Constantly a pain and a drag!" Jack yelled. Jackson stared and yelled back "You know you make me wish that I was dead! And you are nothing to me! I'll do what I want! If I wanna raise that kid I will!" Jackson stormed off to his room, slamming the door. He was upset. He breathed a few times. Telling himself..

"Don't care.. love makes you weak.. don't think about it.. don't care. I don't care.. just.." he sighed and sat on the ground.. "I really am a screw up.."

Jackson's phone went off. He glanced at it. It was Rachel..

 _I'm sorry we got into this mess.. but I just can't get rid of the baby.. i cant.. it's not fair._

He stared at those words.. his life was ruined.. just like his dad said..Jackson threw his phone across the room. He was stuck. And honestly it made him feel worse.. he just couldn't handle this anymore!


	8. A fathers love

Rachel went over to Jackson's the following day. Jackson tried to take her to dinner. But Rachel declined. She said it wasn't necessary. She didn't love him. He didn't love her.

Jackson let Rachel in. They stared. Silent at each other. Jackson looked horrible. He was really using hard.. Rachel began to say something when Jack came in and spoke up "What is she doing here?" Jackson answered "I invited her." Jack shook his head and replied "Stupid boy. I told you. Drop her. She and that thing she has will ruin you!? It ruined your mother and I? Kids are overrated. Trust me." Jackson stared. And frowned. Jack sighed and continued "Listen.. I am trying to do what's best for you? You are far from ready for that." Rachel's brows lowered and she snarled "Excuse me!?" Jack stared blankly and continued "We are better than this?.. girl? It's okay to play with girls of her?.. kind? But we do not marry and have kids with such lower class." Rachel was angry and yelled "Okay Mr. Storm! That's ridiculous!? Who even talks to their son like that!? What's wrong with you? And you just told him that what? Having him ruined you and your wife!? Where is she!? I want to know what she has to say!" Jack glared then said "Ask Jackson. He knows what happened." Rachel stared at Jackson. Jackson frowned.. he looked down at the floor.. Rachel could tell by Jackson's expression she must of passed away.. or at the least left.. Jack continued "She is trash Jackson. So are you if you think you can handle this." Jack left the room. Jacksom just stared at the floor. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and spoke up "Your dad is a dick." Jackson stared at the girl.. they went into Jackson's room. Rachel

sat down on his bed. She noticed the pill bottles on the dresser. "Um.. that's a lot?..". Jackson walked over and shoved the bottles into the dresser and spoke up "Don't be nosy. It's not cute." Rachel frowned and asked "What's your dads deal?" Jackson answered "He's right. We can't do this. That kid is going to be more screwed up than me." Rachel shook her head. She couldn't believe she just seemed to attract such horrible people. She then replied "I'm seeing an entirely different person than I hooked up with that night? That guy was cute and funny and kinda shy at first. Now?.. your depressed. And high? And?.. your dads right. You are trash? What the heck made you get this way?" Jackson grew angry and yelled "Look if you expected me to step up and be happy and like any of this!? Prepare to be let down hard! Cause I hate my life! I hate my dad! I am worthless! This situation!? I will destroy that kid!" Rachel stood up and yelled "This is pathetic! Get yourself cleaned up! And then we can talk! I watched my mom destroy herself! I will not stand here and watch someone else... the father of my baby do the same!" She left slamming the door!

Jackson sighed.. he stayed in his room. Slept a lot. Moped. He destroyed his room. Angry.. he screwed up. He didn't know what to do!

Morning came and Jack knocked on his son's door.. he came inside. Jackson was laying in bed. "Jackson." Jackson groaned. Jack spoke up. "Brought you some coffee. Look.. some things I said yesterday?..". Jackson sat up and spoke "No you were right.. I'm ruining my life..". Jack sighed and replied "I'll.. try to take care of it again son." Jack handed the coffee to Jackson. Jack began to leave. Then turned and said "I'm really disappointed in you. You really embarrassed me here.. I thought I taught you better." He shut the door. Jackson stared at the coffee.. His fathers harsh treatment and words only made Jackson feel worse inside..

Jackson headed to the guest house. He took a few laps. Messing with the car. He was under the hood and he felt awful. He reached in his pocket for something to take. But he didn't have anything. Jackson shut the hood and went on inside to get some more. The pills he had were in his room on a bed side table. He went in and saw them. He walked over and reached for them. Stopping.. a photo of his mother and father and him.. sat there next to the lamp and bottle.. he stared. Instead of grabbing the pills he grabbed the photo and sat down on the bed.. staring at the photo with a frown.. he brushed his hand across his mothers face. She wasn't smiling. Jackson looked like his mother.. "I'm sorry.." he mumbled... He stared at the photo.. at his father in the photo. He grew angry.. Jackson stood up and threw the photo across the room. Shattering it. He breathed rapidly.. he stared at the pills.. his heart beating fast. Jackson's eyes opened wide as he began to think.

Jack didn't think anything of his son spending so much time at the guest house and track. He did have it designed just for him anyway. Jack was inside his little office. His phone rang. It was the attendant.

"Yes?" Jack answered annoyed.

 _There's a girl here to see your son._

"Well tell her Jackson isn't here."

 _I did sir. She says she needs to speak to him about a delicate situation.._

Jack growled "Which girl is it? Brown hair? Thin?"

 _Yes sir. I believe Rachel was her name you said?_

"Send her up. I have some business to discuss with her."

 _Yes sir._

It wasn't long Rachel walked inside. She stared at Jack. He was sitting in his stupid chair. "Please, sit down." Jack said. Rachel slowly did as he said. Jack sighed and asked "You really are going to ruin yours and my son's future?" Rachel replied "I think you've done that on your own. How can you treat someone like that?" Jack glared "Like what? I'm doing what's best besides. You think Jackson could have the career he wants and raise your kid? He doesn't even love you? Your just a toy he picked up to play with for he night." Rachel growled back "Why did you want to see me!? I came to see Jackson. But that stupid woman wouldn't tell me where he was!"

Jack sighed and grabbed out his checkbook and spoke up "How much? How much will it cost?" Rachel stared. Shocked and surprised. Jack continued. "Name your price. I'm sure you could use a new place to live? Send your grandmother somewhere nice. Where she can get proper help?" Rachel cautiously asked "Are you trying to buy my child?" Jack corrected and explained "No. I'm trying to buy you out of it." Rachel's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe this.. Rachel stood up and hit the table "How dare you! I see why your son is so depressed!" Jack chuckled "My son isn't depressed? He's a lot of things but that's not one." Rachel asked angry "Where is Jackson!?" Jack answered "The guest house." Rachel walked out "Thanks for nothing." She said and slammed

The door. Jack sighed. Tapping his desk... he just wanted to find a way to get his son out of this mess..

Rachel got in her old truck. It barely started. She drove out to the guest house. Parked beside Jacksons slick black sports car. It really made her truck look sad..

She noticed the race car out front. Rachel walked to the car and looked around. He wasn't outside. Rachel grabbed out her phone and called him. She heard a phone ring. She walked over around the car and sitting on the ground with some tools was his phone?.. she then went to the door. She knocked but it swung open. "Jackson?" She called. But he didn't answer. Rachel sighed and went inside. "Jackson!?" She called out again. The place was messy. Destroyed. Jackson wasnt in the living room. Just some empty beer cans.. She sighed. "Jackson I know you're here." She said loudly. She went around the house. She cracked open a door. Bedroom. She saw him there in bed. "Jackson?.." she walked in slow. "You won't believe what your dad tried." She walked up to him. "Jackson." She shook him. She sighed annoyed. And stepped tripping. She knelt down and grabbed whatever she tripped on.

An empty pill bottle? Her eyes widened with fear. She quickly rolled Jackson over. His face was pale and his lips turning grey ish blue.. "No... no,no,no! You can't do this!?" She cried out. Rachel grabbed her phone and called emergency. She checked for air.. he wasn't even breathing! Rachel cried hard. Panicking. She began to do chest compressions. Rachel held Jackson's nose and breathed into him. "Come on Jackson!" She kept on until the emergency came!..She wouldn't lose another person to drugs!

Jack sat out his window. Seeing the ambulance and police pull in and head toward the guest house. He didn't know what was going on. But something was wrong..

when the police came Jacks door. He dropped the glass in his hands.. it shattered everywhere. He didn't want to believe what he was told. It was a bit of an eye opener for Jack..


	9. Thank you readers!

**I apologize for any typing mess ups!! I truly am. Sometimes I completely miss them even when I look over them! And some of these I typed in cell phone. So it auto corrects and makes me mad!! I am so sorry!! Thank you for looking over it and continuing to read!!!**


	10. Getting the right kind of attention

Jack sat in the room. Staring at his son.. he had a mask on. Ivs in his arms.. he just stared.. He never thought Jackson would try to do this? The doctor walked up. "Jack Storm?" Jack stood up and answered "Yes? How's my son?" The man answered "He will be okay. He's very lucky. We were able to reverse the effects. We won't be giving him any pain medication or anything though.. His body has had to much.. Now he will wake up shortly. It shouldn't take long to kick in. He will be in a lot of pain. Tired. Weak. Moody. We will want to do a psych evaluation before he leaves. But.. long as he is alright.. he's free to go in a few days. That girl saved his life. A few more minutes and he would have suffered severe brain and nerve damage.. or worse..". Jack glanced over at his son.. "Thank you.. um.. don't tell anyone anything. I wanna tell the girl. Okay?" Jack said. The doctor nodded and left the room. Jack sighed. Staring... Jack grabbed Jackson's hand and spoke softly. "This could work for us..I'm not gonna watch you kill yourself though...". Jack rubbed his thumb on Jackson's hand.. "I won't watch you do this.. I'll.. I'm gonna go take care of some things..". Jack stood up and left the room. This could work. He could actually get rid of Rachel for good here.. Jack walked out to the waiting area.

Rachel was sitting there. Bent on her knees. Crying. Praying. Jack walked out. Rachel ran and grabbed his shoulders and cried out "Tell me he's okay!.. please!?" Jack stared into her crying eyes.. He debated on telling the truth instead.. but he knew he could get rid of her this way.. Jack frowned and answered "No.. he didn't make it..". Rachel grabbed her stomach... the baby.. she cried hard. She felt like she lost the ability to breathe.. she fell to her knees.. Jack spoke up "He was already gone." Rachel clenched her baby.. she cried painfully. Jack knelt down and spoke up "There is no need to keep a dead mans baby.. don't raise that thing in this terrible place. You're a smart girl.." he patted Rachel's back and stood up. Frowning and went back to Jackson. Rachel couldn't believe this... Why is it that everyone left her or died around her!.. she debated in this moment.. if keeping the baby was more like signing a death sentence for the baby..

Jack closed the door quietly.. he leaned against the door. He felt awful.. That poor girl.. "Thank you.." he muttered.. Jack sighed. Jackson slowly opened his eyes. Jack walked over to his son. He stared. Kinda smiled. Happy he was alive. Jackson stared. Hisneyes looked a bit red.. Jack grabbed his son's hand tightly. Jackson didn't understand.. Jackson tried to move. But the pain was unreal.. especially in his stomach. He turned his face away. Jack spoke up "Hey... things will be fine. You get to walk away from this in a few days Jacky..". He stared. Why did is dad just call him that?.. Jackson was in to much pain to care. Jack mentioned "Hey that.. um.. situation with the pregnant girl? It's taken care of okay?" Jackson's eyes opened wider. He grew more awake. He felt sick.. Jackson didn't say anything. But he thought about it. About Rachel. The baby.. but.. it was best if it was over with.. he couldn't be a father. He was a mess..

Now after a few days Jackson was released. He spent a good week at home. Jack couldn't watch Jackson try this again. And he couldn't understand why.. Instead of trying to really help his son.. he had a plan.. Before his father came into his room. Rachel never tried contacting Jack or anything. She was gone. The baby was gone.. Jackson thought. Jack knocked and walked into his son's room.

Jackson stared. "Son.. I need you to listen to me." He said. Jackson stared. He was listening. Jack thought before speaking. He just had to get Jackson out.. He couldn't watch his son destroy himself.. so he lied.. "Um.. you know that girl?.. I told you the situation was handled

Right?" Jackson nodded. Jack sighed and sat down next to his son. "Well she wants child support. And she wants you to raise it. I told her you can't. With the career you want. You don't even work anywhere..". Jackson frowned. Jack continued. "But.. I can do this." He handed his some a check. Large amount of money. "Now I wrote a very convincing letter to one the racing schools down south. They took a liking to you. I sent them videos of you taking laps. They want you. And giving that I think being here. With this woman would destroy you. I think you should go. Run. Start you a new life?" Jackson stared at the check.. Jack continued "If you don't run away from this. She is going to come after everything you make. She is going to drain you. Mentally and physically. You will never become the racer you want if you stay here anymore. And if you decide to support this.. girl.. I will not help. You will be ok your own." Jackson replied asking "This is really the best way?" Jack stared into his son's eyes.. he swallowed hard and answered "Yes. Just go." Jack stood up and left. Jackson sighed. He stared at the check. If he left he would not only cut off from Rachel. But.. it meant he could get away from this place.. Jackson out the check into his wallet and packed his bags. Jack was downstairs. He stopped Jackson for a moment. Kenna stood there next to Jack. Jackson stared at them. "I'm leaving." He said firmly. Jack nodded and shook his son's hand and replied "Good luck. Be in touch. Okay?" Jackson faked a smile. Kenna grabbed him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Jacky." Jackson patted her back. She let him go. And with that Jackson left.

He shut the door of his car. He looked at his fathers house one last time. He took a deep breath. And he drove away. Kenna watched. She then asked her love. "Why did you send him away?" Jack grabbed her hips and answered "Becuase I can't watch him try to hurt himself again. I'd rather he leave." Kenna sighed. Jack kissed her and grabbed her back side. "Come on. Things will be fine. He will be fine..". Jack didn't really think that though. He honestly figured Jackson would try that again. Jack just couldn't handle it. He'd rather this is how his son left. He didn't like that he had to lie to him and Rachel. But Jack truly believed that kid would ruin Jackson.

Jackson went to the school. Being off all drugs was hard for the first year. But he got better. He couldn't shake the empty and guilty feeling inside. His pain and broken heart. He shut people out once they got close. Jackson was doing better.. He decided not to talk to his father though. But he wrote some letters...

 _Dad,_

 _I couldn't say this to your face. Mostly because you would stop me and it would just turn into a fight. But I hate you._

 _Everything you did. Was for yourself. I know that now. And honestly I know I left Becuase if other reasons. But getting away from you is he best thing that happened to me!_

 _You are the one who is worthless and useless and crazy._

 _You messed me up and set me up for failure!_

 _Because of you I can't even look at any woman without thinking of your disgusting hands being all over her!_

 _I can't get close to anyone because I can't trust them!_

 _You ruined my life. Not that girl!_

 _Not the drugs! And I tried to end it! Not because of anything else but you! You made me want to be done._

 _Be over! And you shouldn't have saved me! I wanted to die. If I ever see you again it will be me beating your face into the casket itself! Don't ever think my success is because of you!_

 _Jackson Storm_

 _Dad,_

 _It's that time of year mom left and passed. And its funny I find myself thinking about you. How I messed up and told her. You know I didn't mean to hurt the two of you.i just wanted to say I wish it was you._

 _I wish you packed your bags instead of hers! I wish you walked out that door and I wish you got into that accident._

 _I will never forgive you for sending her away! I may have done it. I know. You remind me every year. You don't have to be here to remind me I screwed up! I know I did! I don't ever wanna see you!_

 _Jackson Storm_

But he never sent them. He just became angry writing them. He needed a drink. Jackson went out to the bar. He drank some. He was popular at the school for his skills. Everyone knew who Jackson was at school. Stacy came up at the bar and flirted a bit. Making small talk about school. She was just some engine mechanic. But Jackson had enough drinks that he needed a better distraction. Stacy was just babbling about school. When Jackson grabbed her hand and kissed her deeply. Stacy thought the kiss was more. But it was just that a kiss. As he released her. Stacy smiled and asked "wanna?.. head out somewhere then?..". She blushed. Jackson glared and answered "Yes. Please." The two kids went to Jackson's place. He had his own. Once inside Jackson didn't waste time pushing Stacy against the wall and kissing her. Pressing his bidy against her.

It became a pattern. Every week or so. A different face. Instead of drugs this was what he used to numb his pain. But it barley worked. Stacy, Penny, June, Carly, Jenna, Harley, Gena, Carla.. these hook ups got old eventually... he didn't know what else he'd do.. they always ended. He couldn't go past that. He didn't love any of these girls.. He just felt so empty..

Jackson woke up. Next to a little red head. He stared at her. She woke up and looked at Jackson. She smiled and spoke "Hey.. i think last night was good." Jackson half smiled and replied asking "Just good?" The girl laughed and corrected "Okay it was a little better than that." Jackson replied "Ill show you better later." He winked. The girl sat up. Jackson grabbed his phone. "I gotta get to the track." He said as he stood up. The girl looked Jackson up and down and bit her lip. Jackson noticed and spoke up to her "Don't make me have to wipe that smile off your face." That only made her smile more. Jackson continued "Keep it up babe. I'll make sure later I show you something to really smile about." He grabbed some clothes. The girl asked "Isn't today the day all the sponsors are coming around?" Jackson answered as he brushed his hair "Yup. I won't be here much longer." The girl walked over and asked "Why not? Think you'll get asked to the big leagues." Jackson laughed and answered "Phh please. I'm the best out there. No one has beat my speed and my record on track. Don't worry sweet heart. I'll send you a post card." He winked. Then left.

Everyone greeted Jackson throughout the school. Especially the girls. Some nerd ran up to him. "Hey Jackson. I wanted to run these by you?" Jackson sighed rolling his eyes and stopped staring at the younger man. "Look. I'm not gonna sugar coat it anymore Daren. Your ideas suck. Your race car design is the stupidest thing I've seen. The way it would drafts dn wind and g force?" Darren pushed his glasses on. A pretty blonde walked by. Jackson stared and smiled at her. Darren spoke up trying to get Jackson's attention again "But this one is different. I promise. Just take a... your not listening are you?" Jackson watched the blonde walk away. She waved. Jackson made a seductive look her way. Darren glared at Jackson. Jackson grabbed the papers from the guy and replied "Right I'll take a look. Later." He slapped the papers back to Darren and began to walk off. Annoyed. Daren followed and stopped Jackson again "Please! Just.. here take them with you. Tell me about later after you look over them. Okay?" Jackson sighed and took them back. "Fine." He walked off. He bumped right into some girl. Dropping all the papers everywhere. They both knelt down and started picking up the papers. Jackson snapped at her "Watch where your going!" The dirty blonde colored woman looked at Jackson. He stared at her. "Wow.." he said. He was just thinking easy prey. The women had blue eyes. She picked up the photos and prints. She stared at the design.. "Yeah Wow? This design is great." She said with a smile. Jackson gave a weird look and asked "It is?" The woman raised a brow at Jackson. He cleared his throat and repeated more firmly "It is. Ofcorse it is. It's.. my design." He lied with a cocky smile. Jackson stood up. "You look good on your knees." He complimented. The woman glared at Nackson and stood up. She shoved the papers at him and snarled "And you look bette in class! I'm the new mechanics teacher." Jackson smiled and gave a seductive stare and replied "That doesn't stop me." He winked. The woman growled and walked away. Jackson glared and rolled his eyes. He hen looked at the design. It was good. To good.. with his money.. he could make this car. He had to get to the track right now. He had to show the sponsors and snag a contract.

Jackson suited up. Black race suit. His last name

On the back. Grabbed his helmet. Jackson went and stood out with about three other racers. Their coach stood there. Explaining about how they had a few sponsors here watching. Jackson seemed overly confident. The coach explained how it was to be nervous and such. Jackson chuckled. The coach asked "What's funny Storm?" Jackson smiled and answered cocky "Jutt how you're talking about it being okay to be nervous. It's okay to be embarrassed to right?" The coach didn't get it but answered Jackson "Uh?.. Yeah? Sure. Although I don't know why you'd be embarrassed?..". Jackson replied "Oh not me? No." He chuckled and continued "Just hear that guys? It's okay to be embarrassed. Maybe cry a little to there Fred." Jackson winked at Fred who was overly nervous. Fred just got more nervous by that. Jacksom foxes his hair. A few other students came out to watch. A few girls screamed and cheered for Jackson it got not only he racers attention. But the few sponsors watching. Jackson smiled very satisfied and confident. Coach then told them all head out. Jackson leaned on his car. Letting the other racers get in and ready. Coach asked "What are you doing Storm?" Jackson called

Out answering "Oh go ahead and let them start. I'll catch up." The sponsors glanced at the coach.. giving him a confused and weird look. Like seriously? Coach sighed and took a dee breath and let the other racers start. Jackson put on his helmet and got into his little stick car he had been working on. He sped up to the rear. There were only three to pass. Jackson stayed in the rear until the last lap. Then passed them all at once like a ghost. The sponsors liked it. The people watching cheered. One sponsor really liked Storms style as he smiled. The man walked to the coach. "Whose that Storm one." Coach replied "Top driver we have. He's aggressive though off the track. If you wanna talk to him he will be back up in a moment. That's his bag there." Coach walked off. The man stared at the bag. He noticed the car design. He grabbed it and smiled. The man grabbed out his phone and made a call.

"Roy. Hey. I think I found you a racer and a car..."

 **Really hoping no name screw ups. That was awful! XD**


	11. The big sponsorship

Jackson walked up to his bag. Some guy stood there. He spoke up "Mr. Storm. You are very talented." Jackson smiled and replied "I.. thank you. Who are you again?" The man replied "Someone who would like to be your future coach. I work with IGNTR. The adrenaline drink." Jackson smiled a bit. He figured he knew where this was going. "I'd like you to come back with me to Florida to meet Roy. The owner. looking for someone to start sponsoring." Jackson replied happily "Oh I would love to! I think I can sway the company over. If these charming looks don't get in, I'm sure I can make up for it driving." The man chuckled a bit and replied "I like you kid. I think we got a long friendship ahead of us..". The two walked in together.

About a week later Jackson flew out to Florida. Meeting the man of the company at some red carpet designer bar. It was very classy. Nicer than anything Jackson had been to before. The man he met at the school came. And a very very attractive woman... she had smooth golden tan skin.. she walked with her hips.. Jackson's eyes swayed along with them. A tight black dress.. brown hair up in a fat bun with some fat black thing around it.. smoky blue eyes.. a pink lips.. she had a cigar in her hand. She came up. Jackson just stared. She looked Jackson up and down. "So is this the racer?" She said in such a sexy way. It made Jackson melt. The man, Coach replied answering "yes mam. Jackson Storm." Jackson stared. Gazed at the woman. She put her hand out and introduced herself "Hello Jackson.. I'm Roy." Jackson's eyes widened. He grinned and took her hand, kissing it gently. It impressed her. Jackson replied "Forgive me but.. I expected someone.." "A man? Yes. It's what I love about my name. Makes anyone who meets me confused and suprised. Putty in my hand" Jackosn smirked "Well I am definitely suprised. But I am not anyone's putty." Roy took her hand away. She instructed the man next to them then "Please. Grab us something nice to drink. We have business to talk of? Don't we Jackson." Oh her soft voice.. the way she said his name.. Jackson felt himself fall.. He smiled and nodded.

Roy poured some champagne into flutes. She pushed one to Jackson. "So you think you can race?" She asked as she sipped. Jackson answered bragging, "Oh I know I can. It's not even a race when I pull up. I promise you that." Roy smiled. Jackson leaned close and asked with his perfect smile "So you think you can buy me? I'm not cheap." Roy legged her glass and replied. "I wouldn't expect you to be." Jackson decided to go for it.. He layed his hand on her leg under he table and slid upwards.. Roy's eyes gazed into Jackson's. "And what do you think you're doing Jackson? Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" She asked. Jackson rubbed and petted her leg as he answered "Let's just say I don't just drive hard and fast." Roy didn't move her eyes. She glared into Jackson's. She replied "You would risk losing me as a sponsor for one hell of a night?" Jackson smiled answering "I'm good enough I'd find another. Besides.. one night with me and you won't want me to go." Roy but her lips and grabbed Jackson's arm. "Wine up." She said as she drank down fast. Jackson took his drink and drank it down quick. Seductively staring at Roy.

Jackson shoved Roy hard against the wall of her apartment. He pushed his body into her and lifted her up above the ground. She loved it. She was just as rough. She shoved Jackson down and onto the ground and got on top of him. Jackson rolled her over and layed on top of her. Kissing Roy deep. Roy took Jackson clothes off. Jackson stood up and threw her into the couch. He kneeled down lower of her. She took him with pleasure. Jackson grabbed the chest of the dress and accidentally on purpose ripped he dress into two of her body. Roy pushed Jackson down and took her hair down shaking it loose. Roy then basically jumped on top of him...

Jackson left later that night. Staighting his shirt. Very very satisfied and with the biggest smile you'd ever seen as he returned to his suite.

Jackson woke up to knocking on his door. He got up and messed with his hair. He was shirtless.. some tight shorts. It was that man that he never got the name of.. or if he did he didn't care to remember. He spoke up "Roy wants you to meet and talk for breakfast. Here's the place." He held out a little folded notebook paper. Jackson stared at it and half smiled. He took it as he said "couldn't get enough I see." He shut the door. He opened it. Read the address. Jackson dressed. Black t shirt. Tight jeans. A beanie. Black adidas. Grabbing his phone, Jackson headed out.

He got some cab over to this little cute outdoor cafe. Roy was outside. Wearing a red dress. A flashy diamond necklace and her hair curled. A little over dressed for breakfast. But she looked amazing. She was sipping on something in a coffee cup. Jackson sat down. Roy put her cup down. Revealing a perfectly painted red lips. "I'm glad you came Jackson." Jackson smiled and replied "Well it's hard to resist such a nice offer." Roy snickered and picked up the menu saying "Toast dry. That's what I'll be having. What about you?" Jackson gave a weird stare. Who eats that?.. but answered "Uh.. I'm actually more of grab n go kinda guy. So I'll just have a quick biscuit." Roy snapped her finger in the air. Getting the waiters attention. "So.. I'm hoping we can work out a deal?" Jackson asked "So you do want me to race for you?" Roy bent over grabbing out some papers from a little brief case thing. She layed them down. The waiter came over. Roy spoke up "Dry toast, strawberries on the side. And a biscuit. I want a refill and Jackson here?.." Jackson answered saying "Water." The waiter nodded and walked away. Roy pointed to things on the paper. Explaining some things. Then pointed to the last bottom page and spoke up "You sign here? And I promise you. Your life will change for the better." Jackson stared at it. This is it. He would have a big sponsor. "You will race legends. I saw videos of you from the track. I believe you can do some good out there." She handed Jackson a thick gold pen. Jackson took it. He stared. He took the lid off.. he was actually a little nervous.. it showed a bit. But he pressed the pen to the paper and sighed. Roy smiled and asked "Are you ready?" Jackson looked at her and set the pen down.. "Definitely." She took the pen and papers and put them back up and took her hand and grabbed Jackson's and shook it. "You work for me now Jackson. You will be starting at the beginning of the season." Jackson kinda smiled. He honestly felt super excited. This was really happening!.. the waiter brought them food and such. Jackson was so excited to eat. Roy picked up a strawberry. She bit into it.. wow she looked good.. Roy smiled and asked "Tell me how it feels?" She waved her hand around the crowd enjoying breakfast. Jackson didn't know what she meant. So he asked "How what feels?" Roy giggled and asked "To be on public for one of the last times without being smothered and cheered on by fans?" Jackson's eyes widened. He... he didn't think about that yet.. he looked around.. then he smiled seductively and answered "Who says they aren't cheering? HEY! Everyone! Breakfast on me!" He has the money. The small crowd clapped and such. Thanking him. He meant it. He smiled satisfied. Roy took another bite of a strawberry then said. "I believe you and I will have a lot of fun together..". They smiled at each other. Jackson sipped his water. Excited and satisfied. "I'll see you in a few months. I want to get some things in order and I will have you picked up and trained a little more.. let's say polished? I will have you polished up nice and we will begin training." Jackson asked "Training? I don't need to train?" Roy stood up and replied "We shall see in a few months won't we?" She walked away to a little black Buick. And left.

Jackson returned to the school shortly. His class mates and teachers cheered for him. Proud of his success. He couldn't wait to begin this. This was it. He was finally in the big leagues! He sat on his bed that night. "Almost there mom.." he said looking at the ceiling..


	12. This is it

His first race was a just a month away. He went back to Florida to train or polish up with Roy. The first thing she did was give him a bit of a hair cut. No more long hair. She cut it into a style. Still long enough Jackson swept it back with his hand. Then the car. Jackson sat outside a paint booth. Staring at his new stock car. Right now it was just plain primer. Hood up. Getting worked on by some couple men. It looked familiar?. Roy walked up, wearing a navy blue blouse and white skinny jeans with sparkling gold heals. Her brown hair up in a high pony tail. Gold bracelets on her wrists and a high dollar tech watch. Jackson felt underdressed in his black t shirt and dark jeans. Roy stood next to him staring at the car. "What color shall we use?" Jackson smiled and answered "That's easy. Black. Plain black." Roy smiled and replied "Nice. It'll look like a bee though with my yellow emblem?" Jackson nodded. Maybe that would be weird. Roy pulled Jackson over and put her hands around his neck and pulled him lower and kissed him deeply. She gazed into his eyes.. She half smiled and petted his face and suggested. "No. We should give it the same good looks as the driver..". Jackson chuckled a bit blushing.

"Make it black. And blue." Roy said into some microphone. "And onto the suit. Come with me." She grazed her hand across Jackson's chest. He followed like a lost puppy.

They went into some fitting like room. A guy stood inside ready to fit and take measurements. Jackson stared. He had suits tailored before. His father had them done. Roy stood there and instructed "Take it off." She smiled. Jackson stared but did as she said. Leaving only essentials. Even the Taylor stared a bit..

The suit was pitch dark black. Blue lines across the sleeves and chest and waistline. Down to his legs. "Looks great!" Jackson said. "Thank you." He added to Roy. She smiled and replied "It's what your sponsor does. Wait til you see the car." Jackson smiled. He couldn't wait for this one. The lights were off. They stood by the paint booth. "Are you ready Jackson Storm?" Jackson nodded. His heart raced. Roy continued "We used your designs for the new store race car. And kept the paint simple. Black and blue. Added a nice intimidating S to the sides. This car screams beast." The lights came on. Jackson eyes lit up with suprise and shock. The car was amazing. Nothing like any race cars he seen. "You'll be the first of a new generation. I plan to sell the design. I'm sure you won't mind?" Jackson shook his head. Still in awe of the car. Roy asked "Now we test it out. And you practice." Jackson stared at her. He couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of this bad boy!

He took a few laps on an indoor track.. Felt amazing. Top speed 200. Roy spoke up on the radio. "How's it feel?!" She smiled. Jackson answered "Like I'm flying." Roy replied "Wanna ty our the simulater next?" Jackson squealed to a stop. Reviving the car. He got out and took off the helmet. He felt dizzy for a moment. Roy came down. She laughed a bit. "Is the car to much for you?" Jackson took a breath and answered "Not fast enough." Roy took off the radio head set and tossed it behind her shoulder and walked up to Jackson grabbing him close and the two kissed. Jackson began to wonder what this even was? Just friends? But.. she was his Sponsor. She kinda owned him?.. he was a toy? Jackson kissed her passionately. She shoved him against the car and pushed herself onto him kissing him and taking the suit off quick...

His first race was a week away. Jackson stared at the car. Feeling a bit bad he stole it from some nerd from school. But that's life. He put headphones in. Listening to some bassnectar. Roy walked up and grabbed his backside. Startling him. Jackson took out one the ear buds. "Hey. Sup?" He greeted. Roy answered giving Jackson a piece of paper, "Here's the list of all the drivers you will be racing against. And there top speeds and such. I want you to stomp them into the ground. One by one. I want you show how amazing that car is. And.." she pulled Jackson's face to look at her and she whispered in his ear "And how great you are.. no mercy." She messed his hair. Then walked away. Jackson stared at the list of names. The top one. Lightning McQueen. He was going to race the big names.. he stared at the car. "I can do this..". He wouldn't admit it. But he was nervous.


	13. Im just better

Jackson came to the races. Looking around at the crowds. The stadium. Nervous and excited to be here. Play it cool. He didn't want to seem to excited. He was already in his suit. No one knew his name yet. He was just another rookie. Roy walked up. Wearing a black top and a tight blue pencil skirt. Some heels.. a nice sun hat that was black and white. Roy came up and wrapped her arms around her racer. Jackson gazed into her eyes. She spoke softly "Don't make me regret you.." Jackson stared.. he swallowed. Nervously and answered smartly "No one regrets having me." Roy smiled a bit. She kissed him softly. Jackson asked "Why don't you let me?.. take you to dinner after the race?" Roy let go of Jackson and answered "Jackson... this.. this is nothing more than casual. I thought you knew that?" Jackson didn't much.. he answered with a smile "Yeah.. Yeah I know. I just..". Roy stopped him by kissing him again. She felt so good.

She bit his ear next and whispered "Maybe if you beg..". Jackson stared blankly. He didn't beg. He never begged. It actually made him glare. He replied "I don't do begging. I'll win today. And when I do? You will be begging." He walked away. Roy watched him.

The race ended as quickly as it began. It was his first win. Jackson proudly took to the stage as former racer Chick Hicks introduced him to the eager crowd. Jackson was cheered on by new fans and reporters. Flashing photos of the rookie. Jackson began the walk back to his trailer. He was met with a blonde man in a red race suit running up to him. "Hey Jackson Storm right? Great race today." Jackson's eyes widened and he replied "Wow thanks Mr.McQueen. You have no idea what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you." Jackson smiled. Cameras began to take some photos. Lightning thanked him then stopped and asked with a chuckle "Wait did you say meet or beat?" Jackson glared at the veteran. "I think you heard me." Lightning stared. A stupid blank and clueless stare.

Jackson glared. Part of him couldn't believe the Lightning McQueen came up so soon to him. But he looked at Lightning and saw weakness. Like his father said. Love makes you weak. Some fan yelled asking for a photo. "Yeah, yeah! Let's get a picture! You know what!? Take a ton of pictures because champ here has been a role model of mine for years! And I mean a lot of years! Am I right!?" Jackson threw his arm around McQueen and smiled for the cameras then walked away to his trailer. Smirking to his coach "I think I touched a nerve." And it satisfied Jackson that he did. No mercy. He would plan to do this. As the trailer shut and pulled away. Jacksom sat down into his leather couch. Roy came out from behind the bar table. "Congratulations Jackson Storm. You definitely made an impression." She handed him a drink. Jackson took it smiling. Roy set her drink down. Then sat into Jackson's lap. "How should we celebrate?" Jackson answered running her leg to her feet slowly "Well.. you could let me... have my way.. completely.." Jackson answered. Roy asked "What is your way?" Jacksom rubbed her hand and brushed up her arm and grabbed her throat and answered as he leaned into her face breathing onto her lips "Let me show you." He answered seductively...

The next few races Jackson continued to win. Roy decided to throw him a little party. Give him some time to enjoy becoming famous!

It was a huge place. Had a pool and all. The style music Jackson liked played loudly. There was drinking. Lots of people. Lots of girls. Dancing. Bikinis. It was great. For Jackson it was all fun and games. Laser style lights beamed everywhere. Music loud. He could almost feel the bass on his chest. He drank a lot. He began making out with some blonde in a gold mini dress. Oh she was cute. But he turned around and then some red head in a white dress grabbed him and he began to kiss her. Jackson let her lips go and drank some more Everything began to be shaky. Funny. In and out. He couldn't remember what happened exactly before it went black. Him and the two girls going up some stairs. Into a bed. Leaning in.

Jackson woke with a head ache. Shirtless. He yawned a bit. He had his arm wrapped around the blonde. He stared and smiled. Must of had fun last night. Then he realized there was the red head leaned up against his other side. Must of been a real good night. Jackson carefully got up. Part him wanted something more anymore.. It kinda hurt with Roy. She made him melt. But.. it was just fun. Jackson stared in the mirror..

"Don't fall.. love makes you weak.. it ruins you.." he said to himself. He took a deep breath. Then smiled seductively at himself. All cocky. And he said again "Love makes you weak. You are not weak. I will never be weak." He felt better convincing this into himself. Made it easier to move on quick. If you don't care. It doesn't hurt.

Jackson pulled up to the race. Smothered by fans and cameras and reporters. He smiled charmingly. Everyoneoved the rookie. Except the few older racers that still weren't fired. Jackson's biggest challenger. Lightning McQueen. Even he was slowly getting bothered more and more by each race.

Jackson walked up to McQueen. "Hows our living legend today?" Lightning muttered something as Storm

Posed for a few photos with McQueen. "You know I can't believe I get to race the Lightning McQueen!? In his farewell season!" "What are you talking about?" Lightning asked. Storm replied "Good luck out there champ!" Storm slapped Lightning's backside and added "You're gonna need it." He walked away. Lightning stared confused and intimidated.

Jackson ofcorse won this race to. He enjoyed the attention. He found something better than the meaningless hook ups. Jackson was walking with two ladies on him. He stood outside his trailer. He saw Lightning near his own trailer. Jackson told the ladies "Why don't you two go on inside. I'll be there in a moment." Jackson smiled. The two girls went into his trailer giggling. Jackson watched Lightning. Seeing his blonde wife walk up. Jackosn raised a brow kinda listening. Sally kissed Lightning. It was a different kinda kiss than Jackson was use to seeing. She hugged him. Lightning and this woman held hands and seemed so happy.? Jackson frowned. He kinda wished he could have that.. with someone. But no. That's what makes you easy prey. Easy targets. Weak. Jackson's brows lowered as shook his head and snarled "Pathetic." Getting the idea of a real love out of his head. He then went inside "The Storm is coming girls." He flirted cocky.

Jackson woke up alone in his apartment. It was very nice. More like a studio. He bought it when he began winning. He ordered some breakfast from some restaurant to be delivered. He rarely cooked. Jackson showered and dressed. Black shirt with his number. Jeans. A beanie for his hair kept down. He had messages on his phone. He pressed them to be read aloud while he grabbed something to drink from the fridge. First message

 _"Hey, it's Roy. Sorry I haven't seen you a while. Been really busy. But I'm coming to the big race. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Give us another win big guy!"_

Jackson rolled his eyes. He and Roy became distant.

Second message was some crazed fan

 _"Hey!! Mr Jackson!!! I want to say I am a huge fan and I just wanna get a photo of you know its be totally cool-"._

Jackson deleted it. The next ones were the same guy. He blocked the number. Jackson pulled up the rsn app on his phone. Smiling at what he read. Natalie Certain has explained how and why Storm was so much better. Better than the legendary McQueen even. Jackson sat down. He places his phone down and stared at the clock. The cup was a week away. Guess less than that. Breakfast came. He ate most of it. Alone. It was quiet. He turned on some music. His edgy dark electric music. Jackson's refelection shined in the plate from his breakfast. He stared.. the cup.. his mother's death... His brows lowered and he growled as he slammed the food and plate hard to the ground. Jackson sat there.. he layed his head into his hands.. broken still.. angry at himself.. "I have got to win this race..". He had to. He wanted to for his mother.

Jacksom grabbed his shoes and a black leather jacket and left. He grabbed the keys to one his newest rides. A black motorcycle. Completely black. He put on his helmet and sped off revving a bit at the beginning. He needs to think. Jacksom drove to this little cliff base. Staring at the city. The busy morning and day.. he was angry. He decided he needed to be distracted. He emailed a bunch of contacts in his phone. He was definitely needing distracted form this pain. Jackson knew he could just party it away. Girls and drinks. That would do it. He was use to that.

The music was loud. People were drinking. Dancing around Jackson's studio. He enjoyed he attention. He danced closely with a few different girls. Some guy patted Jackson's shoulder and complimented "Nice party Jackson!" Jackson smiled "Ofcorse. Nothing but the best for my friends." They weren't friends. Jackson mingled a bit. But it felt empty. It wasn't helping. He drank ofcorse. It wasn't long he found a little cutie in something showing that he pushed against the wall and kissed and teased. But she left him. Going to dance with her friends. Jackson looked around as the music played loud. Even in this crowd. He felt horrible inside. He walked around and grabbed him another drink.

Then Jackson walked around to his patio. His eyes widened by what he saw. It was just a few people sniffing up some powder. "Hey!?" Jackson yelled angerly. One the people a woman spoke up "Chill. Come join us..". Jackson stared disgusted. Another person spoke up "Yeah Jackson come on!" They pressured him. Jackson glared. One the guys walked up and put his arm around Jackson "come on Jack. Let's just have some fun." He laughed. Jackson was already in a bad mood. Jackson punched the guy quick and hard then slammed him into the table. "Get out!" He yelled. "All of you!" The people laughed a bit. Thinking he was joking. The drugs they had distorted them. Jackson kicked the table away hard and growled "Now!" The people stared. Scared. They all left the patio. Jackson had enough. He stomped into his own party and yelled as he shut off the music and jumped up on a counter "Everyone out now! Cops are coming! Because these punks! Brought shit! Get out of my house!" Everyone began to scatter. Jackson's tone alone was scary enough. Jackson jumped down off the counter. He grabbed the arm of some sleazy girl. "Not you sweet heart..". She stared up at Jackson. He pulled her into the bathroom. Everyone was leaving. Jackson pushed her into his large stand up open shower. He pressed her against the wall kissing her. She didn't refuse. Some blonde in a red dress. Jackson pulled her dress up and then his pants down... Making sure he used protection. He was always careful after Rachel.


	14. Thought you were dead

As soon as Jackson finished with her he sent the girl away! Harshly. Everyone was gone. He was alone. He was angry. A little drunk. The hook ups weren't working much anymore! He growled and hit the wall. His pain. In his drunkenness. His memory haunted him. "I am not weak!" He yelled throwing a chair scores the house! Jackson grabbed his head. His fathers stupid laugh in his head. "I was born for greatness!" He yelled kicked his table down! He destroyed his own home. He couldn't take the hurt and pain. He needed to numb it!

Jackson woke up. Race day. He had to keep his mind focused. He sat in his trailer. He started drinking. Roy came up into the trailer. She walked up. High heels and a long white dress. Her brown hair curled into a low bun. She took the drink form Storm and spoke up "No drinking. You're racing today." Jackson growled and walked away from her. Roy asked "You know if you win this? You'll be the first rookie to win the cup?" She smiled. Jackson frowned thinking about that.. his mom.. Roy layed her hand on his shoulder after drinking the rest of his drink. Jackson pulled away and snarled "Oh I will win this race." He smiled confidently. Roy nodded. Jackson suited up. Roy asked "After the win?.. do you want to celebrate?" Jackson glared answering as he tightened his sleeves and collar , "I have plans. Besides. I think it's time you moved on to another toy." Roy asked "What?.." "i think we are done here." Jackson added as he walked out of his trailer. Roy sighed. But truly she didn't care. She didn't love him. It would end at some point anyway. Jackson walked out. Passing a few people and racers. A few wished him luck. Jackson smiled. Waving. Cameras flashed. Jackson walked past McQueen's pits. He saw him and his crew. His wife there. "Hey good luck champ." Jackson said as he stopped. Lightning stared. Jackson walked to his pits and his car. He noticed Lightning looking around at all the drivers. Jackson chuckled a bit. His coach walked up. "Ready?" Jackson glanced and answered "I was born ready. Watch this. I'm gonna get a little more under that old mans skin here." Coach replied. "He's your top competition at the moment. Be careful." Jackson chuckled and replied back "Oh please.. take some notes. I'll show you how it's done." Jackson walked over to McQueens crew. He bumped into Sally. Purposely. Sally moved and glanced. "So sorry. I didn't notice you." Sally glared. She didn't believe him. Lightning walked up "What is it Storm?" Jackson answered "Hey champ!? Where'd all your friends go!?" Lightning's eyes widened. He was right.. they were gone..

The race began. Jackson Storm was in the lead. Lightning was obviously having a hard time. Storm took to the post. Coach let Storm know. "He's right behind you." And Lightning passed storm and took the lead. Storm caught up. "McQueen you Alright!?" He said through the radio. "Enjoy your retirement!" He called out as he passed McQueen with ease. He was going to do it! Jackson Storm was going to do it! He'd be the first rookie to win the cup! Coach spoke up "McQueen's losing it." Jackson smiled satisfied. But then smoke flew behind him.. Jackson's eyes. Widened. McQueen crashed!.. Jackson saw the wreck..the red flag. Everyone pulled out. So the crash crew and emergency could tend to mcqueen. It was bad.. a few racers even got out their cars. Jackson stared. He watched as they pulled mcqueen from the car. It was a horrible moment. The race was continued after the clean up. McQueen was air lifted.coach asked "You're good Right?" Jackson answered "What? Ofcorse? Crashes are part of it. He knew that."

Jackson crossed the finish line. He did it! He won first! He was the first rookie to win the cup in history! He took the victory with pride. He even kissed some random girl on stage who helped hold the trophy. But not everyone was into it after what had happened that day. After his short time in the spot light. Jackson passed a few racers to get to his trailer. Head out. A few racers his age ofcorse, were talking about McQueen. Rumors mostly. One racer spoke up toward Storm "Hey. Few of us may go head to see McQueen. Wanna come?" Jackson rolled his eyes and replied "Why? He's finished?" The jaw dropped on one the guys. Another guy snarled "How dare you? He's a fellow racer?" Jackson replied "I'm sure he was. I'll send him a card." Jackson began to walk away. The guy smirked back "You kinda nagged his wreck on? You pushed him?" Another one spoke up "Yeah you caused it?" Jackson got in the racers face and growled "I did nothing! That racer was old and out dated! He should have let it go! The next time you wanna blame me for an accident you'd better watch it because I'll put you in one!" Jackson stormed off to his trailer. Satisfied he scared the guy but angry. His coach was outside his trailer. "Great job tonight Storm." Jackson replied "Was there any doubt?" He entered his trailer and shut the door.. he sighed. He was finally alone. Coach knocked on the door. "Where we headed?" Jackson opened the door and answered "Home. I have plans." His coach nodded. Jackson shut the door. He began to take his suit off. He sat down. Layed back on his couch. "I did it mom.. hope your proud.." he frowned. Staring up at the ceiling.

It took a few hours to get home. He was home late. Jackson did have plans. To sulk and drink tonight. To be alone in his pain. He did this for the last few years. After his mother. He drank until he basically passed out of exhaustion. It had been a long day.

With morning came a huge headache. Some water and coffee helped. Jackson turned on the tv. He had pajamas on. Lounge baggy pants and a t shirt. Grey. Sunglasses. Helped his head ache. He watched the replays of the race. Sipping his coffee. News cam on of Lightning McQueens status. A coma. "Hmm." Jackson snickered. Then someone knocked on the door. Jackson stared. "Who the fuck?.." he muttered as he got up reluctantly and answered the door. It was Roy. "What do you want?" Jackson asked rudely. Roy answered "I brought you a gift. It'll have to be installed. But.. here." She handed him a tablet. Jackson lowered his brows. Confused. He pressed a play button. It was a commercial for the newest high tech simulator. "No way? Really?" Jackson asked with a smile. Roy nodded and answered "Yup. It's all yours in Florida. Hope to see you there after Christmas. We will get you faster than before. And ready for the opening race." She bit her lips. Jackson nodded and replied "Thanks. I'll see you there." He shut the door in her face. Then slid the tablet under the door and sat back down. He just wanted to be alone. To sulk in the pain of losing his mother. He sighed. Watching the tv. Moping. Christmas .. her spend it alone. Or at some party. Either way. It was unfulfilling and empty. He hated it.

The next few weeks were filled with drinking. Loneliness. Isolation. Watching tv. He wanted to skip ahead to the race.

Jackson woke up. Next to some girl. She was asleep. Some red brown haired model. Jackson fixed his hair and went to the kitchen for a drink. He stared at the view outside. He felt so empty. Like his life was becoming meaningless. He noticed the mail. He raised a brow watching him come up with some mail. "Well.. more fan mail.." Jackson smiled saying. He answered the door. The man asked for an autograph. Jackson accidentally dropped the mail of his own as he sighed some paper for he man and the mail man snapped a photo with Jackson holding up a half smile and the finger. "Thanks Storm!" The man left. Jackson shut the door and began to pick up the mail. Gathering it all up. Some even had pink glitter and hearts. One was blank. He stared at it. That was odd? The writing. So simple? Just read his name and address. He began to open it as his latest one night stand came out. She had her own clothes put back on. Jackson's eyes widened by the words he read as another small paper fell to the ground. The woman asked "How was last night?" She smiled. Jackson put the paper down and hardly ordered "Get out. I have some things to dea with." The woman stared. Confused. Maybe even hurt. Jackson yelled this time "Get out!?" The woman did just that quickly. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Jackson shut and locked the door behind her than grabbed the letter and read it completely.

 _Dear Jackson,_

 _Don't throw this letter Dow so fast! You need to read this!!? It's about our daughter!_

 _I'm not sure what happened now. The feelings I have right now are anger and hurt and pain and betrayal. We may not have known each other long. But what you did!? It was wrong. Now you're father told me you died. You didn't make it after what you did to yourself! But then I heard your name. And I thought it couldn't be? But then it was._

 _I don't know if you lied to. Pretending to be dead to get out of raising this baby? She is perfect by the way. She has your black hair. She has a bit of a little attitude. I'm sure from you. I need you to think about stepping up. I know it's seems sudden. But I can not hold on much more.. I don't want to bore you with details.. please.. if you decide after some time thinking that maybe you could. And would meet her. If you'd just meet her. I wondered why she was into cars so much. Now I know! Here's my number. Please think about it. We need you. Her name is Sky by the way. She is just perfect. I'm glad your not dead to.. but that was a sorry and pathetic move!_

 _Rachel_

Her number was on the paper. He stared at it. This couldn't be real.. "You gotta be kidding me" he said to himself aloud. When his father told him it was handled?.. he truly thought maybe the baby was gone.. taken care of and Rachel didn't care. Now years later this? It angered him. His father told her what!? Jackson grabbed his phone and called his father. He hadn't talked to him in years. And That stupid voice answered..

 _Hello?_

"Dad. I need you to listen to me."

 _Jackson! My boy!? I saw you won that cup! Never had a doubt!_

Jackson rolled his eyes and yelled "You told Rachel I was dead!?"

Jack sighed

 _Jackson I had to.. she would have made you pay child support and destroyed your chances of becoming a racer. You should thank me._

"THANK YOU!?"

 _Your welcome. You should really come by. Kenna and I would love seeing you. I sent you the wedding invite. You should have seen it. It was beautiful._

"What!? No!? Fuck you!" Jackson hung the phone up and slammed his phone on the table.

Jackson sighed. He couldn't believe his dad did that.. well he could. But really!?

Jackson took the letter and crinkled it up and tossed it into the garbage. He wanted nothing to do with this. He could not be a father. He wouldn't accept it!

He needed air. Jackson got dressed and took his motorcycle out. He needed to drive. Where he didn't know... but he just needed a drive and feel the air hit him.

He returned home late. He walked in. His steps echoed. Jackson locked his door. Threw his keys at the table and took his shoes off. His keys fell to the ground. Jackson rolled his eyes and took off his leather jacket. Tossing it down. He picked up the keys. Noticing paper on the ground. Curious he picked it up. It was a wallet photo actually. Of a black haired little girl.. his eyes widened.. he sat down and stared at it. This must be Sky?.. he didn't know what to feel. What to think.. he set the photo down and grabbed a drink and went to bed.


	15. Cruz Ramirez

Jackson woke up. It was a hard night. Hard to sleep. Jackson stared at the photo of the girl. Thinking. He didn't think the baby was born. He didn't know Rachel thought he was dead?.. although he did try to be anyway.. his brows lowered. He wouldn't accept this. He needed distracted. Jackson decided to pack his bags. He'd head to Florida early. Start training. Get his head into his racing. Get this ordeal of Rachel and the kid out of his mind. It was frustrating.

When he got to Florida he was greeted by fans and reporters. He was asked how he felt about the race coming up. About Lightning McQueen returning.

"I can not wait. To get back to the track. And I thank all my fans for their support. Ofcorse I look forward to racing Lightning McQueen again. But I do not expect anything less than the same results if not better than last years wins. I don't see any reason to worry myself about McQueen's return. I look forward to it really." He smiled and posed for the cameras. He went inside. Roy greeted him. She was wearing a tight black skirt. A white top tucked in. He hair flowed down. Jackson glared at her. "Hello there Jackson. Good to see you." Jackson glared and replied "Yeah I'm sure. Hey where's the new simulator at. I want to start training now." He walked on. He seemed upset. Maybe even mad. Jackson trained and practiced hard. Keeping his mind off of Rachel.

Storm was on the simulater. Talking with his coach. "Wait Wait Who was that?" He asked. Seeing a red blue. Coach answered "I put McQueen in there for competition." Storm stared then bursted out laughing. Coach laughed to. Jackson spoke up "That's the best joke I've heard all day! Thank you coach." Coach nodded.

Jackson went to his little room. The first race of the season was tomorrow. Jackson was overly confident of being able to win this. He had his mail forwarded to him. He got another letter from Rachel.. he didn't open it at first. But tonight.. he sat down on his bed and opened the letter.

 _Jackson,_

 _If you truly don't want to be involved that is your choice. But I need to know please.. I am sick. I won't last the year I fear.. and I'm not sure if you remember but I only have my grandmother here. She can't take care of Sky when I'm gone. Sky doesn't know yet.. it's hard to explain that to a child. I really would like for her father to give her a chance? I'm not sure how well you have changed. I need to see for myself. Please. Call. Talk to me. Just talk. You do not have to do anything. But I want to hear it. I'd like to know why you pretended to die? It really hurt me.._

 _Rachel_

Jackson put the letter down. He sighed. Jackson shook his head and crumbled the letter. Then he repeated to himself. "No.. love makes you weak.. I am not weak. I am not weak!"

Race day! Jackson came on the scene in his suit. The car ready at the pits. He was being interviewed by some reporters. Asking how he felt about the season starting and such. "Thank you. Yes. Thank you." He ended with and walked to the pits. He noticed a weird car. Tape all over making it look like the red neck wanna be Storm race car. He chuckled at it a bit. He walked closer. Some brunette had a Lightning McQueen race suit on with the numbers covered to look like his. Jackson got a kick out of that as he walked up.

"Ooh Wow! Nice costume! Come on let's get a picture?" Jackson grabbed his phone and took a very awkward and funny photo. He then continued "it is so nice to meet my number one fan." He chuckled a bit. The girl smiled awkwardly. Lightning walked up and firmly stated "She's not a fan Storm." His brows lowered. It was amusing. Like mcqueen was playing daddy. Jackson replied "ooh hey there champ. I heard you're selling mud flaps after this? Is that true? You put me down for the first case okay?" Storm walked off and patted Lightning's shoulder. Jackson smiled as he walked away. "This will be an easy win." Jackson said to himself.

The race began! Storm kept lead.

"Lightning McQueen is making steady progress in the beginning of this race". The announcers talked on and on. Coach spoke to Storm. "Doing great kid. Keep it up." Storm smiled and replied "I'm Jackson Storm. This race is already won." Coach chuckled a bit. Believing it was true. Jackson pushed on. Holding his lead like no one else. Everyone had already decided mcqueen couldn't do it. He wasn't keeping up. Coach noticed and spoke up. "McQueen isn't able to stay up. This is in the bag." Storm chcuckled "Did you expect something more from the guy?" Coach warned as his eyes widened. "Wreck behind you. Come on in. We will get you out quick." Jackson did as his coach ordered. And sped back out. A few minutes past and the 95 car pulled out but?... a different person came out? "You're watchin this right?" Coach asked Storm. Storm looked and replied "What? The girl in the costume? You got to be kidding me? He put her in the race?" The race was on again! "Whatever. Just makes my job easier." Storm snarled and gunned it!

Holding a good lead. Heading into the final laps.

Coach spoke up. "McQueen is coaching her." Storm glanced. "What!? Oh this is to good!" Storm laughed. He was even more confident. The announcer introduced costume girls name. Jackson let it leave his lips "Cruz Ramirez huh?" Coach replied. "Just wanna let you know, Ramirez is movin up toward you." Jackson rudely asked "Why should I care?" "Because now she's in the top ten." Coach explained. Jackson pushed on.

As the race continued Cruz moved up. Coach warned. "Ramirez coming in fourth." Jackson replied "In fourth? Huh?.." Jackson began to get frustrated. "Ramirez is in third!?" Jackson was frustrated. But he calmly eased back. He knew what to do.

He smiled and spoke to her through the radio "Hey! Costume girl! You know at first I thought you were out here because your gps was broken? You look good!" He smiled. "It's important to look the part. You can't have everyone thinking you don't deserve to be here. Can't have them thinking what you and I already do. You can play dress up all you want! But you'll never be! One of us.." he finished and glared. And then he gunned it back up. Coach smiled and spoke up "Great job Storm. You got this won now." Jackson smiled satisfied. He held lead again. Cruz fell behind. "Hey how far back is she now?" Jackson asked sarcastically. Coach answered "Look behind you." Storm did and yelled "What!?" "Good evening Storm!" She said with a smile. Storm asked "How did you?.." Cruz replied "just back here drafting on your butt. Nothing to be concerned about." She joked. Storm tried shaking her. But Cruz didn't move. It angered him!

Cruz laughed and asked "Hey Hamilton! How bout our speed!?" The stupid phone said they were getting slower.

Storm yelped at Cruz. "Would you stop that! Your taking me off my line!" He tried shaking her. Nothing. Last lap!

"Uh oh! My gps says I got slow traffic ahead!" Cruz joked. Jackson yelled "No no no! You are not winning this!" Cruz replied "Awe your angry!?" She smiled. Storm corrected "I am not angry.." Cruz replied "You know? You could use that anger to push through!" Jackson yelled as he finally snapped "I SAID IM NOT ANGRY!"

Cruz took advantage and began to pass him. But Storm wouldn't have it! He blocked her! She began to pass him on the other side. "Oh I don't think so! No!!" Jackson yelled. He could not let someone take this from

him! This was the one thing he had!! Racing!! Winning!! The attention! He would not let the only thing he loved be taken from him by some costume girl wanna be!!! He slammed her into the wall hard! Metal scraped across the wall!! Sparks flew! Coach even spoke up "Ease up Jackson!" They came near the checkers flag!

"YOU DONT BELONG ON THIS TRACK!" Storm yelled. Shoving her into the wall. Not caring what happened to her. Cruz frustratingly replied "Yes... I... do!" Her car slid to its side! But she flipped right over Jackson! He stared in awe of her.. he couldn't believe what he was seeing!! CRUZ HIT THE TRACK AND TOOK THE WIN!!!

She stole his victory. His win. Jackson drove off the track. Frustrated. Angry. Mad at himself. He was better than that!! He threw the helmet down at his pits. Coach walked up "It's one loss. It's nothing. She's not even a real racer." Jackson pushed his coach down. Angry. He turned and watched at the girl spun around and blew smoke. She got out. Coughing. Jackson glared and rolled his eyes. He could not believe she beat him! That she pulled that move!? Reporters smothered Storm. Asking how it felt to race Cruz Ramirez. How it felt to have her jump over him. He put his hands to the cameras "Hey get that camera out of my face!" He shoved the camera back. He went inside his trailer. Angry and frustrated.


	16. Get in her head and her heart

"Another win for Cruz Ramirez!" The anouncer called out. Then another win. And another. Cruz was really finding Storm a hard time on the track! And she didn't have to use aggression like Storm! It infuriated Storm! And mother loss.! And another! Storm began to come in second as a normal thing. He had a few fits. He trained harder! Second wasn't good enough! Jackson walked up to his pits. Suited up. He stared at the dinico racer.. He glared.. She was just laughing and having fun with her team. "Storm!" Roy called out. Jackson's eyes widened and he turned around and walked over to her. Roy continued "This losing streak? Make it stop." She said firmly and walked away. Jackson sighed.

Racers lined up. Jackson stared at the dinico car.. the race was on! He stayed behind Cruz most the race. Typical anymore. He was going to lose another race. Then it hit him.. he figured it out. This woman's success.. it came from McQueen! Storm glanced at the pits.. "Hey coach. I want you to try something for me?" Jackson mentioned. His coach asked "What?" Jackson smiled and answered "Distract Mcqueen." Coach glanced over at McQueen. "Alright?." He answered. The coach sent a crew member over. Cruz fell behind as McQueen confused her and was distracted. Storm passed her up. Happily. Storm was right. Mess with the crew chief and Cruz falls! Storm won! He smiled. He took his victory lap. Thanked his fans. Was cocky and crude about it. Roy was satisfied. Jackson went back to his trailer. Music played loudly from inside. Two women walked up to him. Two very cute and nice looking blondes. One spoke "Hey.. um.. we were wondering if maybe you could show us your trailer?" Jackson smiled staring at them. He answered as he grabbed them by their hips "Girls. I would love to show you more than just my trailer." He smilies seductively. The two girls smiled. Maybe blushed a little and giggled as they felt Storms hands around their hips.

Lightning walked up.. "Storm can I speak with you?" Lightning asked harshly. Storm smiled and had his hands around two women's hips. "Sure." Lightning didn't want to embarrass or disrespect Storm in front of fans. So Lightning added, "privately?" Storm agreed. He winked at the ladies. "I'll see y'all two later tonight." He winked and blew a kiss. Lightning rolled his eyes. Storm faced McQueen and asked, "So hows being in the pits?" Lighting didn't wanna deal with to much small talk. He wanted to confront this. "You sent your guy to throw Cruz off didn't you." Storm smiled but then made a fake shocked expression , "No I wouldn't. Look I can't control what my guys do all the time. I apologize if it messed anything up. And Cruz was on the track. Behind me? So I find it hard to believe my guys done anything to her." He turned toward his trailers door. Lightning opened his mouth to say something else but Storm spoke up again first, "Nice chat McQueen. Oh hey send some mud flaps my way!" He entered his trailer and shut the door loudly in Lightning's face.

"Weak." Jackson snarled to himself aloud. He took a deep breath and walked to bar. Grabbing a drink. He watched as McQueen left. Glaring. He didn't truly want those two girls.. he felt lonely. In a way. But he just needed to surround himself with a crowd. Attention felt good. So he walked back outside. The two blondes came back. Jackson smiled "Hello ladies. Tell me? You still wanna see the trailer?" They giggled a bit and one answered "Oh definitely Jackson Storm. More than that if it's still okay?" Jackson winked and replied "Come on in girls." He opened the door for them and they walked on in...

Morning came. The girls slept over with him in the hotel. Jackson woke up. One on each side of him. He smiled a bit. He carefully got up. And got dressed. He went into the little kitchen in the room and grabbed a water. He sipped on it some. The girls woke up and came out. Each back in their clothing. "How was last night?.." one asked with a huge smile. Jackson smiled and answered "Let's just say you two did not disappoint." The girls giggled a bit. "Why don't y'all give a little goodbye kiss to each other for me?" The girls stared. Blushing. But they kissed each other in front of Jackson. He enjoyed it. They then walked up. One hugged him. The other kissed his cheek. "Bye Jackson. We had a lot of fun." Jackson warned good bye. And they were gone. Jackson sighed. He packed up his bags. Headed home.

As he pulled up. He grabbed a ton of mail. He walked inside. Looking through it. Two from Rachel again.. he stared at them. He sat down and opened them. The first one.

 _Jackson,_

 _Still haven't heard from you.. starting to wonder if you are gene reading these.. It's just I really would like to hear from you? Even if you don't want to meet Sky. You owe me that? At the least right?_

 _Look I know we were a simple one night stand. I'm not looking for money? For love? Just.. I never knew my dad. He walked out when I was young. I don't remember him. As far as Sky knows. Her dad is dead. Up until your name came on the races? Now she is confused. And I had to explain some things to her. She's a smart girl! You'd love her I'm sure?.. call me._

 _Rachel._

Jackson put that one down and opened the other one. It was really short had another photo of Sky.

 _Jackson._

 _I am dying. I am sick. And my daughter deserves to meet you. If you would just let it happen once. Please give this a chance? For me? For her? Please. I'm sorry I'm bugging. I'd call if I had your number.._

 _Rachel._

Jackson put it down to. Staring at the photo. This was no time to become a father. He would ruin the kid anyway. He would be a horrible father.. just like his.. Jackson stood up and placed the photo on his fridge with the other one of Sky.. he took a step back and stared at them.. that was his very own daughter... He felt something. But then he turned away.. "Don't fall for it.. love makes you weak.." he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And walked away to the tv. And he tossed away the letters.

So whatever happened McQueen stopped showing up for a few races! And it worked for Storm! He was back on top. Feeling good about himself. Getting his wins back. His fame. The girls and glory!

But once Lightning came back to the race scene. Cruz started to win again. She had just won her 6th race in a row. It was frustrating! Angered Storm. Cruz was doing great. Jackson became desperate! He needed to get rid of Lightning from Cruz!

After the race. Jackson began chewing out his crew. Blaming them.. "Everything you did and you was screwed up! We need to be faster and more organized! Why do I even have you on this team!? Get out of my sight! Both of you! Or I'll drop you both!" Storm yelled at them. Storms crew ran from his anger after a few minutes of yelling, "By the way your both fired!" Storm yelled. Lightning stared for a moment. Storm noticed. "So hard to find good help these days!" He called out to Lightning. Lightning rolled his eyes. Suddenly storm was standing in front of him. It startled him. Storm smiled "Speaking of which Champ!, I have an offer for you?" Lightning glared as he started to pack things into the trailer. But he thought he'd entertain the youngster and asked, "What's that?" Storm leaned against the trailer and replied, "Work for my team." Lightning chuckled a bit asking "Is that how it works for you? Why would I do that?" Storm smirked and replied "Your the best crew chief out there. Should be with the best racer?" Jackson chewed some gum. He smacked his lips. The sound made Lightning twitch. Lightning answered "I'm with the best racer thank you. Maybe you should learn to respect your crew a little more." Storm wrapped his arm around Lightning and laughed a bit. "You know a younger you and I. We'd take the racing world over! Champ if you wanna stay with costume girl go ahead." It frustrated Storm. He needed to get rid of Lightning if he was gonna start winning. He walked off. Storm was angry. He came around side his trailer. "I'm never gonna shake that bastard!.." he mumbled loudly to himself. He stopped startled as he saw a figure in the shadows of his trailer..

"Old 95 getting to you?" A voice asked.. Storm didn't like suprises. Well not his kind. He called out the shadow, "Whose there?" The man walked out the shadows as he spoke, "I know how to get under his skin." Hicks.. Storm smiled. He remembered how he raced McQueen. Storm spoke up "Maybe we should get some drinks." Hicks smiled "Totally. Help me help you help me, good man." Storm gave Hicks a weird look as they both walked into Storms trailer. Chick explained. "Don't worry about old kachow. The girl though. She'll be easy." Jackson gave a weird stare and asked "Cruz? She won't be? I can't shake her. But if McQueen isn't there. She fails. Her confidence is from him." Chick nodded and looked around the trailer and replied "So? She's a woman? Look at you Stormy boy!? Just give her some charm. Flirt around. Make her think you want her. That you love her. She will melt everytime you step out of this trailer and you can take all the glory." Jackson thought about it. Women were easily swayed. But love? Jackson asked "How exactly am I suppose to make her think I... love?.. her?.." he said awkwardly. Chick answered "It's easy. Just roses. Candy. Dinner dates? Things like that." Chick walked around and looked at all the tech things. Jackson glared. But it made sense. Women were weak. This could work maybe?.. "it's worth the shot right?" Chick asked. "Unless you can't do it?" He added. Jackson smiled and answered. "I'll have her begging for me." Chick smiled and chuckled and replied. "Perfect. But one thing. If I help. I want your crew chief's place." Jackson thought about that.. "It's yours if it works." Jackson answered. Chicks smiled. "Let's take a little trip then. Radiator Springs.." Chick said with an evil smile.

Jackson went home. He needed to pack for the trip to this dirt springs.. he hated small towns. Especially the food. But.. it's where Cruz was spending this two week break. Jackson checked his mail. Another stupid letter. He glared at it. He stared to get really annoyed with Rachel's letters. They were getting old. But this one was just photos. He stared at them.. he became angry. He did not ever want to be a dad!! He never wanted kids!! Why couldn't Rachel just send the kid away! Why didn't he have to have that baby! Jackson tore the photos up and threw them away. He grabbed the two on his fridge and destroyed them to. He hated it. He had a fit. He drank. He wanted to forget his dad. Rachel. All of it!!

Morning came. Jackson ate. Alone. He played some video games. He started thinking about Cruz. How he'd sway her. He leaned back and grabbed his phone and looked up _how to make a girl think you love her._

"Be her hero?" He stared at his phone. "Don't go toward the friend zone? Well I never go that way anyway." He rolled his eyes. And continued. "Watch how you look? Hmm.. charming and funny?.. this is gonna be stupid." He said to himself. "Reliable? What am I suppose to do!? Be a seevant to this girl?.. geez. No wonder dad left mom. Women are to much work..". He stared. He frowned. He didn't mean that. But he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.. "i gotta do this." He said. "Don't flirt with other women?.. this is gonna be harder than I thought.." he glared at his phone. But he had a few ideas at the least now.. "Hope you're ready Miss Ramirez.. Because a storm is coming.." he said staring at her photo. He in a way stalked her profiles. Read up on her. Obviously she was obsessed with yellow. She was kinda cute. He never saw her out of a race suit. And those things didn't exactly do a woman any good on the looks.


	17. This is the plan

Jackson and Chick got to the town. They parked the trailer. Jackson's trailer outside of town. Chick made sure to help Jackson. Or he would anyway. Jackson made sure to look good. Chick spoke up "Now I know for the moment anyway. The girl is at this place called Willy's butte. Practicing out on the dirt track out here." Jackson gave a weird look and asked "Dirt? She drives on dirt?" Chick nodded and replied "Yeah. People out here have a weird obsession with the dirt. But go ahead. Invite her to a romantic dinner tonight. Make sure she doesn't resist." Storm nodded and headed out.

Jackson pulled up. Watching her. She was.. actually pretty good?..

Cruz was practicing with the race car in the dirt. She noticed a man watching her above the ridge of Willy's butte. She stopped and got out. Jackson yelled to her, "Your really good!" She recognized him from somewhere. He jumped down and walked over to her and spoke up more, "I owe you an apology." He smiled. Cruz gave a confused smile and said, "Jackson Storm?.. What are you doing here?" Storm circled Ramirez.. obviously checking her out a bit. He stopped in front of her and smiled again as he answered, "You. I came to apologize. I have treated you pretty poorly. You and your team! So I wanna take you out." Cruz was suspicious.. Storm explained further. "To dinner tonight?" His teeth were really white.. Cruz wasn't sure about this. She asked him, "Dinner? That's.. Nice I guess?" Storm laughed a bit and replied "Cute. Cruz right? I'm sure your flattered." He posed a bit. Cruz rolled her eyes. She's seen guys like this before. "But no where here. This place is a bit trashy for my taste. I'll have my man bring some authentic Mexican food. I'm sure that suits your taste right? Yeah I'm sure." He started to walk off but turned around and grabbed her hand he took out a pen and wrote a number on it. "My personal number." He winked. "Call me anytime." He gently kissed her hand. "Meet me by the entrance of the town. I'll be in my trailer. Say 7?" He walked off. She stared. Jackson smiled. The girl was actually pretty good looking. So you know. If things went a little more toward the bedroom. It wouldn't be to bad..

Jackson returned to the trailer. Setting up for his dinner. With Chicks help. Getting that nicer food from

a few hours away. Chick mentioned. "You shouldn't be so picky Stormy boy. He food here isn't to bad?" Jackson glared and replied. "No. I don't do diner food. Never have. Don't think I ever will." Chick nodded and said "Well.. cutting close to time. I'm gonna leave. Good luck." Chick patted Storms back. Storm glared as chick left. Then he waited. Waiting for Cruz to show up.

Cruz got out her car and hesitated to knock on the door.. Storm answered. His black hair slicked back and greasy. He smiled leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a black suit. Without a tie. The top 4 buttons left open.. his face had his facial hair shaved where you could barely see it. He looked pretty good in something other than a racing suit.. Cruz felt under dressed in her pink t shirt and tight old navy running pants and yellow sneakers.. "So glad you came. Come on in." Jackson said. Cruz followed him inside. It was dark lit with candles. A bar on one side. A cute coffee tall table to the side with candles on it and two dinner plates covered with a silver dome. It was very modern and future like. Lots of technology inside. His car was up high on the lifted area. Music kinda like tango music was playing?.. Cruz spoke up, "Tango?" Storm smiled and walked up close to her. He grabbed one her hands and put the other behind her back and shoved her into his frontside. "Woah!" She squeaked. Storm began to help her dance with him and spoke up "Suprised?" Cruz wasn't that good with her feet. Jackson was dancing.. with her?.. she blushed a little. He spun her then stopped and let her go.

"Let's sit down." He sat up in his chair. Cruz slowly sat across from him. He lifted the domes over the plates. Type of Mexican salad. It did look good. She sniffed it lightly before taking a bite. Storm was giving her a weird expression... "So. I'm sorry. There, that's over." He ate some of his food. Cruz picked at it. It was really good.. Storm stared at Cruz. "You should take your hair down." Cruz froze.. but why not?.. she took out the pony tail. Her hair bounced down. Storm smiled. Cruz wondered what his game was here...

"Storm.. Is this just to apologize? And for what exactly?"

She asked. Jackson replied answering, "Sorry for my behavior. Mostly toward you. But you and your team."

Cruz nodded as she ate some more. God this food was good. Why!? "So you like racing then?" Storm asked. Cruz nodded. Storm continued, "Hmm. So Lightning.. He works out good for you doesn't he?" Storm stood out of his chair. He started to mix up a drink. "Rumors say he's more to you than a crew chief?. That true?" He shook some mixture up. Cruz swollowed and asked more "What do you mean more?" Storm smiled and poured the mix into two glasses, "Well you know. Playmates? Your his toy?" Cruz's eyes widened. Sure she grew up with a crush on mcqueen. But what young girl didn't. She answered with a bit of a snort, "No!? He is faithful to Sally." Storm gave a confused look for a moment as he handed Cruz one the glasses, "Oh right the blonde. His lawyer right?" He added. Cruz wasn't sure if she should be feeling relaxed or confused. Storm clanked his glass to Cruz's. "Let's toast. To a new friendship!" He smiled and winked. They both sipped their drinks. Cruz stood up "Well I should go." She stated. Cruz was feeling a little uncomfortable. Storm pushed her against the wall after setting his drink down. He had her pinned. His face close enough she felt him breathing. Cruz was frozen.. she wasn't sure what to do. Then Storm said something. "I wonder Cruz... Do your lips taste as good as they look?" Cruz smiled nervously and rather fake.. suddenly a team member of Jackson's came in "Storm..." he said nervously. Storm turned toward the man "What!?" He yelled angerly. Cruz stepped to the side slowly.. The crew member spoke up "Its your sponsor...". Storm rolled his eyes and looked at Cruz. "Another time." He winked. Cruz left the trailer. Jackson showed her the door. She turned around to say something but he slammed the door rather quick..

Storm glared angry at the man. Grabbing the phone he answered "What!? I was busy!" Roy replied "Well? That's not a vey appropriate way to speak to your sponsor?" Jackson rolled his eyes and said "Well we past appropriate a long time ago. What is it?" Roy answered back "I want you to come by and see the new car designs. Test it out. Can you make it here?" Jackson answered "No. I'm busy. I'm not break. Bye." He hung up.. he started to think about Cruz. That face she gave him?.. most the time girls felt nervous and weak around him. But Cruz?.. she didn't?.. or didn't act like it?.. It was different. The vibe he felt?.. Storm didn't get it? Didn't understand it? It frustrated and confused him. He cleaned up and headed to bed.

Morning came. Chick came over. Storm was in his trailer arguing with someone..

"I won't be doing that again!" He yelled. Chick was in front him, sitting in his couch. Storm paced. Chick answered "Dinner with the enemy can work. Trust me. She's a woman. She's weak. Make her weak around you and she'll be putty in your hands." Storm was aggravated. He yelled again at Chick, "No. I can't get close to her. The fear in her eyes that night. That's fine. But she was comfortable. I can't do something to a girl?" Chick rolled his eyes "You do things all the time to girls am I right?" Storm glared. "Not like that." Chick stood up and asked "Hey! You don't actually like the girl right? Look we can get under Lightning. But it's easier with women. That's why we try going for Cruz's mind. Think about it? If every time she gets around you she gets all girly and giddy. She won't be concentrating on the race." Storm thought about it. The plan would work. Cruz wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to things like this.. Storm sighed. Chick smiled and continued. "You wanna win again right? Don't think of Ramirez as a racer. Think of her as a toy? Hmm?" He patted Storms back. Storm felt a little bad. He had a heart.. but.. he did wanna win again.. He nodded. He headed out to find Cruz and try messing with her mind again..

Storm headed into the town of radiator springs. It seemed fans followed him. It was hard to find anytime to himself. He drove over to the cafe.

He grabbed some water. He wasn't to much into the whole coffee in the morning like most. He looked around. He was looking for Cruz. Then he saw her walk in. He smiled suspiciously. He walked up to her "Figured you'd be a morning gal." Cruz was a bit startled by him. She was just getting some juice before going on a run. "Are you stalking me?" She asked. Storm smirked "I could ask you the same thing." Cruz thought about that.. that was confusing?.. Storm noticed her get up. So he asked, "Going on a run?" Cruz got her juice from Flo. She nodded as she paid. Storm asked further, "Alone?" Cruz gave him a look. She walked out the cafe. Kinda jogged in place. Storm walked out with her. He stared at her. Jumping up and down.. He rolled his eyes before speaking up, "Let me tag along!" Cruz stopped and stared at him. "You wanna run with me?" She was suspicious but she smiled. It was cute. Storm answered. "Sure." He said with a harsher tone and as if she invited him?. He noticed her glare and realized he did and answered again, "Um.. sure I mean.. let's run!" He smiled kinda fake. Cruz shrugged her shoulder and started off. Storm sighed and followed. They ran for a few miles. Cruz noticed that Storms endurance wasn't as strong as hers. She stopped. He was breathing a little faintly as she was fine. "You Okay?" Storm caught his breath haunched over and answered angerly "Ofcorse I am!?" Cruz took a step back. Storm took a deep breath. And straightened up, "I'm sorry.. I'm fine." Cruz smiled a bit. They just walked together. Cruz wanted to ask, "Why you seem so angry all the time?" Storm looked down. He answered "I'm not." Cruz rolled her eyes. Yes he was. Storm spoke, "You look good." He complimented. Cruz blushed a little and stopped and faced toward him. He definitely gave her the up down. Cruz spoke up, "Thanks but I don't know what youre up to? I'm not easily swayed!" Storm smiled seductively and said, "Good. I love a challenge." He winked. They started walking again. Storms phone rang. He answered it as they walked together. "Yes." He chatted a bit. Cruz tuned him out. After he was off the phone Cruz looked at the time. "We should head back. will be back and I wanna greet him. Plus he promised me a short..." she saw Storms expression. He was listening maybe to much. She decided not to go into detail. "Never mind." She finished. They headed back. Cruz stopped near the cone. It's where she was staying. "I'm gonna head to my hotel. Guess I'll see you later? At the races I'm guessing?" Storm smiled "I wouldn't mind being behind you if we cut out the cars." He winked. Cruz shook her head with a smile. Then entered her cone. Jackson walked off. Glaring. "This is stupid." He muttered to himself.

Storm headed out to Willy's butte. He stared at the dirt track. Planning his next attempt of flirting and winning her over. Plus it'd be fun to mess with McQueen a bit. Storm sat there. Cruz pulled up. She got out. Walked right up to Storm. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Jackson stood up and answered. "Thought I could watch you practice? I couldn't stay away.." he came close to her. Cruz's eyes widened as she stared into his grey blue eyes. "Wow.." She said. Jackson raised a brow and stepped back "Wow? Wow what?" He asked. Cruz blushed answering "I.. just.. never really been so close to you besides dinner last night and just.. I don't know.. I'm embarrassing myself now.." she smiled embarrassed. Storm half smiled. it was cute. Jackson asked "Whwres the crew chief?" Cruz looked around and sighed answering "Late." Jackson stared. Unbelievable. Jackson had an idea "How about I take his place a bit. I could give you some pointers. How to be aggressive?" Cruz thought about it. She could be more aggressive.. she nodded. Jackson smiled. "Alright. First. Can you even trash talk?" Cruz rolled her eyes and replied "Wait you mean off the track aggression?" Jackson chuckled a bit and stood close to her face close enough to feel each other breathe.. "Don't back down..". They stared into each other's eyes. Storm subbed his hand into hers.. Cruz blinked a few times. Jackson rubbed up her hand. Her arm and up her shoukder... yo her neck and under her chin gently and let her go and stepped back. "I'm impressed. Most people push me away." He joked. Cruz stared. Frozen a bit.

McQueen pulled up. Parked close. Cruz and Storm turned facing Lightning's car. Lightning got out and glared at the two of them. Then confronted Cruz , "You didn't answer your phone?" Cruz walked up to her crew chief and explained "I'm sorry! Glad your back. How was vacation!?" Lightning stared at Storm who was smiling suspiciously at McQueen. Lightning answered her, "Great. What's he doing here?" Cruz looked at Jackson. He walked up to Mcqueen and spoke. "Hey champ! I'm just showing your girl here how to be more aggressive." Cruz smiled. Lightning jut rolled his eyes and replied "She doesn't need to be more aggressive. You can go." Storm shrugged his shoulders and left. Satisfied. The plan could really work. Cruz would fall and McQueen would be frustrated. Perfect..


	18. What is wrong with me

Jackson woke up the next morning. He got to the cafe before Cruz. He waited for her. She passed by. She began to enter the cafe but Jackson stopped her "Hey! Got you something." He handed her a juice drink. The same she ordered yesterday. Cruz smiled suspiciously and said "Um?.. thanks? Did you spike it?" Jackson glared answering "I don't need to do that to get you in bed." Cruz rolled her eyes. She checked him out. He looked more ready for a run in some active wear. "Are you wanting to run with me again?" Jackson smiled and answered "Well sense you asked." He looked her up and down. Cruz didn't really ask. But. Okay? The two started walking together. Cruz asked. "So?.. why take such an interest in me suddenly?" Jackson smiled answering "Why not?" Cruz rolled her eyes. She began to walk backward in front of Storm. He looked her up and down. Cruz asked. "Well.. you just... you know? You acted like you hated me so much before?" Jackson thought about it. Maybe he did.. "Well.. I'm sorry for that. Any man would be lucky to have you." Cruz smiled. Then she tripped. Jackson grabbed her before she hit the pavement. She gazed into his grey blue eyes. They both stared for a moment. Jackson stood her back up and said "Gotta be careful not to fall for anyone else but me." He winked. Cruz giggled a bit with her little snort. "Wait What was that?" Jackson asked smiling and curious. They stopped walking and Cruz covered her mouth and blushed embarrassed.

Jackson chuckled and moved her hands. "It's adorable. Don't be shy about it?" Cruz smiled embarrassed. They walked on. Jackson asked "How was practice with McQueen?" Cruz answered. "Pretty good. Although he seems to think your just trouble." Jackson glared and joked "Really? Me? Well he's right. I can be a hand full of trouble love." Cruz replied "Hmm. I don't know what to say to that." Jackson smiled. They walked a bit more before parting ways. But Jackson had plans for the race.

Race day. Jackson stepped out. Talked to a few reporters. Got some photos. Then he saw Cruz. She was just talking with her crew. In the pits. He smiled. "Hey costume girl! I'm just joking. Hey Cruz. Got you something" he greeted. Cruz stood in front of him. Jackson gave her a small box of chocolates. "Sweet treat for a sweet woman." He winked. Cruz smiled and said "Oh. Um?.. thank you? I didn't expect this." Jackson replied "Well thought you might like a suprise." Cruz smiled. A bit impressed. Lightning walked up "What do you want Storm?" He asked firmly. Jackson answered "Hey champ. I just noticed your driver here stalking me, so I thought I'd come on over." He winked. Lightning rolled his eyes. "See you on the track babe." Jackson said to Cruz. He began to leave then turned around and added "Oh hey. Listen I got you something else over in my trailer. Come on over after the race and I'd like to give it to you?" Cruz glared and asked "It isn't something on you?.. like? From you physically is it?" Jackson chuckled and replied answering "No. it's something I had to buy. But I wouldn't mind it leading to something else." Cruz smiled and rolled her eyes. "See you on the track Cruz!" He called as he walked away.

After the race. Storm waited at his trailer for Cruz. He began to wonder if she was gonna show. Then she came. Walking up. "Hey.." She greeted. "Good win." She added. Jackson glared. He opened his trailer for her. She walked in. "Don't be scared." Jackson said. She stood there. Jackson shut the door. He went behind his bar counter and grabbed out a bouquet of red roses. "For you." He flrited. Handing them to her. Cruz blushed a bit and said "Oh? Thank you. I mean. Really thank you!" She smiled. Jackson smiled and replied "It's nothing. They really match your.. match.. your.." he stopped staring. They really did.. match her red cheeks. Brown eyes.. "innocence..". Cruz giggled a bit. Jackson cleared his throat and continued. "Next race? Dinner afterwards?" Cruz thought about it. She stared at the flowers. "Sure Jackson." She began to leave. Jackson blocked the door with a sexy pose and smile. "I would love a little more?... intimate thank you?" Cruz rolled her eyes and came

close to him. Pressing her body against his. Jackson was eager to feel her. Cruz put her face close to his and softly answered "I'm not that kinda girl.. maybe if.. one day.. okay?" Jackson's eyes widened. No girl resisted him? Not that he could remember? Cruz added "Thank you. I'll see you at dinner? Next weekend?" Jackson nodded. And she left.

Jackson avoided Cruz before the race. Jackson won. Barely. Cruz went to Jackson's trailer. He opens the door. Wearing an actual dress suit? "Oh? I didn't know we were changing clothes?" Jackson smiled and pulled Cruz into his trailer and replied "Nah. Just thought I'd look nice." He winked. Cruz smiled warmly and complimented "Well you look nice." He smiled. It was a nice candle light dinner. Just some steak. It was delicious. Jackson asked sipping his wine, "So? Tell me about yourself Miss Ramirez?" Cruz rolled her eyes and answered "Oh well.. not much to tell? I'm pretty much an open book." She giggled. Jackson glared and corrected "No. you're anything but." Cruz thought about that. Jackson stood up. He pressed buttons on his phone. Quartet music played. Cruz looked at the ceiling as it changed color slowly. He took Cruz's hand and pulled her up. "What are we doing?" She asked. Jackson chuckled and answered "dancing slow?" He rested his hands on her hips. Staring into her brown eyes. Slowly swaying. Simple. Kinda like a waltz.. "You know Jackson your pretty impressive. Hey kinda in your face?" Jackson nodded. And spoke "Well I have that effect. I can be intimidating." Cruz replied "Your not so bad? You're actually kinda a sweet guy." Jackson rolled his eyes. No he wasn't. "Don't say that." Jackson said firmly. Kinda harshly. Cruz spoke up as they danced "Well you are. I mean? No one has ever done something like this for me?" Jackson's found that surprising, "What? Dance?" He asked. Cruz answered. "That to. But everything. Your.. your different." Jackson frowned. "Uh.. Yeah?.. that's a word for it." He faked a smile. They stopped dancing. "Wow it is getting hot in this suit. I mean wow.. right?" He seemed nervous. Cruz have a suspicious look. Jackson pushed her toward he door "Alright well it was great. By now!" He oushed her out and slammed the door quick. "Don't fall... love makes you weak... love makes you weak..crap.. her trailer!?" Jackson quickly opened the door and ran after her. "Cruz!" He called. She was outside her trailer. She glanced at Jackson. "Yeah?"

Jackson explained "Don't go inside the trailer.. I.. it's hard to explain. Trust me." He was out of breath. Cruz lowered her brows.. confused. She did the exact opposite. "Wait!" Jackson yelled. Cruz's eyes opened wide. The entire trailer was covered in flowers. Not one kind. There were a bunch of different kinds.. she walked inside. "Did you do this?" She asked. Jackson sighed and frowned as he admitted "Yeah... I... I didn't know your favorite type. So..." Cruz spoke up "So you bought the entire flower shop!?" Jackson sighed. Cruz hugged him. It startled and suprised him.. "Um?.. what's this for?" Cruz smiled and answered "I just love it! No one has ever done something like this? Thank you." Her eyes sparkled. "Wow.." he said.. he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Um.. your welcome..". He said with a smile. A small but real smile.. Jackson left to his trailer. In a good mood. He felt funny. Different. Jackson sat down. He thought about how happy Cruz was by that.. he never saw someone thatbkinda happy? Not that he could think of.

Jackson returned home. He had a lot of mail. Another from Rachel. He rolled his eyes. He didn't even read this one. He just tossed it. "Ridiculous." He muttered to himself. Jackson was tired after the long trip. He layed down on the couch. Falling asleep. He smiled a bit. Dreaming.

 _Jackson was laying in his bed shirtless. Laughing a bit and smiling. The brunette leaned down and kissed him and laughed. Her cute funny laugh with a little snort. He smiled. She rolled over and cuddled up next to him. Her skin felt so warm and soft. Her hair smelt really good. Like a perfume or something. Jackson closed his eyes. Inhaling her scent. She leaned over and gazed into his eyes. "You're actually kinda a sweet guy. Your different.. thank you..". She leaned in to kiss him.. Jackson smiled and leaned into her lips._

Jackson woke up startled by his phone. He sat up. "What?.." he looked around. "Oh.. it was only a dream..". He took a deep breath of relief. Then he realized. "Oh no..". He was falling. "No... Love makes you weak..". He closed his eyes. "No..". He got up and showered. Dressed. Thinking. About Cruz. How happy she was. He shook his head. He couldn't do this. Not with her. Not now. Jackson needed to get her out of his head. He knew exactly how. Jackson grabbed his phone and called up one the girls he hooked up with a while back.

Jackson was playing a video game. The door bell went off. Jackson shut off the tv and answered the door. "Heather. Glad to see you." Jackson said with a seductive smile. Heather had long gold brown hair. Green eyes. "Thanks for inviting me Jackson." She walked in. Jackson shut the door. Heather sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her and asked "Shall we get this started?" She smiled. Jackson walked over and sat beside her. They kissed. A lot. Hey began to undress each other. But Jackson paused. Staring into nothing.. Heather pulled away and asked "Hey?.. you okay?" Jackson blinked a few times and answered "Yeah? Come on babe..". He kissed her again. Running her with his hand. He wound up stopping again.. Heather asked "Can you not rise to occasion today?" She giggled a bit and looked down. Jackson asked "What?" Then looked down and snarled "Just go! Get out!" Heather shook her head and left. Jackson was frustrated. "What is wrong with me!" He yelled to himself. He knew. He was thinking about Cruz... "That's it!" He yelled and grabbed his phone. "This ends now!" He called Cruz. It was time this ended. This was getting him more frustrated than loosing.

She answered.

 _Hello? Hey Jackson._

"Cruz! I have something to tell you!"

 _Okay?... what's wrong? You sound angry?_

"I.. I think it's time that this little thing we had.." he stopped.

 _Jackson?_

"Yes. Um.. I believe it's time that we stop."

 _Stop what exactly?_

"That.. that we stop.. denying ourselves another?.. dinner?.. after a race?"

 _Oh? Okay? That's a weird way to ask? But.. sure. I'd love to have dinner with you after the next race again. Your trailer?_

"Yeah.."

 _Okay. It's a date. Oh hey I gotta go. I'll see you then._

She hung up.. Jackson sat down and slapped himself in the head.. "Stupid.." he mumbled to himself. He couldn't believe he didn't have it in him to man up and cut it off!


	19. Lost her

Jackson showed up for the race. He looked for Cruz. But he convinced himself that after tonight. He needed to end it. Winning didn't matter if he began to fall weak for..

Jackson walked around the pits. "Hey!" Cruz greeted behind. Jackson jumped startled. Cruz giggled a bit "Ha! I gotcha!" Jackson rolled his eyes and defended "I knew that you were there!?.. I just..". Cruz giggled a bit more and replied "Sure." Jackson stared at her. "I'm.. you..". Jackson couldn't find words. Cruz raised a brow and asked "Tongue tied now? Cute." Jackson's glared. Cruz and Jackson walked as she asked "Ready for the race?" Jacksoan glared answered "I'm ready to win." His tone was harsh. Cruz stared. "Yeah?..". They walked. Jackson began as they walked side by side "Look. About dinner tonight. I don't know if it's even a good idea anymore. I was really thinking about some things." He stopped and his eyes widened. He froze. He glanced down at his hand.. "uhh.." he said. Cruz had grabbed hold of his hand. He just stared at their hands together. "What's this?" He asked. Cruz gave a weird look and pulled her hand away "Oh.. I.. I'm sorry?.." she blushed. Jackson rubbed his hand with the other. Staring at Cruz. She smiled embarrassed. Cruz spoke up "What were you saying?..". Jackson glared blankly and continued "I'll tell you later." He walked to his pits. Cruz watched. Something must of been bothering him?

Jackson won the race. Cruz ran up to him bedore they headed to dinner "Hey! I am gonna help my crew put things away before we head to dinner okay?" Jackson nodded. He was going to end this.. maybe.. Cruz grabbed his hands. Jackson didn't know what to do. It wasn't like dancing. She just?.. wanted to hold his hands? "Your not all that bad and tough. You're pretty sweet and kind inside." She said with a smile. Jackson frowned and replied. "Don't say that.. please..". Cruz chuckled and asked "Why not? You've shown me an entirely different man than I thought you were." Jackson stared at the ground.. "I'll see you in a few!" She said. And she left. Jackson let her hands go. He watched her leave. Thinking. He walked back to his trailer. He waited for Cruz. It wasn't to long she showed up.

"Hey Jackson." She greeted. Jackson looked at her and smiled a bit. His eyes lit up. She wasn't wearing the race suit. No. She was wearing a tight black dress. With a large thick yellow stripe on the middle. "Wow. You look good." He said without thinking. Cruz smiled and did a full turn. Jackson smiled and chuckled a bit and added "And though there are no stars out tonight you shine brighter than any I've seen." He smiled. A real smile. Cruz blushed. "Awe.. Thank you..". Jackson didn't prepare anything. Sense he planned to break it off here. He swallowed. He didn't want to hurt her.. Cruz asked "Hey what's bothering you?" Jackson stared at her. He cleared his throat and answered "Oh I.. I forgot about getting dinner.. so I.. would like to take you out some place. If that's acceptable?" Cruz smiled widely and answered "Yeah. Let's go." Jackson called over to his coach "Hey! I'm gonna go out and celebrate. I'll see y'all at the hotel!" Coach waved on. Jackson and Cruz got a cab to some little sea food place formal place. Jackson took the top half his race suit off and tied it down like a jacket on his waistline. Having a black shirt underneath.

When the two walked on. Everyone wanted photos and autographs. It died down eventually. Jackson sat silently. Staring at Cruz. The waiter came to get food orders. Cruz ordered "Water please. And.. I'll just have the.. chicken?" The waiter wrote it down then looked at Jackson. Jackson said "Salad. Small. Like you would give a child. And the cheapest beer you got." He gave Jackson a weird look and walked off. Cruz gave him a weird look then to. Jackson explained "I'm barely hungry." Cruz nodded. They sat there silent a moment. Cruz asked "So? Is there something on your mind?" Jackson glared and sighed. Cruz then asked "Hey.. I know. Why don't you tell me something deep?" Jackson raised a brow "Deep?" Cruz rolled her eyes and corrects herself "Well maybe not deep. But. Something no one or almost no one knows about you?" Jackson glared answering "There's things no one will ever know about me." He said so harsh. Cruz didn't understand. She shrugged it off and leaned into her seat. Jacksoknsaw her disappointment and coughed a bit and spoke up "I can play a piano." Cruz stared "What?" Jackson rolled his eyes annoyed he had to repeat himself and said "Something few people know. I can play the piano. My parents had me take lessons when I was a kid." Cruz smiled and replied "Oh wow. I did not expect that." Jackson half smiled and asked "What about you Miss Ramirez?" Cruz answered "Nah I told you. I'm an open book." Jackson stared. Looking her eyes. Her hair. She was cute. It was cute she had dressed up a bit. The waiter brought food. Jackson picked at it. "I should hear you play sometime." Cruz said. Jackson chuckled and replied "Oh no. I stopped playing a while back. I can play. Doesn't mean I will play." Cruz smiled and ate some of her food.

"Describe me." Cruz said. Jackson raised a brow and asked "What?" Cruz repeated. "I read this little article about couples bonding by describing each other and I thought oh that could be fun. I'd love to hear this.?" She leaned forward. Jackson's eyes widened. He stared at her brown eyes and answered "Uh?.. sure?.. Sexy, teasing, oblivious, a dreamer." Cruz glared. "Okay new rule. No sexual words." Jackson rolled his eyes and joked "That leaves me indescribable than." Cruz laughed. She had the cutest laugh. Jackson felt himself let his guard down and he smiled. "Alright. Beautiful. Creative. Funny. Ambitious." Cruz smiled and gazed at Jackson. "My turn..." she said. Jackson leaned in listening and kind a curious. Cruz then said "Mysterious, kind, a romantic, your like one those chocolate covered cherries." Jackson gave a strange look. Now he wanted that explained and asked "What do you mean?" Cruz answered slowly "Well? Like you look good but then you get a taste and it's better than you imagined." Jackson laughed. "That's. That's great! I have never heard that before." Cruz smiled and replied "Hey you got a really se.. cute. Um nice laugh." She blushed. Jackson sighed. "Your so amazing. I do not understand how i got you?" He chuckled. His smile turned down.. faded away.. he realized how chill he was with her. He thought about it. Break it off... Cruz looked at her phone "Oh?.. I should get to my hotel." Jackson spoke up "I'll take you?" Wait he thought. Why did I offer that.. Cruz smiled and answered "Don't worry about it. It's up the road. I'm gonna head to bed. But thank you so much for tonight. Same thing next week?" Jackson sighed and answered "Yeah. Sounds good." She left in a cab.

Jackson sat there a moment. Thinking. "Love.. makes you.. weak.." he said softly. But. He had to think about it..

Jackson returned home. He had mail as usual. Another from Rachel. He sat down and opened it. Reading this one.

 _Jackson,_

 _You have many written back. Or called. I don't know how many months I'll have exactly left. I just wanted to give you a chance. But obviously it's not what you want. Whether you're even reading this. Or not even open ring these letters.. Out daughter is here. And I won't be much longer. If you can not and do not step up. She will go into the system. I just wanted to give her a chance o never had. At meeting an dknowing her father. A better life.. But if you can't that is fine. This is probably one of the last letters I'll write. It's becoming depressing. Knowing you won't reply. Wondering if you even read these. See the photos.. thank you for giving me the greatest gift I could have ever had. She is absolutely perfect. Here's my number. (Xxx)xxxxxxx_

 _Rachel._

Jackson sighed and folded the letter. If Rachel saw how weak he was now. She'd never want him to be a father anyway... the race came. Jackson decided. He'd give this another chance. With Cruz. He didn't want to let go of this feeling. Like something had come alive inside. Like he had something to look forward to besides racing. It felt good. He smiled. Knowing he'd see Cruz.

At the races Jackson looked around for her. He saw her and smiled. Her yellow and blue race suit. Brown hair tied back. Jackson walked up. "Hey beautiful!" He called. Cruz stared. Jackson grabbed her by her hip and pulled her close. Cruz stared. Gazed in his eyes and pushed away a bit and giggled saying "Well? Someone's in a good mood today?" Jackson smiled and replied "Well. Just been thinking. And I can't wait for dinner tonight." Cruz smiled and opened her mouth to say something. But then they were called for line up. Jackson spoke up "See you on the track babe." He winked. Cruz replied "Yeah well you'll be looking at me from behind mister!" Jackson laughed and answered back as he walked away "Ha! You say that like it's a bad thing. I enjoy your backside!" Cruz shook her head as she smiled. The two raced. Hard. Fun. Enjoyed it.

After he race Jackson headed back to his trailer. Chick walked up. "Hey kid!" Jackson stared. Chick continued "Great win! Today Stormy boy!" Jackson replied "Well.. thanks." Chick leaned into Jackson "How's the plan working?" Hicks asked. Storm answered, "It'll work. I can throw Cruz out the race by pretending to like her..." Hicks smiled and threw his arm around Storm, "See kid! It was much harder to get to Lightning than I thought. But Cruz!? She's so weak.". Storm faked a smile to Hicks "Yeah.. weak.." he frowned. Hicks continued. "You know our end of the deal. I get you back in top and you make me your crew chief. That'll get me back to being famous! I mean you.. you'll be even more famous..". Storm nodded and replied, "I'll fire Mike in the morning. Got plans tonight." Hicks smiled and laughed a bit proudly, "what the girl?! You already got in her head. What else you need to do?" Storm started to walk into his trailer but stopped and answered, "I know. I just..." Storm tried to think of an excuse. Truthfully he just wanted to see her again.. " I wanna be sure. Can't have her thinking she can come back and beat me again." Hicks smiled "That's my boy!" Hicks spoke, "Well hey , I gotta meet my crew and tell them the amazing news of my new job! Catch you at he next race kid!" Hicks left. Storm sighed. He felt bad.. but he was going to see Cruz tonight. Made him smile a bit. Jackson entered his trailer. But he heard a knock on the door. "She's early?" Jackson said aloud. He opens the door And..

Lightning grabbed the kid by his collar and pushed him against the trailer. "You've been playing Cruz the entire time!? What the hell Storm!?" Storm grabbed Lightning's arms trying to get free. He yelled back, "You're gonna regret this!" Lightning didn't care about himself right now. But he realized he was going to far.. he let Storm go. Storm pushed McQueen back a ways and yelled "I do what I have to do to win!" Lightning defended Cruz, "So What!? Cruz is nothing but a pawn in your game!? You stay away from her Storm!" Lightning was serious. Storm rolled his eyes, "You don't tell me! What to do!" Storm yelled. Lightning yelled in anger back "Stay away or I will put you in your place!" Storm laughed and replied happily, "Bring it old man!" Lightning was frustrated.. Lighting tried to explain, "Are you that unsure of yourself? Gotta take others down to win?" Those words made Storm more mad.. he wasn't unsure of himself.. just.. Storm yelled angry and pushed Lightning, "You need to stay out of my buisness!" Lightning stared as he thought what to do.. he answered back, "You made it my buisness Storm. Stay away from my racer." Lightning gave him a pretty serious glare. Storm didn't want to admit his feelings for her.. Love made you weak.. But he didn't want to see Cruz hurt.. he didn't know any way out of this.. Lightning would tell her!?.. "Tell me what I got to do to keep this from Cruz?..". Lightning's expression changed..he was a little confused.. Lightning replied, "Should have thought of that before you decided to play this game." He started to walk off. Storm was furious.. he called out to Lightning, "You don't wanna make enemies with me champ! You'll regret this." Lightning stopped and thought about it.. "No.. I won't.." he said back.. and left. Storm was furious. At himself. At Hicks!. Storm slammed his trailer shut! He growled at himself. He threw his table over. Angry. He was gonna lose her. He sat down. He thought about it.. maybe this was for the best. He couldn't love her anyway?... he sighed. Frowned. He couldn't believe he screwed up.. again..

Cruz hit Storm's trailer door multiple times til he opened it. Storm noticed her expression. Hurt and anger. Lightning told her.. Cruz cried a bit and asked "Have you been using me!?" Storm's eyes widened and he frowned and leaned against the door frame... Cruz continued, "Everything you've done? I thought you actually liked me?! But you're just another selfish guy right!?" She was mad. Storm was silent. He could admit his feelings.. but that would make him weak. He spoke up "I had to do what I needed to." That hurt Cruz.. but that's how Storm survived. Hurt others and push them away before they get the chance to hurt you... Cruz didn't understand why though.. She asked further, "So you never wanted me?..." she crossed her arms.. her pain made Storm think about what he'd done.. he started to regret it.. He swollowed hard.. and walked up to face Cruz.. "I didn't mean..I..". He knew what was done was done.. the damage.. Cruz turned and started to walk away.. He called out to stop her, "Wait..". She stopped and turned toward Storm again.. "I trusted you?.. but I guess all you guys are the same. Mr. McQueen was right about you..". Storm frowned.. "I'll fix this." Cruz's eyes teared up. She didn't say anything else. Just walked away... Jackson didn't bother chasing. He knew he ruined it.. she disappeared.

Hicks came up out of the shadows and spoke up to Storm, "I like what you did there. She won't be confident enough to win a few races at least now." Storm was angry with Hicks.. with himself.. He yelled at the older man, "You never told me she'd get hurt!?" He pushed Hicks against the trailer. Hicks threw his hand up in a surrender and replied, "What did you think was gonna happen!" Storm thought about it.. he didn't expect to fall for her. Hicks smiled a bit and realized.. "You actually fell for the girl? Ha! You're just as weak as McQueen!" Storm hit he trailer hard next to Hicks' head. "Don't call me weak!" Chicks eyes widened with some fear. Storm let him go. Hicks brushed himself off.. Hicks continued, "You got what you wanted. We both did. Now calm down drama queen." Storm didn't get what he wanted. He frowned. He entered his trailer slamming the door. He sighed and fell to the ground. He sat there. "I am not weak.." he said depressingly. He lost her...


	20. Gotta do the right thing

The following race came the following weekend.

Jackson looked for Cruz. Walking around. He spotted her. He began to walk up to her. He froze standing there as she noticed him and glared. She was mad. Jackson stared. "Cruz.." he called. She turned away. Arms crossed. Jackson sighed..

Cruz avoided Storm the best she could. She was hurt. It hurt Storm. She wasn't gonna take it easy on him today. There Chick was.. as Storms new crew chief.. just as Lightning heard..

Cruz done well to avoid Jackson. Up to the line up.. Storm glanced at her car.. he wanted to explain.. he wanted to see her again..

'And the racers are off. Shew you can almost feel the tension today!' 'Sure can. And Storm has a new crew chief! None other than Chick Hicks!' 'Who would have thought! And he'd got the lead!' 'Careful Ramirez is on his tail!'

Cruz was off her game today. She was hurt.. Storm took advantage of it. But he wanted her to race. Not let him win.. she never passed him once out there. Hicks was satisfied.

25 laps to go...

'Storm has kept an incredible lead today! Looks like he's got him another win!' 'Hey the race ain't over!?'

15 laps to go..

"Cruz what are you doing?!" Lightning asked. Cruz sighed and answered, "I'm just..". She was hurt. She liked Storm for a moment there.. Bu then she gunned it. Storm wasn't expecting it. She passed him with a sly swerve around him.

8 laps to go.

'And Ramirez just passed Storm! I don't think he saw it coming this time!?'

Hicks was angry. Storm couldn't loose. "Pick it up!" He yelled. Cruz kept her lead.

Final lap.

Storm pressed hard to get back up to her. He drafted her rear.. but she wouldn't let him pass. This is what Storm liked. A real race now! He loved racing with her this moment.. for the first time he didn't care about winning.. he realized that.. it suprised himself!

'Cruz Ramirez takes the win!' The crowd cheered. Cruz took victory lane and some photos. Had some press talk. Lightning right up there with her. Hicks was furious. This wasn't what he had planned.

Jackson walked up to Cruz and her trailer. Cruz glared. Angry. Jackson walked faced her and spoke "Hey.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.." Cruz shook her head and snarled "Forgive me but what did you mean to do!?" Jackson frowned and grabbed her hand but she yanked away and snapped "Don't touch me!" Jackson's brows lowered. He walked away Shaking his head. Mad at himself. Jackson headed back to his trailer.

Chick was outside leaning against his trailer..

"What was that!?" Chick yelled at the boy, Storm rolled his eyes. "I lost." Storm didn't seem to care. It made Chick more angry. He yelled at Storm, "Oh that's all is it? You lost!? My first day being your crew chief and you make me look bad!?" Storm ignored Hicks. But he continued, "We can get back in her head. It's fine. Why don't you go show her a little charm?" Storm answered Hicks, "I'm not messing with her again. Or anyone. I can win without your games." Chick replied "What!? You just lost Storm?!" Storm faces the older man as he put some gear away, "It happens." Chick couldn't believe what he heard. It must of been McQueen and that girl.. Chick explained, "I get it. She's in your head now. You're weak! Don't you see she's playing you now!?" Storm was mad he replied with an attitude, "You know I don't like your tone." Hicks gave Storm a rather confused look.. "Know What, your fired." Storm spoke as he walked back to grab more gear. Hicks was upset and asked sort of, "What!? You can't do that!? We had a deal!" Storm got into Hicks' face and spoke sternly , "Deals off." Hicks was furious. "You need me!?" Storm laughed a bit "If you stay. No more games. I win because I'm that fast. You leave Cruz alone!" Hicks nodded. Jackson watched Chick walk away. Then Jackson went inside. He sat down. Thinking.

Heart broken. He never felt like this before but once. With Kenna. But it was more hate and anger with Kenna. This time it was different. It was worse. Like someone twisting and ripping his lungs and heart out. "I hate love." Jackson muttered. "Love makes you weak.." he closed his eyes and took a few breaths.. "What is wrong with me?..." he sighed.

Jackson returned home. Calling Cruz multiple times. She never answered. His home felt. Empty.. lonelier than ever before. He didn't even bother trying to drink down his pain into some girl this time. He just sat down. Depressed. Broken. He didn't know this feeling before. All he knew is he wanted Cruz. He grabbed his phone and called. No answer again... She hated him. Jackson threw his phone across the house! Angry.

Jackson slept in. He was broken. He didn't understand why he couldn't pull himself together.. he grabbed his phone calling Cruz. No answer. He sent her a few texts.

 _Cruz I know I messed up. Please call me. Let me explain!_

 _Cruz i don't know. Maybe you deleted my number. It's Jackson. Please call me. Or text me back. I need to talk to you. I didn't mean to do that. Yes it started like that but.. just call me._

 _Hey please talk to me! I don't know what I need to do! Please! Tell me!_

He sighed. She wouldn't reply.. Jackson called up a friend. Well some girl. She walked in as Jackson opened the door for her. He immediately pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Deeply. She grabbed his face and kissed him back. Jackson began to undress her and guide her to the couch. He layed on top of her and kissed her. They accidentally bumped the tv remote and turned on the tv. Just rsn talking about Jackson Storm. Whatever. Jackson kissed her body. Jackson slowed and stopped. He paused. The girl asked "You Okay?" Concerned. The tv menstioned Cruz. Jackson thought about her.. Cruz.. "Excuse me?" The girl pushed him off and sat up. Jackson snapped back and stared at the girl "What?" He asked. The girl slapped him across the face and snarled "I'm not Cruz?!" She grabbed her clothes and began to dress. Jackson rubbed his face and yelled "What was that for!?" The girl yelled back "Well I don't know. Only here hooking up and then you say some other girls name!? Cruz? What the racer girl!?" Jackson stared blankly. He didn't mean to say her name aloud. The girl left. Slamming the door. Jackson sighed. He stared at the screen. "Cruz.." he said again.. and frowned. He messed up.

Another race day. Chick seemed overly excited. Jackson asked "Whats got you all happy?" Jackson was down. He really wanted to speak to Cruz. At least make things right maybe? He didn't really know. He just wanted to talk to her. Chick spoke up "I'm pretty sure you'll win today". Chick grabbed some drinks. "I am gonna make up with old kachow though. Why don't you go run along." Jackson stared clueless. But he wants to see Cruz. He left. Looked for her. There she was. She made him feel sick. Not bad. But.. He was nervous. And afraid for once to talk to her.. He walked up. "Hey..". Cruz glared at him. She was tightening her suit up. Jackson smiled nervously and continued "Can I talk? About things?" Cruz snarled "You are talking. I wish you'd just go." She rolled her eyes. Jackson replied "Look. I just.. I don't know.. it's hard for me to explain how.." Cruz pushed him and yelled "Just go!" Jackson's brows lowered "Oh grow up! This is the racing world Cruz! People get used!" Cruz shook her head and walked away. Jackson glared. Angry. He wasn't getting anywhere.

The race was on! Storm won with ease. He noticed. McQueen didn't show? That was odd. Jackson was mad about getting the cold shoulder from Cruz still. He decided not to bother her Jackson walked into his trailer. Chick was already there. Sitting on the couch. "Great race! What I tell you? I knew you would win." Chick said with a smile. Jackson sighed and grabbed a drink behind his bar table. He noticed a lot of his canned drinks were missing? He shrugged it off "Well I think this time Mcqueen is to thank for that. It's odd right? That he skipped the race?" Chick stretched and answered "Nah. I heard he's getting bored of babysitting that girl." Jackson rolled his eyes. Sipping his beverage. Then they both heard a phone ring. Jackson and chick stared at each other. "Your phone?" Chick looked around. Jackson noticed Chicks old flip phone on the counter. And that wasn't his ring tone? Jackson walked toward the couch. "Move." Jackson ordered. Chick stood up. The phone stopped ringing. Jackson looked in the cushions. Chick mentioned "Probably just a glitch or something..". He cleared his throat. Jackson glared. The phone rang again. Jackson knelt down on the ground and reached underneath the couch. He pulled out an older smart phone. "Whose is this?" Chick stared. The phone stopped ringing. Missed calls from Sally? Jackson couldn't remember hooking up with someone? He unlocked the phone with a swipe. He clicked on the emergency contact. No one listed. "Do you know Whose this is?" He asked Chick. Chick didn't answer. Jackson lowered his brows and opened the photos as he muttered "Please nothing dirty.." his eyes widened. The photos were just some random ones. Some of a pocket. And the. blonde. Some people from that town.. "Wait!?" Sally!? It him. Jackson turned to chick and yelled "This is McQueens phone!? Did you have something to do with him not showing up!?" Chick rolled his eyes and answered "Now now.. it's not that big a deal. Just slipped a little drug in a drink. He's fine. I made sure to have some.. friends help him to Cruz's trailer." Jackson became furious "You drugged her crew chief!?" Chick rolled his eyes. Jackson shoved Chick and yelled "I said I was done. I told you not to do anything!" Chick corrected "You told me not to touch Cruz! I didn't touch her!" Jackson growled frustrated. Now he really wouldn't get anywhere with Cruz! "She is never going to trust me because of you!" Jackson yelled. Chick replied "So? Now we can get some real dirt on McQueen with this." Chick reaches for the phone. Jackson shoved Chick again and snarled "No! I can't believe what I am gonna do.. but.. I gotta return it. And you! Your done!" He began to leave.

Chick grabbed Jackson's shoukder and snapped "Im your crew chief!? You can't get rid of me!?" Jackson growled "Your lucky I don't bury you in the ground after this! You drugged him!? What if you gave him to much! What if he overdosed!?" Chicks eyes widened. He didn't think that far ahead.. Jackson left. He had to return the phone.. he sighed. But maybe then Cruz would talk to him.. maybe..

Jackson had some friends find out where Cruz and McQueen were staying. Jackson stared at the hotel. Nervous. He knew he could get in a lot of trouble if Lightning presses charges.. He called Cruz first on his phone. She texted him! Finally! He eagerly opened the message.

 _Cruz_

 _SCREW YOU!_

Jackson sighed and put his phone away. He had to admit his feelings. He had to give in to the heart ache.. it hurt. He felt sick.. he had to.. "Love makes you.. weak?..". Jackson stared at the hotel. He sighed. He needed to see Cruz. Do the right thing. "I can't believe I'm doing this.." he mumbled harshly to himself. Then he got out the car and headed inside the hotel.


	21. Make up xxx

Jackson walked inside. Immediately the desk clerks eyes widened seeing him. Jackson walked up to the desk and spoke "Hey. I need to know what room Cruz Ramirez is staying in." The lady smiled. Blushed a bit. Seeing a famous race car driver young and good looking.. She answered "I'm sorry. I can't do that." Jackson sighed. He opened his wallet and layed a few 100s down "Now can you?" The woman stared. "I.. please don't. I can't. I could get fired..". Jackson took the money back. He began to walk out and give up.. then he remembered how he had an idea. Jackson walked back up and asked "I want a room." She began typing in the computer. Jackson walked around and grabbed her hand. She froze. Jackson used his body to gently push against her. She stared. Jackson leaned in and whispered "You are a really beautiful young woman.." she blushed. Jackson moved her hair and pulled her hand off the mouse and turned her around. Pushing his body against her chest and pelvis. He leaned and kissed her neck gently. Barely. Just enough he moved the mouse over checking the room numbers and names as he teased the woman and distracted her. "Got it.." he mumbled under his breath. He knew the room. His eyes widened as the woman messed with his pants and rubbed against him. Jackson pulled away and spoke up "You know I don't like to move that fast. On second thoughts just um call me?.." he quickly walked away to the elevator. Fixing his pants. The woman called out "Wait! I didn't even give you a room yet!?" The elevated closed. Jackson took a breath of relief. That. Was just to much anymore. He frowned. Thinking in head what he would say to Cruz.

Jackson walked up to the room number. He stared at it. Taking a deep breath.. he knocked on the door.

Cruz opened it and her eyes stared widely at him. Storm quickly spoke up with his hand out, "Before anything let me explain." She shut the door in his face. Storm stood there. No woman had ever treated him this way before. "Cruz. Please open the door." He said from the other side. She was mad at him. Hurt. She thought for once maybe someone loved her. But he tricked her! For some stupid race!? At least Cruz knew how to balance racing and a relationship!? Her heart was good. Storm knew that... "I have McQueen's phone..". Cruz's eyes widened and she opened the door and yelled at him, "Why do you have his phone!?" Storm handed it to her and answered, "It was in my trailer. I didn't have it. Look please give me a few minutes?.. please." Storm begging? She glared. But moved a little over from the door way to let him pass. Storm walked in. Cruz shut the door. He stared at her. She looked amazing. Her brown hair and eyes. Even with no make up. "So why do you have Mr. McQueen's phone?" She was mad. Storm faced toward her and rolled his eyes, "Why do you always call him Mister Mcqueen? Does he get off on it?" He noticed Cruz's disgusted expression.. he didn't mean it. Storm just.. he wasn't good in awkward situations.. his dark humor was his escape. He quickly spoke up correcting himself with clearing his throat and answered Cruz, "Chick. He drugged him before the race. Apparently using my trailer as a private place to do tis. I found his phone under my couch.. his wife's been calling... must be worried.."

Cruz smiled a bit but then gave a confused look to Storm, "Wait so why did you do this?" She asked. Storm sighed and answered "I told Chick I didn't want to play these games anymore. I meant it." Cruz looked at the phone. She replied to the good lookin racer. He wore tight jeans and a graphic shirt with a leather jacket with his number in it. His hair a bit of a fluffy mess. He shaved.. his face looked smooth and made him seem younger even.

"You.. Was any of it real?..". Storm frowned a bit. He needed to be honest this time. It was hard to open up. Love made you weak.. "I..". His silence hurt. Cruz continued, "It was for me! I really thought that maybe you wanted me!? ...Maybe you should go!" Storm didn't want to leave. He wouldn't without telling her the truth this time. He had to hurry up and get it off his chest before she made him leave.. Storm spoke up and came a bit closer to Cruz, "It was!.. it was... maybe not at first okay!? I don't know how to express any of this okay!?..". Cruz's eyes widened. He wasn't that clear.. "What are you saying?..". Storm growled a bit. His anger. He always had such anger.. but he took a breath and answered her "I..I don't want to leave. I don't know how to say anything! It's frustrating. I was suppose to mess with you to throw you off but you wound up messing with me! And now you've made my life hell! Because now you won't talk to me!? You won't see me and won't even text me!?.. I'm trying... I'm...". He stopped. He was messing up again. "fuck this I'm out!" Storm was lost in words. He just couldn't get the right words out. He was making a fool of himself. He started toward the door and reached for the handle,

Cruz pulled the shoulder of his shirt back and yanked him toward her and kissed him. So suddenly.

He froze. She kissed amazingly. She released him and Storm stared. He was a little shocked. They gazed into each others eyes. Cruz blushed.. she was adorable. Storm pushed Cruz against the wall and kissed her deeply. It was a passionate kiss. Storm grabbed her face to keep her in his lips.. he moaned of enjoyment. Cruz gently moved her face away.. Storm took a step back.. in the heat of the moment he wanted her body now. He was so young and reckless. Not like Cruz. Cruz spoke up, "I should go?.." she was still blushing red. Storm smiled. She opened the door and Storm mentioned, "This is your room?" cruz tried to think of an excuse as she replied, "Oh.. right! But.. Mr. McQueen needs his phone and.. I should go give it to him..". Storm walked outside the door. He stood in the hall and turned toward Cruz, "Don't shut me out again." Cruz nodded.. Storm added one other thing, "Please call me." He brushd her hair. Cruz nodded again. He left. Jackson felt a little better.

And he kissed her. Oh she kissed him. He smiled a bit. He wanted her lips again. He really didn't want to leave.

Jackson went on home he following day. He kept checking his phone. Wondering if Cruz would call him. Text him.. he thought about that kiss..He couldn't wait to see her again. Jackson grabbed his keys. Taking his motorcycle out for a bit. He went to grab some dinner. Take it home. He was smothered by some fans. He drove home. He noticed a black car that wasn't his outside. Jackson got off the bike. Roy stepped out the car. She walked over swaying her hips. Wearing a black and blue checkered dress. Jackson asked as she came closer "Roy? What are you doing here?" Roy stopped facing Jackson. "Hey there. It's come to my attention you have been firing team member a lot lately. What's going on?" Jackson lowered his brows and spoke up "You know mcqueen not showing up. Yeah my crew chief drugged him!" Roy nodded and replied "Next time. Tell me. Let me handle things. Besides that.. I thought we could catch up..". Jackson chuckled a bit and answered "No. I have plans. Goodbye Roy." He walked away and into his home.

He headed to the kitchen. Setting down his food. He checked his phone again. Nothing. He sighed. Maybe Cruz didn't mean it.. maybe she still hated him..

Jackson sat down to watch some tv. Really thinking about that kiss.. then his phone rang. He grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was Cruz. He pressed the accept button.

"Cruz Ramirez. Couldn't keep away long." Jackson smiled.

 _Well I was thinking about you._

"Oh really? What about me?" Jackson asked.

 _Just you in general. About the other night.._

"Hmm. Can you face time. I wanna see you."

 _Um.. sure. Let me hit that setting here._

She did. The screen loaded. Storm was smiling. He was wearing a green faded shirt. His hair wet but messy. Must of showered.

Cruz's hair was up in a pony tail.

"Can you see me?" She asked.

"Very much. I like what I can see." Jackson said.

Cruz blushed a little and pulled her top up on her chest more. Storm smiled.

"You look good babe. No reason to hide." He said.

"Hmm I don't know about that. Wouldn't want you doing anything inappropriate on the phone." She replied and giggled a bit.

"I prefer the real thing. No worries." He winked.

Cruz rolled her eyes.

"So what you doing. Besides looking amazingly hot!" Jackson asked her.

"You're not so bad looking yourself. So.. I.. I need to ask this Jackson... how do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

"Um.. just gonna have to trust me? I'm not gonna use you again Cruz. Anything from here on is real. Really real." He meant that.

She smiled. "Then when can I see you again!?"

"I wanna take you out on a real date anyway."

"You could come here?" Cruz suggested.

"What? That little town? No." Jackson didn't like small

towns.

"Oh so you don't want all this?" Referring to herself.

Jackson's eyes widened and he smiled widely. He could only fantasize about her.

"Oh I do. Believe me I do! But why would I wanna stay in that town? It's a dump? It has only like 2 places to even get food and one store. What on earth would I even do there?"

"Well there's me? But race track? The butte dirt track. There's wheel well it's a luxury hotel with a fancy bar and food. I've never been but Sally designed it and runs it for the most part." Cruz answered.

Jackson asked "So I'd stay at Wheel Well? And what about McQueen? Wouldn't he be pretty pissed seeing me?"

Cruz thought and answered "I don't know. I told him about everything. Really and truly as long as you give him respect than he won't mind."

"I don't know. Can't you come here? I can get you the most amazing suite available!" Jackson suggested.

Cruz replied "Hmmm sounds nice. And then I wouldn't have to explain to how we are.. what are we?.,"

Storm snickered a bit.

"Well depends on you babe. Wanna be my girl? I can treat you with only the best?" He said.

"Come here. I'll give you an answer after a real date." Cruz said.

Storm sighed.

"And you have to apologize to ! Between you and Chick.. you've cause a lot of stress. And McQueen has been through a lot in the past year.." Cruz instructed.

"I wouldn't call retiring that much." Storm snarled.

Cruz corrected. "He retired and crashed and then the baby thing happened and lately he's distracted. And then getting drugged?. I feel bad.. I can't imagine being in his wife's shoes."

Jackson became curious "What baby thing?"

"Oh.. just.. he and Sally were having a baby but they lost it a while back." Cruz said with a frown.

Jackson replied "Hmmm I never payed to much attention after I started racing."

Storm seemed to frown. He thought about Sky... Rachel.. How Rachel wanted him to step up..

"What's wrong?" Cruz asked.

Jackson stared answering "Nothing. Just. Nothing don't worry about it. If you want me to come to Radiator whatever. I will. For you."

Cruz smiled and said back "Great! I can t wait! But know this.. you gotta earn my trust back. Okay?..".

Jackson nodded.

"Night Jackson." She said.

Jackson replied "Goodnight Miss Ramirez."

They hung up.

Jackson got to the town the following night. Late after dinner.

Storm had pulled up to the cozy cone. A slick black Nissans gt R. The town was quiet. Not really anyone anywhere. He got out. He saw Cruz's yellow sports car outside one of the cones. "Hmm caution cones?.. how..". He didn't finish his sentence. He knocked on the door. Cruz opened it up, Storm greeted with a smile. She was excited to see him. She pulled him in and shut the door quickly. He was wearing a graphic grey t shirt. Black tight jeans and some black sneakers with a leather jacket. "Don't do that again." He ordered as he fixed his shirt. Cruz kissed him. She wanted to feel his kiss again. Storm continued it and pushed her against the wall kissing her lips passionately.. he threw his leather jacket off to the floor and grabbed her legs up and held her against the wall with his pelvis. He was strong. He lifted Cruz to the bed where he sat down and she stayed in her position on his lap. He realeased their kiss and Cruz spoke up "I couldn't wait to see you again." Storm smiled and replied "I couldn't tell. So this is where your staying? It's a.. it's a cone?" Cruz giggled a bit "Yeah it's Mrs. McQueens. She has a weird cone collection in the office to." Storm gave a weird stare. "Good to know I guess?" Cruz spoke up with an invitation "You could stay here if you didn't get a room already. I mean.. if you want to?..". Storm smiled seductively as Cruz continued, "They even serve a free breakfast to your rooms. It's actually really good food." Storm rolled his eyes. He didn't like small town food. But he had to deal with it for her.. "Sounds great." He replied sarcastically. Cruz gazed at him. He was so good looking. She noticed he didn't bring any bags in. "Where's your luggage? Aren't you staying for a few days?" Storm pulled her off of him and answered, "In my car outside. Yeah I'm gonna stay til Friday. Head out and get back to my team before the race." Cruz thought about the race coming up. "Is it gonna be awkward if we?..". Storm interrupted "What race and date?! Nope. I think it'll make it so much more fun." He winked. Cruz didn't feel the same exactly. Storm leaned over on top of Cruz. "Now where were we?" He asked. Cruz giggled a bit. Storm made her feel more woman. More sexy and prettier. He wanted her and it felt good to be wanted. Cruz stopped him saying "This is to soon isn't it?.." Storm sighed and answered, "No. actually it's taken longer for me to get you here than most women." Cruz's eyes widened. What did he just say. He realized it. Shit.. "But no.. wait.. I didn't mean to say that! Dam.. I am really not good at this.." he frowned. Cruz pushed him up and sat up. She grabbed his face and spoke softly "No.. it's okay.. I'm not exactly good at the feelings thing either." He smiled at her. He flopped down into the bed. "This bed feels hard." Storm pointed out. Cruz layed up next to him. "I can think of some other things that feel that way." She rubbed Storms abs. He liked where she was going. "It's been a while for me..".Cruz softly mention. Storm leaned onto his side and kissed her rolling on top of her. He whispered to her in her ear. "Than I'll go slow.. and easy..". Cruz felt a shiver down her spine as he kissed her neck. "I don't want you to." She replied. Storm smiled. "Than I won't." He said. And began to kiss her and undress her...


	22. First dates

Morning came. Storm sat up in the bed. Covered by only a blanket in his lap. Cruz was in front of the bed doing what he guessed was some kinda yoga stretches or something "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. Cruz answered in an almost robotic voice, "Good morning Jackson. I am meditating." Storm raised a brow and stared. Cruz added, "Sally or the attendant will be here to order breakfast plates soon. Menu is on the bedside table next to you." She took a long deep breath. Storm glanced at it and grabbed it. He made a disgusted face. "It's diner food?" He growled. Cruz stood up and replied walking over to him. "That's what this town is." Storm sighed "I don't know what anyone sees in this town. It's literally faded and old. You and I are the youngest people here!?" Cruz sighed and asked "Just give it a chance. Not like your moving here?" He nodded. For Cruz he would. A knock came to the door. Cruz stood up and threw Storms clothes at him, "You should get dressed!" Storm pulled his shirt over himself. Cruz opened the door. Sally.

"Morning Cruz. Can I get you any breakfast ordered?" Cruz smiled and answered "Usually there's an attendant taking orders I thought when was home?" Sally smiled and answered "Yes usually. But I felt this energy I needed to burn this morning. So it's me this morning. Anyways. Anything I can get you?" Cruz thought and answered "Two black coffees and maybe a fruit smoothie if that's alright?" Sally smiled writing it down. "Two? Alright. Anything else?" Storm came over and opened he door further leaning against the frame. Sally's eyes stared at him for a moment. Then at Cruz. Cruz blushed a little. Sally looked down at her notes "I'll be back with your order." She walked off. Cruz shut the door and turned toward Jackson "Did you see her face!? Maybe you shouldn't have done that?..". Jackson rolled his eyes. "She's just jealous." Cruz snorted with a laugh. "What was that?" Jackson asked with a chuckle. Cruz covered her mouth. Jackson took her hand away and spoke, "No it's cute. Don't be shy." Cruz blushed. It wasn't long Sally brought them their drinks. Cruz was about to head out on her morning run. "Wanna come with?" She asked Jackson. He accepted. It'd be nice. They both changed into some running attire.

After getting started Cruz wanted to get to know Jackson better. "So.. Tell me about yourself then. And the truth." They we're going a slower jogging speed. Jackson answered "Like what? You know I'm a racer already." Cruz replied "Yeah but. Where did you come from? Have any siblings? Private school? That sort of thing." Storm thought about it. He answered , "I came from a wealthy family in Santa Monica California. I am an only child by the way. And private school. Very private." Cruz nodded a bit and cut in front of Storm running backwards and facing him. He gave a confused look. Cruz proved more, "So why you get angry so quick? Could use meditation. Like I do?" Storm rolled his eyes and answered , "Uuh no. That's your thing." Cruz rolled her eyes and ran back beside him. She continued "Well what do you do for fun now days anyway? When your off the track?" Storm answered "Parties or video games. Work out. There's not much to me. Well what about you? What made you a trainer?" Cruz stopped taking a break. Storm stood beside her. Watching her. Gazing. She answered "I grew up in a small place in Florida. I shared a room with my siblings. I didn't wanna be a trainer actually." Storm and Cruz started to walk a bit more. "What do you mean?" He asked her. Cruz sighed and continued. "I wanted to be a racer. I trained. I worked all summers and sometimes all year to save money and put together my own car! I finally had it. I practiced. I was good. I mean really good. I signed up for a race that they had on a track to get new drivers and sponsors." Storm smiled and asked "Well what happened?" Cruz stopped. They both did and she answered. "I didn't believe in myself.. all the other people there had high dollar rides and they were so loud. And then there was me and mine.. I left.. I wasn't gonna beat any of them." Storm noticed her eyes. She was passionate about racing. He asked "You beat me?" He smiled. Cruz looked at him. That wasn't selfish to say at all. She smiled back. "Come on stormyboy!" She hit his shoulder and took off running. Storm took a deep breath. His feelings for her.. he.. he wanted her to be his alone...

The night came. Cruz had been getting ready in her room at that cone. Storm was outside sitting his car. Waiting. Playing on his phone. He was wearing nice jeans and a white dress top. Long sleeve. The top buttons left open. Cruz came out. She was wearing a cute black mini dress. Her hair was down. All wavy and bouncy and curly. Smoky eyes. She got into Jackson's car. He stared. "Wow. Can I just say I have never had a better lookin person in this car." He said with a smile. Cruz blushed a bit and thanked him. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic. But stopped himself this time.

He sped off up to the wheel well restaurant. Cruz said it was the nicer one of the few. They drove up and parked. As they entered they were greeted and asked indoor or outdoor. Cruz smiled and answered "Outdoor." Storm stared. "Sorry is that okay?" Storm smiled. "Ofcorse. If that's what you want." He answered. They were seated. There were a few couples dancing to the music. It was just simple piano and violin music. Nothing crazy. Storm spoke up, "It's very.. it's actually nice this place. It's not like the diner down town." Cruz smiled and replied "See!? Just gotta give the town a chance." Storm nodded. He noticed and mentioned, "Isn't that Lightning and his wife?" He stared. Cruz glanced over. It was. Lightning wore a suit. Just without the tie. Sally a long red maxi dress with spaghetti straps. Her platinum hair glistened from the dim lights. Cruz gazed and spoke "Aren't they amazing together?" Storm raised a brow and gave Cruz a look before answering. "I guess?" Cruz added in "Don't you want that someday. The loyalty. Stability.. Passion?" Storm rolled his eyes and answered, "More like a sentence. I'm not one to settle down with one.. um.." he stopped and stared at Cruz. She was listening.. "Um.. Well I've never thought about it really." He cleared his throat a bit. Cruz nodded. The waiter came to order drinks. Cruz started to speak but Storm stopped her, "No wait. Let me get this. I'll bet I can get you the right drink?" Cruz let him guess and try. Storm spoke up, "For me an old fashioned cocktail. For the lady a... Appletini?" Cruz shook her head, "Bloody Mary?" Cruz answered "No please no.. um..." "I can get this. Hold on.. a... hurricane?" Cruz stared.. she answered "Please no.. let me get this. Okay?.. water. Just water. With lemon and lime slice on the side..". The waiter gave them a look and went off. Storm smiled awkwardly. Cruz spoke up. "You don't do this much?.. do you?" Storm didn't answer. They got their drinks. "Can I take your orders?" Storm looked at Cruz. Cruz answered "Salad for me please." Storm glanced at the menu and answered "Get me the soup of the day. I'll give it a try." The waiter left. Storm gazed at Cruz who was watching some the other couples dance.

Storm noticed. "You wanna dance?" Cruz's eyes got big and open as she stared at Storm. "I.. I don't dance well. Remember?" Storm rolled his eyes and stood up and held out his hand. "Follow me?" Cruz took his hand slowly. Storm lead her out and put his hands on her hips. Cruz rested her on his shoudkers. He swayed her. In slow fielded. Gazing into her eyes. People realized. And noticed. They stared. Lighting and Sally did to. Sally noticed first. And patted Lightning's arm and nodded their direction. He looked. Cruz seemed happy. Dancing with Storm. They danced for a few minutes. They sat back down. As they did Storm bumped the table. The drinks spilt over all over Cruz! "Oh my god!.. I am so sorry! Here!" He grabbed he napkins and patted her dress down.. Cruz smiled awkwardly.. "Jackson?.." he stopped and looked in her eyes. Cruz continued. "Get up... people are staring?.." Storm swollowed and got up. Sitting back down in his seat. He smiled awkwardly. Food came out and new drinks... "I am so sorry again.. I'm not usually clumsy." He explained. Cruz giggled a bit. It made Storm a little angry. But he took a deep breath and held it inside.

They ate some. Storm more less picked at his. Cruz spoke "Its chiller out isn't it?" Storm rolled his eyes. He spoke up "Again I am sorry. It's my fault." Cruz smiled. Storm was sweating. His hands felt clammy. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. His sleeve caught onto the table cloth. He tried to untangle it. As Cruz talked, "So, tell me about what got you into racing Jackson?" Jackson Storm still messing with the button and sleeve of his shirt as he answered, "Actually when I was a kid I got to do this nascar experience thing where I got to ride around with an actual racer". He struggled with his sleeve but continued. "I was like wow! This is amazing. And I got into it. My parents got me whatever I wanted or needed to start racing. I went to a side school kinda thing. Then.." he paused. Cruz waited.. "Then.. I needed to get out of my home. I left to a sponsorship race..". His voice started to sound harsher, "And I got a contract and started small but made my way up within a year or so!" He jerked his sleeve and the entire table spilt over. Everyone stared. But at least the cloth was not stuck anymore.. Cruz pulled the table up easily. Storm stood up and helped. The waiter came over to help clean up. Another waiter came by and slipped in the soup on the floor dropping spaghetti all over Storm's hair, face, and shirt!..

Everyone gasped. Storm wiped his face with his hands and grabbed the noodles off his hair.. Cruz stood facing him and asked "You Okay?..". He was furious. He was embarrassed.. he wanted to impress Cruz so much.. for the first time he felt his heart brake a bit.. this date couldn't get worse!.. he took a step toward Cruz and opened his mouth to speak, but he himself slipped in the soup now and fell into Cruz. He fell right on top of her knocking her down. "AAH!" He yelled a bit. He used his arms to lift himself above Cruz. She layed there under him.. now covered in a bit of marinara sauce herself..

Storm was hurt. He couldn't believe this date! Nothing could be worse!.. he heard a few cameras take photos. This was gonna be aweful!.. Lightning came over and stood above them. He reached his hand down. "Need a hand?" He said softly. Storm stared at him.. he was mad.. he looked mad.. he got up without Lightning's help. He stood up. Lightning helped Cruz up. Then gave her his jacket to cover herself up and keep the chill off. Storm was embarrassed. And now Lightning was saving the day he thought to himself. Storm spoke up, "All I can do right is race Cruz!? That's why I got into racing!" Cruz and Lightning stared at him. Cruz frowned a bit. He was upset. She didn't know what to say.. she walked over to Storm and swiped some sauce off his shirt with her finger and licked her finger and moaned of delight and joked, "Mmmm this is really good. Think I'll take mine to go?" She winked. Jackson couldn't help but smile a bit. She did lift his broken spirit a little there. They headed back to the car. Cruz ran up to Lightning, "I got this. You two go." He said. She thanked him And handed his jacket back. Then ran back to leave with Storm.

Storm got to his car. Cruz followed. He realized he locked his keys in his car.. "Shit." He said. Hitting the hood of his car, Cruz noticed. She came around and pulled on the door handle and grabbed a pin. She.. she unlocked it?

"How'd you do that?" The alarm started going off loudly. Storm quickly shut it off Cruz smiled and walked around the passenger side. They both got in and sat down. "I'm sorry. Tonight was suppose to be perfect." He let his guard down. Cruz smiled and layed her hand on his knee.

Storm continued. "I'm just dealing with shit and it's hard to keep cool and pretend everything's fine. And with you. I feel... I don't know!?" He yelled. Cruz removed her hand.

Storm continued "I'm sorry..". The man really didn't know how to admit his feelings. Cruz was sure she wanted him. She spoke up, "You can talk to me Jackson?.. I'm here. I hope for a long time..". He gazed into her eyes.

"I.. I really.. Why is this so hard?!" He yelled. Cruz frowned and replied, "Jackson. Look at me. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone your secrets. And I want to be with you. Don't you want the same with me?" Storm did. He had to try to say that. He swollowed hard and answered, "I.. I do.. I do want you baby." He smiled. Cruz leaned over and kissed him. "Mmmm taste good." She said releasing him. Storm chuckled. Cruz asked "So what's going on with you. You can tell me? Or not ofcorse." Storm thought about it. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to.. he began, "I'm just.. I don't mean to be so angry.. or aggressive... I just have a lot of issues.. I've messed up. It haunts me.. I don't let a lot of people in..". Cruz replied, "Hey you got issues. Who doesn't!? If you dont wanna Tell me tonight. It can wait." Storm didn't say anything.. Cruz mentioned, "Besides. You can use that anger to push through to the positive!" She smiled. Storm rolled his eyes and said, "For now all I wanna admit is that I messed up. It angers me. But I can't fix it now?..and you'd... Everyone who knows hates me.. I don't want you to hate me anymore than you already do..". He frowned. Cruz sighed and leaned on him. "I don't agree in holding onto the past. I don't think you should keep things bottled up. But. I won't push you to say anything. You can tell when you feel ready? K?" Storm smiled. Cruz added, "Can we get cleaned up now before this smell sticks to us? I smell like a meatball!?" Storm chuckled softly and sped off to the motel.

Once inside. Cruz headed straight for the shower. Jackson heard her turn it on. He waited a few minutes. Than he had a frisky little idea. Jackson quietly slipped into the bathroom. Cruz had the think curtain closest. Jackson closed the door quietly. Cruz was humming some tune. It made Jackson smile a bit. She did the cutest things. Jackson spoke up letting hispresence be known. "Hey babe." Cruz asked "Oh my god. Are you seriously in the bathroom?" Jackson chuckled a bit answering "Well we could save some water and shower together?" Cruz popped her head out the curtain and replied "I've never showered with anyone before." Jackson replied admitting "I haven't either? Don't make me come in there anyway." He smiled. Cruz glared with a smile and said "Come and get it then Jackson Storm."

She shut the curtain. Jackson undressed and hopped in after her...


	23. She makes me want to be better

It was really early in the morning. The sun was barely up. Jackson got up. Cruz was asleep in bed still. He smiled a bit and stared at her. Brushing her hair back.. he frowned. And sighed. He checked his phone. Had a bunch of messages. He put his shirt on. Pants on. Then sat down putting some shoes on. He grabbed his phone back up. Checking the messages. Curious. His eyes widened reading them. Scrolling... Rachel.. he didn't even read them completely. How did she get his number? Jackson set down his phone and stood up. Bucking up his belt. The clanking woke cruz up. She spoke up still sounding sleepy. "Good morning.. leaving already?" Jackson finished his belt and leaned over the bed toward her smiling and said "I gotta get to my team. The race? Or did you forget we still race each other?" Cruz stretched and rolled over. Facing Jackson. "I love that we do kinda." She said. Jackson nodded and stood back up. Grabbing his stuff. "Alright I gotta go." Cruz smiled and spoke up "I'll see you there." Jackson nodded. "Hey?" Cruz added. "No goodbye kiss?" She whined. Jackson chuckled a bit and answered "It's a lot more fun to make you wait." He winked. Then opens the door and left. He opened the door to his car and got in. He looked at the emails real quick. Rachel.. he shook his head and set his phone down. He didn't need this. Not now.. he just got Cruz back... another woman's baby would screw it all up!.. he sighed. Not sure what to do anymore...

'Racers to the line up!'

'And the racers are all looking fantastic today.'

'They sure do. All determined to get their positions for the cup! Only a few weeks left!'

Storm won. Only by a nose!

Cruz met up with him after his little winners circle glory. He was at his trailer.

"Great race Jackson!" He turned around. He smiled. She made him that way. Cruz came up to him. Storm pushed her against the trailer and kissed her passionately. "One day you will be up there with me." He said sternly. Cruz smiled. He let her go. Cruz had a deal to make, "So I was thinking. Let's make a bet or deal? If I win a race. You have to tell me a little more and more about your hidden secrets. If you win. You decide then." Storm raised a brow. He thought about it. "If I win? I will win Cruz." He said smartly. Cruz glared. Storm added, "If , which I will. But let me entertain this. If I win, you stay the night with me. My place." He smiled seductively. Cruz liked the idea. "Let's do it!" She said aggressively. Storm smiled, "I won today. Does this deal begin tonight then?" Cruz thought about it. But disagreed. "Next race. Tomorrow will you meet me out here and take a drive with me?" Storm have her a look. "A drive?" Cruz answered "Just me and you and the sounds of two engines pushing it out here? What do you say? Please?" Storm would with her. Just the two of them. "Yes. Sounds good to me." Cruz squealed like a cute teenager in love. Storm laughed a little. "Say 1?" She asked. Storm nodded in agreement. She ran up and kissed him. Then left to her trailer. Jackson sighed. She was crazy.

Jackson entered his trailer. Roy was inside. Glaring at him. Sitting at his bar. Jackson rolled his eyes and said annoyed "What do you want?" Roy crossed her legs. Wearing a tight black dress. "I miss you." Jackson glared and spoke up "Funny. The thing is.. I don't miss you." Roy stood up and walked over to Jackson. "Don't forget who owns you.. is hate to have to find me a new driver." Jackson half smiled and snarled "Yeah good luck with that. If you find a racer better than me. I will step down myself." He chuckled a bit. He knew she'd never find someone better than him. He turned around taking his suit top half off. Roy explained "McQueen did." Jackson's eyes widened and she continued "If he can find some random trainer better than you. I can find someone to." Jackson grew furious. He turned facing her. "Leave." Roy glared crossing her arms. Jackson opened the door "Leave!" Roy walked out as she said "Don't he so sure of yourself Jackson." Jackson slammed the door behind her. "Stupid..". Jackson ordered a ride to his hotel. He kept looking at his phone. Not for Cruz. But Rachel.. he texted her in a drunken mess.. and now she was texting him. Thinking he wanted to talk to her now?..

Jackson got to his hotel. He used the stairs. Avoiding fans. You wouldn't believe how thirsty some women could be. Jackson shut his door and locked it. He took a deep breath. Grabbing out his phone.

 _Rachel_

 _So do you want to be involved or not? I'm confused by your texts?_

Jackson stared at his phone. Thinking. For the first time he felt like funny inside. It was easy to ignore before. He thought about Cruz. She wouldn't run from this. She was the strongest most independent woman he had been with. Would she leave him over this? Nah... she wasn't that type of girl. At least he didn't think so?.. But Cruz would tell him to do the right thing. He knew that much.

Jackson grabbed some water. He sat down on the bed. He knew Cruz would tell him to do the right thing. That echoed in his mind. But so did his dads old saying. Love makes you weak. He was right. Jackson was falling for this.. "Come on!" He yeleld at himself. Frustrated. "I wish I could just talk to you Cruz..". He was afraid she'd hate him for this.. he wanted to ask her for advice. Maybe that's what he needed to do. Get Cruz into the situation. She was his girl?.. right?.. Jackson took a deep breath and hit the button. "Don't answer... please don't answer.." Jackson mumbled.

 _Hello? Jackson?_

"Rachel?"

 _Is?.. is this really?.. I thought?.._

"I know.. my.. My dad.. um...Told me.. eventually."

 _Thats really messed up!_

"I know.. But he's not in my life anymore. We can't get along.So?.. what's.. what's going on?.."

 _Look thanks for calling me finally..._

"Well.. I knew it was time to.."

 _Look anyways.. I'm dying. That's pretty much the bottom line here.._

"And the baby.."

 _She's not a baby Jackson. She's big. She has your silky hair._

Jackson chuckled a bit "Well. I'm gonna ask. Why me?"

 _What do you mean why you? You're her dad?_

"Am I? I mean you sure?"

 _For real? But yes. She's definitely yours._

"Okay."

 _Can't we just meet and talk? You don't have to meet her yet. Just me? I always liked being in person more than over the phone."_

"I guess?..". Jackson thought about it. If he could have Cruz help him figure this out. It'd be easier.

 _You guess!? The last time I saw you? You were blue and pale and I had to literally beat the life back into you!? I deserve to see you!?_

Jackson sighed. "Guess that's fair."

 _Thank you. I'll come to you? Okay?_

"Alright. But not this week. I need to set some things in place and I'm super busy with things.. look I'll call you again sometime this week and make plans. I'd love to see you anyway. It'd be nice I'm sure.."

 _Okay. Thank you_

"But you'll see. I'm not a dad type."

 _I was not the mom type? She's a beautiful mistake. You'll see._

"That's.. a weird way to put it. Call you soon okay."

He hung up.. he finally talked to her. Wow. It felt weird hearing her voice. He sighed. He'd see Cruz tomorrow. He smiled a bit. Then started thinking. What could he do to make tomorrow at the track even more special..

Jackson was running a little late. But he got to the track. He walked to the pit area. Cruz was waiting for him.

"You're late?" She said with a smile. Jackson replied with a half smile "You're so hot. You know that?" Cruz blushed and stared. Not expecting that so fast. Jackson looked at the empty track and asked "So? Why are we here?" Cruz answered "Well.. thought maybe this could be a good bonding experience or something?.. like that?" She smiled weird.. Jackson raised a brow and asked "Bonding? By doing what we do every week?" Cruz thought for a moment and answered "McQueens advice..." she frowned. Jackson nodded. "Right... Look there's something I want to talk to you about anyway." Cruz replied "Come on. One on one first. I got you out here? Just me and you?" Jackson skust glared. He blinked once. "Unless you're scared?" Cruz added. Jackson raised a brow as he replied "Of you? I'm terrified." He joked. Cruz giggled a bit. He stared. He couldn't tell her about Rachel.. "Come on. Let's race." She kissed his cheek. Jackson stared. Watching her walk to her car..

Racing one on one with Cruz. It was different. No one won. Just.. the two of them. He wouldn't admit it. But it was a bonding experience.

They finally stopped. Cruz got out her car and stood by waiting for Jackson to exit his car. Jackson did and walked up to her. "See? Wasn't that fun?" She asked. Jackson grabbed her by the back of head and hair and pulled her to his lips and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away Cruz just stared. "Wow.." She said. Staring. Jackson raised a brow and chuckled as he asked "That good?" Cruz answered "What? Oh.. I said that out loud?!.." she blushed. Which made Jackson smile. A real smile. Jackson then spoke up "Ever tried laser tag?" Cruz gave a weird look and answered "Uh?... no?..". Jackson chuckled "Don't worry it's not that bad. Come on." Cruz raised her brows but followed her boyfriend.


	24. Lose a bet

After their game hey headed to Jackson's hotel.

They sat in the cab. Next to each other. Cruz spoke up "Well thank you. For?.. a very eventful evening. I had a lot of fun." Jackson half smiled a bit. Staring out the window. It started to rain. Jackson sighed. Thinking. He was nervous about the situation to come. What if Cruz left him? What if Rachel was using him. Now he was overthinking. Then he was startled. His eyes widened and he stared. Cruz grabbed his hand. This felt weird. The warmth of her hand.. the softness of her skin.. he glanced at Cruz. She just looked... happy.. he frowned. Staring at her brown eyes. She noticed and pulled her hand away "I'm sorry.." she turned away. Embarrassed. Jackson sighed. Not sure how to act. He loved her. He did. He hesitated but replied "Hey.. Dont Be. It's me.. I'm.. I just..". He lost his words. Cruz smiled a bit then kissed his lips sweetly and quick. Just a small touch. It made Jackson speechless. Cruz broke the silence and mentioned "I really should get back to my hotel." Jackson half smiled replying "Oh what? Don't wanna stay the night with the storm?" Cruz giggled a bit "It's not that at all. It's just I'm headed home tomorrow." Jackson nodded saying "I don't know why you live in that town." Cruz raised a brow then realized he meant radiator springs "Oh!? I don't live in Radiator Springs? Technically i don't have my own place. I kinda bounce between radiator springs and my parents in Florida." She explained. Jackson was surprised. Than Cruz's eyes widened with a smile "Hey! You could always come with me? Meet my parents? Or is that to soon?" Jackson's eyes widened a bit now. Unsure. He never met a girls parents. He answered "I don't get the big deal of meeting someone's parents." Cruz replied "Well. It's more to see if your family kinda accepts the person you love to. I mean my family is really.. hmmm.." "if their anything like you I'm sure they are great." Jackson interrupted without thinking. Cruz smiled. "So you'll come and meet them with me?" She asked. Jackson thought. He sighed. "No." He answered firmly. Cruz gave a weird look but didn't fight it. It was to soon probably anyway. "Well.. I really should go to my hotel." Cruz mentioned again. Jackson grabbed her face gently and kissed her deeply. Exploring her mouth. Cruz closed her eyes and enjoyed his lips. She pulled away after what felt like minutes and stared. Jackson half smiled at her. "I.. I guess I could stay for a little bit.." she mumbled. Jackson snickered a bit. Proud he could convince her with just a kiss.

They got to his hotel. The bell boy began to open the door for them. Jackson glared with a curled lips at the kid. The boy stepped back. Jackson opened the door for Cruz. "Thank you?" Cruz said as she walked in. Jackson followed. They got up to his room. Cruz stared. Looking around. Eyes wide. "Wow.. this place looks expensive?.." red leather. Red curtains. White walls. Black dark windows. Baby blue accents. Glass tables. Jackson snickered "It's nice I guess." Cruz replied "You Guess? I'm sure it cost more than my parents house!?" She stared up at the black chandelier. Jackson raised a brow and snarled "Well my dad always said aim for lower class ladies." Cruz gave a weird look and asked "Why would he say that?" Jackson half smiled answering "Easier to impress. Easier to get into be.." he stopped. Realizing what he was saying and Cruz's glare.. "so I'm easy?" She asked. Jackson swallowed nervous then stared blankly as he snarled "Easy is a strong word." He walked away into the kitchen. Cruz couldn't believe he just suggested that. "Why do you do that?" Cruz asked. Jackson grabbed some drink out he little mini kitchen "Do What?" Cruz stared and came closer and explained "That thing where you avoid confrontation and such? You snarl something smart and pretend your better than everyone else? Then walk off?" Jackson glared blank and answered "I don't do that?" Cruz rolled her eyes. Yes he did. It was like he hid inside a shell. Jackson walked around the counter and petted Cruz's shoulder.. "Let me show you around. We can start in the bedroom?" He said seductively with a small smile. Cruz pulled away and snapped "Wouldnt that be to easy for you? Or is that to strong a word." She was upset. Jackson didn't expect this. Women didn't usually care about his comments or whatever. She began to walk off. "Hey?! where are you going!?" Jackson yelled rudely. Cruz answered upset "Leaving. My hotel. Don't even do that thing you do and try to get me to stay!" She opens the door and slammed it leaving. Jackson sighed. He had a way of messing things up with Cruz..

Maybe he did come on strong. Way to strong. A lot. Jackson began to think about it. Maybe he should show Cruz that he didn't just want her body anymore. He waited for her to call. She never did.

The following day Jackson called her.

 _Hello Jackson.._

"Hey babe.. about the other night. I didn't mean to say that. I've just grown up a.. um different than what you'd think. And sometimes I forget to.. um.."

 _Use manners? Hold your tongue?_

"Yeah?.. something like that. Please don't let this come between us."

 _I'm not. It just hurt. Do you really think I'm easy?_

"No. Definitely not." He did a little. I mean he was able to trick her for a few months and she fell for that?

 _Okay.. but I'm back home. Spending some time with my family. I wish you came with me still._

"Well.. I really don't get it. Besides I don't get along well with most people."

 _You could give it try sometime. Maybe next time. Or over break!? That could be fun. We could.. have a trip with my parents?_

Storm rolled his eyes. That sounded dreadful. "Sure. Totally babe." He shook his head. That would be stupid. Jackson checked his mail as Cruz spoke.

 _Well if you wanna be with me to much longer I'm gonna want you to come down and meet my family._

He noticed a letter from Rachel. Which was odd sense they talked on the phone now?

"Hey babe. Let me get back to you. I gotta look over some things."

 _Oh. Alright. I'll see you at the race anyway._

"Sure will. Bye."

 _Bye Storm._

They hung up. Jackson opened the letter and pulled out the paper. It was just a photo. Of Sky again. Probably two or three. A letter dropped. Jackson picked it up.

 _Jackson. I asked Sky if she could have one day had the chance to meet her dad, which at the time I thought you were dead... what she would say. And the other night I for some reason remembered it. I thought you'd like to read it. So here's what she said._

Jackson stopped. Thining. Wondering if he really wanted to know. Heck it's been better if he were dead to Sky he thought. He shook his head and took a deep breath and read the letter.

 _I would say hi. Tell him about you (mommy)_

 _I would ask him what his favorite color car was. Because mine is blue. The blue that changes color to purple kind of. And I guess I would hug him. I would smell him. See if he smelt good like you. (Again me mom). I'd show him my room. It's small but has aloe of ballerina shoes. I think my dad would love princesses. Maybe he would have a favorite princess to? (I told her ofcorse her dad would..)_

 _I hope his favorite is rupunzel. Because she eventually gets to see both her parents again._

Jackson sighed. Shaking his head. He wished he could tell Cruz about this now. But he was scared to. Not like this. He wanted to see how Cruz would react. Meeting Rachel. Maybe Sky.. it's what he wanted to see...

'Welcome race fans to one of the two final races for the piston cup!'

'Today has been an exciting year! With Storm setting the record and being the first rookie in history eve win a piston cup last season!'

(I remembered the first movie mcqueen was eager to be the first rookie ever to win the cup. Which he gave up. So that meant no rookie had ever won it until cars 3 where Storm won and McQueen wrecked.)

'That's right! Will he win two times in a row!?'

'I'd say it's a possibility. But Cruz Ramirez won't make it easy on him!'

'I've never seen two competitors so motivated'

'And rumors between the two of them being more than competitors!?'

Cruz stepped out with Lightning to head to the pits. Next to her was Storms pits. He was there. He looked good in his suit. She stared. She smiled. Cruz was falling more and more for the sexy slick man. Storm noticed her staring and smiled at her as he walked over. "Ready to lose a bet?" He asked as if he already won. Cruz rolled her eyes, "in your dreams Stormy boy." She thought it was a pretty good come back. Storm smiled wider and snapped back, "You always are." Cruz didn't expect that. She tried saying another snazzy thing, "Yeah well... Wish I could see things from your point of view but kinda hard when I'm always in the lead." Storm laughed a bit and replied , "You're right! Hey let's get some practice! You turn around and I'll get that view from behind." Cruz shook her head with a smile. "Your so bad Storm.." she said. Storm winked. "See you on the track babe." And went on to his car. Cruz watched him from behind. She really was falling for him more and more. "Cruz we gotta get lined up." She heard Lightning say. She put on her helmet and hopped into the car.

The race was long. And was good. Cruz held the lead most the time. But inedibly Storm won first place.

She knew that meant she would be spending the night with him. Part of her was disappointed in herself. Everyone was cleaning up and putting away equipment and cars. She met up with Storm at his trailer.

"Hey babe. Wondering when you'd show." Storm greeted. Cruz sighed but smiled as she said, "Yep. Good race Jackson. You won fair and square so.. guess I'm staying the night with you?" Storm smiled. He was proud. He answered "Yep. Here." He handed her a paper with an address. "Meet me here tonight. Whenever you head out. K babe?" She looked at the address. She nodded and walked off.


	25. Its time i met her

Storm opened the door. "Come on in beauty." She did. Cruz looked around the room. Red carpet. Black leather seating. Dimmed our wall lamps. Glass tables. The room screamed romantic. "So.. guessing we will be in the bedroom most the night?.." Cruz asked awkwardly. Storm knew what she mean by that and gave her a strange look as he answered, "Do you think that's all I want? Get you in bed?" She smiled awkwardly.. "Um.. no?..". She was unsure. Storm rolled his eyes and continued, "Not that I wouldn't mind the night ending with that. But no. You'll need a helmet tonight." Cruz didn't understand. She asked curiously, "We are going racing? But?.. we just got done racing?" Storm laughed a bit grabbing out two helmets from behind the couch. "No." He answered as he tossed one the helmets to Cruz. She barely caught it. "I'm taking you for a drive tonight." Cruz nodded and asked, "In the race car?" She asked lifting the helmet up as reason. Storm smiled and replied "Wrong again Babe. Do you have a jacket?" Cruz was wearing a t shirt and tight jeggings. "In my car?" She answere. Storm nodded "You're gonna need it. Come on." He ordered as he slipped his leather jacket on. Cruz didn't know what he meant still.

They entered the parking area. Cruz got her jacket. Just a red sports jacket, then followed Storm. She stare as Storm stopped and leaned against the machine..

"A bike!?" She said suprised. Storm smiled and wiped some dirt off the tank. "Motorcycle. Yeah. Ever rode on one?" Cruz stared. She almost didn't answer "No I haven't.." Storm smiled and put his helmet on, "If you love racing and think that's fun. Wait til you ride this baby." He lifted a leg over and balanced the bike. "Get on." He ordered. Cruz slowly did. She made sure her helmet was on good to. "You sure this is safe?" She asked. Storm started the motorcycle up. It was a dark dark black. Fully black. Seat paint and wheels and rims. All of it black. Storm's answer made her nervous, "Hold onto me." She did just that. Cruz wrapped her hands tightly around Jackson. He revved the bike a bit and slowly drive out the garage area. Once they were out he sped off like a bulletproof. Mostly trying to impress her.

He zipped and weaves through the city traffic. The bike was really loud. It didn't vibrate all to much though. He went through into a backroad. A tunnel amplified he engije sounds. It was fun! Cruz loved it! The wind. The rush. Storm was right. Cruz began to get comfortable on the machine as Storm came to a stop on a little hillside meadow. The stars were few and the moon was huge. It was beautiful. Storm stopped the bike and rested it. He waited as Cruz hopped off. He then lifted his leg over and got off to. Both leaving there helmets on the bike seats. Storm pulled Cruz to the ledge. "Wow..." She said. You could see the full city. From here. In this darkness. It was a bunch of beautiful lights. He city lights looked more beautiful than the stars out here!? You could faintly hear the sounds of traffic. Mostly horns and maybe some sirens. Storm wrapped his arm around Cruz. "See? I'm not all bad?" He said. Cruz smiled. This was unexpected. "This is amazing Jackson. I've never.. Well I've never ridden a bike for one thing. And this view!? It's amazing!?" Storm was satisfied. "Wanna sit with me?" He sat on the ground. Cruz sat with him. They stared for a few minutes before Storm began to kiss Cruz's neck and get frisky. At first Cruz kept pushing him away. But one thing lead to another...

"Wow. You're good." Cruz said with a few breaths. Storm chuckled a bit as he smiled proudly. They layed side by side. Worn. Storm sat up, "I know. But thanks for the reminder." He winked. Cruz hit him in the shoulder and sat up with him. Cruz gazed into Storms eyes. "Jackson.."

His eyes gazing back at Cruz's brown eyes. "Yes?" Cruz smiled. She decided. She knew. They may have not been official for two weeks or so. But she had fallen for him long before. Sense a few months ago. When she though he wanted her to begin with. She knew. She wanted to say it. She wanted to get it out. "I think I love you."

Storm's eyes widened. He had a lot of women say that. Usually after the first night in bed... and first night they met. It made Storm feel.. scared.. nervous.. he didn't like titles. He didn't like saying love you to anyone. No one loves anyone. He swollowed hard. He did love her. He did. "Cruz.. please do not take this the wrong way but.." he paused. He didn't wanna hurt her. "Cruz I.. I can't say I love you to yet.. I mean I do.. but.. I.." he was having trouble with those darn words. These emotions!? It angered him a bit. Why was this always so hard to do. Cruz frowned. Only for a moment. She smiled again and spoke up, "Its Fine. Long as you know I love you. That's good enough for now." Wow she was amazing. Storm leaned into her lips and kissed her passionately. He layed her down slowly and kneeled on top of her "Round two?" He asked seductively and sexy. Cruz giggled a bit. "You know it!.. but.. maybe not here?" Headlights started to pull up. Jackson agreed and they headed back to the hotel. That night they watched some tv. And on the news something caught their attention on chicks picks with Chick Hicks.

'So racing fans we have all heard of rally racing and love to watch the intensity of it all. Now we maybe able to route for our very own racers from home!? Miss Ruby Koedel is personally inviting top racers to run in her four day rally race! Complete with asphalt, dirt, jumps, you name it it's there!? Each racer gets to form a team of total three racers. Including themselves. To race and win this rally! I'd be racing myself but we all know I'd take away the fun and glory from everyone else. Anyways! Ruby Koedel is coming here to select a racer!? Can you believe it!? Grand prize is one million to split with the team!'

Jackson and Cruz stared at each other. "Wouldn't that be something? To get picked to race?" Cruz mentioned. Jackson thought about it and answered "Maybe. I think I'll stick to what I know I'm good at." Cruz then joked "Oh? What's that? Running behind me?" Jackson smiled a bit "You're funny." Jackson smirked. "I'm gonna go back home before the piston cup. I really wish you'd come with me? Meet my parents?." Jackson rolled his eyes. Again with this?.. "Cruz. Please. I'm not the kinda guy you bring home to mom." Cruz sighed. Maybe he was right. He would defiantly be a bold choice to bring home.. He would stand out.. be the odd ball or worse.. think she's as weird as her family. "Okay." Cruz replied. Jackson kissed her. "Let's go the bedroom. Wanna try something." He smield and winked. Cruz smiled a bit nervously br followed her boyfriend...

Morning came. Jackson slept in. He woke up alone?.. he looked around and stretched a bit. "Cruz?" He called. Jackson stood up. Putting on some pants and grabbing his phone. Cruz left him a message.

 _Cruz_

 _Headed back home. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. You looked so peaceful. I did leave you a kiss on your cheek! Love you._

He sighed. He hated waking up alone sometimes anymore. Without her. Maybe he should have went with her to meet her parents.. Nah.. to weird. Jackson noticed he had another message.

 _Rachel_

 _Hey. Was gonna see if you still wanted my family to come down and meet? We have enough to now._

 _Jackson_

 _Next week. Busy again._

He put it off. He didn't want to meet without Cruz by his side. He was scared. Nervous. Afraid even. Jackson went back home. Spent his time either drinking or on the phone with Cruz mostly. But what if made Cruz leave him?.. maybe she would. Then he wouldn't have to deal with these feeling anymore. Maybe that would be best? Then he thought about those words. _I love you.._

Jackson couldn't handle this. His thoughts. He needed a drink. He left and went out to a bar. Drink away this feeling. He needed to stop this. He got to his car and got in. Starting it up. But sat there. Unsure. He looked at his phone. Cruz.. "Why is it so hard to admit that I love you." It sting to even say it. Like poison to his lips.. he sighed. Where did he expect this to go anyway? She would leave upon meeting Rachel and the mistake he created.. Jackson hit his steering wheel and growled angry. Confused. "Gotta get this over with.." he mumbled to himself. He drove out to a bar. One he was known to be seen in a lot. The bar tender noticed him "Oh no. What's it this time? You know we don't open the bar til four?" Jackson glared and sat down "Judy please." She sighed and handed Jackson a shot. He drank it down and gave her a look. Judy sighed and fixed him a tall glass of something else. "What is it?" Jackson asked. Judy answered with raised brows. "The only thing else your getting here today." Jackson stared at it and asked "Will it kill me?" Judy sighed answering. "Maybe." Jackson smiled a bit and answered joking "Than it's perfect." He drank some. Judy leaned over. She was an older woman. Wrinkles on her face a bit. Faded brown hair and brown eyes. Busty and kinda husky. "So tell me dear. What happened this time. You know you are the most entertaining drunk I know." Jackson half smiled and answered "A girl." Judy nodded. Jackson drank some than corrected "Well three actually." Judys eyes widened. "Oh let me hear this please?" She begged a bit and sat down in front of Jackson. He didn't mind venting a bit to Judy. He did a lot when he drank here truly. Jackson dipped some more and answered "So the one Chick I got pregnant years ago.. who thought I was dead for the longest time. Is back and wants me to meet my daughter." Judy was suprised a little. Jackson continued "Then this other girl.. I don't know. She's.. different. We are.. dating.. and I'm finding it rather difficult no.. impossible to admit I love her.. and now she makes me want to do the right thing. Which is why I agreed to meet Ra.. um.. the first girl and the kid. But I know that I will probably lose the woman I love doing this..". Judy chuckled a bit "Wow. You got issues don't you." Jackson glared and drank. Judy sighed. Jackson asked "I don't wanna be my dad..". Judy then asked "Well you won't be. Because no one can be the same person as someone else." Jackson rolled his eyes drinking. Judy asked "If she loved you she will not care at all of you have a kid? And what are you afraid of now? Becoming like your dad?" Jackson answered back "He was aweful. Some kind of sexual perverted idiot who made me do things I regret! I'm gonna screw this kid up!" Judy laughed and explained "We all screw our kids up? I got two. Both grown up the same way. One is in college right now. Working two jobs and driving an old run down jalopy." Jackson raised a brow. "The other.." She continued "Is bald and doing drugs and doing hookers in the back of a Cadillac waiting for his next high while playing dress up in like he is a woman." She laughed a bit. Jackson replied "That's disturbing." Judy then spoke up "true story. But you know what. They made their choices once they left home." Jackson sighed. "That doesn't help." He explained. Judy took away the drink. "HEY! I'm not done with that!?" Judy poured it out and spoke up "Go Tell that darn girl you love her and meet your darn kid? Idiot." Jackson glared and left.

A few days passed. He called Cruz once. But he would see her at the race. He hesitated contacting Rachel.. Unsure about it. He didn't want to loose Cruz again..

but finally he called her.

 _Jackson?_

"Come down and I'll meet you. Just you first..".

 _Really? Finally? Thank you._

"Yeah. Well. I don't know how yet. But I want to meet with you with my girlfriend. She's very supportive and I'm sure she will.. you.. she's important to me and will be with me probably."

 _Oh okay that's fine. I guess I'm lucky I'm even getting you to agree to meet me finally. Thank you again._

"Right well. I'll send you the information. The where and what not. Don't think this means anything I am just meeting you. Got it?!"

 _Geez okay? Nothing else. Got it?.._

Jackson hung up. Sending her the place. The race was in two days.. he sat on his couch. Bugged. Overthinking. He was gonna have to do this gently. For Cruz. Not himself. Not for Rachel. For Cruz.


	26. Dinner for two? Where is cruz

_Jackson_

 _You know the time and place to meet after my race tonight right? My girlfriend is usually right on time. So don't be late._

 _Rachel_

 _Yes I know. And okay I won't be. I'll try to get there a bit early anyway probably._

 _Jackson_

 _Okay. The only thing I truly ask of you is not to mention anything from the past to Cruz. The drugs. My dad. Even ya. Let me handle this. I say what she knows. If you dare say anything out of line. Believe me you'll wish you didn't._

 _Rachel_

 _Are you?.. never mind. Fine. I'll let you talk?_

 _Jackson_

 _See you there._

 _Rachel_

 _Good luck with the race._

Jackson didn't text back to her. He set his phone down. Sitting inside his trailer. Thinking. About this meeting tonight. He would introduce Cruz to Rachel. And see her for the first time in years himself.. Jackson reserved a simple nice place for them to chat and snack a bit over a late dinner. He adjusted the collar on his suit and walked out to the track. He was kinda in a mood. Mostly from anticipating the events of tonight.

His crew chief walked up and asked "How we feeling today Storm?" Jackson rolled his eyes "Just get ready to do your job." He walked away. Leaving his crew chief a bit upset. Jackson didn't care. He was to busy thinking. Over thinking. He saw Cruz.. Jackson took a deep

Breath. Trying to relax.. then Jackson walked up to Cruz. Everyone knew they were a thing now. They'd started posting status's and pictures. Press loved trying to snatch a few photos of them together. They were the hottest couple! "Hey babe. Bets still on right?" He asked. Cruz smiled "You know it! Today I am gonna win!" She said excitingly. Jackson snickered a bit. And went off to his car. They lined up. The race was on! And The race went on. It was a good run. But Cruz won. Mostly because Jackson was over thinking tonight. The entire situation with Rachel. Even if Cruz stayed?.. He could not be a father to some kid? He definitely wasn't ready for this.. Storm was upset with himself a little inside. Not because he lost. But because he let himself be distracted. His head was fuzzy from thoughts. But at least he knew he'd be spending his night with Cruz...

The teams were putting the cars and gear away, finishing up. Jackson walked up slowly to Cruz but didn't say anything. Cruz smiled. "Well. Hey you okay?" She started. Storm smiled a little. Cruz hugged him. Storm sighed. "Well you won. Maybe I let you win?" He joked. Cruz hit his shoulder a bit hard. "Hey!?" He snapped! Cruz rolled her eyes and replied, "I win, you talk a little. Right?..". Storm sighed once more but smiled. It'd be good. It was time she knew. And she made him better. Made him a better person. Cruz had started to inspire Storm. To really try. To really be a better man. Toward others. Himself even a bit. "That's right. I think I know the perfect way to introduce you." He said. Cruz gave him a very confused look as she asked, "Introduce me?" She giggled a bit. Storm knew what he meant. "That's a weird way to open up? But okay?" She added. Storm replied "How about we meet up for dinner. Wear something nice. But I'm not wearing a suit tonight, So not that nice. Wow that sounds aweful. Anyways!, I'll text you the address. And.." he paused and thought for a minute. "And you can know what really going on with me. Just.." he grabbed her shoulders, "Please.. please don't run away and leave me cold? Okay?" He asked. He was pretty sure Cruz wouldn't care. She was so open. Had such a good heart. He really wanted to be a better man because of how she made him feel! Cruz nodded slowly. She had no idea what he could be hiding.. it kinda worried her. What could be so awful that Storm was afraid she'd leave him? He kissed her but in the cheek this time and started to walk away, "I'll text you. See you tonight!" He called. Cruz didn't answer back

Jackson was extremely nervous. Something he hadn't truly felt in so long. And never this severely. He wore a simple black shirt and nice skinny blue dark jeans. A pair of his Adidas sneakers. He looked at his phone. He needed to head out. He closed his eyes. Trying to relax. "Love makes you weak.. don't do this to yourself. Don't fall for her.." he frowned. He already did.. for Cruz. And now what if he fell into this trap Rachel had on him.. He sighed. Afraid a bit. His phone went off

 _Rachel_

 _On my way. So don't worry I won't be late._

Jackson fronwed still. Nervous. He messed up in his past so badly and now it was coming back to kick him down again. And now he could lose the one person he loved in this place. The one person who loved him. Jackson growled staring at himself in the mirror. He hit the sink counter. Angry with himself. "Why are you so stupid! Never should have done this!" He yelled at himself. He took another deep breath and thought about Cruz.. What would she rather him do.. He looked at his phone. His wallpaper of Cruz.. "I know.. you'd give me that stubborn glare..." he put his phone into his pocket. Taking another deep breath. It was time he met and talked with Rachel. Although now thining about it. Maybe he shouldn't have invited Cruz just yet.. this was bad. Something was gonna go wrong. Jackson just knew it.

Jackson got a cab to take him to the restaurant. He began to walk in. Just as he heard a woman call out his name "Jackson?" Jackson's eyes widened as he turned around. "Wow.. Rachel?" He said quick. Staring at her. She had brown hair bobbed cut. With some highlights. A tight fitted white dress that was a little revealing. Nice shoes. She looked nice. But more mature and grown than he remembered? Rachel walked straight up to Jackson. "Wow. You.. look exactly how I remember you. Just without the tired aweful face?" Jackson stared. Still in a state of disbelief. The greeter asked "Table for two?" Jackson stared. Not answering. The greater asked "Sir?..table?" Jackson swallowed hard. He began to think back to that night. That dreadful night. That crap. Thinking of how his father lied. How Rachel kept the baby. He felt faint.. "Jackson?" Rachel grabbed his hand. Jackson snapped back into reality and pulled away and snapped "Don't touch me!" A few people stared.. Rachel took a step back. A little confused and embarrassed. The greater cleared his throat loudly. Enough Jackson reloaded he never answered the man. "Reserved under Storm." The greeter looked over a list then smiled and spoke up "Yes this says for three?" Jackson looked around. Cruz was late?..odd?.. but maybe a good thing.. "She will show up. Maybe." Jackson answers. The greeter nodded and showed them to their table. They sat down across from each other.

Rachel spoke first. "This is a nice place. A lot nicer than anything I could go to...". Jackson frowned a bit and replied "Hey.. order whatever you want. It's on me. Okay?" He didn't even know why he offered that. Rachel smiled and replied "Are you sure?" Jackson nodded. The waiter came to order drinks. Jackson ordered a strong wine. Rachel asked for the same. Which actually suprised Jackson a little. It felt like hours of silence went by. They even got their wine. The waiter poured a glass for Rachel. Then began to pour one for Jackson Jackson waved his hand stopping the waiter quick and explained "Just leave the bottle. Thanks." He grabbed the wine and poured himself a glass to the top and began to drink it. He needed this to even get through tonight. He looked around a bit. Where the heck was Cruz? Rachel spoke up again. "Listen.. are we gonna talk or drink all night?" Jackson sighed. He already made it through one full glass.. he was about to drink more but stopped.. maybe he needed to stop.. "I thought you were dead." She mentioned. Jackson glared and answered "Well I'm very much alive." Rachel continued then "Yes... well.. Sky.. She doesn't know that I'm ill.. I mean she knows I'm ill but not that I'm.. dying." Jackson stared.. frowned. He could barely wrap his head around this and he was an adult. "My grandma won't be able to take care of Sky when I'm gone. And as you know.. or if you remember.. that's all my family anymore..". Jackson sighed and spoke up "So you want me to take her.." Rachel nodded and explained "You're her father.. that means something to me? It would mean something to her. She still somewhat doesn't believe that you are her dad! The piston cup rookie champion!?" Jackson half smiled and laughed. a bit proud of himself. Rachel giggled a bit with him and smiled.

The waiter returned asking for food orders. Jackson couldn't eat even if he wanted to right now. But Rachel ordered some salad fish thing. Rachel continued on "I'm sorry I sent so many letters.. but I never knew if you got any of them. Or even read any for the longest time..". Jackson glared answering "I got them all. I just ignored it." Rachel raised a brow as she sipped her wine. Jackson stared at her. "Not to sound.. rude.. but are you sure it's mine?" Rachel glared answering "Yes Jackson and she's a She. Not an it." Jackson stared at his wine. He didn't know what to say. Rachel asked "So you are doing well?" Jackson looked at her answering "Sure. There's nothing I don't have basically." "I mean you're doing.. well.?... no.. trouble? Like with medications? Or do you now have an alcohol problem.?.."she giggled a bit like a joke. Jackson began chugging down more wine. He stopped and set it down after she said that. He explained "I do not have an alcohol problem. I'm nervous. I drink when I'm nervous. And I don't do drugs or anything like I use to. I'm clean. I have been for years." Rachel smiled a bit. Jackson texted Cruz real quick. "Why didn't you get rid of it?" Jackson asked rudely. Rachel's eyes widened. "If you thought I was dead, why didn't you get rid of it?" He asked again. Rachel frowned and thought a minute before answering... "She was all I had. I loved her before I knew anything. And.. my mom was aweful. She chose drugs over me.. I watched my mother destroy herself and hurt me.. and I knew.. I knew I could do better and I wouldn't dare harm my baby.. even if she didn't have a father anymore..". Jackson rolled his eyes. "You were stupid." He said bluntly. "And you are incredibly stupid for finding me and asking me to be a father." He was being rude. "Well excuse me!? But I deserved to know what was up!? I saved your pathetic life back then? And I thought you died!? Do you know I spent what felt like eternity beating your heart and breathing for you and hen I see you on tv!? The anger and confusion you gave me? I needed answers?" Jackson snarled "You should have let me die." He wasn't thinking of Cruz at this point. He was upset. Rachel leaned closer and asked "Why? I couldn't let that happen? I could not walk away?" Jackson hit the table and snapped at her "It was my choice! I wanted to! You have no idea what the hell I had going on!?" Rachel snapped back "And you have no idea what I have seen! I walked away from my mother as a little girl! I wasn't going to let it happen again!" Jackson glared. Unsure what to say next. People were staring.. Rachel noticed. She calmed herself down. She had tears in her eyes. Staring at her wine. Jackson realized how selfish he was.. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. I'm.." he said softly. The waiter brought her the salad. And left awkwardly and silently.. Jackson continued "Thank you.. I never got to properly thank you.. for saving me..". Rachel looked at Jackson and wiped her eyes a bit. Her hair tilted.. Jackson raised a brow and stared.. "Um?.. Your hair?.." he pointed out. Rachel felt the top of her head and realized it was messed up. She still felt upset. She explained "Yeah.. I don't know why I wear this thing..". Jackson stared. He felt worse.. Rachel grabbed her hair and pulled it off. It was only a wig. Jackson's eyes widened. She didn't have hair. Her head was shaved. "The eyebrows are fake to.. but I'm not taking them off.." she faked a smile. Jackson sighed. "You have cancer?.." he mumbled.. Rachel smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah. At first the treatments were working. Now I just.. I can't. It doesn't do anything to the cancer..". Jackson stared. Now he felt lost. He was an idiot. She wasn't trying to trap him?.. she was really dying.. "I'm sorry.." he said softly. That's all he could think to say now.. Rachel put her wig back on. Wiping a few more tears. "So... you see now? Sky is really all I have anymore.. and soon.. you're gonna be all she has?" Jackson stared. He felt his heart brake a little. _Love makes you weak.. love makes you weak.._

Jacksons brows lowered. "She's better off in the system Rachel. I will ruin her. I will mess your kid up. I am a really messed up person. Take the most fucked up man you ever met and make him a billion times worse! That's me!" He drank more wine. Rachel glared. Jackson leaned back in his seat. Satisfied thinking maybe he made Rachel hate him. Then she would leave and not give him he chance for the kid. Rachel spoke up "Maybe your right then. Waiter! Can I get this to go? Please?" Jackson half smiled a bit. Yeah she hated him. Good. No kid. No problems. No Cruz leaving. No cruz?.. Jackson realized Cruz never showed up. He growled at himself aloud. Rachel glared. Waiting on the waiter. Jackson stared at Rachel. "Wait.. don't leave like this?.. I'm sorry... I just really needed the support from someone else. Without her I am literally a mess. But.. I don't want to take the kid. I'm sorry but I don't. But I also don't want to leave things like this..". Rachel fronwed. The waiter brought her a to go box and the check. Jackson grabbed it. "I'm sorry." He said again. He seemed to mean it. He wasn't sure if he even did. Rachel sighed and replied "Just meet her. Let her at least see you once." Jackson swallowed hard. _Love makes you weak.._ he couldn't fall in love with the kid. He couldn't risk everything for some mistake he made years ago.. "Fine.. I'll get with you about it soon. Okay?" He said firmly. Rachel nodded he packed up her food and stood up. "Don't forget me then.." Jackson nodded saying "Believe me I won't.." he faked a smile. She left. "No matter how hard I try..." he snarled quietly to himself. He sighed. He sipped the last of the wine and paid. He grabbed out his phone. Cruz never texted? Never called? What was going on?...


	27. A misunderstanding

Jackson grabbed a cab. He was headed Jack to his place. He called Cruz once he buckled up inside and told the driver the address. Something had to be wrong? She never just didn't show? At least she never had before?

It rang a few times before her voice answered finally!

 _I can't believe you Jackson Storm!?_

"What?"

 _Yeah I know! I know about her now!?_

"What are you talking about? Where were you?"

 _Ooh that's funny Storm!_

"Babe, I don't know what you're talking about?"

 _Playing dumb? Really!? You know I trusted you!?_

"Okay wait a minute.. did you come to the restaurant?"

 _Well finally!? Yeah I did and I saw you with little miss perfect!?_

"Okay Cruz that is not what you think? I'd never hurt you. Especially like that!"

 _Yeah!? Well?!.. what excuse you gonna come up with!?_

"No excuses!? Cruz she is no one special to me? Just some one night stand I-"

 _So you invited me to dinner with some girl you slept with!?_

"Well when you put it like that?.. Cruz you need to listen to me please!?"

 _You listen Storm! I trusted you!? I loved you!_

"Cruz listen to me!? Stop talking and fucking listen!"

 _You did not just tell me to shut up!? I can't believe you would even try to lie out of this!? Well actually I can.._

"Cruz listen!? She is the mother of my kid!"

The taxi driver whistles.. Jackson glared at

him for a moment.

 _So you slept with her while sleeping with me!? What is!... why?.. wasn't I good enough?.._

"Cruz it's not like that. I didn't sleep with her while I was with you! I didnt! I slept with her years ago!"

 _But.. What?.. she's pregnant?.._

"Was! It was like four or five years ago Cruz! She just wants me in the kids life!? And I thought you'd want to be part of that and I wanted you to meet her! So instead of being like everyone else and assuming I'm the most absolute aweful person on earth!? Try thinking about that! I can't believe you right now!? All you had to do was walk up to that table and it would've been fine!? You know I'm starting to think I was wrong about you! Choke on your own stupid accusations Cruz!"

 _Jackson I'm sorry. I just.. I thought.._

"Yeah! Exactly!? That's what all you people do!? Yeah I know I'm angry okay!? don't even say it!"

 _Maybe you should have warned me!? Then I wouldn't have assumed anything!_

"Why can't you trust me? I know I messed up before!? But!.."

He sighed. And calmed himself a bit. The taxi driver awkwardly drove silently.

"But I'm trying.. I'm not going to loose you.. please?. Just.. I don't know what to say? I'm sorry.. I should have known that it was a bad idea.."

 _No.. Jackson I shouldn't have assumed the worse of you.. I'm sorry to. Why don't you.. why don't you come over. If.. if you want me to meet this girl?.. i can.. I promise I won't act crazy again._

Storm was silent. He thought about it.

"Text me the address. I'll be there as fast as I can.."

 _Okay. Jackson?.. I love you._

Those words... he sighed.

"See you soon Cruz."

Jackson hung up. He tossed his phone into the seat then it went off. He picked it up and yelled "Hey this address pal." He showed the phone to the driver and the driver nodded and turned around. Headed to the address. Jackson leaned back. Angry. With Cruz mostly. But himself a little to. How could she think that? How dare she accuse him of that! Although maybe she had a right.. she walked into a restaurant with him and another girl.

The can driver asked "Girlfriend problems?" Jackson glared answering "Yeah. You got one?" The man replied answering "No. no girlfriend." Jackson snarled "Good. Don't get one." Jackson was upset. Angry.

It wasn't long he knocked on the door. Cruz opened it letting him in. Storm shut the door behind himself. Cruz pushed Storm against the wall and passionately kissed him. Storm glady embraced it he grabbed and squeezed her backside. Her kiss she felt good. He wasn't gonna lose her again. Cruz pushed off a bit. But Storm pulled her back in while taking his shirt off. Cruz didn't care. She happily helped him out.. He was much rougher Than Usual. They both were. She could feel his pain. He could feel her fear of him hurting her. Storm pushed Cruz to the bed...

It was only a few hours later, Cruz got out the shower. Storm was already dressed again when she came out. She had a white towel wrapped around her. It barely covered her thighs. She was just a little curvy.

"I needed that." She said. Storm smiled. She sat down next to him on the bed, "We should really ask for some clean sheets.." she suggested. Cruz knew he wouldn't bring it up. So she began to, "So you got someone?... pregnant?" Storm nodded. "When?" Cruz asked. Storm sighed and answered, "Eh.. a few years ago. About.. four or five years exact..". Cruz nodded. It didn't make sense. So she pribed, "So?.. why is she calling to you now or what exactly?" Storm answered, "Well when she told me she was pregnant I ran kinda. Didn't want the kid. Didn't want to be held back. I freaked out okay?.. but the last few months. Or I guess almost the past year she had been trying to contact me. I was just ignoring her. But.. then you.. you made me wanna change?..". Cruz smiled. Storm continued, "So I finally contacted her back. And she explained how she's sick.. she's dying. And the kid is gonna wind up in foster care unless I decide to take responsibility. But.. I don't know if I'm ready for that.. I was hoping. You meeting Rachel. Seeing your reaction?.. would help me figure things out but.. I made a bigger mess didn't I?" He finished. Cruz kissed him. Just a small tender kiss. They gazed. Cruz finally replied, "Well Jackson.. I.. I didn't expect that to be your big secret?.. you have a kid? I mean doesn't Rachel have other family? I know that he would wind up with other family first? I mean if you didn't want to?.." she tried to be delicate with this question. But she didn't know how. Storm sighed as he answered, "Yeah her grandmother. She's not able to raise a child though.. so it's me or.. I wish I didn't fuck up. I wish this choice wasn't so hard. It wasn't before!? A few months ago I would of tossed the kid into Forster care myself. Now.." he looked at Cruz's eyes.. "I feel aweful..". He added. Cruz leaned against Storm's shoulder. Cruz thought about it. If the one she loved had a child. And had to raise it.. she would to.. it would be a big step. For Storm. "Well.. this is something you gotta choose. I'd love to meet her now that I'm not all.."

She didn't know what to call her actions. Storm snickered, "Dramatic? Yeah. I've never met her though." Cruz didn't understand "You?.. what?" She asked confused. Storm nodded and answered "My daughter. I've never met her. Never seen her. Just a few photos Rachel sent." Cruz sighed. "I'll go with you?" She offered. Storm smiled. "I'd like that a lot babe."

Cruz snuggled up to him. "I love you Jackson." She said softly. Storm swollowed hard. Those words again.. "I.. I'm glad.." he covered. If he could just say it back! "Do you know her name? Your daughter?" Cruz asked. Storm had to think before answering. "Rachel told me a few times.. but honestly I don't know..". He felt bad for that to. Cruz got up and grabbed out some clothes. She dropped her towel. Storm watched with a smile as she dressed. Once she was he stood up and walked over to his girl, "I'm not gonna lose you so easily." He said. Cruz smiled. "Hey let's head to where I'm staying. There's a hot tub." He winked. Cruz rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'll tell the McQueen's to head on without me." She replied. Storm gave her a look and spoke up, "Were you going to that dirt town again?" He asked. Cruz nodded saying, "Well Yeah? was gonna help me work on some things and I mean our next race is the piston cup?" Storm chuckled a bit. "What's that for?" Cruz asked. Storm answered sarcastically, "Nothing babe. No worries. Hey let's make this our best bet yet?" Cruz didn't know what else she could even bet with? Storm continued, "If I win the cup, you stay with me for a place. My actual home."

Cruz nodded. She had the right idea, "And if I win!, you stay a week with me in radiator springs!" Storm glared. He hated the town. It was stupid. "Than I'll make sure I win." He answered with a smile "The day you win is the day I get your name tattooed on myself." She joked. Storm smiled. "Hey I wouldn't mind that bet either." He relplied. Cruz rolled her eyes. "I want to take you to my place Cruz. Not my hotel. My home. Where I live?" Cruz's eyes widened. Unsure. "Please?" Jackson asked. Cruz looked at him. She loved him. "Eh why not. Let's do it." She said with a smile. Jackson smiled back. "Don't worry about having to buy anything or pay for anything. When your with me you will never need your wallet." Cruz smiled at that. In a way it was really romantic of him to say. "Thank you." Cruz said back. Jackson smiled. Then frowned a bit and cleared his throat. He began to feel silly. Love. That stupid feeling. He turned away from Cruz. Ashamed.. of what he wasn't even sure. Cruz noticed. But she didn't want to to push him.. they already had a huge misunderstood fight over the phone.. "Is that where I should ask Rachel to bring the kid?" He asked. Cruz asked back "Your place?" Jackson nodded. Cruz thought for a moment hen answered "I mean maybe? If you think so?" Jackson sighed. He was unsure of everything right now. Questioning every thing he done off the track now.. he stared at Cruz. He loved her. He wanted to say if. But he couldn't. Now he was questioning what he truly thought love even was. It was stupid. Imaginary. "Let's plan this meeting then? Hmm?" Cruz said softly. Jackson swallowed hard. He felt lost.. but he nodded. Cruz then continued. "I should call Mr.McQueen. Tell him o won't be coming to town then before the cup I guess. Although he probably won't like that.." Jackson's brows lowered "He's a grown man? Why do you act like he is your boss? You got a thing for him or something?" He smarled. Cruz defended "What?! No!? Why would you think that?" Jackson yelled "Because your always babying him!? You treat him like a daddy and not the parenting kind!" Cruz became a little angry and she yelled "Why! Every time!? Okay Jackson first off! Why do you do this! Every time something happens you find a way to turn it on other people and fight!? Do you want to fight all the time!? And second! Seriously!? Why are you so threatened by Mr.McQueen!? I mean really!?" She pokes Jackson's chest hard and walked toward him. Jackson stepped back until he hit the wall and couldn't walk away any more. She was upset. Jackson snarled yelling back "Because that's what old guys like him do! They find a younger girl that looks desirable and they grab them!" "Grab them?" Cruz asked. Jackson growled and grabbed Cruz's shoulders with his hands firmly and yelled "They take what people have for themselves!" Cruz rolled her eyes and replied "Lightning McQueen is married Jackson?" Jackson snarled "So? You think that will stop him?" Cruz defended "Okay he is not that kind of man Jackson?! He is faithful to Sally. His wife?" Jackson glared. He was meaning Kenna and his father.. He was a bit afraid someone. Lightning even would take Cruz from him.. he frowned. Realizing he did do what he always does.. he started a fight out of nothing again.. he didn't mean to. Not really.. "Let's just pack up and get out of here.." Cruz snapped. Jackson sighed. He was screw this up. All of it.

With Cruz. With Rachel and the kid.. he was destined to..


	28. Sky Wheeler

**Thank you for the reviews!! I hope you all enjoying the story! I forgot to say to miss stef. Yes I listened to the song. It does remind me Jackson to. I didn't like Jackson to much at first I'll admit. But as I wrote about him I fell in love with the idea of how he maybe came to be and it made it love him more.**

Cruz stayed in the guest room at Jackson's house. It was a beautiful home. Studio? Pad? Something of that. Jackson knew after the first two days. Cruz asked a few times about the situation with Rachel here and there. He decided to tell her a little about it.. open up to her. She had been bugging about wanting to know him more. What he tried to keep hidden. After dinner one night they sat down. Watching some comedian Cruz liked on tv. Some cristella? "Cruz.." Jackson said softly. Cruz gazed at him. His face?.. he seemed upset. Or nervous. So Cruz asked "Thinking about tomorrow? Big day huh?.. meeting her?.." Jackson frowned.. Cruz ate some popcorn.

 _just say it you idiot.._

 _Tell her you love her.._

"Cruz... I.." he paused.

 _Come on you screw up! You're gonna screw it up again!_

He sighed "You have popcorn in your hair."

Cruz's eyes widened as Jackson pulled it gently from her hair and threw it into his mouth. Cruz blushed a bit. It made him smile.

 _You idiot. Fuckin idiot!..weak.._

He frowned. "Love makes you weak.." he said to himself softly. Cruz raised a brow and asked "What did you just say?" Jackson answered "Love.. makes you weak..". She gave him a weird stare. "What like weak in the knees?" She asked. Jackson shook his head. "No.. What does love even mean?" He asked. Cruz stared. Unsure how to answer. This was probably the deepest thing he ever asked her?.. "Um.." she began "Its.. just something you feel?.. I mean.. Love is love?" She smiled. Jackson frowned. "What do you think it is? I mean... not to be rude but?.. that's the most.. hats the oddest thing I've ever been asked?" Jackson explained "You wanted me to open up before.. Here's something. I hate love. I hate being in love.." Cruz frowned a bit but listened as he continued.. "I hate romantic music.. I hate almost all music really.. I hate weddings.. I never want to get married. And I'm sorry for that..I'm not the guy whose gonna bring you roses for every anniversary? And those monthly anniversaries heck anniversaries are silly?! That honey moon phase thing is a lie. All of it is? And the thing where you're like oh my heart just skipped a beat.. yeah you'd be dead. I don't like staying up late just to star gaze. I'd rather sleep. Sleep or.. stuff anyways..I'm only going to hurt you.. because I can't love. I can't. I do.. I want to with you.." he gazed in her brown eyes.. he sighed. Her eyes filled with few tears.. Jackson sighed.. he rubbed her cheek with his hand.. "I'm sorry.. Love makes you weak. That's what I was taught my entire life.. weak as in vulnerable.. low.. pathetic. Broken.. I don't know how to love you..". He pulled away. He was hurt. Cruz took a deep breath. Some of hat hurt. But she layed her hand on his knee and spoke soft "Jackson. I love you..". Jackson stared at her. "You should leave me.." he suggested. Cruz laughed a bit and replied "Can't get rid of me that easy." She hit his shoulder. Jackson smiled a bit. "You're so perfect? I don't get what you see in me?" Cruz rolled her eyes and leaned up closer to him. "Love is a feeling Jackson. Here. Tell me. Look at me and tell me how you feel with me? Try it." She smiled. Jackson's eyes widned.. "I..um.." he froze. Cruz raised a brow. Jackson swallowed. Staring at her...

 _Come on you stupid person!_

He sighed and turned away. He just couldn't. "I'm tired." He said rudely and stood up. He left to the bedroom. Slamming the door. Cruz sighed.. she couldn't undertake what happened to make someone so afraid to love?..

Morning came. Jackson was extremely moody and nervous throughout the day. But at least Cruz was here with him.. Rachel was coming over with the kid..

Storm was sitting on his black leather couch. Thinking. Cruz was across from him in a fluffy white chair. "Are you okay?" She asked noticing his intense pondering stare. Storm glanced at Cruz answering, "Yes I'm fine. Just don't know how I'm suppose to act around a kid?" Cruz smiled.

They heard a knock. Storm stood up and took a deep breath. "This is a bad idea. I should send them back home." He said aloud. Cruz stood up and ran in front of Storm, "Wait!.. If that's what you want yes. Nothing to do with them and no responsibilities to your daughter. But.. if you slightly want to you gotta open that door and let them in." She said. Storm stared at the door. Knocking was heard again. Storm walked over and slowly opened the door. Rachel Wheeler, was there ofcorse. And a little girl wearing a red and blue striped shirt and jeans. A backpack with a car on it. The girls hair was pulled in a pony tail with a headband holding her bangs up. She had sparkly blue sneakers. She looked like her mother. But with storms black hair.

"Rachel.. glad you came. Um.. come on in?.." he felt so awkward and in his own home. Rachel looked around. "Wow.." She said with wide eyes. Tall white ceiling, marble floor, leather, Crystal chandeliers.. Rachel continued, "Wow Jackson.. you.. You have really done well!?" She complimented. Cruz stood there. Storm walked over beside her and introduced everyone, "Well.. um Rachel. This is Cruz. My girlfriend. And Cruz this is Rachel...". Rachel shook Cruz's hand. The little girl stayed close to her mother. Rachel knelt down holding the girl close and looked up at Storm, "Sky do you know who this is?" The mother asked. The girl looked up at Storm. He didn't smile. Sky looked back at her mom and answered, "I wanna go home..". Rachel frowned a bit. Cruz knelt down and spoke up, "Do you like cars?" She asked the girl. Sky nodded. Cruz smiled and continued , "Than Wait until you see the car collection your dad has. Wanna see?" Sky glanced over at her mother as of silently asking for approval. Rachel smiled and spoke, "Go ahead if you want to baby?" Sky smiled at Cruz. Cruz held out her hand and they went on to the garage. Rachel stood up. She looked at Storm. "She'd have a good home here. Sky would have everything she would ever need. And it seems your girlfriend might be good with kids?" Rachel poked. Storm nodded and relplied, "I'm sorry. That I didn't talk to you sooner. But also for walking out years ago. I would probably do it again. I won't lie? But.. I know I shouldn't have now." Rachel half smiled for a moment at her one night stand. Storm needed to ask , "So how long? I didn't really ask that the other night..". Rachel sighed and answered. "Two. Maybe four months if I'm lucky left. Im tired. I try to hold a smile for Sky but.. I think she sees through it." Storm snickered. Rachel added "I just don't want Sky to have to go to through all the foster care steps unless she has to.. My grandma would but.. there's no way..." Storm didn't know what he'd do yet. He just wasn't good at things. "Rachel I'm probably the worst person you could have picked to look after Sky." He admitted. Rachel gave him a look and asked, Iwhy would you say that I mean?.. look!? You have money to support? You seem to have a nice girlfriend?..". Storm rolled his eyes and yelled, "I have so much drama in my life all the time!" Rachel backed up a bit. Maybe he was trying to push her away. Trying to make her choose someone else. "You know what goes on at the races?! It's no place for a child!? My crew chief drugged someone once, there's crashes!? There's fights even? I had one my guys pick fights once just for my benefit? I am not a nice guy!? I'm not a dad figure!!!" He yelled. Rachel stared.

Cruz and Sky slowly came back in.. Cruz awkwardly smiled and spoke up, "Well.. Sky really liked the Nissan out there.." Rachel glared at Storm. She was confused with him. "So first you are sorry and said you shouldn't have ran off? And now your telling me these aweful things?!" She cried. Storm frowned.. deep down he knew.. he was just trying to get out of making any decision.. Rachel turned away and yelled at him, "You think this is exactly what I want though?! If I could i wouldn't be here trying to get you and your daughter a relationship! If you really don't want her you have to say it!" Storm glanced over at Sky. The little girl looked so innocent.. Cruz was holding her shoulders. He looked up at Cruz. "Just.." he said.. he became angry. Cruz knew he'd explode again.. she knew his expressions. So she quickly spoke up, "Hey! I know. Why don't you give these two some passes for the piston cup!? Sky would love to see the races! We can show her around!? It'd be a nice gift from her um.. you Jackson? What do you say?" Storm thought about it. Rachel and him stared at each knee before he finally answered, "Sure. It'd be good for Sky to see the real me." He glared. Cruz didn't like the way he said that. But she'd have to brush it off.

Storm looked at Sky. She spoke up, "Would Lightning McQueen be there? Or The king? Or the Hudson Hornet?" Storms eyes widened. She apparently knew her drivers? Rachel spoke up, "Sky likes to watch the races." Sky turned to Cruz and smiled and said, "Don't worry. You're still my all time favorite." Cruz smiled a bit and looked up at Storm "I'm her favorite!" She laughed a bit. It made Rachel smile. Storm half way smiled but knelt down to Sky and answered, "The Hornet passed away years ago. I'm not sure if the king would be there. But McQueen is Cruz's crew chief. You can bet he will be." Sky smiled looking up at Cruz. Cruz looked down at him. Sky smiled. "Are you really my dad?" She asked and looked at her mom. Storm hesitated.. Rachel nodded. Sky looked at Storm before adding, "You're taller than I imagined." Storm nodded. Cruz asked loudly, "Hey!? You like breakfast Sky?" Sky looked up and answered Cruz, "Mommy says it's the most important meal of the day." Rachel's eyes teared up, Cruz replied, "Why don't we all get some breakfast in the morning? It'd be fun! Then this weekend get those passes and come to the races. I'll introduce you to my team to!? If your mom is okay with that?..". Sky smiled at her mom and ran over to her "Can we mama?" Rachel smiled and answered "Yes. It's fine baby." Sky was excited. Storm stood up. Cruz hit his shoulder lightly. Storm glared at Cruz. "So is Sky short for something?" He asked. Sky stared. Rachel answered, "No. just Sky." Storm snickered a bit. Cruz hit his shoulder again. Sky laughed a bit. Storm rolled his eyes. "Great! So we will meet up for breakfast. I'm kinda busy actually. So I'm gonna go on to the garage. Show yourselves the door. I'll send a cab to pick you up." He left the room.

He sat downstairs. He did get the cab with his phone.

Storm was just sitting there. Staring at his vehicles.

"You could be a lot nicer?!" Cruz scolded. Storm sighed. Cruz walked up to him. "Sky is adorable?" Storm looked at Cruz. She could tell he didn't like it. Any of this. Cruz frowned. Storm finally said, "So I should take her?" He asked kinda. Cruz tilted her head answering, "You gotta do what you gotta do.. I'm not making this choice? Rachel seems to think you should?" Storm shook his head replying, "I don't do kids.. they are disgusting." Cruz gave him an aweful look. "What?" He asked. Cruz glared and answered, "I'm not telling you to take Sky!? But man up Storm!? You did make the kid?" Storm stood up and defended, "I didn't think that Rachel would even keep the baby after i left? I chose to leave. Technically my name isn't on that kids birth certificate!?" He yelled. Cruz stepped close. Facing storms face closely. He could almost feel her kiss. But neither moved closer. Cruz said, "I love you. But Jackson.. don't make a fight out of this. You try to always find a way out by fighting. Try to see the good in this one?.. please?..". Storm swollowed hard. He nodded. Cruz stepped away. He sat there. Thinking. Confused and hurt. But he would try for Cruz..

Then again.. if he showed Rachel and Sky the real

Jackson Storm.. maybe they would leave on their own..

Morning came. Jackson didn't sleep to well. Cruz stayed the night in the guest room. He walked in slowly. She was already up. Meditating. "Hey sunshine." He smiled and greeted. Cruz opened her eyes and stood up to stretch a bit. "Ready for breakfast?" She asked. Storm watched as Cruz stretched. Flexible. He answered "As I can be. Let's take the bike. Wear something warm. It's a bit chillie." He said and left the room. Cruz frowned. Storm wasn't gonna accept this kid.. He sighed. He went and grabbed something to drink. Something alcoholic.. he chugged it. Nervous. Thinking. He couldn't do this. Being a dad was stupid. He wanted to go out. Bury his pain. In whatever way he could. But he has Cruz here. He wouldn't risk losing her.. Cruz walked out. She stretched a bit. "Mmmmm.. don't tease. It's not lady like.." Jackson said staring at her body. Cruz rolled her eyes and walked over to her boyfriend. Cruz then noticed his drink. She stared a moment then spoke up "Really?" She snarled. Jackson shook the drink showing he had already drank it all. "No more okay?" He said as he threw it out. Cruz glared and replied "Better not? You can't be drunk?" Jackson stared. "Go get dressed." He ordered. Cruz got up in his face "Or what?" Jackson half smiled but he was moody. He glared. His smiled faded. He forced her to turn around. "Go get dressed before I make you." He slapped her behind. Cruz froze a moment.. unsure. But she walked away silently to her room.

Jackson sighed. He was not ready for this. Why did Cruz want him to try. Why did he feel like he should anyway?

Jackson and Cruz made it to the restaurant first. They waited for a moment. For Rachel. "It's okay to be nervous Jackson." Cruz said as she grabbed his hand. This time he didn't pull away. He held her hand tightly gripped. It suprised Cruz a little. "I'm not nervous." He snarled. Cruz rolled her eyes. "That drink you had earlier said otherwise." She joked. She giggled a bit. Jackson glared. He didn't find it funny. They waited. Shortly the driver dropped Sky and Rachel off. They all sat down. Hey chose a more private area. Secluded.

"To drink for everyone?" The waiter asked. Rachel spoke to Storm "Actually we are ready to order if you two are?" Jackson glanced at Cruz. She nodded.

Jackson ordered coffee. He hated it. But it was better than any juice or water right now. He couldn't eat. He didn't want to eat. Cruz ordered juice and some yogurt fruit bowl oatmeal thing. Rachel ordered some pancakes and milk. Sky ordered herself. It was kinda funny. "I can get whatever I want this time?" She asked staring at her mother. Rachel stared at Jackson. Cruz spoke up touching Sky's hand with hers "Whatwver you want." Cruz smiled. Sky looked at the waiter and spoke. "I want the pancakes with chocolate syrup. Not the kind that looks like honey. and ice cream sprinkles. With chocolate milk?." It made Storm laugh a little at her. The waiter noddd and left with their orders. "We have the same color hair.." Sky said softly to her mother. Rachel smiled and replied "Yes. You two do." Jackson stared. Unsure what to say. It was awkward and silent most the time...

Everyone got their plates. Cruz joked a bit being friendly, "Looks like I should have ordered what you did Sky!?" Sky smiled. Cruz grabbed an wxtra plate and gave some of hers to Jackson. "You should eat.." she said softly. Jackson glared at her.. Storm picked at his food. He barely ate. At least Sky and Cruz got along. Sky finished most her food. They all finished. Mostly sat there quietly. Sky bouncy acting. asked unexpectedly, "So if you're my dad?. Why did you run away?" Everyone's eyes widened. Rachel nudged her daughter and scolded, "Don't ask things like that...". Sky apologized. Storm frowned. It was awkward and quiet. Storm opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. He then answered after thinking, "Because I was scared." Rachel glared. Sky stared confused. She asked again, "Scared? Of what exactly?" Cruz and Rachel just listened. Storm answered again after a sigh, "Of.. well... of screwing up." He admitted. He believed that was the route of his problem. Sky answered "Mommy said you just didn't know how to be a dad." Storm glanced at Rachel. He replied "Well I still don't." Sky answered. "I don't know how to be your kid either. So it's okay." Everyone's eyes widened again. This kid was straight forward. Cruz muttered, "I think she's more you than you think.." Storm glared a bit. But they did give Rachel and Sky those passes to the cup. It was going to be an interesting race day.. Sky then spoke up "I thought my dad was dead for a long time to. But then mommy saw you on tv and she was like.." Sky smacked her forehead with her hand. Rachel blushed a bit. Jackson nodded. Sky went on. "I like racing.. but I never thought my dad would be a race car driver?" Jackson glared at the kid.. "Well I guess I'll see the two of you at he races? I'm gonna pay." Jackson stood up and walked off. He couldn't handle this.. he wanted to just run away and leave. He didn't want to be here but.. he glanced over at them all from the register.. Cruz was smiling chatting with Sky and Rachel.. he sighed... thinking..


	29. She needs to know you love her

"Well that couldn't have gone worse.." Cruz snarled as she and Jackson got on his bike. Jackson revved it and sped off. "Woah!" Cruz said as she grabbed on tight. Jackson drove recklessly. Weaving through traffic. "Jackson slow down!" Cruz screamed. Jackson didn't listen. A red light. He ran it. He almost got them hit by some pick up truck! "Jackson stop please!" Cruz screamed again. Jackson weaved through cara. Running another light. Cruz held tight. Afraid. Jackson turned tight and fast. Cause on them to nearly scrape the asphalt! "Jackson stop now!" Cruz yelled. Jackson pulled into a parking garage and hit the brakes loudly! Coming to a stop. Cruz immediately got off and took off her helmet she threw it at Jackson! He caught it as she yelled "What is wrong with you! You about got us killed!!?" She was furious. Maybe more mad than Jackson had ever saw her before!

Jackson took off his helmet and snarled "Did you die?" Cruz's brows lowered. She was very angry. "Are you serious!? This is that fit thing you do? isn't it!?" She asked. Jackson rolled his eyes and replied "I don't throw fits Cruz." He glared. Cruz marched closer to him and grabbed his shirt and yelled "You listen to me Jackson Storm! You may not care about what kind of danger you put yourself in! But I'm not gonna die on the back of a motorcycle because my boyfriend wants to be reckless and act like a child!" She let go and began to walk away. Jackson yelled rudely "I'm sorry? Get back here!" Cruz stopped. She stood there. Then yelled back "I'm gonna get a cab. I'll see you at your house.." she continued to walk away. Jackson sighed. Watching her walk away. "Cruz! Cruz Wait!" He revved up and drive over right behind her. She didn't stop. Jackson got off his bike and laid the helmets down and ran over in front of her. "I'm sorry.. you're right... okay?..". Cruz stopped and stared at her boyfriend. "Jackson. I love you but.. I'm not sure if you do love me?.." Jackson stared at her.. her eyes.. he felt awful for that.. "I'm sorry you feel that way.. I do though." Cruz frowned. "Than.. say it please? Tell me.." Jackson swallowed hard.. Staring. Cruz sighed.. he wouldn't. "I can show you..." Jackson said softly. Cruz looked up at him. Jackson gently grabbed her face with one hand and her hips in another and kissed her passionately. They closed their eyes. Kissing deeply. Jackson loved her. He did. But that word. Those words.. _I love you.._ it's misused. A jinx.. it would ruin them... He released her and gazed into Cruz's eyes with a small smile.. Cruz smiled. She loved him to. He was just so... broken?.. lost? "Don't give up on me.." Jackson begged. Cruz's eyes widened.. suprised he said that to her. She sighed with a frown. "Cruz..". Cruz put her finger to his lips. Stopping him. Hushing him. "Let's go home.." Cruz suggested. "You can use me.." She said softly. Jackson raised a brow.. unsure what she meant. "Take your pain out on me. Instead of drinking and.. acting out?.. act out on me.." she walked over to the bike. Jackson frowned. Thinking. Nope. He'd never be rough on her.. not like that. "Let's just go home. And watch that comedian you like.." he glared. Like she said something so evil and forbidden. He put on his helmet. They both did and drove on home.

With the following morning. The race was tomorrow. Jackson rolled over in bed. Thinking. He wished Cruz would sleep with him.. she did once in a while. But she rather stay in guest room. Oddly. Jackson threw on some clothes. He walked out into his kitchen and living room. "What are you doing?" He asked his girl. She seemed to be cooking? Cruz answered "Oh! Hey! I'm making breakfast. It's just eggs and pancakes. Nothing special like what you usually order us. But I thought why not?" She shrugged. Cooking. Jackson stared. He rarely even used the kitchen. He always ordered prepared quality meals.. He walked up next to her. "Looks.. good?." He questioned the food. It looked odd. Not five star?.. Cruz asked "I'm sure tons of girls have cooked for you. My mom always said 'La buena comida te traerá un buen hombre.'." Jackson raised a brow. Cruz continued realizing he must not speak Spanish. "Oh! It means Good food will bring you a good man." She smiled. Jamcoan stared at the food. Unsure of it. He snickered and walked away. Sitting down at the table. "You know I won't take the kid right?" He mentioned. Cruz sighed.. and replied "It's your choice Jackson." She sounded disappointed a little on her voice. Jackson didn't know what to say. He couldn't take care of that kid.. Sky. Cruz fixed a plate and brought it over to him. "Go on and try it. But careful. It's hot." She said. Jackson stared at her and smiled as he replied "Like something or someone else I know." He gently rubbed his hand across her backside. Cruz smiled and said back "Mr. Storm.. eat up. I'm gonna grab some juice." She walked away. Jackson stared at it. Food cooked by a plain person?.. he'd give it a try. He took a bite and instantly regretted it. He forced it down to swallow. It was awful. The worse thing he ever had for sure! "Like it?" Cruz asked from across the room. Jackson debated being brutally honest but lied "Yeah.. it's great." He forced another bite.. Cruz smiled and cleaned up dishes as she then mentioned "Great! I should try dinner sometimes for us." Jackson choked up and swallowed then spoke up "Oh yeah.. totally.." _totally not!!!!_ Cruz asked randomly. "You don't speak Spanish do you?" Jackson stood up grabbing some water and chugged it down then answered "Nope." Cruz then asked "Do you speak anything other?" Jackson sighed and leaned against he fridge and answered "Russian." Cruz's eyes widned "Russian? Why? Are you a Russian spy!?.." she glared at him. Jackson raised a brow and chuckled "No." Cruz replied "Say something in Russian for me. Please. I don't believe it?." She crossed her arms. Jackson rolled his eyes and replied answering her ".Vasha kulinariya pokhozha na der'mo." Cruz's eyes widened with suprise. "Wow.. what's that mean?" Cruz asked. Jackson chuckled and answered "You look very cute." He smiled. Cruz smiled and walked away. He chugged down more water. He lied. It didn't mean that. It actually meant

 _Your cooking is like shit..._

Teams were setting up. Storms pits were only one down from Cruz. Part of Storm had hoped Sky and Rachel wouldn't show. Cruz came over to his pits. "Hey! What's up?" She asked. Storm smiled at his girl. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly. He answered her "I'm fine. You think they will show up?" Storm asked. Cruz answered "I'm pretty sure they will." And they did. Sky and Rachel stuck around Storms crew. "This is awesome!" Sky said excited. She was running around. Being chased by her mom. Sky was having a ball exploring the pits. Not watching where she was going. Running into a few people here and there. "Slow down!" Rachel called out. "Aah!" Sky screamed as she ran straight into someone. She fell on her but. Storm and Cruz and Rachel ran over but stopped in a sigh of relief. The man turned around and helped the kid up, "You Okay?" He asked. The little girl stared up. The sun in her eyes she covered up a bit and answered, "I'm okay. Sorry.." Rachel ran over and pulled her closer apologizing as well. "Long as she's okay it's fine." He smiled. Sky's eyes filled with sparkle as she recognized the man, "Lightning McQueen!" She yelled and jumped for a moment. "You're the cup champion. Between you and the king!? No ones won that many cups!" Lightning chuckled a bit and asked Rachel, "Yours? She's cute. Sky spoke up, "You're the most humble racer I've seen? I mean I mostly know who you are because my mom.. but she loved watching you race and showed me a lot of her recordings of you!" Rachel blushed a bit. Lightning smiled a bit. Obviously the girl wasn't even born when he was racing first few years. He guessed by her age. Cruz and Jackson walked up. "Well this is Cruz Ramirez. I think you'd like her." Lightning introduced. The girl answered, "I know. I met her before. Jackson is my"- "Idol! I'm her.. um role model of sorts.." Storm interrupted.. he kinda stepped between McQueen and Sky and pushed her away a bit. He didn't want Lightning to know.. not now.. Rachel glared at Storm. Cruz was amazed a bit. Lightning raised a brow. "Well be careful out here kid." He said to the girl. "Cruz. Gonna need you to get settled." He turned and ordered. Cruz nodded. Lightning walked off. Rachel and Sky walked back to storms pits. Cruz glared at her boyfriend. "What!?" He yelled. Cruz rolled her eyes "Some role model." and walked off to her pits. Storm frowned. He knew exactly what she meant.

The race began. Cruz had the lead. For most of the race. Storm drafted her. The way he drove? It was like. Old storm?..Storm nudge the back fender of Cruz's car. He was racing dirty! He pushed Cruz. He got beside her car in the final laps. And not a few minutes after that storm shoved Cruz's car to the wall! Jackson's crew chief spoke up to him "You we're doing fine? Ramirez isn't a threat to you today." Jamcoan growled and yelled back "It doesn't hurt to let the other racers know their place!" His crew chief sighed and shrugged.

Sparks flew between Cruz's car and the screeching metal on the wall. She didn't get it!? Storm was racing hard and aggressively. She slowed down a bit.. But it didn't help. Her car was stuck between the wall and Storm. Finally in the last turn. Storm pulled away taking off in front of Cruz. She was passed by two other racers because of his actions! Storm won. Now two piston cups in a row! He was doing well! He got his winnings. His cup. He was proud. After that he met back up at his pits with his team. Cruz, Rachel, Sky and Lightning were there. He rolled his eyes as he put the cup trophy down. "What was all that?!" Cruz yelled. Storm answered sarcastically, "I won. I do what I gotta do to win." Lightning was mad he spoke up, "You nearly wrecked Cruz?" Storm sighed and answered. "I didn't though. She's fine. Right babe?" Cruz's jaw dropped. She was speechless.. lightning continued "Don't let me catch you driving like that again." He pointed to storm. Storm laughed a little bit. "You know champ it's fine. Really. I'm sorry. But I'm sure Cruz and I can work it out privately." He winked. Lightning took a step back. He honestly did not expect that.

A woman came up to the pits. "Jackson Storm?" She asked. She was wearing a velvet red suit. A black tank top that was a little revealing. "My name is.. I'm sorry do you want to talk privately?" She looked at the others around. Storm smiled "No it's fine. I'm not even sure what's this about?" Storm started to fear it was officials about his driving. He did know he was driving a little rough... "I'm Ruby Koedel. Im here to officially invite you to my Four day rally race personally. Someone of your skills and finesse would bring some action into my event I'm sure." She handed Storm a shiny golden envelope. None of the others could believe it. "Wow.. really!? Thank you! Not that I'm suprised." He smiled and replied. "Okay. Well all the details are inside." She said and left. Cruz glared. Rachel spoke up, "Congratulations.. on your win and I'm guessing the invite to..". She and Sky started to walk away. Sky turned around and spoke up, "Your dirty. Cruz should have won!" They left. Storm did feel bad now.. lightning left to. Cruz glared still. "I know.." Storm said to her. Cruz didn't move. Storm sighed and continued "I'm sorry okay!? I know I shouldn't have.. at least now!?" Cruz shook her head and left. "Hey I won!? Doesn't that mean I win the bet!?" Cruz marched back mad to him, "No!? You won because you were mean!?" Storm rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't throw a tantrum now?" Cruz shook her head again. "You know your unbelievable! You finally had the chance to be happy? A chance to do something selfless?" Storm raised a brow and asked "What do you mean?" Cruz answered, "You done what you have always done and rather than take that risk?.. You destroy your chances? Why do you do that to yourself? Why are you so afraid to be happy?" Storm frowned. But replied, "I'm not? I'm happy with you?" Cruz frowned and sighed. "Than tell me that you love me?" Storm stepped back and his eyes widened. He didn't say a word.. "That's what I thought.." Cruz muttered and walked away. He wanted to stop her. But he didn't..

He was upset with himself. He went to his trailer. Kinda threw his own fit.

He threw some papers he had on a table down!

"I can't believe her!? I am not afraid to be happy!?" He yelled at himself! He kicked the side of his trailers wall. "Why didn't I tell her I loved her!?" He sat down. He couldn't believe it. She was right. Why did he always push people away right when he could of adapted things.. he glanced at the gold envelope. It should have been Cruz. He opened it. He would get to pick two more racers to run with him in the rally. He already knew he'd choose Cruz.. if she'd race with him now.. but who else?.. he debated if he should even accept it. He sighed. He grabbed his phone. He called Rachel first. It went to voicemail..

"Hey... I wanna apologize.. I'm sorry.. I want to see you and Sky again? If you still want me to try and get involved. Guess I should apologize to her to.. please call me back." He hung up. Then he called Cruz.

 _Yes?_

"Please forgive me? I'm sorry."

 _For what now Storm? I love you. I love you and I want to be with you. But you can't even tell me that you love me?.. and for the past months I have been okay with you taking your time.. but.._

"Stop. Wait right there Cruz. Just.. let me fix this okay?"

 _How many times? How many times are you going to have to fix this?!_

It went silent. "One more?.. please?" He begged. Cruz loved him. Ofcorse she'd let him again.

 _Where are you staying tonight?_

"I'll text you the place. Please come over tonight? I will fix this. I promise."

Cruz sighed. But she agreed. They hung up.

Storm swollowed hard. He had to stop his selfish behavior. He needed to make Cruz know that he wanted her and loved her!


	30. Baby steps

**Stormsgirl! I love those two songs! I never heard "Why" until now. Why and if you want love by NF But you're right. They do remind me Jackson to!! Awesome. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!**

Jackson knew what he had to do. He had to say those words. How he felt.. "I... I..".

 _Love makes you weak.._

 _You loved your mother and look what you did to her.._

"I..". Jackson frowned.

 _Your father loved you once. And now look at him!_

 _You loved Kenna! Look what she did to you!_

"I cant.. I can't do this.."

 _Love makes you weak Jackson!..._

Jackson thought about an old memory of his mother.. he didn't mean to. But he thought about it as the words his father pushed into his mind...

 _Amy walked over and sat down and looked into Jackson's eyes and explained "Don't listen to that sweetie.. Love doesn't make you weak.. well.. it does but.. not in a bad way. Love makes you strong." She smiled._

"Love.. makes you..weak?.." he questioned it. Thinking.. he thought about Rachel's love for Sky? She didn't seem weak? If anything Rachel was incredibly strong!

Jackson grabbed his wallet and called the bell boy up.

"Here. Get me the nicest roses you can get with this within the next twenty minutes. Be back before that and I'll let you keep the change." The boy took the money and ran. Jackson sighed. Hoping he did return...

Jackson stood in front his mirror. Practicing. "Tell Cruz how you feel... come on...". He thought about his father. He growled and yelled at himself "Get out of my head!" He hit the counter. Angry. He stared at his reflection.. he sighed. Closing his eyes and softly said it. "Cruz.. I love you." He opened his eyes. That wasn't so bad. He smiled a bit. "I love her. I really love her." He felt good saying it. Confident. He smiled. Very confident. He heard a knock. He ran and opened it. The flowers. "Thanks kid. Keep the change." Jackson took the flowers and shut the door. Beautiful roses. Perfect. He smiled.

He head a knock shortly. Storm opened the door.

She could tell he had flowers behind his back. "I can see you have flowers Jackson." She said in a low tone. Jackson smiled a little and answered "Alright, but do you know what I'm gonna say?" He asked. Cruz rolled her eyes answering. "I'm guessing your gonna apologize.. but listen.. I really was just upset earlier.. I mean I love you and if you need time to say that. It's okay.. I just.. I'm sorry to.." Storm smiled. He pulled out the roses and spoke back explaining, "No it's alright. Because you were right Cruz." He knelt down. Cruz became nervous unsure what he was doing. Storm cleared his throat. "Cruz.. I am sorry. Again.. and Cruz.. For these words you have waited.." She stared. Storm continued. "I love you. I have loved you. I'm sorry it took me a while to say it. It was stupid of me. You deserve so much better babe.. I'm sorry I can't give you perfect. But.. I can give you all of me?" Cruz smiled. She took the roses away and knelt down and hugged Storm tightly. "Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked Cruz giggled a bit and answered "Ofcorse. I love you. And I love these roses to. Thank you." Storm smiled. They stood up together. Cruz set the roses on a table. "What about Sky? And Rachel?" Cruz asked. Storm sighed and answered "I left a voicemail. I.. I don't know.. Cruz.. should I?.. should I take Sky? I mean I have no idea how to be a dad?" Cruz smiled and answered "You have to choose. First you need to get to know Sky. She needs to be comfortable with you? Why don't you ask what she wants? You may find she wants you to be in her life?" Storm nodded.

Storm grabbed his phone , "I'm gonna call them again." Cruz smiled. Storm did change some sense they met. Became better. Slowly. He grabbed his phone and called.

 _Hello Jackson..._

"Rachel. Hey.. so... did you get my voicemail?"

 _Yes. I still want you to be involved._

"That's great.. I thought you and Sky wouldn't want that."

 _Believe me I don't to much.. I may start looking into a good adoption agency. Surely I can try to find parents for Sky._

"I... I won't stop you. But can I talk to Sky?"

 _Sure. Sky! Come here baby! Jackson wants to talk to you?_

 _Hello?_

"I'm sorry. It's okay if your upset with me". Cruz came over and held Jackson's hand as he talked.

"Sky. I'm not anywhere near ready to be a dad. If you don't even want to deal with me. That's fine. We can end this now then. But if you want to give me another chance you just gotta say so."

 _Well.. can I talk to Cruz?_

"She wants to talk to you babe?"

Cruz took the phone and answered

"Hello?" Cruz said

Jackson stood there. Listening to Cruz.

Cruz laughed a bit with that cute snort she had. Storm smiled.

A short pause was made as Cruz listened to Sky. Cruz gazed at Storm as she answered,

"Well Sky...First Thank you. But.. a lot of times... some people hide who they really are because they are.." she stared as she noticed Jackson was listening more. She walked away. More privately to the bathroom. Shutting the door almost.

"Sometimes people hide who they are because they are scared to.. to let people see their hearts.. and when you get a glimpse of who that person truly is. And you see it's beautiful..And you just wanna hold onto them just to get a glimpse of that person again.. Jackson is an amazing guy if you ever see him with his.. with his heart opened up to you.. you'd love him to Sky."

Jackson was listening by the door. Cruz didn't know. Storm frowned a bit. He wished he wasn't so stupid. So ignorant. He wished he didn't have this stupid wall built up. He's had it so long. Maybe he didn't know who he truly was anymore. He walked away before Cruz could notice him. He sat down on a couch. He sighed. Thinking. He felt broken. He could almost cry. He was weak. Love did make him weak. And suddenly he felt different. Was this love? Making him want one woman. Cruz?... Was this love? Making him want his his daughter. This funny little girl with an attitude?.. He realized it. Maybe he did want Sky.. maybe?.. Cruz didn't seem to mind the kid?.. how lucky was he?.. finding an amazing woman like Cruz who didn't care about his mistake he made!?.. A few minutes later Cruz came out and handed Storm the phone. "She wants to talk to you again." Cruz said.

Storm took he phone and answered,

"Sky?"

 _Okay.. so I guess I'd like to see you again._

Storm smiled. He glanced at Cruz. She had something to do with it ofcorse.

"Great. How about the two of you come to my place. I'll send for you. Just have bags packed? We will meet you there?"

 _Mom. Jackson wants us to come to his home. He says he will send us a car?..._

 _okay. Mom said okay. Will Cruz be there?_

Storm looked at Cruz before he answered. "I hope so. Most the time at least."

They exchanged addresses. Then Jackson spoke up. "Sky. Goodbye. And good night.." he said softly. Cruz was gazing at him. A warm and loving gaze.

 _Goodnight Jackson Storm.._

They hung up. Jackson set his phone down. Cruz just gazed and smiled. Jackson asked "What?.." Cruz replied "Nothing babe." She grinned."Hey Cruz. I almost forgot. Koedel race rally. I get to bring two more racers to race with me as a team." Cruz stared. Jackson stood up and grabbed her hands. "Come with me. Race with me. But this time as part of my team. Not against me?" Cruz smiled. "Yes!? Whose the other racer you picked!?" Storm sighed and turned away, "I don't know yet. Thought about Danny. Maybe Colin. I'm not sure.. I know I'm gonna make a fool of myself out there." Cruz raised a brow and asked, "What? At the rally? Why?" Storm sighed again "I've... Ive never...racedonfirtbefore.." he mumbled. Cruz didn't understand his mutter. "What?" She asked. "You mumbled?" Storm lowered his brows and yelled "I've never raced on dirt! Okay?! Just the few practice laps with you at the Willy's but place?" "Butte.." Cruz corrected. Storm rolled his eyes. Cruz smiled and spoke up, "You know, I know someone who could teach you?" Storm knew who she meant. He spoke up, "No... nope. Don't even say it." Cruz smiled widely. Storm said again, "No. he's to old. To worn. He can't teach me anything?"

Cruz hit his shoulder. "Yes he can! Than show him up!? Challenge him and beat him. On dirt." Storm knew dirt was just to foreign for him. But he wouldn't admit that Mcqueen would best him on dirt. "I don't need to do that to prove I can woop his old man ass?" Cruz snickered and poked atStorm's ego, "Well I heard say that you can't handle it. That you wouldn't take him on again anyway. You are just a boy on some pavement. Now said you would just be to scared." Storm rolled his eyes and spoke up, "Your just saying that?" Cruz asked seductively "Am I? Well guess sense your to scared of losing we won't know.." she came close to his face. Storm glared. It started to bug him. What if Lightning really did say that.. "I'm not scared of losing?" Cruz rolled her eyes. "I'm not!?" He yelled. "Look. Let me deal with Sky first. The race isn't for a month." Cruz nodded and kissed him.

"Come on to bed. I gotta suprise for you tonight." Cruz said seductively as she walked away toward the bedroom. Jackson's eyes widned as he was suprised. But he followed ofcorse. Curious and lusting. They sat down together on the bed. Cruz leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her. "Hey.." he said softly. Cruz stared. "I love you Cruz.." he said with a small warm smile. Cruz grabbed him and kissed him passionately...

With morning. Jackson was in the daze of being half asleep and waking in bed on his back. Shirtless. The silk on his skin. He felt the warmth of Cruz roll over and lay her arm over his chest. He opened his eyes. She snuggled up next to him. He smiled. Taking a slow and quiet deep breath. Was this happiness? Was he even happy. Then he frowned. He didn't want to lose this.. but.. he was scared of the feeling. Yes he finally admitted he loved her. And he did. But he had a way of messing things up.. Cruz woke up and looked up at him. Jackson raised a brow and stared. Cruz smiled and spoke up "Well hello." She giggled a bit. Jackson swallowed hard. Nervous. Why?! "Um.. good morning." He replied. Crix say up and stretched a little bit. "Boy I'm starved already!?" She said. Jackson nodded. He could use something to eat to. "Let's get ready and go grab some breakfast." Cruz shook her head and replied "I'll just cook something up." "No!" He said quick and faked a nervous smile and continued "No.. don't worry about it. You deserve to have it made for you.. I wanna show you off?.." he covered. Cruz smiled and leaned over and kissed him quick and sweetly. "Okay. Sounds good babe." She said.

They spent the day watching tv. Cruz tried to her Jackson to do her morning stretches. He was a bit skeptical of it. And not near as flexible. But he smiled as she would laugh at him a lot. Her laugh was perfectly adorable.

The following day Rachel and Sky were on their way. Jackson grabbed himself out a strong drink. Cruz walked in and noticed. "Jackson!" She yelled scolding him. She grabbed the drink and threw it out. "Hey!" Jackson snapped at her. Cruz have him a look and replied "No. you can't be drinking today. You'll be fine with them? I'll stay tonight. But I am going home tomorrow." She explained. Jackson's eyes widened. "Wait what!? You're gonna leave me with her the kid?!" Cruz chuckled a bit and brushed her hand across his cheek saying "Yeah?.. Jackson the kid is your kid? I can't be your mommy and guide you and watch over you constantly?" Jackson's frowned a bit. Now he was really nervous. "But.." he started as their was a knock on the door. Jackson frowned as Cruz walked over and answered it. "Rachel! Sky! Great to see you two!" Sky walked in carrying and pulling a pink fluffy suitcase. Jackson stared at them. Rachel came in. He sighed and walked over and spoke up "Let me take your bags. I'll put them in the guest room.." he never took anyone's bags for them?.. cruz smiled a bit and shut the door. Jackson grabbed Rachel's and took them to the room. Sky followed. Jackson out the bags down. Sky threw hers on the bed. Jackson raised a brow at them. Hot pink and the front of the bags were extremely fluffy. "Did you bring a bag or a poodle?" Jackson snarled. He glared at kid. Sky looked up at him and answered "You don't scare me." Jackson raised a brow and replied "I wasn't?.. nevermind." He left the room. This kid was weird. Rachel spoke up "thank you.. for letting us stay.." Jackson answered back "Yeah. Well.." Jackson noticed Cruz glaring at him.. Jackson swallowed and continued "Well I thought it'd be good.. for me to get to know Sky." Cruz nodded and added "And seeif both her parents would be great right? I'm afraid I won't be here for the rest of the trip. I'm gonna be heading home tomorrow." She said with a smile. Sky walked up and asked Cruz, "You're gonna leave me with him?" Referring to Jackson. Cruz smiled as Jackson glared. Sky stood side of Jackson. Cruz answered "Yep. Something tells

Me the two of you have a lot in common." Rachel smiled a bit and brushed her hair out her face and spoke up "Well thank you to Cruz." Cruz nodded once to her.

They spent the day enjoying each other's company. Jackson was dreading that Cruz was leaving in the morning. They were making their bed up for bed that night. Rachel and Sky stayed in that guest room.

Jackson asked Cruz as they layed next to each other "Do you have to go?.." Cruz gazed into his grey blue eyes "Jackson you will be fine? And I trust you with Rachel?" Jackson sighed. But she trusted him?.. that meant a lot. More than she knew. Cruz asked "Are you scared?.." she leaned over to him. Jackson was. But he snarled "No. I don't get scared." Cruz rolled her eyes and replied "Yoir not as big and bad as you put on. You are a big teddy bear." Jackson glared. "No. And don't call me that?" Crix joked back "Okay?.." she layed and got comfortable. Jackson was thinking. Dreading being alone with Sky and Rachel.


	31. Something inside me

Cruz left early. Early enough after she and Jackson kissed goodbye Jackson layed back down. Closing his eyes. He rolled over. No alarm set. But he dreaded getting up and starting he day. Alone.. with them.. Jackson yawned and opened his eyes. Immediately faced with Sky staring at him. Jackson jumped up and yelled "Rachel!" Sky stepped back and fell startled by his scream. Rachel ran in seeing Jackson wide eyes in the bed and Sky on the floor. She had an umbrella in her hands ready to hit someone she looked like "What?! What's wrong!?" Rachel yelled. Jackson then yelled at her "What the!? You got an umbrella!?" Rachel took a deep breath of relief and put the umbrella down and explained "I thought something was wrong.." she took another deep breath. Sky stood up. Jackson stared shooken now and asked loudly "What were you going to do? Beat me!? And you!" He now yelled at Sky. "Don't stare at people sleeping!?" Sky stared and answered "Sorry..". Rachel sighed and explained further "When you yelled like that.. we get a lot of break ins back home.." Jackson nodded and got up out of bed. "I'm gonna get dressed." He had on pants. That was it. Rachel stared a moment then grabbed Sky and the two left the room.

Jackson stared in the mirror. He sighed. Why the heck did Cruz have to leave. He dressed. A black shirt with his 2.0 number on it. And some skinny dark jeans. He put on some black sneakers. He walked out. Snybwas watching cartoons. Jackson raised a brow. He didn't even know tv played cartoons honestly. He walked over to the kitchen where Rachel was. "Sorry for that.. in there.. Sky wonderes sometimes." Jackson glared and opened his fridge. He reached for the alcohol but.. decided on some water instead. He grabbed it out. Rachel spoke up "Now that Cruz isn't here? Can I ask about the last time I really saw you? Before Sky?" Jackson thought for a moment and answered "Why? I'd rather forget it all." Rachel frowned but asked anyway "Jackson you tried to.." Rachel stopped and made sure that Sky wasn't looking. Then continued "Just tell me this.. What did you think? After you woke up in the hospital? Was it that easy to walk away or was it actually some plan you're dad and you cooked up?" Jackson's brows lowered as he thought about it. His father. He hated wha he did but. Jackson sighed and answered "My father told me the situation.. The kid thing. Was taken care of. I just figured you decided not to keep it. So yes. It was easy for me to walk away." Rachel frowned and nodded. Sky walked up and asked "What are we gonna do while I'm here?" Jackson and Rachel stared at each other for a moment. Jackson replied answering "Well.. we could start by getting some breakfast? We can go from there." Jackson said sternly. Sky nodded and answered "Okay. But I want extra sprinkles. It's gonna be a long day..". Jackson raised a brow. She was right though. He sighed.

The three of them got into Jackson's Nissan. "We forgot the booster.." Rachel noted. Jackson asked "Booster?" Rachel nodded and explained "Yeah? The seat she sits on? Safety." Jackson glanced back at Sky and answered Rachel "She sits on the seat in the car?" He made it more like a question. Rachel nodded and replied "Yeah but.. let's just go." Jackson sighed and drove. Out to some fancy place. Sky sighed and spoke up. "I wish there was a Waffle House..". Jackson looked back after parking and snarled "Waffle Home is disgusting and for poor..." he stopped. Realizing Rachel barely had money.. "If you want.. ugh.. Waffle home... I'm sure we can find one..". Sky smiled "Yes!" She shouted. Jackson typed it in on the touchscreen gps. Sky's rues widened! "Wow! Can I touch it!?" She asked staring at the screen. Jackson answered "No!" Kinda rudely. He drove to the Waffle home.. staring at it. "I have never been caught at a place like this.." he said to Rachel. She frowned a bit. Jackson explained to Rachel. "This trip is entirely on me. Don't worry about money while you're here Okay?" Rachel smiled and answered "Thank you. So much.." jamcoan smiles a small

Smile warmly. Any butted between them "Can we go eat now!?" She growled. Rachel giggled a bit and answered "Yeah let's go." They went inside and instantly everyone stared.. Rachel grabbed Sky and spoke up "Let's get it to go.. okay sweetie?.." Sky shrugged. She didn't care. Jackson smiled a bit as people began to walk up to him. Asking for photos and autographs. Pushing Rachel and Sky aside. Sky asked. "He's not that big a deal is he?.." Rachel sighed.. maybe he wouldn't be the best role model for her but.. this was her dad... Jackson spoke up loudly. "Alright look! Listen up! I will be happy to sign anything md take photos with all of you right after I take these two to breakfast. But!" He began to sound rude now. "If anyone! Bugs us while we eat! You all get nothing!" Everyone froze. Then let the three of them through. Rachel glared at Jackson. He spoke up "Come on. Let's eat here. I'm not taking food into my car." Sky ran over and sat down. Rachel followed. Jackson smiled and through a wink at the teenage girl at the cash register. He sat down across from Rachel and Sky.

The waitress walked up. Smiling and blushing at Jackson. "My name is Jenny.. I'm.. I'm gonna be taking care You you all today." She smiled and giggled. Stunned seeing the Jackson Storm! "What can I start you off with to drink?" Jackson smiled and answered "Water." Rachel let any order her own. Sky spoke up "I want milk. Plain. But not he two percent stuff. The whole milk. Red." The waitress wrote it down and replied "Awe she's so cute..." Sky smiled. Rachel then ordered "Orange Juice please." Jenny nodded and spoke up "Wheres Cruz Ramirez?" Jackson answered "With her family. Now please.. go on and look cute bringing our drinks." He winked. Rachel raised a brow. Curious to know if Cruz would accept his behavior.. Jenny walked away bubbly. Sky spoke up "Are you gonna order breakfast? I want a chocolate chip waffle this time." Jackson nodded. Jenny came back with drinks. Then took orders. The three of them ate and chatted. "What are we gonna do After we eat?" Sky asked. Jackson sighed answering "Well.. what do you like to do?" Sky answered as she smiled "Well I love ballet. Princesses. I want to meet one one day." Jackson snarled "Good luck with that." Rachel glared at him. Jackson asked "what? Not gonna lie?" Rachel shook her head.

"Why don't we go shopping. Can buy you both anything you want or need?" Jackson suggested. Rachel frowned a bit. Sky smiled and spoke up excited "Yes! Let's do that! I got an entire list!" Jackson chuckled a bit. Maybe he could win he kid over with money then. They went out shopping. It was actually quite exhausting! But they grabbed some dinner that night then headed home late. Sky was passed out in the back seat. Jackson looked back at her. She was passed out. Jackson smiled a bit. Then he realized Rachel was staring. Smiling at his gaze on Sky. Jackson cleared his throat and glared and rudely asked "What!?" Rachel's eyes widned as she sat back into the seat. Jackson shook his head. Annoyed suddenly. He parked the car. He got out. Popping the trunk. Rachel got out and pulled her seat up. Jackson grabbed the bags and spoke up. "I'll put these by the couch in your room." Rachel nodded then began to grab sky out. Jackson went on inside. He set the bags down inside like he said. He turned around. Sky was awake now. She went and layed on the couch. Jackson walked into the kitchen. Grabbing some alcohol. Rachel say beside Sky and brushed her hair. Jackson glanced at the two of them for a moment. Sky spoke up "Thank you Jackson." Jackson nodded and drank his drink. He went on to his room. He shut the door. And leaned against it.. drinking. Thinking.. he sat on his bed and began to take off his shoes. Drinking again. He missed Cruz. But he didn't know what to think. Of Rachel. If Sky. How Rachel took care of Sky. He never had that. He didn't know how to ice that to Sky. He cousins do it..

He called his girlfriend. He wanted to hear her voice..

 _Hey Jackson! How's it going?_

"Uh.. Okay. Miss you Ramirez."

 _Already?_

"Why not.."

 _You do realize it's like... one in the morning here?.. right?.._

Jackson looked at his clock. "Oh!?.. I forgot about the time difference.. I am so sorry.." he chuckled a bit

 _It's alright. You're lucky I love you. No I do. I love you Jackson._

Those words. He smiled a bit and layed back into his bed.

"I feel stupid Cruz."

 _Why? What did you do.._

"Nothing? I took them to breakfast. I took them shopping. The kid really enjoyed it. But.. I just can't do this. It feels.. I don't know.."

 _I'm here for you. Okay? And I want you to do what you decide. But.. try to be a little open to her._

"What do you mean?"

 _Like? Do things Sky and Rachel like. Or things they did back home?_

"Hmm.. Okay? I'll figure it out."

 _Okay.. well I'm going back to bed.. I love you._

"Alright. I'm sorry. I.. love you to." ...

Jackson headed back out his room to the kitchen. Rachel was.. he froze and stared..

Reading some book to Sky? He stood there. Observing the two of them. Rachel finished up. Sky was passed out.

Jackson walked up and asked "Need me to move her or something?" Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter and shook her head. Her eyes teared up. Jackson frowned and asked. "You Okay?.." Rachel frowns and answered. "As I can be.." she looked upset. Scared maybe.. Jackson nodded gently and walked away. Back to his room. He heard Rachel cru softly. He stood there. He felt something weird in his chest.. a pain.. The pain he felt when he lost his mother.. He sighed he quietly hit the wall. Angry.. frustrated. Jackson walked back and sat down next to Rachel. "Talk to me." He said firmly. Rachel stared. Then she spoke up softly "I'm scared.. of dying. But.. I'm more afraid not knowing where Sky is going to wind up..." She cried harder. Jackson stared. He swallowed hard. "When I lost my mom.." she said and continued "When I walked into the bathroom and saw her laying there.. I walked away. Scared. I didn't understand. And I was lucky. I had my grandma..". Jackson softly asked "What happened to your dad?" Rachel sighed and answered "He walked out a year after I was born. I never knew him. Still don't." Jackson frowned. He wished his dad did that. "What happened to your mother?.. I remember she wasn't around." Rachel asked. Jackson's eyes widened. He stared at the floor and thought for a moment before answering. "I killed her. Well she wouldn't have died if it weren't for me.." he sighed. Rachel asked "What did you do? If I can ask?.." Jackson answered "Maybe another time.. here." He stood up and began to her Sky. Rachel stopped him. "No.. I love getting to hold her.." she said softly. Trying not to wake Sky. Jamcoan nodded "Let me get you two a blanket at least." He said and left to grab some. He covered them with a blanket. "Night Jackson. Thank you." Rachel said with a smile. Jackson stared and nodded. Then went off to bed himself.


	32. Things could have been different

Jackson woke up first. He walked out. Rachel was asleep. Sky was sitting beside her. On the floor playing with the new tablet Jackson bought her. Jackson went and grabbed himself a drink. He watched Sky play a few minutes. Thinking. Staring. The poor thing was gonna lose her mom.. she was a lot younger than he was when he lost his.. he sighed a bit. "Hey Kid." He called out. Sky looked up at him. "You said you like cars right?" Sky nodded. Jackson continued "I could always take you for a ride on the track? In a real race car?" Sky smiled and her eyes lit up "Can I drive it!?" She asked with such excitement in her voice. Jackson's eyes widened and he answered firm "No. definitely not." Sky frowned a bit. Rachel began to wake up. She layed there. She looked funny. "You Okay?" Jackson asked. Rachel glanced at him and answered "Just not feeling well. It's normal." Jackson frowned a bit. Rachel sat up slowly and turned to her daughter.

"I think I'm gonna he out of it most the day..I'm sorry Sky." Sky shrugged and replied softly "It's okay mama. I understand." Jackson stared. This kid was going through a lot with her mother.. she really didn't understand. But she was so kind to her mother.. Jackson spoke up "I told Sky I'd take her for a ride in my race car in the track sometime if you'd let me?" Rachel's eyes widened a bit and she suggested "Maybe.. but can't the two of you find something a little less.. over 100 miles an hour?" Sky talked back "But Mom I wanna ride in a race car? Or even drive it?" Rachel raised a brow at Jackson. He immediately spoke up "No. no driving my car." Rachel nodded. Sky frowned a bit. She actually looked forward to it. Jackson noticed but it gave him another idea, "Hey. Maybe race cars are a little much. What about go karts?" Sky smiled widely and looked at her mom. Almost begging to go! Rachel smiled and answered "That would be better. Is she even old enough? Tall enough? Whatever?" Then Rachel coughed a bit. Jackson answered "How old are you?" He asked Sky. Sky glared answering by holding one full hand of fingers. "Well we will just say she's six. Plus I'm sure I can persuade whosever the attendant is." Rachel coughed and glared a bit before she replied "usually I'd say no but.. _cough cough cough.._ you two have fun with that." Jackson eyes widened and he replied "Wait? Alone? Me and her? No I don't think so." Rachel spoke back "It's fine. I know you won't do anything to stupid. You seem to cautious." Jackson laughed rudely and snarled "Me? Cautious!?..That's funny." Rachel glared. Sky spoke up "Please Jackson. I wanna go!" She begged. Jackson's eyes widened. "Um.." he began. He glanced at Rachel. "I.. guess so?" He said unsure about it still. Sky jumps up and down. Excited. Rachel watched her for a moment. Jackson yelled "Alright! Please just stop jumping around!?" Sky stopped. Startled by his loud voice.

Jackson gave in. Taking Sky to the go karts. She loved it and had a blast. Ofcorse Jackson had fans line up for his photo. But with having Sky around he decided to head out sooner. He didn't want fans to know exactly who she was.. He felt bad for it. But he was ashamed. Embarrassed.. she was a mistake that should never have happened.

Dinner that night. It was quiet. Sky picked at her food. Pork chops with raspberry sauce. Peas and carrots on the side. Rachel ate well. Jackson at his. It was quiet. Sky pushed her peas aside. And carrots on the other side. Separating the veggies. Jackson raised a brow to it. Finally breaking the silence saying "What um?.. do you not like the food?" He always has it cooked by a five star chef and either delivered or prepared in his home. Sky looked at her mother before answering "Its... okay. But it taste funny." Jackson sighed. He didnt really ask what she would eat.. "What does your mom usually have made for you to eat?" He asked. Sky answered "Well sometimes she takes me to McDodges.. I like their kiddy meals. But Mac and cheese and.. Pot pies.. um.. spam and eggs to. I like guacamole though. I love taco salad. But without any lettuce or green peppers." Jackson nodded and replied "Maybe I should order some of those things for us tomorrow then. Or we could go out to some Mexican place?" Rachel spoke up asking "Do you not cook anything yourself or?.. go to the store?" Jackson replied with some humor "Could you actually see me walking into a grocery store? People would lose it and I would never get any shopping done." He chuckled and bit and smiled and continued a short story, "You should have seen the first time I went with Cruz to the store and she didn't realize.." he stopped. Frowning. He cleared his throat. He felt uncomfortable for suddenly feeling so comfortable.. Rachel smile and spoke up "No please?.. continue." Jackson smiled. A small smile. But he didn't continue. Instead he changed the topic, "Rachel.. what did you do for work back home?" They all chatted for a little while.

The night came. Rachel was getting Sky ready for bed. Jackson sat in his room. Call Cruz.

 _Jackson! Hey how's it going today?_

"It's.. it's alright.."

 _I'd say so from the photos leaked out._

"What photos?"

 _Of you? And Rachel and Sky eating breakfast together. Rumors are stupid. Thinking and saying you might be cheating on me mister._ Cruz was joking. She knew he wasn't.

Jackson sighed. "Great.. I'm sorry.."

 _No I know better. Don't worry. But it was.. interesting explaining to my mother and father that your not cheating.. but you are letting your daughter and not exactly ex but mother of your daughter stay with you a little bit.._

"What!? You told your parents!?"

 _Um?.. yes?.. what did I do wrong here?_

"Why did you tell them I have a kid? They didn't need to know that?

 _I'm.. I'm sorry.. they just asked more so if you were cheating and seeing someone else and I just.. I didn't know I wasn't aloud to tell my parents?_

"No it's just.. I don't know.. I can't take the kid. And I don't need people thinking I have one only for me to throw her under the bus?"

 _Oh.. I.. wow?..Okay.._

He realized how awful that sounded. But he already said it. He sighed. More of a groan. "How are you? I haven't asked you."

 _I'm wishing I could see you. But. I'm staying with my family here for a while._

"Wish you were here to. Seems easier with you around."

Cruz giggled a bit. He smiled. Jackson loved her laugh.

"I'll talk to you again soon babe."

 _Alright Jackson. Bye._

"Bye babe. Night."

They hung up. Jackson walked out to get himself a drink. He walked back. But he stopped. He heard Rachel talking in the guest room. The door was cracked and he was nosy and peeked in. It was his home anyways.

Rachel was reading to Sky. It was cute.. a small smile creeped onto his face.. but faded quick.

"No.." he whispered to himself.

 _Love makes you weak._

He shook his head and returned to his room. During this time he watched the bond that Rachel and Sky had. Rachel read to her about every night. Storm watched them some nights. He took Sky and Rachel to the movies, they went out had dinners. Went to a ballet. That was all Sky. She loved watching the ballerinas. Storm got to know Sky better. How she loved to draw. She loved cars. Mostly the fast ones. She had a little crush on some boy singer. She liked ballet. Her favorite food was guacamole. She hated carrots and peas. She always wanted to meet a real Princess. He really tried. Rachel could tell they really were doing well together. Even though Storm wouldn't admit it.

Breakfast. Jackson spoke up "Maybe we should set some rules?" Rachel nodded and replied "That might be good." Jackson continued then "Teah I was thinking. One. Don't go into my room. Ever." Sky asked "Are you hiding a ghost?" Jackson gave her a confused stare and asked "What? No I'm?.. two. Don't go in my garage without me. Three don't touch the top two shhelves in the fridge. Those are my drinks.. adult.. just don't take anything there. Four, no leaving the house without someone kid." Sky asked "What if there's a fire?" Jackson glared answering "Unless there a fire..." "What if it floods?"

Jackson raised a brow "I guess leave the house then?"

Sky smiled. "Well I have some rules of my own to then." She said with a smile. Jackson raised a brow a bit and glanced at Rachel. Rachel shrugged clueless. Sky continued "One you need to always have sprinkles in the kitchen. I love my sprinkles. And chocolate milk please. I like chocolate milk." Jackson chuckled a bit and replied "Alright I think I can do that. Anything else?.." he joked a bit. Sky thought about it for a moment then answered "And no more peas and carrots." Jackson smiled and answered "Done. You follow my rules. And I'll follow yours." Sky smiled. Feeling prettt big about herself.

It felt different. Odd. In a way.. he let his guard down. One night they made dinner together. Jackson had never or barely cooked anything in his kitchen. It was actually kinda fun. Sky was stirring up some salad in a bowl. Rachel handed Jackson a knife and a cucumber to cut up to put in the salad. Sky at an olive. "Don't pick at the food?" Jackson scolded a bit. Rachel stared for a moment. Then walked away real quick. "I'll be right back." She said. Jackson turned and watched her leave. Then he felt something hit his shoulder. He quickly looked at Sky. Then looked down. An olive. He glared and spoke up calmly "Really? I will not have food thrown at me." He continued to cut up the cucumber. "You're no fun sometimes." Sky snarled and finished. Jackson glanced at her. Then threw a piece of the cucumber at her. Sky stared for a moment. Before squinting her eyes as him. She then grabbed a hand full of salad and thrown it at Jackson. Jackson put down the knife and cucumber. He tried blocking it. He stared "oh it's on!" Jackson snarled and began to run at Sky. Sky took off into the living room. But Jackson obviously caught up. He picked her up and threw her gently on the couch and tickled her a bit. Rachel walked in and he immediately stopped. Standing straight up with his hands behind his back. "Hey!!.. just.. um..". Sky say up. Laughing a bit. Rachel saw the food on the floor on the kitchen. Jackson swallowed hard.. "Um.. dropped some on the floor?.." hoping she'd believe him. Rachel raised a brow. But was happy that Sky and Jackson were getting along...

In the night Rachel was reason to Sky in bed. Jackson walked up to the door and walked in a bit. Leaning on the doorway. He smiled a little. Rachel really was close to the kid. It was a little odd.. but it made Jackson feel good for some reason. He never had that. Whatever that was with his parents. Rachel finished. Some counting version book of Cinderella. Sky passed out asleep on the bed. Rachel kissed Sky softly then got up. Placing down the book. "I need something to drink.." she whispered walking by Jackson. Jackson nodded and followed her out to the kitchen. He sat down onto the couch. Watching rsn. Rachel sat down next to him. It got late. Rachel layed on the couch. He let her take ove the tv. Some weird friends show. Jackson had to ask "What on earth is up with the Ross guy here? He married a What now?" Rachel giggled a bit and answered "Well he didn't exactly marry her that way. But she is a lesbian. Pregnant with his child. It'd kinda funny." Jackson raised a brow and replied "Seems stressful. I don't know why anyone would want kids." Rachel sighed. "You'll be here at least when I'm gone for her? If you don't take her? You'll at least see her once right?.. she's really taking a liking to you to?" Rachel asked. Jackson swallowed hard and replied answering "I.. I guess I can try to?.. to be here when that.." he stopped. He looked at Rachel's eyes. Teared up. He didn't know what got him to open up. But he spoke up..

"A car accident killed my mom. She wouldn't have been in it though if I..." his brows lowered as he continued "If is shut up and kept quiet like I was told about some things.. women can't handle things.. my dad was right..". Rachel raised a brow and asked "Your dad? Okay I'm sorry. But your dad was awful. You know he tried paying me to get rid of Sky?" Jackson honestly believed it. It sounded like his dad. He took a dee breath. Rachel asked "How old were you when you lost her?" Jackson's eyes read pain. He didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he did. Maybe it would be good to tell someone anyway. Jackson answered. "Twelve. She was suppose to come pick me up the morning after this big fight between my parents that again.. I caused.. but she never came..". Rachel frowned and rubbed his back.. he continued "Whats stupid is the worst part wasn't her not coming home. It wasn't my dad reminding me what I did?.. it was a two days later.. when my dad and I went to this junk yard. He was dumping the Suv. And I saw it when the man shows it to my dad?.. the driver side was all dented in. The top and corners were all dented up. The windows were just gone..I didn't understand it back then how the suv seemed okay? But my mom was gone. Now I look back and I can see the accident. She was hit in the door by a speeding truck. And it made her car roll. Seeing that vehicle.. that's when it hit me.. how she died this horrible horrific way on a crash.. and I could have prevented it.." Rachel hugged Jackson. His eyes widened. And for a moment it felt good. Then he pushe dher away and stood up. "I.. I'm gonna go to bed early.." he walked away. Rachel layed on the couch. Watching her tv show. Jackson honestly felt good. Getting that off his chest a bit. Admitting his fault in his mother's death.. Jackson could hear Rachel coughing and sniffling.. he closed his eyes. He felt her pain. The pain of losing the one you.. you loved?..

 _Love makes you weak..._

He told himself this to try and forget it. Trying to mask over his feelings. He walked out and layed a blanket over Rachel. He began to walk away. But she softly asked "Please stay.. I.. I just.." she didn't know. She just didn't wanna be alone.. Jackson frowned. But he sat at her feet then layed behind her. Wrapping his arm around her. Holding her. He held her. Layed with her. Cruz trusted him. It wasn't meaning anything. Just being there for Rachel in her depression and pain. They didn't know it. But Sky woke up and looked at them for a moment. Her mother and father laying together and getting along perfectly. Jackson being?.. compassionate.. loving.. it made Sky fall in love with her father a bit more. As Rachel fell asleep. Jackson swallowed hard. Lost in thoughts.. he gently and quietly snuck back to his room. He needed to sleep. He felt awful a bit. His heart felt broken for Rachel.

Things would have been different if he never.. left... maybe he should have stayed. Found Rachel.. and helped with the kid.. things would have been different.


	33. Happier with you

Jackson showered. Dressed. Walked into his living room. Sky was watching tv and playing on a tablet. Jackson noticed Rachel wasn't in the room. "Where's your mom?" Jackson asked. Sky turned around and answered "In bed. She said she doesn't feel good..". Jackson sighed and nodded. He went over and knocked on the door. "Rachel?.." he softly called. He peeked in. Rachel sat up a bit. Jackson spoke up "Sky said you're not feeling good?.. you okay?.." he walked over and sat by her feet on the bed. Rachel grabbed his hand and spoke up "I wanna thank you... for inviting us into your home.. even giving Sky so much happiness the past two weeks..". Jackson replied "Well.. your welcome..". Rachel smiled a bit and continued "I'm gonna be in bed most the day.. I'm sick... can you watch Sky for the day?.. if not I can have her in with me?.." Jackson smiled and answered "No it's fine. I think I can handle it. If it's alright I may take her out?" Rachel nodded. "Great.. get better.." he patted her hand and left the room. Shutting the door gently. He walked out and grabbed himself some water to drink. He sat down next to Sky. "So..." he said awkwardly. Sky looked at him. "What would you like to do? Your mom is.. letting me take care of you today." Sky smiled and answered thinking. "Do you love mamma?" Jackson opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. "It's.. complicated.." he said. Sky looked back at the tv and replied "Well.. I guess I'd like to get something to eat?" Jackson smiled and said "Well let's go then." Sky smiled and jumped up asking more "Can we take the motorcycle!?" Jackson's eyes widened. "Please!?" Jackson stared and answered "Um.. maybe?.. have you ever road a bike before?" He asked. Sky nodded answering "Yeah. A bike bike. Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseee...". She begged. Jackson chuckled a bit and answered "I.. guess?.. but only if we can get the helmet to fit your head right. And.. you can't let go of me.." Sky smiled "Yes!" She said with such excitement.

Jackson got the helmet on good. "Alright. Now.. you can't move around or let go. Okay?" He said firmly. Putting his helmet on. Sky nodded. "Alright.." he was unsure about this. But decided to try it. He got into the bike. He pulled Sky up in front of him. He didn't feel that safe still.. "hold on." He said through the helmet. He put her down and ran inside. "Don't touch it!" He yelled just as Sky went to.. she stood there. She looked at the wall Jackson had photos and trophies on. A lot of him and Cruz. A lot of himself. Jackson ran back in. "Alright.. lets do this." He sat back in the bike. Putting Sky in front of him. Then he wrapped a belt around him and sky's waste. "Better. Now you won't just fall." Alright I want you to hit the tank a few times if you want me to stop. Okay?" Sky nodded. With that he revved it up loudly. And pulled out. Hey zipped up onto the four way. Speeding around cars. He made sure to watch for Sky hitting the tank. She never did. She loved it. Feeling the speed. It was great. Jackson weaves around some traffic. Honestly driving recklessly. But he knew how to drive. He pulled into the diner. He undid he belt. Putting Sky off the bike.

He got off took off his helmet. Then put sky's down to. Locking his bike up. "That was awesome!" Sky said with a huge smile. Jackson snickered a bit with a smile. She was cute. "Maybe you'll be driving one one day." He said. Sky smiled. The two enjoyed breakfast. The two took a bike ride a bit. Jackson took Sky to an indoor jump house. The two actually had fun together. Jackson felt.. free in a way. He didn't have to hold up himself around this kid. He didn't need to hide anything. She didn't ask anything of his past. Sky didn't nag him about his mistakes.. She just accepted him. Trusted him. As he was..

Cruz was coming back over now tonight. They planned to spend the night together. Have a well deserved date night. Then maybe head to radiator springs. Cruz did convince Storm a bit about talking to Lightning for some lessons. And he still needed to pick another racer for the team. Rachel wasn't doing well tonight. She had been laying around in bed all day. Storm took Sky out. They went a little window shopping. Some ice cream and fries. That sorta thing. That night Rachel couldn't read Sky any bed time story. She was just very sick tonight. Storm stepped up. He was reading a story to Sky on the couch. Covered up with a cozy blanket.

"And the princess brushed her hair.." Storm stopped when he heard his phone buzz. He checked it. It was Cruz. She was outside the door. "Hold on. Let me get the door real quick." He said to Sky as he got up from laying next to her. Storm opened the door. Cruz Ramirez. His love. "Hey babe. How was the trip?" He asked as she walked in. Cruz kissed him, "Great. Sky asleep yet?"

Storm answered with a smile, "No. we were just finishing up a story. Better get back to her." Cruz's eyes widened. "A story? Really now?" Cruz was a bit suprised. Storm layed back down next to Sky. "Alright where were we?" He asked. Sky opened up the book and showed him. "Oh right. The princess brushed her hair.. counting each gentle stroke. One. Two. Three. Four. Her hair turned gold and it glowed. Five. Six. Seven. Eight..". Cruz watched quietly as she put her bags into Storms bedroom. He had really improved sense she left the few weeks ago. Sky fell asleep. Storm quietly picked her up and carried to the guest bed with Rachel. He layed her down gently beside her. Rachel glanced. She wasn't wearing her wig. Her little hair that was left was frizzy and mangled. She whispered to Storm as he began to leave the room, "Thank you..". Storm turned around. "Your welcome. She's perfect you know?" Storm complimented. Rachel smiled and replied "I know." Storm walked over and kissed Rachel's for head. And softly spoke to her. "Get better. Just a little. I've got a suprise for the two of you that has to wait until you feel up enough to travel." Rachel gave a confused look. Storm smiled. "Trust me. She will.. you'll both love it and both deserve it." Rachel smiled and closed her eyes. Storm made sure they were both snuggled tightly.

He walked into his bedroom where Cruz was there. Laying in the bed in a Black night down. It was really good on her. Short but cute.. "Now that's teasing." He said as he shut the door. "I thought we were gonna go out tonight?" He asked. Cruz answered, "I rather stay here. Rather get re aquatinted with all the parts of you I have seen in a while." Storm smiled and sat down beside Cruz. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She felt so good. She released him. Teasing him. Teasing him. "I can't believe I walked in on you reading a princess story to Sky? That's sweet of you." She said. Storm nodded and replied to his girl, "Well it was one of her favorites. Rachel had been sick most the day.. I want you to be a part of everything to. If that's okay with you?" He asked. Cruz nodded and Storm continued, "Okay. So I have got this idea. I wanna take Them and you on a trip. A get away. But I wanna run it by you first?" Cruz nodded and answered "Alright?" Storm took a small breath and continued, "I want to give Rachel and Sky something that they couldn't of had otherwise. Mostly because of money reasons.. and I want you and me and Sky to Bond together." Cruz smiled and said "Your being so nice!.. it's great!? Storm you have suprised me in the few hours I've been here? Did you hit your head?" She rubbed through his black hair. Storm chuckled a bit and pulled her hand off. "No. But what if I took all of us to Disney? I think Sky would love meeting a real princess she says she's wanted to?" Cruz smiled. "We should do it! Plus oh come on I'd love to see Disney!" Jackson chuckled a bit. "I missed you so much." He said to her. Gazing into her eyes. Cruz giggled and softly replied "Kiss me like you want me then?" Jackson smiled and kissed her passionately. And laying her low to the bed...

Morning came. Jackson couldn't s wait to suprise Rachel and Sky with what he had planned. He waited til he had the tickets. They were thrilled ofcorse. And off to Disney they went. Sky really enjoyed it. The trip was more of a mother daughter trip for Sky and Rachel. And that was fine with Jackson. He got some alone time with Cruz. Which he definitely enjoyed. Sky got to meet the princesses. She was happy and excited. Never happier even!


	34. Things are complicated

They returned home. Late that night.

Morning came. Sky and Rachel slept in a bit. Cruz walked out to the kitchen. She looked around the fridge. She ooured herself some juice. Jackson walked out. Wearing a white shirt and some blue sleep pants. He walked over and grabbed Cruz's hips behind her and kissed her neck as he moved her hair. Cruz smiled asking "What are you doing?" Jackson turned her around and smiled answering. "Just loving you and your body.." he squeezed her back side. Cruz shook her head with a smile. Jackson kissed her neck a few times. Moving her hair away and kissing her collar bone. Cruz giggled a bit "Stop.." she said with a giggle. Jackson out his hand under shirt. Teasing her a bit. "Jackson." She said again with a smile. He stopped and pulled his hand out as he heard the guest room door open. Sky walked in. "Morning Princess." Cruz greeted. Sky smiled and greeted back "Hey Cruz." She curtsied. She was wearing a pink princess gown already that Jackson got her in Disney. Jackson smiled and spoke up "You look beautiful Sky." Sky smiled and replied "Thank you. Hey what about breakfast?" Cruz spoke up "Well. We could go to the store? I could make breakfast?" Jackson's eyes widened and he quickly suggested "I'll just order something to have delivered. No worries..."

Cruz raised a brow. Jackson ordered breakfast. As they waited Cruz and Jackson watched some rsn. It mentioned something about the Ruby Koedel race. Announcing the main racers. Jackson's name was mentioned. Cruz asked "Did you pick your third racer?" Jackson shook his head. Cruz then asked "So.. did you ever think about who I suggested?" Jackson sighed and answered "Yeah.. I did actually a bit.. it may not.. be exactly a bad?.. idea? I mean Mcqueen could bring some.. skill?..plus.. I guess I do need some lessons for off road racing.". Cruz smiled and grabbed her phone and called someone. "What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

Cruz spoke in the phone. Smiling at Jackson.

"How are things?"

 _Pause for a few moments._

"Good. Actually just getting back from a little vacation.. hey! So you know how Jackson was invited to race in the rally?"

 _Short pause_

"I'm gonna be on his team!? That's awesome right!? But there's so much more!?"

 _Short pause. Jackson smiled a bit hearing Cruz excited to race with him._

"Jackson... well he needs someone to teach him how to race on dirt? Here. He will talk to you and tell you the rest!"

Jackson's eyes widened as Cruz tried to hand him the phone. He lipped the words "No, I'm not don't make me..".

The phone thumped around a bit. Then finally settled.

"Hey champ!" He said with a glaring stare at his girlfriend.

 _Storm. What's going on?_ Lightning asked.

"Well.. Cruz has convinced me to ask.. to ask you for some advice.. maybe?.. look champ I would like for you to.. maybe help.. just I need some help racing on dirt. For the rally.."

 _Oh ho..really? Thought you knew everything about everything_. Lightning joked.

"Haha.. funny." Cruz smiled at Jackson's glare. "And I also would like to ask you about being my.. my third team member?"

 _Team member? For the rally?_

"Yes.. even if you are a little.. aged? You can bring some old school style to the team. You have experience. And you work well with Cruz. So what do you say champ? Come race in the rally?"

Jackson smiled. Expecting Lightning to say yes. I mean who could say no to the Jackson Storm!?

 _I can't._

Jackson's brows lowered. He didn't expect that? "Look champ.. I know I've put you down for your age a lot and I know you've been out of it but all differences aside. I could use you. It's only about a week you'd be gone?"

 _No.. I can't. I gotta stay home. Thanks for the offer. Come by and I can help you on the dirt before the rally though._

"Offer still stands man. See you tomorrow I'm guessing then though for some one on one." The two hung up. Jackson looked at Cruz. "He said no." Jackson said. Cruz stared. "What? Really? I thought he'd be thrilled?" She explained. Jackson sighed. "I'm gonna head to town in the morning. He is gonna at least teach me some things about dirt and grass I would guess..". Cruz smiled. "Maybe he will change his mind?" She said with a shrug. Jackson nodded and agreed. "Maybe?"

Jackson called Lightning back that night.

"Champ! Wanted to see about what time to meet tomorrow. Cruz might come with."

 _Yeah. Um.. how about after lunch. Say one?_

"Sounds good. That butte place?"

 _Yes. And Storm.. I'm in._

"Your in? Great! That is just great! We definitely will talk about it more tomorrow. Get a good nights rest. You'll need to keep up with me."

 _Right.. see you tomorrow Storm._

"Alright. You to champ!" He hung up.

Ofcorse Jackson told Cruz about Lightning deciding to join the team. She was super excited. Her mentor and idol! And her boyfriend! All three racing together!

Jackson and Cruz headed to town the following morning. Sky and Rachel stayed at Jackson's place a few hours away. Cruz took some time to herself a bit as Jackson met with McQueen at Willy's butte...

"Alright. I've explained what I can. Let's see you take a lap around. Don't go to fast okay? You hit that turn wrong and you won't make it." Lightning instructed. Storm rolled his eyes and gunned it. Lightning shook his head. Storm was fast. He came over to that one turn though. Storm turned to go left. But he didn't turn! His car went flying straight down and into the cacti! Lightning ran over. Storm tried to reverse. His car was stuck. "You Alright!?" Lightning yelled. Storm took off his helmet and stuck his head out the window of his car "Do you really think I look alright?!" He yelled back! Lightning stared.. he then grabbed his phone out and called someone while Storm got out the car and tried to push it out the wedge. "You know that's not gonna work?" Lightning said. Storm glared but continued to try. It wasn't long Mater came over with his tow. He pulled Storm's car out with Storm. "Let's go again." Lightning ordered. Jackson nodded. "Right to go left.." he repeated. Lightning answered back "Yep. And you'll make that turn." Storm gunned. Spinning some dirt behind his wheels. "Slow down!" Lightning yelled. But.. Storm went right back into the cacti. He growled and hit the steering wheel "This is stupid!" He yelled. Mater pulled the car back up. "Again." Lightning ordered. Jackson glared.. but kept his cool. He sped off. Making the first turn. Second turn... And he fell into them again. "This is impossible!" Jackson yelled angry. Mater pulled the car back up. Storm got out. He sighed. He wasn't getting it! "This is stupid! I won't need this!?" He yelled at Lightning. Lightning sighed and answered back "You probably will. Listen if you wanna learn.. you want me to teach you. You have got to stay calm. Getting frustrated won't help." Jackson tried again. Hitting the brakes before going off the cliff.

"Ugh.. again.." Lightning repeated. Storm tried again. He wasn't getting it. Once his car was towed up this time he kicked it hard. "Calm down. You just got to practice okay?" Lightning tried to explain. Storm rolled his eyes. He took a few breaths. "You know what old man! This is ridiculous! It's rigged or something!?" He yelled rudely to Lightning's face. Lightning glared and replied "Maybe I'm just better?" Storm glared. Angry and frustrated.

Cruz pulled up and walked over. "Hey boys! How's the training going?" Lightning sighed. Storm didn't say anything. Cruz stared before answering herself, "That bad?" Lightning had an idea, "Hey Cruz. Can you show Storm how you make that turn?" Cruz glanced at Storm and nodded. She revved up the engine a few times and sped off. Storm loved watching her. She came to that one turn. She made it. Turn right to go left! She skid to a stop beside the two men. She exited the car. "That'll do." Lightning smiled and said. Cruz smiled to. Lightning then turned toward Storm. "Now you give it another go." He instructed. Storm looked at Cruz.. he went and got in the car to try again. He sped up and off. As he came to that turn he was determined to make it. And finally after all that practice! He finally! Still didn't make it... his car smashed right into the ditch again. Cruz and Lightning ran over looking down. "Oh my god!? Jackson are you alright!?" Cruz yelled worried. Storm gave a thumbs up through the window. Cruz sighed in relief. Jackson leaned his helmet and head in the steering wheel.. he was never gonna make this stupid turn! Lightning then yelled out , "I think we gotta try again!" Storm gave the middle finger out the window. Cruz laughed a bit. Lightning glared then called out. "Real professional!" "I'm never gonna make this stupid turn.." Jackson whined to himself.

Mater pulled him out again. Cruz spoke up leaning into the window "Hey. Come on. One on one. Me and you." Jackson stared.. "I guess...". Cruz pulled along side him. And the two races around.Eventually Storm got it. A few days past. Cruz was gonna go spend Christmas with her family in Florida. Jackson was headed to his home to spend it with Rachel and Sky.. Jackson and Rachel had a baby sitter for Sky as they went out shopping a bit together. Jackson wanted to make sure that Sky had a good Christmas with him. They were walking through the mall. Ofcorse some fans snapped photos her and there.

Rachel asked Jackson as they walked "So.. how do you usually spend Christmas?" Jackson sighed. The two weaves through true crowded mall. He answered "Well.. usually I just.. go to some party I was invited to. Not really celebrate it. I mean why celebrate it?" Rachel replied answering "Its to celebrate with family. It's just nice to see anyone you can and be with the people close to you." She smiled. Jackson snarled "Yeah well.. all the family I really have is my dad. My grandparents lived out of the state. I barely grew up with them. No aunts. No uncles.. just me the last few years." Rachel frowned and asked "What about Cruz?" Jackson nodded answering as they walked "This would be our first Christmas together. But.. she wanted to be with her family and.. I wanted to be with the two of you." He smiled warmly. Rachel felt good but also felt bad about that. They continued on. "Have you ever put up a tree then?" She asked. Jackson answered "No. I mean when I lived with my dad the attendant usually put up the tree.. so?.. I think the last tree I really put up was when I was like.. ten? Maybe?" Rachel's jaw dropped "Seriously!? Oh my god. Let's buy a tree!? And decorations. And Sky will love it!" Jackson shrugged and answered "If you want to?" Rachel noddd. The two of them shopped around a bit. Jackson then asked her "What do you want?" Rachel stared and answered "I just want a good Christmas with Sky.. its very likely it's..it's the last one I'll get with her." She faked a smile. Jackson sighed. He replied softly "I'm sorry." Jackson didn't know what else to say.. Rachel frowned a bit. Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulder and spoke up "come on. Let's get done and get that tree." She smiled.

That night. The three of them began fluffing and putting up the tree. Sky frowned a bit as they decorated. Rachel asked "What's wrong?" Sky sighed answering "I don't have the photo I made back home to hang on the tree... we hang it up every year..". Rachel frowned a bit and brushed her hand through her daughter's hair. Jackson hung up some lights and asked "You draw a picture?" Sky answered "I made a frame and in it is a photo of me and mom. It's got purple sparkles." She smiled. "I made it just for the tree." Then she frowned. Rachel looked at Jackson then suggested "You know we could make a brand new frame? Take another photo?" Sky smiled as Rachel continued. "One of all us?" Rachel looked at Jackson. Jackson smiled awkwardly and replied "oh no.. you don't want me in a photo." Rachel asked "Why not? You're her father?" Jackson swallowed hard and replied "Yeah I'm.. I'm not really a family man? I'm more of a.. um.." Rachel raised a brow. Jackson cleared his throat "I guess one.. photo.. couldn't hurt to badly?.." he shrugged. Rachel smiled. Sky smiled to. She began to hang a few decorations. It was actually nice. Jackson smiled a bit. It felt nice. Having.. Well... a family? Maybe? Of his own?

Nope. No. He couldn't do this. A family would slow him down. He'd be vulnerable. He'd be weak. This is stupid. Jackson nervously spoke up "I.. got some things to go over for the race coming up.. you two finish the tree." He walked out the room. To his room. Shutting the door. He felt so comfortable and it made him uncomfortable...


	35. Daddy

It was early morning. Jackson was asleep in his bed. Just like any other morning. He rolled over. Opening his eyes...

He stared. And groaned. Sky was staring at him. "Jesus Christ kid.. What did I tell you about being in my room!?" He snarled rudely. He sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit. Sky softly mumbled "Its Christmas..". Jackson stared. "Oh.. right.." he thought about that. He messed sky's hair up and smiled "I am guessing that means you wanna see what's under that tree?" Sky smiled big and nodded. Jackson chuckled a bit. At least he had a reason to celebrate this year. It was nice. "Well go on. Get your mother. Let me get dressed and I'll be out soon." Sky ran out the room. Jackson chuckled a bit. She was cute. He got dressed and walked out. Rachel was sitting on the couch. She was wearing a robe. She looked tired. Heavy maybe.. Jackson sat down beside her. She grabbed his hand. Jackson eyes widened as he stared at her.. "It's just nice. Thank you. For giving us this.." She said so softly. Jackson's frowned a bit.. he swallowed hard.. Sky ran up holding a gift. "Open yours first" She said with a smile as she shoved a box at Storm. Jackson let go of Rachel's hand and explained to Sky, "I don't need anything. Go on and open yours." Sky stared. Rachel slapped Jackson. He glared at Rachel for a moment. Then sighed and opened the gift. He stared for a moment. "What is it?" He asked. Sky giggled a bit and explained "Turn it over silly. It's another photo of the one I made for the tree but this one is a magnet." Jackson turned over the wooden sparkling frame. It was the photo of the four of them. Himself and Rachel and Sky and Cruz to. At Disney. Jackson half smiled a little cricked smile. "Thank you Sky. It's actually kinda nice". Rachel smiled warmly.

Sky smiled and ran over to open her own gifts. Rachel layed he hand on Jackson's knee. "You're not that bad a guy." She said. Jackson sighed. He hated being vulnerable to these things. "I'm gonna grab a drink." He said as he stood up and walked to the fridge. Watching Sky tear through presents. He sighed. This girl was going to lose her mother.. And then it was up to him.. raise her or.. let her fall into the system..

The rally race was coming up. Ruby Koedel sent Jackson the tickets and passes and hotel reservations information. The team mates would have to share a little three bed suite for a few days. Just before the rally... everyone and their families were exited. They all had to say their goodbyes and wish them all luck.

Storm packed his bags up. They'd be leaving that night late. Sky was watching him pack. "It's so cool that you get to race for four days straight. Do you get to eat?" She asked. Storm smiled and answered, "Yeah. There's checkpoints. We get to a checkpoint and we get to stop and rest and eat. Whatever we need." Sky nodded. "I'll be watching you and Cruz and Lightning McQueen. I hope your team wins." She said. Storm smiled and rubbed her head a bit messing her hair up. Sky continued. "We really get to stay here while your away?" Storm nodded and said, "Yeah? This is your home to? Yours and your moms." Sky smiled. She hugged Storm. Wrapping her little arms around him. Storm froze. He stared. He slowly smiled. And patted her back. Rachel knocked and walked in. "Thanks for that trip again. I think Sky had a blast." Sky looked over releasing Storm. "Oh I did! I got to stay in Cinderella's castle !? In her bed!?" Sky squealed. Storm chuckled a bit. He was doing really well with Sky. They had definitely bonded by now. "You'll be safe right?" Rachel asked. Storm smiled and answered with slight sarcasm "Ofcorse. I'm the best out there anyway. I'll be back in about a week." Rachel nodded. Sky asked then, "You'll get me a souvenir right?" Storm chuckled a bit before answering, "Totally." Rachel smiled. Storm shut his suitcase up. He looked at the time. "Gotta meet the other two at the airport." Sky jumped in front of Storm blocking him from the door with her arms spread out. Storm raised a brow confused. Sky then spoke, "Can we take you? Then I can bye to Cruz and wish McQueen luck?" Storm glanced over to Rachel. Rachel nodded. Storm answered "Alright. Let's get going." The three went off to the airport that night...

"Already running later than I wanted to. Come on Sky." Jackson snarled a bit. Sky ran and got into the cab. Rachel followed.

Lightning and Cruz were at the airport first. Storm, Rachel and Sky walked up to them. Sky ran to Cruz and hugged her tightly. Storm spoke up, "Y'all two been here long?"

Lightning answered, "Not really." Sky jumped up and down in front of Cruz and Lightning, "Cam I get a picture with the three of you!" Cruz smiled and spoke "I don't see why not?" Sky pulled out a selfie stick and put her moms phone on it. All three grouped together with Sky in the middle. Storm with his half smile and dark eyes, Lightning and his wide smile, Cruz and her goofy smile and wink. Sky was the happiest kid on earth. "Awesome. Thanks guys!" Sky thanked. Rachel spoke up, "Good luck you guys. You all be safe. We will be waiting for you to come back Jackson." Storm nodded. Lightning gave a look at the two. The intercom announced their flight. "Alright. Everybody ready?" Cruz said. Everyone was. They grabbed their few bags and Sky ran up and hugged Storms legs tightly "Bye daddy..". Storms eyes widened. He stared over at Rachel.. Rachel looked as if she would cry. It was the first time Sky called him that.. "Um.." Storm wasn't sure what to say. He dropped his bags and knelt down to Sky's level. Sky hugged him around his neck. "I love you." She said. Cruz's heart melted. Storm patted Skys back.. "Um... you to kid." He coughed clearing his throat. He then stood back up and Sky ran to her mother. Cruz hit his shoulder. Storm stared. As the three walked off Lightning joked, "Just a fan?" Storm rolled his eyes and replied "Shut up." Lighting backed off the subject for now. "Alright Alright." Lightning said. They all got their seats in the private jet. It was nice. Not as nice as most.

Lightning slept most the way. Storm relaxed listening to his music. Cruz was back and fourth between throwing up feeling air sick. Storm joked a few times with her as she sat back down "Are you air sick again?" Cruz defended herself, "Hey!? It's a thing!" She really didn't know if it was or not. Storm had one those eye cover sleepers over his eyes. It crossed his mind. Sick women meant pregnancy. But Cruz had that birth control she bragged about. Which was all the protection they used. It just felt better without anything else. He sighed and smiled and replied "Sure it is Cruz. Long as your not pregnant. I can't handle another kid right now." Cruz laughed with her little snort. "No. No baby on board here!?" She joked and laughed. Jackson meant it to be that. A joke. She leaned back in her seat closing her eyes. Then ran suddenly back to the bathroom to be sick again. Storm shook his head. He was concerned a little. But Cruz never hid anything. She wouldn't hide something like that. Besides. He really couldn't handle another kid. He didn't want any. He didn't even want Sky.

They got to the place they were staying. After a long flight of mostly watching Cruz go back fourth sick. Jackson pulled the bags inside. Cruz had her own room but preferred to stay with Jackson. She missed him over Christmas. Cruz shut the door behind them. "I think I'm gonna shower after.. that..." she groaned. Jackson chuckled a bit and replied "Go ahead babe."

Cruz showered. Storm was watching a bit of tv. Tomorrow they had the tv show and interviews and Storm would introduce his team. Get his cars picked out? Cars were provided here. According to your race style beforehand. Cruz came out the shower her brown hair all wet and put in a braid. She was wearing a pink tank top and some sleep shorts. No bra. Storm could tell. She sat down beside him, Storm looked at her. At her body. "Yes?" Cruz asked. Storm smiled and kissed her passionately. Cruz took the kiss and layed back into the couch. Storm layed on top of her. Not letting her lips go. Her noises only pushed him further into her. "Wait!" Cruz said loud but softly.. Storm stopped and stared..

"Mr. McQueen?.. he's like a room away?.." Storm smiled and answered "Well he's sleeping. But I will just put my my hand.. over your mouth like this." Storm layed his hand over her mouth then used his other hand to tease her trying to make her squeal...

After a while. Cruz and Jackson layed on the bed together. Cruz layed down. Wrapping herself in the blanket. Jackson rubbed her back and asked "Hey.. you sure you're fine? Maybe catching a flu?" Cruz sighed and nodded. Jackson wrapped his arms around her and snuggled up to her. Cruz spoke up. "Sky seems to have grown close to you." Jackson asked "Are you

Jealous?" Cruz giggled a bit and answered "No? But it was nice. Seeing that little girl. Is that the first time she called you Dad?" Jackson frowned and sat up. "Cruz.. can I admit something?..." Cruz rolled over and sat up answering "Ofcorse?" She grabbed his hand. Jackson's sighed and replied.. "I hate it. I hate being called that. The only person I've ever heard or known to be dad was mine and.. I don't want to be him. I know you don't know to much and I'd like to keep it that way a while. But.. when i think of myself as a father.. all I think of is him." His brows lowered. Cruz thought for a moment before speaking "You're... when Sky called you dad?.. thats because you are her dad? Hers. And you should be thrilled to have her accept that. This entire time I've heard her call you by your name. Until now?..". Jackson thought about that. He shrugged. Just a shrug. "Come on let's get some sleep before I'm sick again!" Cruz joked. Jackson smiled and layed with his girlfriend. Drifting to sleep...


	36. The big race

Jackson couldn't sleep well.. Morning came. Jackson was moody and cranky and tired. And he kept overthinking the entire situation with Sky.. she called him dad. And though it shouldn't bother him like this it did.. made him hurt inside. He hated that name. A dad.. no! He fought himself hard to hide his anger and pain..and to make things worse.. Jackson was nervous..

Storm and his team went down to meet Ruby Koedel, the other teams. Get their vehicles. They got to meet and see a lot of interesting teams. It was a show off yourself kinda style event. At least that is how Storm wanted it to be. Storm wore a black tank top with his leather racing jacket. Black skinny jeans and converse. Cruz wore a yellow off the shoulder, a line gown. It looked amazing on her. She wore a big silver diamond styled necklace around her collar and Some white sneakers. But you couldn't see them with the gown being long. Lightning wore some jeans a v neck dusty grey shirt with some sneakers and his Lightning bolt chain Sally gave him years ago. Storm complimented Cruz as they entered elevator. "You are truly the most beautiful person I have ever seen Cruz.." it made her smile. They got to ride in a limo. Cruz sat across from Storm. "I really don't feel good.." Cruz announced to Mcqueen and Storm. They were sitting on the other side. Storm spoke up, "Your probably just nervous. Don't sweat it." Cruz faked a smile. Enough to convince Storm she guessed. Jackson stared at the floors. He was. He was so nervous. And tired. So tired.. the lack of slee.. the plane ride.. Cruz coming down with whatever she had... then...

The limo stopped. Storm exited first. Cruz came out as she took Storms hand. Then Lightning last. They walked down a black carpet. Crowded on both sides full of fans and cameras. The flashes were really bright. Storm loved the attention. He smiled and waved a little...

Once they entered through the glass crystal doors they were all impressed. It was a huge glass like building. Lots of people. Some casually dressed and some formally dressed up. People stared as they all walked by. Cruz spoke up, "um.. I think I'm gonna go to the ladies room real quick!.." and she ran off in search for it. Lightning caught up to Storm. Storm didn't seem to care to much of Cruz being sick. Lightning asked Storm, "Don't you think you should check on her?" Storm faces Mcqueen as they stopped and answered, "Eh I think she's fine." Lightning wasn't convinced completely. He left Jackson. Jackson rolled his eyes. He didn't have the energy or the patience to deal with Cruz being sick. She'd get over it. So it didn't seem like that big a deal? People get sick all the time. Jackson walked through the crowd. Alone now. He passed by a few cute dancers.. "Wow.. don't have that in America.." he smiled a bit. He looked over and noticed one the racing teams. He raised a brow.. deciding he'd go over and see them. Jackson walked over and spoke up with a grin "Don't look like much you guys? What's this the new Justin beeper band?" The three men stared at Jackson. He was rude. Cruz and Lightning walked up. "Hey there you are babe!?" Storm said loudly. He pulled Cruz close. Lightning stood idly by. The three gentlmen stood in front of them. "Right well I'm Oliver Smith, I'm the one who got invited," he had a brutish English accent. Oliver continued. "This is my team, George and Harry. My best friends and racers I know!" He said with a smile. Storm introduced his team. "Yeah it's a pleasure to meet me I'm sure, I'm Storm, Jackson Storm. This is Cruz. My lady. And Lightning McQueen. We better get around to the other racers." He oulled cruz with him and left. The three Englishmen gave them a look. Lightning smiled awkwardly as he followed his team. He caught up to Storm and concerned he said, "Maybe you shouldn't be.. um.. Stuck up?" Storm stopped and glared at McQueen and answered, "Let's not forget Champ. You're here because I said so. I picked you. You should be honored. Anything I say we do. We do. How I say to do it and when. Let's not forget your place." Cruz was shocked by the disrespect Storm just had for McQueen. Storm walked off. He didn't mean to snap at Lightning. He was stressed. Freaking out inside. He was overthinking the situation back home and he was so nervous here. Racing here.. it wouldn't be like back home. And that scared Jackson..

Storm was walking to the front area. He was bumped into by another man. Storm knocked he other man down accidentally. He helped the guy up. The man spoke, he had an Italian accent, "I am so so sorry!? I did not see you there.. I was not paying attention.." the man brushed Storm off a bit. Straightening up storms jacket. "Again I am so sorry!" The Italian noticed the number 2.0 on the corner of Storms jacket. He spoke up, "Awe.. you must be a racer? I'm Alessandro. And you are? If I can ask I am sorry.." Storm glared and answered "Storm. You can call me Storm." Alessandro frowned and apologized again and ran off awkwardly as he continued to apologize and bump into people. Cruz and McQueen caught back up. "Finally the two of you show up." Storm snarled. Lightning grabbed Storm's shoulder and spoke up, "Don't act like your better than everyone else. Stop being so upper class." Storm rolled his eyes. Cruz whispered in his ear, "Jackson this isn't you?.. please.. your acting weird.." she kissed his cheek. Storm sighed. "Okay." Storm answered looking at the two of his team. A few people walked up. One a girl and two men. The girl stood out. She had pastel pink braided hair. She was really tiny. They spoke with a German accent, the girl spoke "Look Paul. We have found a banana." They all laughed at Cruz. Storm and his team just stared confused and dumb founded. Storm spoke up "And looks like we found ourselves a couple of Schnitzel pricks!" The German team laughed still. Lightning spoke up, "Alright we get it. You racers?" The German team laughed a little more. Storm and his team stared. The girl spoke up "ya!? I'm Mia, this is Paul and Ben. We are The German team." Cruz covered her mouth.. "I think I'm gonna be sick!?.." she said. The Germans laughed again and one the men spoke, "She must be sick of being on the losing team!?" They laughed. It really wasn't that funny. Lightning spoke up again, "Alright!? It's not funny. She's fine." The team rolled their eyes. Then the speakers spoke up and were heard throughout the building. "Please make your way to the stage racers. We will be introducing teams shortly." Storm glared at The Germans. They walked off. Cruz felt okay again. They all made their way up. Ruby Koedel introduces the teams. They came up when they heard their names.

The cameras were rolling. Flashing cameras. It was a huge event. Ruby was up on the stage with the microphone. She was wearing a giant black Baldwin dress. She began to speak, "Welcome. Welcomed racers, fans, even to you reporters. Welcome to the four day rally race. Where one team. Of three racers will win the prize of three cars. One million dollars. And a huge trophy. Along with the name of champions!? I'm Ruby Koedel. Host and creator of the rally. We will begin our race on the beautiful country side interstate. A long stretch that will prove endurance. It will take 7 hours for our racers to reach the first checkpoint at a minimum one hundred miles per hour. Racers will start side by side. One from each team. Then the next line up and they'll go. And he last team member and they will go. First ones to reach the following checkpoint start first and get to stay in luxury! In order to count as a win. All three team members and their vehicles must make it to the checkpoints. So be sure to pack plenty of water, food, gas, tires even. Anything you or your team will need! You can refill and pack and get more items at each checkpoint. So let's introduce them!? Firstly, team Korhonen!" The crowd cheered. Camera recorded everything. Three women walked up, "I'll introduce our handpicked racer, then they can introduce their team memebers!? Alright!? So our racer and team leader, Magdalena Korhonen of Finnland!" "Please. I go by Leena." Leena messy dyed grey hair with black in her roots. Extremely perfect make up, pale skinned with a tiny little waste. And big brown eyes. She introduced the first girl Twain Virtanin. She had long dark thick brown hair, hazel eyes and a perfect tan body. Then the third team member, Ansa Nieminen. An for short. An had dark think brown hair with bangs. Tied back in a pony tail. She was very tall with bronze tan. She looked like a super model. She had dark grey blue eyes. Kinda like Storm's.. the crowd cheered as they exited. Ruby introduced the next racers, "Team Muller!" Those Germans who were quite rude walked up. Mia Muller, Ben Schmidt, and Paul Schneider. Cruz whispered to Storm "I don't think I feel so great Jackson..". Storm sighed "You'll he fine." He said. He was actually getting annoyed with Cruz a bit. Why was she so sick? She probably just ate bad food.

"Now team Russo!" Three men walked up. Jackson watched. Then he froze. He heard the sound of loud sniffing? He looked over at Cruz?.. "What are you doing?" She looked up at him. Startled a bit. She was smelling him?.. did he smell? No he always smelt good?.. Cruz smiled and laughed fake a bit. Now she was being really weird. She just smelled him?..

"Team Smith!" The crowd cheered. Cruz felt better again thank goodness. "And our final team!, Team Storm!" The crowd cheered as the three walked up. "Our racer, Jackson Storm!" The crowd went wild. Storm waved. "Thanks so much Miss Koedel for inviting me. My crew and team members here are fairly close to me more than just as racers. Meet Cruz Ramirez. Love of my life, And Lightning McQueen. Who I've convinced out of retirement." The Germans were laughing. The crowd cheered.

Jackson wasn't paying any attention. He was chatting with Ruby. Suddenly Cruz puked all over the stage in front of her. God it was embarrassing. Everyone stared and was silent and some even awed and woahed! Cameras flashed.. it was aweful. Cruz's eyes teared up... "I'm so sorry!" She ran. Storm glared toward the crowd and asked "Yeah can we get a clean up over here?" Lightning shook his head as the racer and ran off the stage to Cruz.

Jackson sighed. Ruby raised a brow and asked "Is your team member okay? Do you think this will effect her racing?" Jackson answered as a few

Men cleaned it up. "No. Cruz just has a small bug. She is a strong racer. A stronger woman really. This is nothing. I am fully confident in my team and ability to win. Nothing has ever stopped me before." He glared at the other racers. The crowd cheered. Jackson walke doff stage. Embarrassed. Annoyed. Frustrated. He looked around for Cruz. Finally she and Lightning came out of hiding.

Jackson grabbed Cruz's hand and asked "What's going on with you?" Lightning spoke up "She's not feeling good. Maybe be a little more gentle?.." Jackson glared at Lightning then Cruz answered asking "I don't know. But I wanna go back to the hotel. Please?.. I wanna showed and rest.." Jackson sighed and answered "Might he best.. let's go..". Cruz was really tired. She showered. Lightning and Storm were going over the papers. Packing lists basic etc. Jackson and Lightning finished up. Jackson realized Cruz was in the shower a while?.. "Alright you head on out. Get some rest champ". Jackson patted Lightning's back. And Lightning did go to his room to rest up. Jackson walked over to the bathroom door. "Cruz?.. Babe?" He knocked on the door. Odd... it made him nervous a bit. He opened the door. "Cruz?.." he noticed her on the floor. Sitting against the shower. She seemed dazed? "Hey.?.. You Okay?" He asked. Jackson knelt down next to her. She had her bag. A towel wrapped around her body. "Cruz?" He asked. Cruz looked at him. He eyes wide.. She was pale. She spoke up ina funny shaking voice "J..jjj..Jackson... I'm... I.." he sighed. He brushed her hair back and took her bag and placed it behind him and spoke up "Cruz you look awful.. you're really sick huh?" Cruz nodded. She seen a ghost maybe. Jackson sighed and went out. Grabbing one his shirts he walked over and stood her up. "Come on Babe. I got you." He pulled his shirt over her. Like a night gown. The towel came off. Jackson guided Cruz to the bed and

Layed her down. "Hey.. love you.." he said softly and kissed her forehead gently. She fell asleep fairly quick. She was tired. Jackson smiled at her. Watching her sleep a bit.


	37. Team storm

Morning came and they had to all get ready for their tv bit. Interview style show. Cruz didn't really wanna go.

Lightning wore basically what he did the night before. Storm wore a black t shirt of his nascar number and some fake camouflage tight jeans. Sneakers. A beanie. Cruz wore Her race suit. She figured why not. Her hair pulled back in a pony tail. They were introduced as Team Storm. They all sat on the couch. Cruz between the guys. Storm closest to the shows host. The host was an older guy with grey hair. He had a funny curly mustache. He wore a purple suit. The first thing he said to the them "Now.. your Cruz Ramirez right?" Cruz nodded with a smile. The man continued "You won't be sick on my stage now dear right?" Cruz smiled fakely and answered "No sir.. I'm.. I'm way okay.." she laughed a bit. The man smiled and introduced himself. Cameras all on them. It was private at least. No large crowd. Just a small one. Not like back homes shows. "Well I'm Aape Markinen. So. Team Storm. Is it true you all come from NASCAR driving?"

Storm nodded with a smile, Aape continued "Storm do you feel that could effect your team in the rally? I'm sorry to say I'm not familiar with that style racing. Isn't that the um.. the circular track?" Storm laughed a little bit before he relplied, "Well Aape, I'm sorry you aren't familiar with it. Yes it is known for being a basic track. But even with our simple background, I do not see it effecting our capability for different terrain and such. McQueen here is an excellent dirt racer." Aape nodded. Cruz spoke up, " ran in the world Grand Prix." Aape looked impressed a bit and spoke "that's great. Did you win?"

Lightning wetted his lips before answering "No I didn't. The race was cut short because some eh.. the race was rigged." Aape was shocked and continued to ask "Oh. Really? Let's hope this rally won't be. Now Storm mentioned he pulled you out of Retirement? How's that feel?" Lightning smiled, "Feels good. One last race sounds fun to to me." Storm glared. Aape poked, "Fun? You liketo race for the feeling than huh?" Lightning answered "Most definitely!" Aape clapped and spoke on, "And Storm said that you are his lover? That is so sweet Mia Ramirez. How long have you have Storm here been together?" Cruz thought about it "Oh a year about I guess? I don't really keep track to much. My minds heen.. pretty forgetful lately.." she trailed off. Aape asked Storm then, "So you two race each other? How's that work?" Storm smiled and answered "Oh it's fun. We place bets. Have fun with it." Aape laughed a bit and asked, "So whose the better racer?" Storm glanced at Cruz. She did the same to Jackson. Cruz interrupted silently mouthing the words "Me." Aape laughed. Jackson answered "I think we're both pretty good. Cruz shook her head behind Jackson's back. It made the crowd laugh. Storm looked at Cruz. She patted his knee. "Don't be modest baby.. it's so you." Storm turned his face away and she shook her head and mouth "Me." As she pointed herself. Aape laughed. "Cruz Ramirez you look lovely tonight. I see your the funny one." Cruz giggled a bit and joked "Well someone gotta Keep the testosterone levels at bay this old guy and Mr Serious over here." Lightning kind laughed at that. Storm glared. The crowd loved it. Cruz smiled. She has that sparkles on her eyes. Storm added "Before I forget Shout our to Sky Back home. Ill win for her. And When my team wins. I'm gonna shove this sexy woman in everyone's face and kiss her in front of them all!" Cruz smiled at her love. Aape smiles to. He spoke up, "You love each other?" Cruz didn't answer because she wanted to hear what Jackson would say. "Oh yes. I love this wild woman." The crowd clapped a bit. Aape insisted "Well get a good practice kiss out then!?" Storm gazed at Cruz. He pulled her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. It was a good kiss. He put his fist up as if he won something special. He did. Having Cruz as his woman. He did love her. Aape stood up and finished up, "I love it. Well everyone Team Storm!" The small crowd cheered. The team stood up. Cruz took a bow. She was cute. They all left for meeting Koedel. It was time to pick the cars and pack them up ready for the first race.

They picked some rally style custom nascar style looking cars. Painted black. Storm had asked for some style to be added. Koedel agreed. Cruz's got a thick single racing stripe down from the tail to the nose of her car in bright yelllow. Lightning got a blue digital style Lightning Bolt down the side of his. Kinda like the comic book style from his first nascar style paint job. Storm got hat blue digital S put on the side of his. They all looked really good. They packed up the cars. Extra tires. Blanket. Fire starter in case anything. Sleeping bags and tents. Losing teams had to camp out at checkpoints. First race would be the interstate. They all needed to get some good slee. The race was early morning.

Jackson spoke to Cruz "Well. Ready for tomorrow? The first race?" Cruz nodded. Jackson asked McQueen "You're good Right?" He nodded. Jackson smiled. The three headed to their rooms. Jackson pressed the button on the elevator they came to.

On the way to their rooms they ran into the all girl team they snickered and giggled. They all six took the elevator. It was quiet. Kinda awkward. They all were tiny little girls. Two looked like supermodels. They all looked so young and perfect. They whispered in their native language. One stood close to Storm. "Wow.. you look strong." Cruz glared at them. Storm smiled as the girl rubbed Storms chest. Lightning ignored it. The girl rubbed his chest "Look feel Leena." Then two the girls were rubbing storms chest and shoulders. The other one who was the best looking was staring at Cruz. Cruz spoke up "I'm standing right here?" Storm defended, "Hey they can't have this. They just wish they could" he winked at the girls and blew them a kiss. Lightning rolled his eyes he knew they were trying to distract and get into Storms head. His and Cruz's. Cruz was a bit upset with Storm. She crossed her arms a bit mad. The girls stopped as did the Elevator. They all six exited. "Can you two boys show us our room. We can't find it? We had to change rooms when we.. had to teach a rat a lesson." One the girls walked her hands up Storms chest and poked his nose gently. Storm blinked a few times and answered "Sure. McQueen and I can." Lightning sighed, "Whats the number?" Lightning asked. The girls answered. Cruz spoke up "Ill come along." She grabbed Storms arm. She was funny.

Storm thought it was cute she was getting selfish and jealous. They walked the girls over. Two of them went inside. The third who was wearing her race suit like Cruz was turned around and spoke, "Thank you two." Cruz spoke "I'm standing right here?" Storm smiled. "No problem." The woman started to undo her race suit. It wasn't un normal or weird before anyone gets oh my gosh now, racers wore shirts and pants and such under their suits okay. The woman spoke up, "If you two need or want anything feel free to Some by." She petted Lightning's arm. Lightning pulled back. Cruz noticed. At least he had cared to. And Sally wasn't even here!? The woman spoke as she unzipped her suit , "I'm Ansa by the way." She winked. Then they all three noticed. She actually was naked under her suit. Her skin revealed through the opened crack zipper. She pulled the top half down. Leaving the pants part up.

There she stood. Her dark brown tan, her dark hair flowed down her shoulders... smooth skin. Small perky little thing.. Cruz's mouth dropped mostly because both boys stared!? She glanced at both men. The woman turned around. Her skin was flawless. Storms eyes looked down her backside. Then she shut her room door and was gone. Cruz yelled a bit "I'm standing here the whole time!? And you!?" She smacked Lightning with the backside her hand, "Hey!?" He yelped "Your married!?" Storm laughed a bit and turned toward their room. "What's so funny!" She yelled. They all went to the room. Storm answered "Your cute." Cruz rolled her eyes. They needed to sleep. Get some rest for the long hours ahead.


	38. Overthinking

Race day! The teams were ready!

Jackson stood next to his girlfriend. Cruz wearing her race suit. Jackson smiled and complimented "Look good babe." He smiled. Cruz blushed. She seemed really nervous. Jackson grabbed her hand and reassured "Cruz you're fine. You are a great racer. And your racing along side me? I won't let you loose." Cruz nodded. Jackson tightened up his suit. "Let's do this." He said.

The first lined up. All the main drivers. Team leaders. Storm was in this group.

3...2...1..

they sped off. Then the next group. Cruz was in this line up.

3...2...1..

Then the final team member lined. Lightning was here.

3...2..1..

They all sped off. It felt great. It was right along the interstate. Team members trying to catch up to each other. The race was long. A long five in a half hours. The higher speeds made it faster.

Once all of a team crossed to the checkpoint they counted as a win together.

They all made it. Being a straight shot it was a good clean race this round. The list below is whose teams crossed first to last. With who got Crossed first to last on the team.

1\. Team Smith, Oliver, Harry Williams then George Jones.

2\. Team Storm, Lightning McQueen, Jackson, then Cruz Ramirez.

3\. Team Korhonen, Leena, Twain Virtanin, Then Ansa Nieminen.

Muller, Mia, Paul Schneider, then Ben Schmidt.

5\. Team Russo, Lorrenzo Ferrari, Alessandro then Aria Esposito.

Storm was pretty upset. Not only did his team lose. But he wasn't even the first to reach the checkpoint. It had been a long race day. Hard. Storm wanted to head out already. But teams started in order. No one could leave until team Smith headed out. He was angry. The next track piece was filled with tight hair pin turns. This would be fun going and running through dirt down the mountain. On and off pavement. Exiting out onto some rolling hills of dirt. Which was just some bumps that would give the drivers some air. Each memeber stayed in their own tents. It was late.

Storm was sitting up on his little sleeping bag. He was trying to get signal on his phone. Not much luck. Suddenly a woman ran in. He hadn't zipped up his tent yet. "Um? Think you got the wrong tent?" Storm spoke up. The woman turned around and explained "I'm sorry. I'm only hiding for a moment." Storm gave a confused look. "Hiding?" He asked suspiciously. The woman nodded and answered, "Just for a moment. I won't stay long." Storm snickered hen went back to trying to get signal. He waved his phone around a bit. The woman noticed and spoke, "You won't get any. Not unless your in the suite. There's a lot of dead spots out here." Storm glared and sighed. The woman looked at Storm. "Aren't you one the guys from the elevator?" She asked. Storm took a better look at the woman and answered, "Your one the girls aren't you? Ansa right?" She nodded. She was wearing a dark blue long shirt with short sleep shorts that were dark purple. Didn't really match. She had a bit of messy helmet hair. The girl came over to Storm and sat in front of him. Storm stared. "Wow." She said as she stroked Storms arm. He hand wrapped around his muscle she stroked up and down his arm, "You have some really nice arms." Storm slowly pushed away a bit but smiled a little. He answered "Thanks. But I already knew that." Ansa smiled. Storm stared at her top a bit. He remembers seeing her the night before. Ansa noticed. She gazed into his eyes. "And really nice eyes to." She said softly. Storm stared. He shook his head and spoke up, "Yeah, I know. Don't you think you can stop hiding now?" He asked. Ansa glanced at the front of the tent. Then bit her lip as she replied, "Why would I want to. We are having such a good conversation?" Storm raised a brow. He wouldn't consider this a good conversation. Just meaningless flirting. Ansa continued. "You're a good racer. It's no suprise our team didn't beat yours." Storm smiled and said, "Thanks. I think?.." he wasn't sure what was going on. Ansa scooted begins him and rubbed his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "You must be tired and sore? Let me help you relax." Storm didn't stop her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a moment.

Ansa leaned in and whispered again, "I think tomorrow will prove to be a lot more difficult to for you and your team though. My girls have some techniques for dirt racing. It's just our specialty." Storm pulled her hands off his shoulders and snickered a bit before replying, "Sure. My team can be pretty suprising." Ansa stood up and sat down back in front of Storm. She touched and brushed her hand across his chest. Storm watched her hand.. he wasn't gonna let this go to far.. "I've always wondered what an American man felt like..." she sounded so sexy.. Storm swollowed hard. Her hand started to slip downward. Storm grabbed her wrists and harshly said, "I have a girlfriend." Ansa leaned into his face.. "She doesn't have to know?..". Storm thought about it. He shook his head and answered "I have this habit of always messing things up.. she would know. I'm not doing this.." Ansa sighed. Then had another idea "She could join us?" Storms eyes widened. He thought about that to. It was silent for a moment.. Ansa asked "Well?" Storm cleared his throat. "No.. nope.. that.. nope that's not gonna work." Ansa smiled though still. She leaned into his face putting her hands onto his shoulders and her weight. She pushed Storm down onto his back slowly and gently. Storm stared. Ansa swing her leg over him and sat on over Storm's hips. She swayed back and fourth on him. Storm stared. This was to far. It was drawing the line. Storm was frozen for a moment. He could feel his body wanting this. But he wouldn't. He spoke up, "Stop. I have a girlfriend. I love her. I'm not messing things up. Get off."

Ansa heisted and glared. Storm loudly yelled, "Get off!" It kinda scared Ansa. She did as he said. "Now leave... Now!? Don't come back here!" Ansa ran out. Cruz was outside. She saw her run. she heard Storm yell. Storm leaned outside making sure Ansa left. He stared at Cruz. They locked eyes.. oh god.. she was gonna think.. "Cruz! Babe nothing!?.. I didn't!?.." Cruz smiled. She was sitting on one the logs near the fire. She patted the log beside her. Storm walked out and sat down by her. Cruz leaned on him. Storm was shocked a bit.. He really thought she'd start freaking out. Thinking he was messing around with some other girl. He swollowed hard. He wanted to explain.. "Cruz that chick?.. I didn't do anything with her I promise. I want you Okay?" Cruz lifted her head and glared into his eyes. His soul.. Storm looked nervous. "I believe you." She said. Storm felt relieved and smiled "Cruz." He softly spoke, "I love you." Cruz kissed him gently. Then leaned back on him. Staring at the fire.

Cruz spoke, "This is so great isn't it. We get to race together. Its so much fun." Storm sighed and replied "One word for it. I want this team to win." Cruz chucked a bit. They stared at the fire. Cruz mentioned "You know Jackson, racing isn't just about winning?" Storm rolled his eyes. Cruz continued, "I wonder how Sky is doing. How much longer they have together anyway?" Storm sighed and frowned. He wasn't expecting this conversation tonight. He answered though "Few weeks to a month or so I guess." Cruz smiled though and continued "I'm proud of you. You really have given them so much. And you have done so well with Sky. With us. I love you." Storm smiled warmly. "Love you to babe." Cruz had to ask, "So are you going to adopt Sky as your daughter then? I don't mean to ask so much about it. But you will have to make a choice?" Storm thought about it. Was he ready. Was he willing to take Sky and raise her alone?. A single parent?.. Storm really had thought about it a few other times. Storm leaned forward. Resting his elbows on his knees. The fire felt good. He took a breath and answered, "I.. I really think I'll screw her up. She'd be better off with someone like the McQueens. A mom and a dad. A real family." Cruz frowned a bit. She asked more "Hey. You wouldn't be alone. I'd be here?" Storm smiled and nodded. "So you want me to?" He asked. Cruz answered, "I want you to do the right thing." She kissed his cheek. Then got up heading to her tent. Storm spoke up, "Hey... Will you stay with me tonight?.." His eyes sparkled in the fires light. Cruz smiled and joked with him a bit "Awe.. Are you scared of the dark?" She laughed a little. Storm chuckled and answered "If it gets you cuddled up beside me then yes, I'm terrified." Cruz laughed a bit. "Alright." She agreed and slept with Storm through the night. He cuddled up to her. Holding her close. His body felt so warm. Especially sense the cool air outside wasn't. It was so safe with him. Jackson was lost in thoughts. With Rachel and Sky back at his home.. and he didn't know..

He wasn't sure what he was gonna do when he got home..


	39. The storm inside

Morning came. All the teams left in the order they won. This time grouped together as a team. Storm took the lead of his team. Lightning behind him and Cruz behind them.

"Alright try and keep up." Storm said. They had radios in their helmets to keep contact. Cruz spoke up fast behind Lightning "What's ahead Jackson?" Jackson paused before answering. They were coming to some dirt. "Looks like we are going off road." Jackson went first. A huge jump but he slowed down enough he didn't hit it hard "Slow down or be prepared to hit air entering the dirt!" Lightning didn't slow. He took the jump with ease, Cruz hesitated second guessing herself. She hit a little air and swerved when she landed. "Hey You Okay!?" Lightning noticed her swerves. Cruz panicked a bit but answered "Yeah I'm good!" Jackson hit a few rolling hills. It made the car jump multiple times. Three exact. Each time Jackson hit hard. You could hear it in his voice as he warned his other team mates, "Take it easy Storm!? You and the car have to make to the checkpoint!" Lightning reminded him. Lightning hit the jumps and slows a bit, but he was on his style of racing now. He had so much time in the dirt track back home. He actually caught up with Storm. Cruz slowed down. She didn't wanna jump. She drive carefully over the three hills. Lightning couldn't see her behind him "Keep up Cruz." Lightning reminded her. Cruz did catch up. But a few racers with her. They trapped her between them. She was stuck.

"What do I do!?" She yelled. Lightning and Storm both seen her behind them. Storm didn't know. "Speed up?" He said. Lightning knew that wouldn't just work. Lightning lined up his car and slowed down. Forcing one of the racers trapping storm to slow down. Lightning then sped up which set Cruz free and she drafted behind him.

"Thank you ." She said. Lightning replied "Yeah yeah stay focused." Storm and McQueen weaves through the other cars. Cruz stayed close behind. But she was hesitating a lot. Storm gunned it on a straight way. Bad choice turns out. He passed most everyone. Leaving his team in the dust. A sharp turn changed that. He tried to drift around turn right to go left... but slid off the track. "Jackson!" Cruz yelled. Storms car came to a sliding stop. A lot of racers past him. Cruz to. "I'm fine!" He yelled. Then gunned it shifting back onto the track. Catching back up side by side to Cruz. "Miss me?" He joked. Cruz loved him. Lighting was in lead of the team. He gained a few positions. Three racers were in front of him. "Wreck!" He yelled One the cars hit another which pushed the third one over side ways. Skidding. It rammed right into Lightning's front right side. Lighting lost a bit of control. Sliding back and fourth fish tailing. But he got control of it. Storm and Cruz avoided the accident. "Hey You Okay!?" Cruz asked. Lightning answered after getting full control back "Yeah I'm fine." The racers hit back on pavement for a little bit. It gave Jackson and Cruz better advantage. Storm and Cruz caught up and passed McQueen along with some other racers to. It lasted a while like this. Cruz lead the team a bit. They hit dirt again. One racer came up passing most people and bumped the back of Cruz's ride. Then another one came up and slammed the side of her trying to make her hit the fence. Dangerous. But Cruz didn't budge. She was fine. The racer passed.

"Why is everyone racing so dirty!?" She cried out. Lightning chuckled a bit and answered. "It's rally racing! Stay clear of that team. They all drive aggressive." Storm gunned it. "No one messes with my team. I'll show them aggressive." Storm passes Cruz up. "Storm wait!" Lightning tried to convince him out of whatever he was gonna do. Storm rammed the back bumper of one the racers that hit Cruz. He rode the cars ass hard. The racer tried to shake Storm. But Storm stayed touching nose to bumper. Storm bumped the side throwing the racer off. Storm rammed the side of the other racer that tried to put Cruz in the fence. They scraped sides of each other. Then one the team members of that racer slowed in front of Storm. Storm didn't slow and notice until bam! It his car hard! Storm was forced to slow. Cruz and Lightning caught up. "Think they got the message Jackson." Cruz said. Storm rolled his eyes. He wasn't done. Storm sped back up. He hit the back of the racer again. This time though it threw himself off. He fish tailed right into another racers side. It swung the other racer off track and he hit a pole. Shit.. the team members for theat racers slowed and pulled over. Lightning and Cruz saw it. "Wait Storm did you cause that wreck!?" Cruz asked shocked. Storm hesitated.. "I don't mean to..". Lightning slowed. "What are you doing!?" Storm yelled. "No! No checking them. This is the race!? you said yourself That's rally racing! Get your ass back up here! This team is getting to the checkpoint first!" Lightning didn't like Storm ordering him around "But," Lightning started "No!" Storm yelled. Lightning sighed and sped back up... it didn't feel right leaving the other team back like that.. but It was part of racing..

It lasted hours back on pavement. Weaving around. Gaining positions. Losing positions. Then came the hair pin turns... Storm loved these. His ability to keep the line was in his favor here. Storm took lead of his team. Then Cruz and then McQueen. Storm was doing pretty well. Drifting in the turns. Keeping his line. Cruz close behind him. He ran by a wreck. One the racers were all turned around facing he opposite direction "Hey gotta backwards stopped racer!" He warned his team. Cruz noticed to and passed along easily. Lightning ran by the turned around driver then to. All made it pass safely. "Does anyone know how to race!?" Storm said with some sarcasm. Cruz didn't feel good. These hair pin turns were making her queasy. "Guys.. I'm gonna be sick..". Storm answered her back, "A few more turns babe." Cruz swollowed hard. Trying to make it. Once they made it out the turns Cruz couldn't make it any longer. "Guys I'm pulling over!" She skid to a stop in some dirt. Lightning stopped with her. Storm hesitated but turned around and slowed and parked near his team.

He got out the car. Cruz was throwing up in some bushes. Lightning stood a distance away. Storm walked up and stood beside him. They waited for Cruz. Storm began to be concerned. She'd been sick a lot. "This is normal right?" He asked McQueen. Lightning sighed and shrugged. Storm thought about it. He began to get suspicious but knew everything was alright. So blowing it off. Storm figured he was just being paranoid with the race and then the situation back home. Ofcorse Cruz was the most honest and straight up person he knew. One the kings he loved about her. She was entirely opposite of him. Cruz finally felt better and walked up to the men. "I'm fine now.." she took a few rapid breaths. Storm and McQueen stared. "What?" Cruz asked. She knew. She was over thinking it to. Lightning spoke up about it "Cruz is there something?.. going on?.." "What? No? Come on!? We gotta race to win!" She laughed a bit and turned around god she was freaking out inside. She went back to her car. The boys followed getting back into theirs.

Hours of racing. And this is the order the teams made to the checkpoint late that night. The final team made it several hours after the fourth team. Sense one their racers wrecked pretty bad they had to take it slow and pull he third car to the finish.. oh they were mad at Storms team! Storm knew they were watching them pull up with the totaled race car...

1\. Team Smith

2\. Team Storm

3\. Team Korhonen

4\. Team Muller

5\. Team Russo.

Storms team was finishing packing up those cars and gear for the race on the morning. They all were sitting by their tents. Storm had a water sitting near him. The Italian teams two other members, one the men and the woman came up to Storm. They stood above him. They stared down. Storm glared "Can I help you?" He asked kinda rudely. The man grabbed the water and opened the bottle up then poured it all over. Mud splashed all over Storms feet and shoes. Storm stood straight up facing the man "Better apologize." The man answered, "I think you should clean yourself up. You know what they say about a racer with Dirt on them. They get burned." They glared at each other's eyes. Storm spoke up, "Were you born this stupid Greaseball? Or do they have lessons where your from. You don't threaten me! I will drop you.!" The third team memeber ran up. He looked aweful. All bruised and face swelled up. Cuts all over. "Oh I see. Your mad cause I wrecked your boy." The woman spoke up "No one likes a dirty racer." Storm explained, "Yeah well.. he got in the way." Cruz stood up and grabbed Storms shoulder "Storm just apologize?" Storm glanced at Cruz. The man spoke up angerly. "Yeah Just apologize. Then we can get this beating over with." Lightning stood up. Storm rolled his eyes. Like Lightning would do anything?

Storm crossed His arms and snarled, "You know I would but, I think I done the guy a favor. Look at him? I'd say his looks improved." He winked. The Italian reared his arm back, Storm didn't want Cruz to get in the way. Storm shoved Cruz away knocking her down. The man hit Storm hard in the shoulder. Storm lost his balance and fell. "Oh hell no!" Storm yelled! And he got up and the two started fighting.

Lightning pulled Cruz away and stood her up. They watched a moment letting it play out..

Storm hit the Italian mans stomach a few times then was trapped in a head lock where the man hit Storm in he face once hard it knocked Storm back and he tripped over a log. He fell into his back. The Italian fellow sat over Storm and grabbed Storms hair and lifted his head and banged it against the ground multiple times. Then punched Storm on the side of the face hard. Lightning went over and got involved at this point "Hey that's enough! You made your point!?" The man looked up at Mcqueen and stopped. Storm spit some blood at the man and grabbed his shirt collar and used his leg to help roll the Italian down into the dirt. "No storm!? Stop this!" Lightning ordered. Storm pinned the man down and hit him hard! Storm yelled "I've had enough of taking shit from people like this guy! You wan be next!?" He yelled. Lightning backed up a bit. The Italian took advantage of Storms distraction and punch Storm in the throat hard enough to make him gasps and cough. The Italian pushed Storm off and stood up and kicked him hard in the stomach twice. Storm struggled to hold himself up on his hands and knees. Coughing and gasping a bit. "Stop!" Cruz yelled. She was scared. Afraid a bit. Storm barely got it out and but he ordered Cruz to stay out of it. The other Italian racer who Storm wrecked came over and kicked Storm once hard. Storm fell to the ground.. the man kneeled down to Storm and softly but harshly spoke "Next time you try something like that.. you won't be able to get up." Storm glared from the ground.

The man stood up and Storm staggered to his knees and spit a little blood out. Storm just had to say something stupid.. "Hey Greaseball.." The man stopped and listened "Next time?.. who says this is over?" The other Italian stomped over and kicked Storm in the stomach hard. Storm fell to his hands. The man used his foot and kicked Storm in the back. It pushed Storm into the ground. This time Storm didn't get up. He layed there. He knew he wasn't winning this. The man knelt down "It's over.." They left.

Storm groaned a bit and staggered up. Cruz ran up to him. He had blood on his lips and on his forehead. "Why did you do that!?" She cried out! Storm pushed her away. "Don't!" Cruz stood there. She gave a confused and hurt expression. Storm continued. After spitting some again, "You know of all people Cruz should get it by now!? Why are you honestly with me!? I can't do anything right!? I should of apologized to him! I fuck up constantly!?" Cruz opened her mouth to speak but Storms got ran on, "You really want this!?" He spread his arms open. Cruz frowned as Storm continued "I will hurt you! Just like I mess up everything else!? I can't get my parents approval!? I couldnt even get the balls to man up and raise my own daughter!?" Lightning's eyes widened and he stood next to Cruz.. Storm yelled more, "This is me Cruz!? I know you think I'm better than this! But I'm not!? I screw everything up and hurt everyone who gets close!? That's why I im angry! I can't have you!?" Cruz's eyes teared up. Lightning stepped in and spoke up "Storm stop. You're just upset right now. Cruz is trying to help you?" Storms anger grew toward McQueen and he yelled at him now,

"You!? !? You have no idea!? Because your life is so perfect! So stop! Stop running your perfect career and perfect marriage and perfect family on everyone's face!?" Lightning yelled back "Hey! You need to go cool down!" Storm looked at Cruz. "This is why I can't take my daughter. Why I will never be able to make you truly happy..". He frowned. Cruz spoke up "Storm.. I am happy.. maybe not this moment?.. but.. I love you?" She tried to touch his hand but Storm pulled away. "Don't! Just...". He growled. "I can't even race right anymore! Love has made me so weak!?" He was just angry.. Cruz was hurt.. Her eyes teared up..

Her hurt heart turned to anger now to and she yelled at Storm "If that's how you feel than maybe we shouldn't be together!? Love made you strong! But you're to afraid to accept it!? Accept that maybe one person me?! Might actually love you!? Sky loves you!? And ofcorse the tiniest thing gets blown over the top and you react like this!" Storm frowned. He thought about it... those words stung. And sounded familiar.. Amy.. his mother said something like that once... Cruz yelled, "Grow up!" She turned around. Lightning tried to say something but Cruz snarled at him "Not now please..." she disappeared.

Lightning glared at Storm. Storm realized he messed up. Again!? This was what he best at.. Not racing.. he was the king of screwing up.. inside his heart broke. More than ever before.. And now he was pretty sure he lost the woman he wanted.. Lightning softly spoke his name.. "Storm..". Storm looked at McQueen.. he was open to whatever now. Storm figured he should shut his mouth. Lightning sighed and continued "I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't know what it's like to be you. But I do know what Cruz.. as much as I disagree with it. Cruz loves you. And if you'd.. Just?..". He stopped. He was unsure what to say. Storm spoke up softly with pain in his tone.. "No I messed up.. I keep screwing my life up..". Storms eyes teared up. "She's better off without me." Lightning frowned. He could tell Storm didn't want that. Lightning replied. "Maybe. But maybe not. The two of you need to talk alone. Just go to her? Look stop and think maybe sometimes before you react? There had to be a time you weren't so...?" Lightning didn't know the right word. Storm glared and answered "I get it. Yeah. I don't remember a time." Storm walked toward the direction Cruz went to go talk to her...

He whispered to himself practicing.. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. I wish I could.. no.. come on Storm man up!.." he took a deep breath..

Cruz was crying inside her tent. It started to rain.. Cruz was sitting on a little stool. Storm slowly came inside her tent. "Hey?.." he said softly. Cruz turned and faced toward Storm. He cleared his throat and spoke up.. "I'm sorry.. I would say I'd fix this.. but.." he sighed. Cruz frowned and wiped her tears.. Storm knelt down in front of her... "I keep screwing up.. I'm so sorry.. I don't mean to hurt you so much...I keep promising you I won't and then.. I screw up. I want us?.. I do. I want to be.. everything for you. Just as you have been for me. I understand if you hate me. I deserve it. Everyone else does..". He drifted. Cruz pulled his face toward hers and answered "I'm not everyone else.. I don't hate you." Storm really didn't get it. Cruz continued "I love you. And yeah you anger the heck outa me a lot of times. But.. I can see you trying. Im not giving up on you yet." Storm smiled a little. Cruz did to. Cruz spoke up.. "I need you. Just like you need me." Storms eyes teared up. "Woah are you gonna cry?.." Cruz said. Storm chuckled a bit and answered "There's dirt in my eyes" Cruz laughed a little "oh sure! Gotta pretend to be a man now?" Storm smiled hearing her laugh and spoke up, "I'm serious!? I just had my face shoved in the dirt? There is dirt in my eyes I swear." He joked. Cruz gazed into his eyes. His bruised eyes.. he took a good beating. "You said something out there.. something that someone told me when I was young and I just didn't understand then.. and maybe you're right.. actually you're usually right about a lot of things." He joked. Cruz rolled her eyes.

Then she wrapped her arms around Jackson. He embraced her hug and wrapped his arms around her. It felt warm. And loving. He didn't want to lose her.


	40. Default

The race came the morning. Storm's team started first. And for the first time. Storm took a deep breath and drove. Not raced. He didn't care that a few racers passed his team. He was enjoying the drive. No aggression. No fighting. Storm was enjoying himself. Lightning didn't know what happened. But something changed. Storm was actually having fun! Cruz was so happy watching him. He raced different. Less tense. More flexible to situations. He was smiling and having fun. Just whipping around other cars. Jumps he just took as hard as he could for the challenge of it. He wasn't racing. He was.. racing. Cruz was proud of him. At least for the first few hours he raced this way. Then realization hit it. Hit him on the left side of his car hard actually.

His mind switched. One of the racers were being agrresive. They slammed into Storms cars side again. Storm gunned it hard cutting the racer off.

"You good!?" Lightning asked. Storm was. He was back in the race. The racer tried to pass Storm from his left side again. He tapped Storm a few times. They passed him. Storm hit the back bumper of the racer a few times.

Storm didn't notice the tight turn ahead and slid off road a bit. But he got right back on. He tailed the other racer close. Storm was getting a taste of his own medicine so to say. Storm gained the side of the racer. They both passed another racer. Then the driver slammed into Storms side again. Skidding storm into a railing. Metal sparked. But Storm got out! A small wreck ahead slowed the team down a bit. The track started to change. It was off and on the dirt and pavement. Storm hated driving the dirt tracks. Cruz was getting tired. She had a headache coming on from the heat. They had already been driving about 4 hours.

Lightning took advantage of the dirt. He pulled ahead of Storm and Cruz. Lightning enjoyed it. They passed through tunnels. It blocked the view ahead. A few dirt jumps came. Lightning didn't have any problems with them. Storm didn't either. Cruz actually came right behind the boys. She got it straight on this time. "That was fun!" She yelled. She was having fun.

A tight turn ahead. McQueen took the turn turn right to go left! Storm done it this time perfectly! He was proud of himself. Cruz followed. They drove hard on dirt for about 2 hours. A few jumps agreed. Storm passed McQueen. He took the high jump and hit hard and swerved. He warned his team, "That's a lot steeper than you think slow down!" Lightning already hit the jump. He noticed but it was too late. Storm kept on but heard his girl cry out in a fearful scream "Mr.McQueen!" "Cruz what's going on!?" Storm asked. No answer... "Fuck!".. he sqealed to a stop on the side of the track. A few drivers passed quickly. Storm whipped around dangerously facing the other racers and raced back to his team!

Storm knew it was dangerous. But his team needed him. He weaved through the on coming racers. Ignoring the possibility of hitting someone hard enough to kill them both! He was doing well though. He did graze a tail trying to avoid one racer. But he was okay! "Almost there guys!" He said. But no one answered. Storm slid in circles to a stop on the other side of McQueen's car. He took off his helmet and got out his car. Cruz was trying to get McQueen's door open. His car was hit hard. The there was some smoke coming from the hood. Storm ran up. "It's stuck!" She yelled. Storm kicked the handle a few times then got it open. He pulled mcqueen out. He was limp. "Is he dead!?" Cruz yelled. Storm didn't think so. The wreck didn't look that bad? He pulled Lightning's helmet off. His lips was bleeding. Bout it noticeable.

"Hey! Champ!? Look at me!?" Storm patted Lightning's face. McQueen groaned a little. "He's Fine. Just dazed." Lightning felt his head hurt pretty bad. "How's he gonna finish the race?" Cruz asked. Storm sighed. He thought hard. "You're not gonna like my idea.." he said. Cruz gave a weird look. "We can't give up." Lightning came to a little better by there was no way his car would make it.. "Neither of you are gonna like this." Lightning rubbed his head a bit. Confused. "You sure this will work!?" Cruz yelled. She was driving closely to Storm. Storm answered. "If it Don't we are screwed anyways! You good back there champ!?" Storm called. Lightning's car was chained behind Storms in neutral. "Let me know of the chain feels loose!" Storm ordered. Storm knew this would probably be a worse idea. He gunned it! Cruz stayed near the boys. Lightning was able to help turn the car. This team was the definition of teamwork and determination now.

They caught up to the back of the racers. They knew they'd be getting some looks. One racer hit Storms side. "Cruz! You gotta keep other racers away!" Lightning yelled. Cruz whipped in front of Storm and slowed in front of the race. They backed off. "Good just like that." Storm complimented his girl. Cruz stayed with the boys. Another racer took a hit but at mcqueen this time. It fishtailed around. The chain was tight and strained. Cruz let McQueen's car hit hers carefully. It helped ease the car back straight behind Jackson. They were doing well. "This is crazy.." Lightning said. Storm answered back "I love crazy!" And gunned it harder. His own car was being pushed hard. They lasted an hour easy. It was crazy it was actually working. They passed a few racers. Storm had to brake hard once. It rammed McQueen's nose into his tail. "Watch it!" Storm snarled. But got back to speed.

Storm joked with McQueen "How's it feel going this fast champ!" Lightning answered with the same sarcasm. "Not sure yet. How's it feel me riding your But!" Storm laughed "Ha! I knew I'd have to pull you one of these days old man!" Lightning laughed. Cruz loved hearing them get along. Kinda. It was funny. It was the Storm she loved coming out. They raced for a total of 10 hours now. They were nearing the final hours of the race. 3 hours to the finish line give or take!

The race continued. Storm and his team

Made it to the middle of all the racers. The track went up curves and a mountain. It was gonna be tough! Storm and McQueen proved to work together Alright. But then it started to get tight. Racers nose to nose. A few aggressively tried to brakes the chain link between Storm and McQueen's cars. Cruz kept most of them away. About 2 hours left.

They were up the mountain pretty high. It started raining. Racers slid here and there a bit. Storm did Alright pulling McQueen though it. Then Storm got trapped between two of the Italian team members!

"Cruz!" Storm yelled. But Cruz was already struggling with the third team member Aria.. she kept Cruz away from the other two. "Get out of there Storm!" Lightning ordered. Storm couldn't shake them off. A tight curb came up and the racer on the outside gave way. The other pushed Storm toward the cliff rails. Storm didn't have a chance to react to much. "Storm!" Cruz yelled. As she watched Storm's car hit the rails and going completely through and begin to slide down the cliff. Lightning hit his brakes hard from the srtart where Storm drifted toward the railing edge. Storm closed his eyes. Preparing for what he assumed his death. Lightning closed his eyes for the same reasons. Praying he'd make it home! The car screached to a stop...Silence.. the dust cleared.

Jackson breathed. He just held the steering wheel right. Waiting to fall...Storm held his eyes closed tightly mummering to himself, "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead..." he gritted his teeth and opened one eye. Than the other as he screamed a bit! Lightning spoke up "Stay calm! We gotta figure this out!" Storm panicked "Don't tell me to stay calm! I'm literally staring downward at nothing but land and trees and dirt and we are going to die!" Lightning was trying to think.. "Cruz, hook your wrench to my tail and pull me back. Watch out for any other racers!" Cruz nodded and ran to her car. Parking it nose to Lightning's tail. Cruz was unwinding the cable. Lightning was still trying to get Storm to calm down! "Storm stay with me! You there?" Storm was freaking out and yelled, "Where do you think I'm going!? The only other option is down! We are so dead!?" Suddenly Storms car made some creaking sounds and moved downward further very slowly. "MCQUEEN! Whatever your doing! Stop!" Storm was so scared. He really thought this was it! Breathing heavily in his helmet.. he thought about Sky.. he'd never see her again.. He was not going to make it home to her and be there for her through this with her mother dying...

Storm closed his eyes. He could hear the metal bending and creaking and the car sliding. He waited for that sudden weightless feeling of falling down to the bottom... Regreting how he treated Cruz and sky and Rachel.. he could hear a lot of yelling up above.. but he didn't want to watch himself fall to his death below..

Lightning opened his door barely and got out. He looked down at Storm. Dangling. He layed down into his stomach and reached. Storm noticed. "What are you gonna do!? Pull the car up!?" Storm yelled sarcastically. Lightning got up and ran to Cruz's car, Storm yelled "Wait don't leave me!?" Storm was afraid.

"STORM!" Lightning yelled. Storm yelled back "oh you're back!?"

Mcqueen threw down the bar. "What's this!?" Storm yelled. The car creaked. Lightning knew it wouldn't hold long. "Listen to me! I want you to grab onto the bar and hold on!? I'm gonna pull you up!?" Storm looked down. "Nope! I'm good here!" Lightning got frustrated. "Now Storm!?" Storm sighed. Lightning could hear other racers coming. "Crap.. Now!" Storm hesitated. He opened his door. He could feel wind.. "Oh please don't fall. .". He reached for the bar a few times. "I can't!" He yelled. Lightning yelled back, "Than I have to cut you loose?!" Storms eyes widened "What!?" "Grab it and wrap your arm around and hold on now!" Storm did as he said. He swollowed hard and let his weight on the bar and rope. The car swung a bit. Lightning slowly pulled him up. "Come on!..." he growled at himself.

He heard the cars coming. He finally had Storm pulled up to the ledge. Storm pulled himself the way up. Lightning ran to Cruz's car and kicked the wrench! "Move Storm!" Storm realized Lightning was gonna snap the cable. It could hit him. Storm ran to the side. Lightning Kicked it again. Storm noticed the income cars and yelled "The racers!" And pointed. Lightning kicked it again and the cable snapped from Cruz's car. It flung and hit the railing. Lightning's car was pulled by the weight of Storms car! And both went down the hill. The racers ran by them. Lightning fell to his knees and layed flat on his back. Relieved. The racers past.

Safely.

Storm sat across the track. Cruz got out and checked on Lightning. He was fine. Just breathing heavy. His adrenaline pumping. Cruz ran to Storm. "I thought I was gonna lose you!" Storm threw his helmet off and kissed Cruz passionately. A helicopter came above them. They heard through a speaker, "Is everyone okay!?" Lightning threw a thumbs up sideway for the person to see. Than let his arm fall back down. He took a deep breath... Storm grabbed his helmet and ran toward Cruz's car. "Come on Guys! We are gonna finish this!" Cruz gave a weird stare and followed "Storm we lost two the cars? The rules say both driver and car have to make it?" Storm helped McQueen up. And replied "We are gonna pass the finish line. Win or loose." Cruz smiled. Lightning sighed "Let's do this." Lightning sat in he passenger side. Cruz the smallest of them sat with the gear. Storm drove.

They caught up to the racers. They were making good time. They caught up to the middle again. Storm wasn't gonna even try and get revenge. He gunned it. He just wanted to finish the race. Finally they made it to the last stretch. The Italian team was in the lead. Storm drove with caution around them. Side by side. Lined up.

It's Team Storm tied with Team Russo who will win!?

Team Storm past the finish line first! The crowd around the finish line cheered. Still not knowing what exactly happened back there. Race officials didn't announce team Storm as the winners. They were down two cars. But Lightning took the officials aside and explained what Team Russo had done to them.

Jackson grabbed Cruz up and spun her around and set her down on the hood of the car. "I love you." He said. Cruz smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed him passionately. Jackson was still pumping on fear and adrenaline. He loved her. He loved her so much!..

the helicopter showed some the video footage they had. The footage went viral! You can imagine Sally and sky and all the people in radiator springs when hey saw it!? One day. One more day and they'd all be home. And truly they were all ready to be!

Storms team made it to their room. Cruz took a shower. Storm joined her. It was really romantic shower.. not sexual. Cruz cleaned Storms wounds. I mean okay Storm might get a little handsy..

Shortly after their shower. Jackson was watching the footage on tv. Then someone knocked on the door. Jackson got up and answered. It was Ruby Koedel..

"Oh.. Um.." Jackson smiled nervously. Ruby spoke up "Hello Mr Jackson Storm." Jackson replied "Storm is fine.. um hold on.." Storm called up "Hey Champ! Get down stairs. We got a visitor!" Lightning came down the stairs. Cruz walked over to. Miss Ramirez, and Mr McQueen Here. This is the check of one million dollars. And once we retrieve the vehicles and fix them I will send them to whatever addresses you'd like and you can keep them. I don't have the trophy. The Russo team left shortly after they were given it. But I'm declaring your team as the winners. You may have gotten second but.. Team Russo put your lives in danger. They didn't care about the sport. Congratulations. Your team won." Cruz was so excited! Lightning just smiled. Storm smiled a bit and stopped her "Wait.. thank you." He said. Ruby smiled and shook Storms hand. "It was a pleasure. I'll see you three on the night show tomorrow right?" Storm opened his mouth with a smile to answer but hesitated. He stared at Lightning.. he thought about Sky.. then he answered "Actually.. if it's okay?.. I think we would all like to get back home to our families early.. if we could just ask for a flight out tomorrow?..". Ruby thought about it.. she answered, "Alright. I don't see why not. But I'll be sending someone out to America to interview you three then okay?" Storm nodded and agreed. "I'll send my assistant over in the morning with flight information. Get some rest. Pack up then." Storm shut the door. Cruz couldn't believe it. They won! Lightning and Storm locked eyes for a moment. Lightning spoke softly. "Thank you." Storm nodded. Lightning left to pack. Cruz hugged her boyfriend. "We gotta pack!?" Storm frowned. "Go on ahead babe."

He walked slowly toward the kitchen. Cruz followed and asked "Jackson?.. what is it? We won?" Storm sighed and replied. "All I can think of is Sky?.. what if.. what's if the state took her? How am I suppose to find her then? Get her back? I don't know anything about law and that sort of thing?" Cruz frowned. Then smiled. "Jackson!? Oh my god I feel silly? We can ask someone here?!" Jackson was a bit confused. "What?" He asked. Cruz rolled her eyes and continued. "You said you don't know about laws and the state thing right?" Storm nodded. "Well!? What if I told you I know someone who would be able to tell you what you'd need to do and how to get Sky?!" Storm was still lost and asked. "You know someone?" Cruz nodded and answered putting her hands toward the stairs "Mr McQueen is married to an attorney!? Why have I not thought about this before!?" Storm stared.. he wasn't sure he wanted to tell mcqueen about his situation.. then again.. the world would find out if he did take his daughter to raise anyway.. Storm spoke up, "Well.. I.. if Rachel is still okay right now I won't need anything. So.. I'll wait for now.. please don't say anything to him? Them?" Cruz nodded. "Let's get some sleep for the flight..". Cruz nodded. Be just as soon they layed down. She ran to the bathroom. Sick again!


	41. I want her

They got on an early flight out in the morning. they arrived back in the states around 6 in the morning. Storm and Cruz went for the hospital. Jackson whistled at

A taxi! They stopped. Jackson threw the bags inside and basically shoved Cruz into the car. He sat down and spoke in a panic "The Park hospital. Make it fast." The driver wwnt straight there. Jackson got out and pulled Cruz out. He grabbed the bags. He went inside and placed the bags down. "Rachel wheeler!"

He was frantic. The woman spoke up after looking through the computer "room 379." Jackson looked at Cruz. Cruz spoke up as she grabbed the bags "Go ahead I'll catch up." Jackson ran... a nurse yelled "No running!" He didn't care! He ran into her room, Sky was crying.. he swollowed hard and ran over to her and knelt down. Sky wrapped her arms around his neck. Cruz caught up and stood at the door.. seeing Storm care for someone like this.. she may have a smiled a little bit.. Storm held Sky tightly.. Rachel was asleep. Storm lifted the little girl up and sat down in In one The chairs in the room and held her.. he let her cry into his chest.. wiping tears and snot.. he didn't care right now..he closed his own eyes. He just held her.. Cruz slowly came in and sat with them beside them... He felt the pain. He understood the pain.. Sky was scared. She was loosing her mother.

She cried hard. Jackson tried to stay strong. He knew the pain. Feeling alone. And for one the first times.. He wished he could give his everything for Sky.. this little girl. Give his life for Rachel even. Anything to keep them together.. Storm had been changing. He may not have liked letting people see it. But when he decided not to care what others thought. What he called weak?.. Cruz fell a little more and more in love with him. It wasn't to long the little girl fell asleep. She looked exhausted. Cruz fixed up the small couch on the other side the room. Storm layed her down. His eyes were filled up and watery. Cruz grabbed his hand. Storm didn't want Cruz seeing him like this and turned away.. He was embarrassed a little bit. Ashamed he left Rachel alone through this..

Cruz took her hand and moved his chin toward her face. "I am strong. I am brave. Hmm?" Storm smiled. God he loved this woman. Rachel woke up a bit. Storm sat near her. Cruz was tired. Even after a 12 hour plane ride!? She accidentally fell asleep next to Sky.. Storm and Rachel talked a little. It was hard for Rachel to kinda..

"Hey beautiful.." Jackson greeted her.. Rachel shook her head slowly and smiled. "Sky's asleep. She's okay." Rachel closed her eyes a moment. She took a hard deep breath. Jackson could tell it was hard for her..

"I'm.. so glad.. you came..." Rachel breathed out.

Storm answered. "Rachel.. I don't mean to be so rude with this but.. if I am gonna take Sky?.." he glanced over at the little girl.. he sighed. "I really don't know what I'll do?.. how to raise a kid?.. I mean?..". Rachel smiled and answered with a rasp, "I only.. knew you for one day.. back then... your friends talked you up.. so high.. And you're everything they said then.. and more..". Storm rolled his eyes and joked "Hey don't get all wise on me just because your dying?..". Rachel smiled. She put her hand on Storms cheek. "What?.. Happened?...". She realized his face was beaten up. Storm pulled her hand away and answered. "Dumb stuff. It should.. it should be me instead of you. She needs her mom." Rachel relplied. "Something... tells me... she will have... a good woman.. to replace me who will... do just fine..." Storms eyes widened as he glanced over at Cruz.. marriage? Cruz a mom?.. he never thought about that before.. he looked back down at Rachel. "Take... care... of her Jackson..". Storm smiled and nodded. "Get.. the doctor to call... my grandma... we can get paperwork done soon... they will need to get blood from you?.. an official father on record will make it easier for us...". Storm nodded and grabbed her hand.

He sighed. His eyes teared up.. Rachel noticed.. "Hey.. you'd didn't.. turn out like.. this?.. because of your.. mothers death?.. right?..". Jackson thought a moment and answered "I don't know. I don't.. I think it was just a lot of bad choices I made. My dad showed me how to do a lot of things I shouldn't have been doing. Im sure Sky won't turn out like me... I hope not..". Sky sqeased his hand and replied "It.. wasn't your.. fault?.. you were a ... kid.. everything happens.. for a...Reason..". Rachel breathed rapidly. Jackson wiped tears from his and her eyes and asked "I don't see how me losing my mom serves any purpose." Rachel answered "Maybe?... to prepare you..to help Sky.. through that same pain?..". Jackson's eyes widened. He could argue that but.. he looked at Sky and Cruz again.. "Maybe." He repeated. He took a deep breath and spoke up. "I'll find the doctor and get my blood done just whenever Sky wakes up okay?" Rachel nodded.

Jackson just needed to get out the room. He walked out. Shutting the door quietly. He didn't want anyone to see him so weak.. He walked out to the garden in the hospital.. his works was spinning. Being destroyed by pain!.. he sat down on a stone bench in front of some stupid pond. He broke down. He cried hard. He cousins handle this.. "Why.. why the fuck me?.." he cried. He was hurt. Broken. He barely could control his emotions. His pain. How was he gonna help Sky make it through this!..

He straightened up. Put on a brave smile. Heading Jack to the room. Sky was up with Cruz. Sky was snuggling up with Rachel. Jackson smiled a little. He walked up and kissed Sky's for head. They got blood done. Stat.

It wasn't long the blood test came back.

Definitely Storm's daughter. Rachel kissed Sky's face and spoke up as it was getting late quick... "Hey.. why don't... you go... with your dad back... home?.." Sky frowned and snuggled into her mother's warm body. Rachel tried hard not to cry as she continued "You.. could get.. some sleep in a real.. bed.. home?..". Sky looked at Jackson. Jackson spoke up "Cruz will be there to..". Sky looked at Cruz. She closed her eyes and just sat with her mother.

It wasn't long she was getting so tired. Between crying and staying up. Rachel told Jackson to take their daughter home to bed. He did as she asked.

Storm drove. It was a quiet ride to his home. Storm spoke up. "You know Sky, we should find a new home soon? One more kid friendly. My pad isn't exactly accessible..". Sky was sad. She just stared out the back tiny window of the sports car.. Cruz put her hand on Storms thigh. He sighed. Sky moped and layed around a lot through the night. Up and down with Cruz a lot..

Jackson and Cruz went and layed down for what seemed like the eighteenth time. They were worn out by now to. They just closed their eyes when Sky came back into their room. "Cruz.." her shaking voice cried. Cruz sat up and noticed the girl. She patted Jackson's hip and spoke "I'm gonna go sit out on the couch with Sky again..". She stood up and walked away with Sky. Jackson rolled over once they were gone.. he felt awful. Not knowing what exactly to do to help.. it was just an awful situation..

Sky sure did click with Cruz. Jackson yawned and stood up. He decided to check on Cruz and Sky. He walked out and stared.. Cruz fell asleep next to Sky in the couch that night. Cruz was so tired. Storm took Sky to the gust bed and Layed her down. He kissed her for head.. he cracked the door. Storm covered Cruz up with a blanket.. he sat next to her. She snores quietly. It was cute. He sat there thinking. He spoke aloud to Cruz. Knowing she was asleep though and wouldn't know what he was saying. "I'm gonna screw this all up you know babe?..not like you. You do the right thing. You lead with your heart. I wish I could. I don't want to screw us up..I don't want you to leave.. ever.. I love you Cruz... please marry me?..". He glanced at her sleeping there. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.


	42. Pain

Cruz came and shook Jackson gently he was so tired. "Cruz?.. Hey.." he said in a deep groggy voice. Cruz sat down on the bed next to him and spoke up "Sky is asleep still. But I'm gonna head home.. I got.. to get some stuff sorted out.." Jackson sat up and asked "Wait? Your gonna leave me alone with her? Now?" Cruz frowned and rubbed Jackson's hand and replied "She needs her dad. If I'm here she is gonna grab onto me anyway. And I really... really gotta get home." Jackson sighed. Cruz leaned up and kissed his lips passionately. "Please stay.." Jackson begged. Cruz smiled and replied "I really need to go Jackson." He nodded.. Cruz kissed him again. It was Ana amazing kiss. "You kiss me like this is the last time? Are you okay?" He asked. Cruz nodded and explained "Just a little sad with everything going on.. I'll see you soon let me know how things go okay..". Jackson nodded. Watching Cruz leave..

Jackson got up. Dressed. He ate a bit. Drank a little. But knew with Sky in his care alone he shouldn't to much.. His phone rang. He picks it up

"Hello?" His eyes widened. His heart broke from what he heard.. His eyes teared.. he wiped his eyes as Sky walked in.. his face pale.. sky locked on his stare.. Rachel passed away. Sky was so broken. The next few days were hard.

Not just because Rachel had passed.. But it was the first time Jackson was truly alone with Sky.. he had gotten papers to sign for her. Sky was officially his responsibility..

Jackson rolled over in bed.. his eyes opened to the stare of Sky watching him sleep.. "Sky?.. what have.." he stopped and sighed.. he sat up and pulled her up on the bed beside him. Sky leaned on her father. Jackson wrapped his arms around her. Jackson grabbed his phone then his eyes widened "Shit!" "Swearjar!" Sky yelled at his cursing! Jackson jumped out of bed and explained "We are late for the funeral! Come on get dressed quick!" He grabbed his jeans and a black shirt. Sky asked "What do I wear?" Jackson frantically grabbed socks for himself and answered "Anything go!" He grabbed Sky and pushed her out the door. Sky ran to her room. The guest room became hers.

Jackson got dressed and ready. He ran out "Sky!? Come on girl!" Sky ran out wearing a bright red princess dress. Jackson smacked his head and explained "That is a dress up outfit? Come on.. it's gonna be raining!.." he ran to her room. His phone rang. "Crap." He grabbed it and answered as he looked through suitcases of clothing "Hello?"

 _Is this Jackson Storm?_

"Uh.. yeah who is this?"

 _Cynthia wheeler? I was calling to ask if you were bringing Sky to the funeral still?_

"Yes! Yes I am. I am in the car and on my way. Parking is crazy out here.." he faked a laugh. Sky grabbed some shoes and spoke up "My shoe strings are knotted." Jackson's slapped his forehead..

"Be there in a moment." He hung up. Grabbing out some black pants and a blue shirt for Sky. "Can we wear this?" Sky looked at it and shook her head.. Jackson sighed.. "mama would let me wear this." Jackson stared at Sky.. He knew she'd be cold.. "Alright. Let's just go." He said. Grabbing her jacket. He ran out the room and grabbed his jacket and keys. Sky followed and spoke up pulling at his shirt "My shoes..". She showed him the messed up shoes.. He frowned and took one. Trying to get the tiniest knot bout with his fingers. "Fuck!" He yelled. Sky's eyes widened. "Swear jar..." she repeated. Jackson threw the shoe. Sky watched the shoe fling across the room. Jackson knelt down and explained "Please her something that just slips on Okay?" Sky nodded and ran. Grabbing sandles. The two left. Jackson out Sky intro he car seat of his Nissan sports car and gunned it. Speeding off.

He pulled up to the funeral. His tired burned to a stop. A lot of people stared. He got out the car and grabbed Sky out. Straightening her red dress. He put her jacket on. He gave the keys to some guy in a suit "Play nice with her. Put it under Storm." Jackson snarled at the young kid. The kid raised a brow at Jackson and stared at the car. Jackson walked in with Sky. A lot of people. Cheaply dressed. Bad make up.. The casket was closed.. Sky ran to her great grandma! "Mimmi!" She yelled. Jackson watched Sky run into the arms of the older woman. Jackson looked around at all the eyes on him.. he felt out of place.. awkward.. he swallowed hard and slowly walked over to the woman and Sky..

The woman had a shaky voice. She looked really old.. she was in a wheel chair. Jackson smiled nervously and greeted "Hi?." Sky spoke up "This is my Mimmi." She hugged the old woman tight. Hudson glanced around at everyone staring at him.. He didn't like it. It wasn't like his fans.. Theybwere all judgy.. Mimmi spoke up "So you're Jackson?.. Rachel told me a lot about you..". Jackson sighed and nodded as he said "I'm sorry we had to meet like this..". Mimmi frowned and replied "Well.. It's nice to finally meet you." Jackson looked around again.. He felt funny. Sky noticed and asked "Why are people staring at us?...". Mimmi answered "They.. just are a little suprised to see Jackson..". Jackson sighed. Sky got up and grabbed his hand and smiled "I can introduce you to everyone.." she pulled her father around. They went up to a woman with some young children.

She had red hair tied back. Green eyes. Two young boys around 10 or 14. Somewhere in there.. Sky spoke up "This is James and Dean. And auntie Krystal. She isn't really my aunt. But she and momma hung out a lot." Jackson nodded once to the woman. Sky explained "This is my dad." Krystal spoke up "Sorry for staring its just.. when Rachel said the Jackson Storm was the father of..

Sky here. Not many of us believed her. Plus for the longest time everyone thought you were dead? So.. there's.. that..". Jackson frowned. He hated that part of his life. "Yeah well.. here i am.." he snarled a bit. One the boys asked "Are you really dating Cruz Ramirez?" Jackson looked at the boys. The other asked "Can we see her picture?" Krystal slapped the boys head and scolded "Be respectful." Jackson walked on with Sky.

They met a few other people. Everyone seemed to think Rachel was joking or lying about Jackson being Sky's father.. Sky sat down. Staring at the casket. Playing with her fingers. She was trying not to cry.. She was sitting next to Jackson. Jackson grabbed Sky and leaned her on him. He kissed her head full of black hair. Mimmi rolled over in her wheel chair. Pushed by someone. Jackson glanced at her a moment. Mimmi patted the hand pushing her and spoke up "Thanks Mary..". The woman walked away. Mimmi spoke up to Sky. "Sky.. Mimmi would really enjoy a cup of fruit from the lounge.. could you get that for me?.." Sky nodded and jumped out the chair and walked out slowly.

Mimmi sighs and spoke to Jackson "How are things with Sky?" Jackson answered softly "Good. I think.. I mean as they can be during this..". Mimmi nodded and replied "It's a nice thing you're doing. But if you need help. Or Sky needs family. You can visit anytime." Jackson nodded. Mimmi continued "I know Rachel tried contacting you sooner.. Why didn't you come sooner?" Jackson sighed and answered "I just..I don't know. Honestly... I'm sorry..". Everyone staring at Jackson. It made him uneasy.. "Think I'll get myself a drink." Jackson stood up and passed Sky on the way. He went to the lounge. He noticed some beer and immediately drained one to drink. This was stressing him out...

The two young boys came in. They snickered to themselves then one asked "Did you really try to kill yourself?" Jackson glared but didn't answer that. The other kid asked "Do you lick your girlfriend?" Jackson raised a brow and answered "That seems inappropriate to ask..". Not really. He remembered himself as a young teen.. the boys began to ask a bunch of things "Do you live in a mansion?" "Do you live with your girlfriend?" "Do you drive your race car around all the time?" Jackson answered "No I don't Okay? Why don't the two of you find your mom and behave." The boys snickered a bit. One asked "Is it true you party every day?" Jackson chuckled a bit and answered "No. look I should head back out." The boys snickered a bit. One asked "Can we see your car?" Jackson snarled "Definitely not." Jackson drank down.

He threw out the bottle. One the boys asked "Are you an alcoholic? Do you smoke?" Jackson sighed and left the room.. He watched Sky.. crying into her grandmothers arms.. He felt awful about it... the entire thing.. Jackson walked to Sky and knelt down to her level. He needed to get his stress out.. "Sky.. do you wanna spend the night with.. Mimmi? And I'll come get you in the morning?" Sky smiled and nodded. Mimmi smiled and hugged sky saying "I would love that. Does she have some clothes?" Jackson frowned a bit. Mimmi continued "Don't worry. She still has plenty over at my home." Jackson nodded and stood up saying "Good. I got some things to take care of." Sky frowned and asked "Are you leaving?... before the burial?" Jackson stared and thought for a moment. Then answered "I gotta go kid.. Stay strong. You're a Storm." Sky nodded. Jackson took a deep breath and replied "Sky here.. is my number. Call me. Give me Mimmi's address. K?" Sky nodded. Jackson walked out. He looked around outside.

"Where's the valet?.." he looked around again.. "Whwres my car?..". Jackson sighed and heads back inside. He ran into Krystal. She dropped her bag.. everything spilled out. Jackson knelt down and began to pick everything up. "Sorry.. I was actually looking for the valet.." he handed Krystal her things. Krystal explained and asked "Um?.. valet?... there's no valet?" Jackson sighed and shook his head.. "So who did I give my car keys to?" Krystal giggled a little bit and answered "Was it a young blonde kid? Wearing the full suit get up?" Jackson stared. Krystal laughed a little and continued "Okay that was Jimmy. Yeah we don't have valet?" Jackson sighed and rubbed his eyes.. Krystal smiled and grabbed her phone out "Don't worry I'll find Jimmy." Jackson faked a smile.

Jackson waited outside with Krystal for a moment. "So you were?.. friends of Rachel's?" Jackson asked. Krystal nodded and replied "Yeah. We were close.." she coughed a bit. Jackson nodded. "It's hard.. you know.." her eyes teared up. Jackson stared. It was.. Jimmy pulled up in the car. And got out. Jackson grabbed the keys and gave Jimmy the most dead awful state. Jimmy ran inside. Krystal spoke up looking at the car "Wow. That is.. a nice ride.. I drive a Prius so..". Jackson chuckled a bit and walked around to his car. Krystal wiped her tears and spoke up "Hey my boys dad is picking them up. Wanna?.. get some drinks?" Jackson fronwed and thought a moment and answered "Sure.. hop in." He shut his door and stared the car up. Adjusting the seat. Krystal got in. Texting someone on her phone. And Jackson revved up and sped off.

They drove a while. Krystal played with the radio for a moment. Jackson turned it off and snarled "Don't." Krystal sighed and sat in her seat.. It was quiet for a moment. Krystal spoke up "I.. You know?.. no one really believed Rachel when she told us about.. Well.. you?...". Jackson sighed. Krystal continued "Did.. you?.. really try suicide? I know that's a difficult subject.. you know what never mind. I'm sorry..". Jackson turned on some of his bass nectar music. Loud enough to mute out Krystal.

They pulled into a bar. Far away. Closer to Jackson's pad.

Jackson walked in followed by Krystal. Judy sighed and called out "Jackson? Oh no.. you should not be here." Jackson smiled a bit crickedly and sat down at the bar. "Hey Judy. Come on. You know you've missed me?" Judy glared and noticed Krystal sitting beside Jackson. She asked "Whose she?" Krystal sighed and answered "No one.. just.. need a drink..". Judy raised a brow and Jackson explained "We left the funeral.. My daughters.. mother passed away." Judy froze and frowned. "Let me get something..". She walked away. Jackson faked a smile. Judy came back with some drinks for them both and said "On the house.. Hows your daughter?" Jackson sighed and answered "Upset toy know.. I really don't wanna talk about it. I wanna drink." He drank his drink down fast. Krystal followed doing the same. They drank a few drinks.

Krystal asked "How on earth did you even meet Rachel? I mean. You should have heard her about her night with you." Krystal laughed. Jackson smiled and asked "Really? What did she say? That I was more than pleasing?" Krystal laughed and answered "Something like that. No actually she said she was a little to drunk to remember all that much." Jackson nodded. He truly didn't remember to much either. It was a while back and he was really drunk to. Or maybe he was to drunk now to recall it.

They drank some more. Krystal was just boring him going on and on about. Anything and everything with her ex husband and her boys.. Jackson hit his head on the bar counter a few times.. Judy shook her head. She was actually getting annoyed by her rambling on to.. Jackson stood up and spoke up. Drunken. "I...am.. going to find.. a ride.." he walked away. He walked outside. The cold wind. He waved a few cabs.. no one stopped.. Krystal came out and fell. Jackson sighed a bit. Krystal stood back up and spoke up "You know I just miss... her.. and like.. being with her before she got depressed and like.. everyone.. just does? You know?.." she cried. She grabbed onto Jackson and cried into his chest. Jackson rubbed his head.. this woman was giving him a head ache. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Jackson grabbed her arms and faced her. Looking into her eyes he yelled "Stop! Okay!? You really wanna know what might help you!? If you'd shut up! Maybe your husband would have stuck around!? Maybe your kids would listen more to because I have only sat around with you a few hours and I can't stand your nagging!" Krystal froze. Staring at Jackson.. he was rude!.. mean!.. cruel.. Jackson let her arms go and cleared his throat. Standing up straighter..

Krystal nodded. Staring at Jackson. Then she grabbed his face and kissed him. Jackson closed his eyes. He didn't pull away. He let her in. He grabbed the back of her hair and kissed her deeply. Exploring her mouth a little. Krystal rubbed her hands through Jackson's hair.. sending him over the edge. He just needed to take his frustrations and stress out. A taxi pulled up next to them and Krystal asked "Maybe you should come over?.." more of suggested. Jackson could feel her breathing onto his cheek as the taxi driver honked at them.


	43. Promise

Krystal nodded. Staring at Jackson. Then she grabbed his face and kissed him. Jackson closed his eyes. He didn't pull away. He let her in. He grabbed the back of her hair and kissed her deeply. Exploring her mouth a little. Krystal rubbed her hands through Jackson's hair.. sending him over the edge. He just needed to take his frustrations and stress out. A taxi pulled up next to them and Krystal asked "Maybe you should come over?.." more of suggested. Jackson could feel her breathing onto his cheek as the taxi driver honked at them. Jackson frowned and replied "I can't.. just go..". Krystal frowned.. nodding. And got into the taxi. Leaving. He was just drunk.. That kiss.. was so empty. It was stupid.. he didn't feel anything.. he wished Cruz was here.. He needed her. To take the stress away.. Jackson grabbed his keys and got into his car.

He sat there. So upset.. His eyes teared up.. "Fuck!" He yelled and hit the steering wheel a few times. Angry.. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have left.." he cried out softly.. Jackson wiped his face.. He needed more than the alcohol to numb this.. Jackson backed out. Almost hitting some other car in the parking lot. He pulled out. His vision was foggy.. blurry. But he pulled out and drove off. He didn't make it to far before he saw the lights flashing behind him.. he sighed and slowed down.. "Great.." he muttered. Jackson pulled over for the police car. He waited. The officer took forever. He leaned in his seat.. waiting.. he closed his eyes for only a moment.

Jackson felt a hand shake him up. "Sir.. Hey. Hello there. Can I see your id?" Jackson rubbed his eyes and grabbe doiy his wallet. He handed the entire wallet to the officer. The officer opened and looked at the license. The officer raised a brow and asked "Jackson Storm?" Jackson laughed a little and replied "Yeah.. bet you'll brag about this in the morning." The officer frowned and spoke up "Sir have you been drinking?" He shines a light at Jackson. Then into the car. Jackson answered "What? I totally have.. not? Ofcorse not. Why would you ask me that?" The officer sighed and answered "Got a call about a dangerous driver. Swerving between lanes. Got the same plate as you." Jackson's smile faded.. he nodded..

the officer continued "Can you step out of the vehicle please." Jackson sighed and hit his head on the steering wheel. "Don't have any weapons right?" The officer asked. Jackson answersed "Just the one in my pants." He joked and smiled. The officer didn't find it as funny. "Yeah.. that would have been better if you were a woman..." Jackson muttered. The officer replied "I don't think so. Sir I'm gonna need you to step out of the vehicle." Jackson sighed and opened the door. "Place your hands on the car please." Jackson did. The officer pat him down a bit. Jackson coughed believe this.

Out of the years he has drank and drank and drove a few times.. he got caught now? The officer turned him around and spoke up "Alright I want to step in front the vehicle. Now.. I want you to follow this light. You see it? Okay follow it with your eyes. Don't move your head." Jackson watched the stupid light. But moved his head with a bit and growled "Officer look this is really stupid. I need to just get home." The officer nodded and put up the light. Then spoke "Alright I want you to stand up. Hands down. Lift your foot up pointed straight up naturally and count to 30 like so..". The officer stood on one foot and pointed his toes up toward the sky. His arms downward. And counted "One one thousand.. two one thousand.. three one thousand. You got that sir?" Jackson held his mouth and laughed hard. The officer stared. Jackson continued to laugh. He lost balance and fell on the ground..

The officer sighed and helped Jackson up and asked "What's so funny?" Jackson calmed down and answered. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry!.. you just look like a fucking penguin. I mean you got the black suit and all!.." he tried not to laugh again. The officer turned him around and pushed him into the hood. "Ow! Hey! Take it easy!" Jackson snarled. The officer placed cuffs on Jackson and explained "I'm gonn take you in for driving under the influence sir. You're a danger to other drivers." Jackson rolled his eyes as the officer guided him into the squad car.

Jackson was taken to the station. He didn't care. He was to drunk to give a dam. The officer took him in and to the desk. The female officer handed a clip board to the officer. And took Jackson's finger prints. The woman asked "Aren't you that race car driver?" Jackson smiled and answered "That? I am the baby.." he winked at the woman. The woman raised a brow and sighed. The male officer set Jackson in a seat and took his photo. Jackson blinked and yiped "Fuck that is a really bright light!" The officer took another. Then guided Jackson to a cell and explained "You will be held for forty eight hours from.. your time now. There is a toilet to your right. Got the cell to yourself tonight. Enjoy your stay." He took off the cuffs and shut the doors. Leaving Jackson alone.

Jackson layed down and stared at the ceiling... "Fuck.." he rubbed his head. Closed his eyes..

Jackson woke up late in the following day. He had a horrible head ache.. he groaned a bit and sat up. He realized where he was.. he looked at the clock across the room.. "Shit.." he muttered.. rubbing his eyes.. The officer noticed he was awake and brought Jackson water and a biscuit. "Hungry? And drink this. Stay hydrated." Jackson explained "I need to get out of here.. I was suppose to pick up.. someone.." he felt his pockets. "Where's my phone?" The woman replied "With your keys. Sorry. Whoever that is will have to wait. You get realeased tomorrow night." Jackson groaned and replied "She's gonna think I bailed again..". The officer raised her brows and walked away. Jackson sighed.. He screwed up again... He almost slept with someone and he drove and now he couldn't pick up his daughter.. He didn't know Rachel's grandmas number.. they were going to send him the address tomorrow Well.. today... "Fuck me.. why do I keep messing my life up.." he groaned at sat there...

An officer explained that it was so late when his 48 hours were up. He would be released in the morning. Morning came. He got his phone, wallet and his keys. He ran outside. He hadn't showered. He smelled of alcohol. He was fined to make things better. He pulled out his phone. "Come on!.." he yelled. It was dead!.. "Fuck!" He had no idea where Sky and Mimmi were.. he didn't have a charger because that was in his car. Jackson walked to the high way. A reporter did notice and started to bug him. Jackson kept walking. Ignoring the woman.

Jackson stopped at a light. Trying to get a cab.. He saw a car drive by with a familiar face. He hated this but waved and yelled "Hey! Roy!" The car pulled over. Jackson ran over and got into the passenger seat of the mint green Lincoln. She sped off. "God.. what have you been in? A dumpster?" Jackson grabbed her phone charger and plugged in his phone and answered "Yeah great. Just.. take me home. Please?.. I need to shower and get this phone back up." Roy cringed and replied "I'd say.. god.. is dumpster diving a new hobbie of yours? Jesus you smell of alcohol?...". Jackson growled and rubbed his head and yelled freaking out "Yeah great! Look I gotta hurry okay so gun it!" He places his hand on Roys leg and pushed he foot down. Roy snarled "Jackson! I could fire you for this behavior!" Jackson snarled back "But you won't. Turn here. It's faster."

Roy pulled into Jackson's pad. Jackson jumped out and ran inside. Roy noticed he left his phone.. She grabbed it. It was charged enough it came on. "Let's see...". The phone came on. The wallpaper was Cruz.. a very sexy photo of her.. Roy rolled her eyes and looked at his unread messages and missed calls.. Cruz had called and texted to.

 _Cruz_

 _Sky has called and said you were suppose to pick her up from her Mimmi? Yesterday? What's going on!? Where are you. Are you okay?!_

Roy thought for a moment.. Jackson wasn't around. She called Cruz.

 _Jackson! Oh my god Hey! What's going on!? Sky says you were suppose to pick her up!? You okay?_

"Well.. Jackson is.. out..And honestly girl I should warn you.. Jackson.. he isn't the relationship type okay. Things get tough? And he runs. He can't handle being smothered and he's had anger issues. I'm sure you know that. Not to mention his drinking. And his addiction to m.. to sex with so many women. He's bad for you. I know you've seen it.. the look in his eyes. When he can't decide what to do. He stares.. His blue grey eyes.. and then his brows lower and he gets angry.. then he starts a fight and in the end.. he drinks and sleeps with someone usually anyone wearing a skirt. I'm only warning you. He will hurt you."

The phone went silent. Then Cruz hung up.

Roy smiled a bit. Jackson ran back out. "Hey! My phone..". Roy grabbed it and got out the car and handed it to him. He really did smell.. Roy spoke up "I'm gonna help myself to a drink. You should seriously shower!" She scolded. Jackson would argue but he needed to get to Sky now! He went inside and showered. Got dressed. He looked thought his phone. Got the address. Cruz and Sky had been trying to get ahold of him.. "Shit..". Jackson grabbed his bike keys and began to leave. Roy. Wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. A black blazer. She stopped him. Touching his hard chest.. "Wait. Who is Sky?" Jackson's face turned pale.. he swallowed hard. Ashamed a little. But taking Sky meant people..

Everyone would find out. He stared at her blue eyes.. he took a deep breath and answered..

"My daughter.. I gotta go pick her up.. I was suppose to two days ago." Roy's eyes widened and she asked "Wait?.. you have a kid?" Jackson looked down and answered "Yeah.. And right now she needs me.." he grabbed Roys arm and roughly pulled her with him to the door. He locked his home and let Roy go. "Show yourself out." He said and went to garage. Getting his motorcycle and speeding off.. thinking how on earth he would explain this one... He also thought about how did Roy know about Sky? Know her name?

Jackson pulled up to the address. He looked at the old house. Ran down. The place looked like something you'd see in a horror film.. Jackson looked at his phone. The added was right.. There was a white mini van all covered in dirt and rust parked in the drive way.. Jackson walked up to the door.. he opened the screen door and knocked. "Hello?... Its Jackson?..". The older woman opened the door. Sitting in her wheel chair. Jackson frowned looking at her and spoke up "Its kinda.. funny actually.." he smiled awkwardly.. The woman snarled "Come on. Sky is asleep. Think she's coming down with something." Jackson walked in. He looked around the house. The old woman spoke "I will make some tea.. sit down." Jackson sighed but sat down on the couch.

The old woman brought tea and gave it to Jackson. He stared at it and thanked the woman. She asked in her shaking voice "Why weren't you here to pick Sky up? Does your word mean anything?" Jackson answered "Yes and I am so sorry.. I went.. I was busy and I.."

Jackson stopped. He was tired of lying and making excuses.. the woman spoke up "Rachel said you had a few quirks..". Jackson half smiled and asked "Rachel talked about me?" The woman nodded and answered "Yep. When she found out she was pregnant. When you supposedly killed your self. When she first saw you on the tv.. I thought maybe she was a little crazy." The woman giggled a little and coughed. Jackson listened. "When she wrote the letters and you never answered. I told her to give up. Tried telling her that no one. Raises form the dead. That there is no way you were alive if what she says your dad said was true." Jackson replied "My dad did what he thought was best.." The woman nodded.. judging.. And continued "Then She said you agreed to meet. Then they moved in with you... and here we are." Jackson nodded. "She told me about your girlfriend. Well she and Sky bother did. Seems like she is a nice girl by what I'm told. You know I didn't think someone like you would come around. But.. you suprised me. Until now." The woman scolded. Jackson frowned and replied

"I am sorry.. being honest?.. I needed to just.. I needed to grieve.. I lost my mom when I was young.. and I hate seeing Sky go through it..". The woman frowned and replied "I'm sorry to hear that young man..". Jackson sighed and set the tea down and continued "I.. I want to do my best.. and I think I realize part of that.. isn't getting one to many at the bar... I'll bring her to visit as much as she wants..". The woman smiled and patted Jackson's knee. "Why did you run?" Jackson sighed and answered "I'm an idiot. I think.. Rachel and Sky... along with Cruz.. my girl.. they have saved me.. I was going right back down a path I took a while back. Cruz made me wanna be better. Rachel showed me how. And Sky.. She makes me wanna try harder..." The woman leaned over and pulledJackson up and hugged him. "Thank you." Sky walked out.

"Dad?..". She muttered. Jackson stood up and she ran into his arms. "I'm sorry Sky.. forgive me for I'm so stupid..". Sky smiled up at him and answered "Always daddy... don't leave me again..". Jackson promised he wouldn't.


	44. How could she

The ride home was long.. Sky was depressed rather than sick. They walked inside the house. Sky went to her room layed down.. Jackson checked on her.

"Sky.. you?.. want me to get you anything?" Sky thought a moment and answered "No.. I just don't feel good." Jackson nodded and walked out. He should find a thermometer. He walked into the kitchen. Looking in different drawers. Honestly he didn't even know if he had one. If he ever was sick or had a fever he just dozed up on meds and drank it off usually. His phone beeped.

 _Cruz_

 _We should talk_

Jackson began to overthink that a bit. Whenever a woman said that.. it couldn't be good. He called her.

 _Hey Jackson._

"Hey babe. Listen. About the past few days.."

 _Doesn't matter. You got Sky and you're home now? Right?_

"Yea. Yeah we are home. Sky is actually in bed. She maybe coming down with something."

 _Oh?.. you take her temperature?_

"That's.. what I'm trying to do. But I don't think I own a thermometer..". He looked in a few cabinets.

 _Oh.. well.. anyways.. who was?.. who was with you earlier?_

"What? No one? I was.. out all morning."

 _Right. Please don't lie to me._

"I.." he stopped and sighed scratching his head a bit..

"I got arrested. I was trying to get home and that's why I couldn't pick Sky up when I was suppose to Okay?.."

 _Wait you got arrested?.. for what!?_

"...drinking.. and trying to drive home.."

 _Chrysler Jackson!? You could have killed yourself? Thank goodness sky wasn't with you!?_

"I wouldn't have drank if she was with me. But yeah." He sighed. He remembered he kissed another girl.. should he tell her? No. Nope. Cruz didn't need to know that.

 _Well.. right.. you know what. I'm just glad you're okay.. so you didn't have some woman with you?_

Jackson's eyes widened. Oh my god she knew! Some idiot must have snapped a photo of him with Krystal.. shit!..Jackson coughed and cleared his throat and answered

"Cruz I didn't sleep with anyone if that's what you're getting at. I would not do that to you. I love you. Only you."

She sighed...

 _Alright. Guess I trust you. Anyways. I love you._

"Always babe. You to."

They hung up. Jackson sighed. He couldn't believe these last few days. And he couldn't find a thermometer...

The following day Sky brightened up anyway. She was more sad rather than sick. She and Jackson went out for breakfast. Called and layed a tow truck for his car.

Jackson and Sky were home. She had taken a few days out of school. The weekend was coming up. So she got basically a full weeks off.

Jackson and Sky watched some cartoon show.

Jackson asked his daughter

"Hey. You wanna go on a trip? A little vacation. I will invite Cruz." Sky smiled and answered "I would like to see Cruz again." Jackson smiled. He would to really. He grabbed his phone and texted his girlfriend.

 _Jackson_

 _Hey babe. I was thinking about taking Sky on a little trip. Try get her mind off things. Wanna tag along ;)_

They continued to watch the movie. "So what's this show?" Jackson asked. Sky answered "Cars. It's about this guy who is a rookie racer and he gets lost in this town and meets this girl and they fall in love and he winds up being a better guy in the end. You know. You are a lot like him." Jackson snickered "How So?" Sky answered "You're both butts at first." Jackson chuckled a bit. He had never been called a butt before. He messed Sky's hair up. Cruz didn't reply? He got up and went to the kitchen and tried calling her.

The phone rang...

 _Hello?_

"Hey babe? Hope I'm not bugging you to much?"

 _Ofcorse not. I'm just.. sitting here?.._

"You okay? You sound funny? Did you get my text?"

 _What? Yeah. Yeah I'm sorry I was talking to someone is all. But um... yeah I'd love to go with the two of you on a trip. Where we going?_

"Oh I'm not sure yet. Still working on that."

 _Could go to radiator Springs again? I think Sky would love_ _it. She'd get to see McQueen again. And we could all stay at wheel well. She'd get a kick out of the cozy cone I bet_. Cruz laughed a little.

Storm thought about it..

"I'll see what she thinks. She misses you.. I miss you. I hate how we are always so far away."

 _Yeah. But.. it's fine._

Fine? That's weird to say Jackson thought.

 _Oh gotta go!_

The phone fumbled around a bit Jackson chuckled a bit. Not sure why Crux was acting silly.

Jackson could hear someone else speak?..

 _Alright so I have your results. They came back positive. Your definitely pregnant._

Storms face turned pale. Cruz didn't hang up. He dropped his phone and said aloud "Shit." Sky was behind him and spoke up "You owe money to the swear jar." Storm swollowed hard and grabbed his phone and quickly hung up. Shit.. shit.. shit... he thought.

Jackson leaned against the counter. Thinking. No.. no no no!.. he didn't screw up again! Really!? Sky noticed his weird face.. she walked up and asked.. "Dad.. you okay?...". Jackson eyes were wide. He rubbed his face a bit. Faking a smile and answered "Yeah. Definitely... Here. You.. um?.." he didn't know. He was panicking inside.

Sky raised a brow. Jackson sighed and layed his face in his hands and muttered "I can not believe this.. nor again..." Sky asked more "Again what? What happened?" Jackson looked at Sky. Staring at her. He just got this kid.. not another!? Not with Cruz? Now now?.. He sighed and answered "Nothing. How about I get you some chocolate milk?" Sky smiled and nodded as she said "Yes! I love chocolate milk." Jackson smiled a bit and fixed her a drink. "Don't spill it okay?" He ordered. Sky nodded and took the drink.

Jackson couldn't believe this. Maybe this was a.. really bad prank.. for testing her so bad at first. Right!? Right!

Then his phone rang.. it was Cruz.. Storm hesitated. He was kinda scared.. he swollowed hard and answered. His voice cracked a bit

"Hello"

 _Hey sorry about ending that call so quick._

"Um no it's fine.. you seem busy.. maybe to busy.."

 _You Okay Jackson?_

"Ofcorse!?..." he sighed.

 _Okay?.. So radiator Springs?_

"What? Yeah sure.. um. You wanna meet us there?.. or?.. should you fly right now?"

Jackson smacked his for head. That was stupid to ask!..

 _Um?.. well?.. I could use the long drive actually._

"Right. Gotta a lot on your mind.."

Oh what an idiot to say that! He thought!

Cruz began to get a little suspicious.

 _Right?.. I'm gonna head home. I'll start driving up tonight okay?_

"Yeah. I'll see you there then."

She hung the phone up. Storm was being weird. Jackson forgot to say something. He quickly texted her.

 _Jackson_

 _Love you!_

Cruz replied with the same back.

Jackson was freaking out a little. He could not believe he got her.. not Cruz.. he hit his head on the counter top leaning over. Sky walked over. "What's wrong with you?" She asked bluntly. Storm answered honestly "I screwed up.. again.." he hit his head on the top again. Sky laughed a little. Storm groaned at himself. Sky spoke more "You always say you mess up but really you just don't like to be a grown up." Storm looked back up at Sky. "Oh really?" He asked. Sky nodded and answered "Mom said that was your biggest problem. Anytime that you screwed up was you just wanting to act like a kid." Storm rolled his eyes a bit. Maybe it was true to an extent. Another kid?.. really though.. Cruz was a racer though.. he did actually screw up. He couldn't believe this. He ruined someone's career!? Not someone. The love of his life!? "Hey pack up kid. We are going on a trip. Cruz is gonna meet up with us." His voice cracked when he said Cruz's name. "Why'd your voice sound funny?" Sky asked. Storm was shocked still.. "It didn't?" He denied. Sky being the kid she was fought back, "Yes it did. It went all high pitch and funny like this 'Cruz'?" Storm glared. Then he replied. "Just go pack. We are going to radiator Springs." Sky smiled and ran off. Storm sighed. What was he going to do...

The following morning the two headed out. Jackson only lived a few hours away from the town. It's funny. He grew up near to the town. "Ready?" Jackson asked sky as he shut the trunk. Sky jumped inside and into the back seat and buckled up. Smiling. Jackon sighed. "guess so." Jackon muttered. Sky asked as they pulled out. "Can we get some breakfast on the way?" Jackson looked at her in the rear view "Sure. What do you want?" Answering and asking his daughter. Sky thought for a moment and answered "McDonald's please." Jackson sighed. He hated fast food places like that.. but he found one and pulled up. As he ordered then pulled up. The girl at the window screamed.

She had to get other workers to see it was really Jackson Storm at the window! She even snapped a photo. Jackson was actually pretty annoyed by it. They drove on out getting Sky's breakfast.

Storm and Sky made it to Radiator Springs first. Sky insisted they stay in the weird cone shape motel. Even though Storm didn't want to. He did For Sky. He got two cones this time. One for himself and one for Cruz. He thought it'd be less awkward for the time being. Maybe they spent to much time together?..

Sally greeted them "Hey!. Jackson Storm. How are you? And.. whose this?" She smiled down at Sky. Sky smiled and answered "He's my daddy." Sally's eyes widened a bit and she stared at Jackson who was blushing bright red. "I'm.." Sally stared. Jackson stared at her small bump.. oh god.. Cruz was gonna look like this.. and get even bigger than this.. "One room?" Sally asked. Jackson cleared his throat and stopped staring at her baby bump.. "Two.. cruz will be here shortly..". Sally nodded and smiled. She made a bit of random conversation "So.. You have a cute daughter there?.." Jackson nodded quietly. He paid for the rooms. Sally continued "It's nice to meet you?.." Sally said and paused at he girl. Sky answered "Sky. I'm Sky." Sally smiled and replied "You favor your dad. Cone 4 and well let's see.. 3 I guess." She grabbed the keys and handed them to Jackson. He took the keys and he and Sky headed to their rooms.

Storm couldn't believe it. He screwed up again. And this time it messed up his fabirate person in the world. Surely Cruz wouldn't keep the baby?.. She just started her career as a racer pretty much?..

Sky was playing some games on the tablet Storm brought. Someone knocked on the door. Storm got up and answered it. It was Cruz. He smiled. He stared at her for a minute. She noticed and asked, "What?" Storm answered honestly. "You look good." She did. Just wearing a tight white shirt and some yellow tight running pants knee length and some sneakers. Her hair in a pony tail. Her shape stood out. Cruz asked won a bit of a giggle. "You gonna let me in?" Storm blinked a couple times. "Ofcorse." He moves out the way and shut he door behind Cruz. He was a bit nervous. Maybe it was just a joke. A really horrible bad joke. Cruz watched Sky play a bit. Talked to her a while. Storm watched. But Cruz noticed his change in distance kinda. He wasn't so blunt and in your face and flirtatious as usual. "You sure you're okay Jackson?" He stared. His eyes wide open. "Yeah totally." He lied. He was scared inside. He didn't want another kid. A baby? Not a kid. A baby! "Babe.. you know you can tell me anything right?" Cruz turned her head a bit as she answered "Um?.. yeah?..". Storm relied. "Good. Hey tonight I want the three of us to go out to the nicer restaurant here. Have a nice dinner? What do my two girls think?" Sky smiled and answered. "Can I get ice cream?" Storm chuckled and answered "Ofcorse." Cruz rolled her eyes and whispered to Jackson closely, "You know you can't keep letting Sky eat junk right? You can't always give her everything she wants?.." Jackson thought about it. "Oh babe! I almost forgot." He grabbe deer face and kissed her deeply. Cruz loved his kiss but it was so sudden.. she mumbled "can't.. breathe.." Storm let her go and smiled. Cruz shook her head with a smile. He was frisky at the craziest times. "Gross.." Sky mumbled. It made Cruz laugh a bit. He loved her laugh.

The evening came not but a few hours later. The three drove up to wheel well. The drive was quiet and awkward for Storm at first. He turned on some of the music he liked. Skrillex type house. Cruz wasn't a huge fan of it. Neither Sky. So he made sure not to play it to loudly.

The were seated. Sky ordered some spaghetti with some light protest. Storm told her she'd have to eat a little something before ice cream. Cruz's influenced him. Cruz had a salad. Storm picked at his plate. Just some kind of crazy looking baked potatoes all in one dinner thing. It was a lot fancier than it sounds. Cruz noticed Storms picking at his food. She knew thateant something was on his mind. "Hey.. What's going on?" She asked. Storm stared. It was so hard for him not to blow his out of proportion.. he wanted to just yell and freak out and let it all off his best that he knew. "Storm?" She asked again to get his attention. Storm answered finally "Babe I'm fine. Really.." he lied. He chugged down his drink and lifted it in the air for the waiters attention. Cruz gave a confused look. As the night went on. Storm drank a few to the point Cruz stopped him from getting any more drinks. He lifted his hand for another but Cruz pulled his wrist down and mumbled aloud to him, "Don't you think that's enough? You have responsibilities?" She cocked her head a bit toward Sky who was eating and somewhat playing in her ice cream.. Storm stared.. she was definitely catching on. He silently sat there. One the check came he layed. Cruz drove home. She was more unsure of what could be wrong with his time with Storm.. it made her not wanna tell him even more.. He would be so upset..

They got home and Sky and Storm stayed with Cruz a bit in her cone. Cruz put her purse down by the couch and spoke "Hey Jackson?" Storm sat down on the couch and looked up st his girl. Cruz continued. "I love you. Thanks for dinner." She kissed his cheek. Storm couldn't help but smile. She went off to the bathroom for a moment. Sky jumped up beside her dad on the couch. She was hoped up on sugar. "Can we play a game!?" She was literally jumping on the couch now.. Storms eyes widened and asked. "Did you usually get ice cream his late at night?" Sky shook her head. Storm added "I see why now." Sky jumped on Cruz's bag. It fell along with her. Storm jumped up and kneeled down "You Okay?" He asked. Sky stood up and nodded. "Why don't you go play on the tablet at my cone. I'll be there just a moment? Okay?" Sky nodded. "Can I watch tv?" She asked. Storm answered as he handed her the key. "Yeah why not." Sky ran out. Storm watched her from the porch like place. Sky went inside no problem.

Storm sighed and went to pick up Cruz's things that spilt out. He noticed the birth control clip broke. He kinda wondered why she had these still sense.. well sense she was pregnant apparently. He picked it up gently not wanting anything to spill he didn't really know if that's how it worked. He realized the weeks and days.. She stopped taking it?.. that didn't make sense to him?.. he put it away and sat down. He started thinking. He started over thinking... Cruz came out. "Where's Sky?" Storm glanced over at Cruz. "She went to my motel." Cruz sat down next to Storm. She stared rubbing his thigh. Storm stared. He stood up quickly and stared at Cruz. Cruz didn't understand what was wrong. "Jackson what's wrong tonight?" He stared. He swollowed hard. He wasn't going to blow up.. but he thought about it. What he seen. Did Cruz really stop taking it?.. did she want to get pregnant? She knew how hard it was for him to accept Sky?.. to take responsibility!?.. She trapped him. Cruz the one person he trusted trapped him! He was angry. But he didn't want to react yet.. he took a deep breath. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He left. Slamming the door behind him. Cruz was so confused. She did not understand. Jackson was always dramatic. She couldn't tell him she was pregnant yet.. he would just loose it now..

Sky was asleep. She seemed to be passed out pretty well. He went and took his car out to the track. The dirt one. Willy's butte. He just needed to blow some steam.

He yelled at himself.. "Why would she want to get pregant!? Ruin her career!? It doesn't make sense!" He was just mad. Trying to figure out why Cruz would stop taking it. "And after everything I opened up to her about!? She knew! What was I thinking!?" He turned hard. Making a few laps. Sheriff came out to see what the noise was about. At first he thought maybe it was McQueen. But he didn't recognize the driving style. Then he realized it wasn't. He turned on his lights and drove down. Storm slowed to a stop. He wasn't stupid enough to run from a cop. Sheriff got out and leaned on Storms car window. "Whats you doing out here boy?" Storm sighed answering. "Just taking a few laps..". Sheriff nodded and relplied. "Well it's late. People round here like the quiet. Best get on home. Come back in the daylight. This can be a dangerous place in the dark." Storm rolled his eyes but nodded. He headed home as the Sheriff instructed.

He had a hard time sleeping. His phone beeped.

 _Cruz_

 _Hey wanna go out tomorrow night? Just us two? I can get someone close to watch Sky I believe?_

Storm thought about it. Maybe Cruz would plan to explain what the heck was going on. He texted back

 _Sure. Going to sleep now._


	45. I need her

Morning came. Storm took Sky with him to see McQueen. He had his half of the check form the win. He drove up. He knocked on the door. It was a huge house. Bigger Than his pad.. Sally opened the door.

"Storm. Hey! Come on in." She smiled. Storm did. But he stared a bit. Not being rude. He just noticed her baby bump. "Nice place." He complimented. Sky followed behind. "Is this your daughter?" Sally asked. Sky smiled. Storm answered "Uh yeah. Where's your husband. I have his check here from the rally." Sally answered. "He's in the garage buffing a car. I'll take you." Storm nodded. She showed Storm the garage. She asked "Would Sky like to have a snack or anything from the kitchen?" Storm glanced down at his girl. Sky spoke up. "I am thirsty." Storm answered "Sure thanks." Sally took Sky off.

Storm stepped into the garage and knocked loudly. Lightning was buffing the roof of the mustang out. He'd been meaning to do it for a while. He lifted the safety glass off his eyes and set the equipment down. Storm spoke up, "Got your half from the rally. It's a nice place you have here." Storm looked over the three cars inside with them as Lightning thanked him. "Porsche, Corvette, and a Mustang?.. that's a collection isn't it. Not to mention the little BMW out front." Lightning nodded and answered. "Well I've had that vette for so long. Actually the Porsche is Sally's. It really doesn't do much but collect dust anymore.." Storm nodded and continued. "Well here's the check... I don't think I actually thanked you for saving my life back there." Lightning smiled. Storm added "You weren't really gonna cut me loose if I didn't grab the rod right?"

Lightning raised a brow and didn't answer. Storm decided to ask "So what's it like? You know the whole family settling down thing?" Lightning smiled and snickered a bit as he answered "Odd to hear from you? But it's good. Why you ask?" Storm sighed and asked something a little odder, "Well I mean.. I guess having a family comes with age I don't know." Lightning noticed the stress in Storm. So Mcqueen entertained "I wanted this. The family I mean. I don't think it's an age thing. If it was I screwed up." Storm gave a look "what do you mean?" Lightning answered "Well I look back and I should have given Sally the family she wanted sooner. But.. I just was caught up in myself. Racing. I put it off." Storm thought about that and asked a drawing the line question. "What if you would of had the baby before you settled down?" Lightning didn't know why he was asked that. "What like before I married her?" Storm nodded and shrugged. Mcqueen figured this was brought on by Storm taking his daughter in. Lightning thought about it and answered. "I don't know. We.. Sally and I would have figured it out. We love each other. We would of been fine." Storm frowned. It wasn't the answer he was looking for. "You wouldn't of wanted to run?" Lightning laughed a bit and answered. "No. I wouldn't abandon..." he stopped realizing Storm did that though.. he changed his words and continued. "Storm. Your in your daughters life now. Your doing fine it looks like." Storm nodded. He wasn't talking about Sky. "Alright well I'm gonna grab Sky and head out. Good talk." "Yeah. Good talk?.. see you soon Storm." Storm grabbed his kid and left.

Ellen and Silver watched Sky that night. They were close friends with Cruz and her family. They watched Cruz a lot of the time when she was young. Cruz trusted them. Storm drove them up to wheel well.

They sat down and ordered some small salads to start with anyway. Cruz had water. Storm had some alcoholic beverage. He chugged one or two down as it was silent tonight. Cruz knew something was wrong. She just didn't know what. Criz tried to brake the silence.

"It's a nice night?..". Storm glared.

"The stars are nice. Different form city lights am I right?" She laughed a little. He still glared. Storm could feel his patience burning. Cruz sipped her water. "Jackson what's wrong?" He could almost feel his rage fueling. He tried to keep calm. "Jackson please talk to me? I can tell your upset?" Storm glared angerly at her. Cruz didn't understand what was wrong. "Well.. Is everything okay with Sky? I mean is she acting out or anything?" Cruz asked. Storm couldn't take it. He slammed his hand on the table "What the hell is wrong with you!" Cruz's eyes widened with shock. "What!? Did you think you could anchor me down!? What did you want!? Money!?" Cruz didn't understand at all. She asked "What are you talking about?..". Storm yelled "Oh okay play dumb! Really!?" He stood up hitting the table again "Was this your plan all along! What kind of person does that!? It doesn't even make sense!" Cruz kinda leaned into her chair. He scared her a little. People stared.. "Jackson I really don't understand?.." she said quietly. Storm yelled again "Your so stupid! I'm stupid for trusting you! Your just the same as any other aren't you!? I mean why!? You stop taking your birth control without letting the guy your sleeping with know!? We don't use other methods of anything and you told me it was fine because you took those pills!" He punched the edge of the table making it fall by accident. People stared and a few even grabbed out their phones. Storm didn't care at this very moment.. Cruz spoke up, "How did you find out?.. I didn't tell you yet?.. Jackson It wasn't on purpose!? I didn't plan anything!?"

Storm didn't believe her and got in her face and yelled "Your so stupid Cruz! You didn't hang up the phone and I heard the dam nurse!? Wow your slow!" Cruz's eyes teared up as she defended "Jackson I didn't plan this!? It was an accident I promise!? I didn't t tell you yet because you.. you act like this!" Storm was so angry. He growled at himself. A few other people took their phones out.

"The next person to get a phone out gets their ass kicked!" He yelled toward the on lookers.. Cruz started to cry. She was loosing him.. and he was destroying himself. Yelling at innocent people. Fans.. Storm turned back to Cruz. "You are some Bitch!" Cruz's eyes teared up.. "What the heck is wrong with you!? What's worse is I loved you! I wanted you! You didn't need to force me to be in your life!? I thought you knew that! Tell me what I did wrong then!? Didn't I give you enough!? I let you into the darkest places in my life! And you betray me!". Cruz covered her face to keep from ugly crying.. Storm stopped. He realized how harsh he was being for a moment he stared at her.. but he felt betrayed. He was so mad. He didn't wanna listen to reason. "Fuck You Cruz!" He left. Cruz cried.. she realized she needed to explain better. She didn't want to lose him!

She ran to Storm. He was near his car. "Jackson!" She grabbed his arm. He yanked away and yelled "Don't touch me!" She didn't listen she grabbed onto him with her arms wrapped around his middle like a hug and cried out "I promise you I didn't trick you or plan anything! You didn't do anything wrong! I love you so much! Please don't shut me out! Please don't push me away! Don't you dare put that wall back up! I need you!" Storm pushed Cruz off harder than he intended as she fell to the ground. The tears her eyes. He messed up again.. he was to harsh.. He glared at Cruz.. "Even if it was some crazy accident I messed your life up! I ruined you! Your carreer! What are you going to do!? Go back to being a trainer!?" Cruz was hurt.. his words hurt. She tried to tell herself that he was just doing like he always did. Blowing everything up. He loved to fight.

"Please.. lets go home and talk about it.. please?.. don't I deserve that? I've been here for you for a lot!?" Storm still looked down at her. Thinking.. He was just so angry.. "get in the car." He ordered. Cruz slowly got up. "Now!" He yelled loudly. Cruz was a little scared. His anger.. he wasn't like this to her before. They both got into the car. Storm sped off to Cruz's motel. It was a quiet ride. Storm was just thinning. Right now all he wanted was to rip her open and take out his rage. He trained himself to do this. He stopped the drugs and began this. The control and the force made him feel better about everything.

One they were inside Cruz began to speak "Jackson I promise you I never planned this!.. I love you and want you!? I just found out to!?.."

Storm put his hand around Cruz's throat and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes widened with fear. He kissed her deeply. Cruz figured out quick. Storm hit the wall with his other hand continuing to force himself onto Cruz a bit. Pushing his body on hers She didn't fight him.. Storm let go of her neck and pushed one hand on each of her shoulders while still kissing deep into her mouth. He could feel Cruz breathing heavily. He was scaring her. He let go and rested his forehead against hers.. no words were said... Storm hit the wall beside Cruz's head. It scared her and she let out a yelp and flinched. Storm turned away.. he wouldn't hurt the woman he loved.. Cruz hesitated.. but softly spoke to him.. "Jackson.." she put her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and pulled her around facing him. He held her tightly around her arms. It kinda hurt but she didn't tell him that. She was frozen. "What do you see in me?!" He yelled!

Cruz hesitated. She was nervous. He had never been this physically rough like this?.. not with her. Storm realized he was being to rough. He would not hurt her.. he was over reacting. He let her go and stepped back. He scared himself. "I.. i..". Cruz reached out for Her love. She knew he was just upset. Just confused. Storm stepped further back "I should go!" He turned away to leave. Cruz yelled. "DONT YOU DARE!" He stopped and turned toward her. Storm leaned against the door. "I'm bad for you Cruz.. I don't wanna hurt you.. hurt the baby.. I gotta get out of here.!.".

He opened the door and ran to his car. Cruz followed out she hit the window. "Don't do this!? Don't run!" She couldn't open the door. He had it locked. He was scaring himself.. he stared at Cruz. She was crying. "Don't leave me!?" Storm didn't want to hurt her. "It's.. just go Cruz!" He yelled. Cruz didn't want that?! If he needed to take his rage out on her she'd let him. She wanted him. She didn't care. "Jackson.. don't be afraid! You have got to face whatever you keep building up!?" Storm frowned. He thought about it. "What about Sky!? What about me!? What about us!? Please don't go!" He looked at Cruz through the window. It started to rain.. thunder roared.. Cruz fell to her knees.. he was going to leave over her stupid mistake.. he was going to run.. he started the car and started to drive away... Leaving Cruz alone crying in the rear view.. he stopped.. "don't look back.." he muttered to himself.. He needed to pick Sky up and leave town. That's it. But.. he looked back.. the rain got heavier.. "Dammit!" He hit the steering wheel. He got out and ran over to Cruz. And kneeled down with her and held her.

"I'm sorry." Cruz wrapped her arms around him crying. Storm continued. "I'm such an idiot.. Cruz I love you. I'm not running.." he rain muffled his words. "What!?" She asked loudly. Storm yelled back "I'm not leaving you! I'm sorry!" Cruz stared into his eyes.. the rain was horrible. Thunder rolled in the skies. Then Cruz started laughing a bit. Storm couldn't help but laugh a little with her. "Your a dick!" She yelled. Storm answered sarcastic, "I know! Is it a little wet outside!?" Cruz shook her head. Storm helped her up, "You look perfect..". Cruz smiled. "Forgive me please.. Cruz I want you and I love you." Cruz nodded, "You are gonna have to work on your anger!" He nodded. "And I will. I'll do whatever it takes!..". Cruz smiled. She knew he didn't mean all his rage fit. As usual. "Cruz!..". "Yeah!?" She yelled asking. "I don't deserve you! You make me crazy! I don't want you to leave me again!" Cruz gave a confused look. "I've never left you!?" She answered. Storm smiled a bit. The rain had them both soaked and look a mess. Storm thought about this. But yes. He needed her.

"No, I mean I don't want you to leave my side again! I want you to stay with me!..". Cruz relplied loudly "You want me to move in!?" She made an odd expression. Storm smiled his cute half smile. "Close." He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately in the rain. It didn't feel as good as the movies made it look. It was messy and sticky. Wet. Cruz's white dress showed through by now. She realized it. She covered her arm over her chest and a hand over her lower half. Storm laughed releasing her. He needed her. He needed that anchor really. Without someone like Cruz holding him down he was a loose cannon. He knelt down on one knee and loudly spoke "This is the real me! I'm broken and messed up! I'm not worth much! I don't get what you see in me!.. but if you will, Marry me!? Please marry me!?"

Cruz's expression was full shocked. The rain poured and thunder rolled. Her face turned red a bit. She loved him so much. Was she ready for this. .. she hesitated..

"I don't have a ring. But I will get you one and ask you again formally I promise! But I can't wait any longer to ask!. I need you..". Her hesitation made him feel like she was going to say no. Ofcorse not. She wouldn't marry him after what he done. Yelling at her like this.. getting rough with her.. he messed up. He lost her and now he scared her away!.. he frowned a bit..

Cruz answered "Jackson!..". He looked up at his favorite person in the world. "Get up..". He did so slowly.. she grabbed his hands.. she gazed into his eyes. She smiled.

He knew she was going to try and let him down easy..

Jackson waited for her let down.. Cruz spoke loudly. "I will marry you!. But you gotta trust me completely! No more of these fits!" Jackson nodded. He would try his best to be with her. They kissed. Finally.


	46. Storm out

Jackson and Cruz walked into her cone. Cruz walked and grabbed some towels.. "Here.. Shoujdbt get the floor so soaked.." she began to undress Jackson. Slowly. Jackson let her. He stared at her. She wasn't smiling. Kinda frowning. Jackson stopped her before she completely took off his drenched pants by grabbing her face and pulling her up to look at him. "Hey.." he said deep and soft.. he had the sexiest voice. "I'm gonna marry you. I want to. And I don't why I acted like that..". Cruz sighed and threw a towel over Jackson's hair as she replied "Yiu never do.. I don't know why you do this. Act out? Can't you open up to me at all?" Jackson stared at her. Cruz shuffled the towel and dried his hair a bit.

Jackson pulled the towel off and explained "You don't wanna know who I was before you. I don't want you to." Cruz began to take off her dress. She looked so perfect. Even drenched wet. Cruz answered back with a whine "I can handle it? I won't leave you? You said you want me? Don't you want this?" She pulled his hand to her stomach.. the baby.. Jackson stared. His eyes wide.. his hand in her tummy.. he felt her breathing. Her wet skin..

Jackson sighed and pulled away and snarled "You really wanna keep it?" He asked rudely. Cruz frowned at the floor. Her silence killed him.. "Let's.. just talk about this another time.." she finally answered. Jackson nodded and softly mentioned "I should.. dry off and change and.. go get Sky..". Cruz smiled and moved out of his way...

The following day came. They stayed in the one cone of Stoms. Sky was awake with Cruz. Cruz wore a long sleeve because she noticed her arms were bruised from Storm grabbing her so tightly. . Storm woke up and walked a few feet to the tiny kitchen. Cruz and Sky were making some simple eggs and toast with some bacon. "You made breakfast?" Storm asked. Sky ran up and smiled "I made it with Cruz! She showed me how you crack the egg with one hand!" Storm laughed a little and looked at Cruz. "She did? Did she?" Sky nodded. Cruz answered. "Well Sky cooked most of it." She winked. Storm smiled. The tv caught Storms attention..

 _Breaking news for rsn. Two time piston cup champion Jackson Storm. Lashes out violently toward girlfriend and fellow racer Cruz Ramirez during a dinner in Radiator Springs. Here's some footage we received from a few people who were there at the scene._

 _(Cruz cried out, " I didn't t tell you yet because you.. you act like this!" Storm was so angry. He growled at himself. A few other people took their phones out._

 _"The next person to get a phone out gets their ass kicked!" He yelled toward the on lookers.. Cruz started to cry. Storm turned back to Cruz. "You are some Bitch!" Cruz's eyes teared up.. "What the heck is wrong with you!?". "Fuck You Cruz!" He left Cruz crying)_

 _Could this mean that the racing scenes favorite couple are over? And if so what will the coming race be like for these two?! Rumors spread of the famous Cruz Ramirez being pregnant with the Love child of Jackson Storm? And if this is true what will become of the couple? And Ramirez's racing career?_

Jackson stared at Cruz. He was horrible. He never really payed attention to how he acted. He never saw himself from this view.. "Cruz.. I..." he started. Cruz stared at him and faked a small smile. Jackson didn't know how to say sorry. He couldn't believe he did that!.?.. in front of everyone. He embarrassed Cruz surely.

Cruz cell ihije rang suddenly. Sky was eating. Jackson and Cruz stared at the phone for a moment. Cruz glanced at it and spoke up "Its Mr McQueen... he.. I should answer this.." Jackson frowned and nodded. Great. Now everyone knew he screwed up.. Cruz went into the other room. Sky ate up quick. Jackson joined her. He picked at the food though. Thinking about this.. all this.. he coujdnt just leave this time. He stared at Sky. Enough sky noticed and asked "You Okay dad?..". Jackson blinked a few times and cleared his throat and answered "Yeah. No yeah I am. I just love you." Sky smiled and finished eating. Cruz came back out.

She sighed and spoke up "Um.. so.. Mr Mcqueen thinks you should make an apology video?.. to me and the people there?..". Jackson thought about that and snarled "I don't usually apologize to anyone." Cruz raised a brow. Jackson sighed and continued "But I am sorry.. I think you're right." Sky asked "Can I watch cartoons?" Jackson smiled and answered "Yeah go on." Sky ran out the room. Jackson stood up and picked up the dishes. Cruz raised a brow again.

She asked "Wow. Are you doing real dishes? By yourself?" Jackson smiled and replied answering "What? Didn't think I knew how to?" Cruz laughed a bit and walked over and kissed his heel gently. "Oh. And the McQueen's invites us to dinner tonight? It's okay that we go right?" Jackson sighed and shut off the sink and snarled "Why should we? He doesn't like me? I don't like him really either." Cruz glared and replied "Now come on. He is my crew chief? And I don't know I just grew close to him. He's like a." - "dad? Brother? Secret lover?" Jackson snarled. Cruz hit his shoulder "Ow! Stop that!" He yelled at her. Cruz snapped "Than stop saying that!?" Jackson chuckled a bit. Cruz didn't understand.

So she asked "What's so funny?" Jackson chuckled answering "You hit like a girl." He smiled. Cruz hit him again harder. "Ow! Okay! Stop!? Before I use the sprayer on you!" Cruz rolled her eyes and slapped Jackson backside as she walked by. Jackson snarled "You are to much woman for me Cruz Ramirez." She only smiled.

Storm and Cruz and Sky pulled up to the McQueens. Storm stared at the truck. Cruz drove her yellow car. She realized that Maybe they were gonna need a four door themselves soon.. "I don't recognize the truck? Were they having other guest?" Storm asked. Cruz answered glancing over at it to "Not that I know of." They all got out. Sky has some trouble leaning behind the sports seats. Cruz sighed. Yep. They needed something more accessible.

They knocked. Sally answered. Cruz went into the kitchen with Lightning and Sally. Sky followed her father who sat in the living room. Cruz was talking with Lightning and Sally a little. Jackson watched Sky flip through channels on tv.. Jackson kept thinking about the pregnancy.. and now he was going to actually get married.. He never liked marriage. Not until Cruz. After seeing everything with his parents.. Cruz walked in and spoke up "They have dinner ready.. come on.." Sky ran. Jackson noticed Cruz seemed to be upset. He walked up to her and asked "Hey what's wrong? You okay?" He touhed her shoulder. Sally stared a moment. "You shouldn't be so rough on the people you love." Sally snarled. Jackson stared at her. He didn't understand. Jackson then asked "What?.. What the fuck you talking about?" Sky spoke up "Swear jar dad." Jackson snarled "Nope. Only counts at home." Sally glared at Storm. Making him feel a little uncomfortable.

They all sat down. Cruz spoke up "This is nice. Thanks you two." Sally smiled answering "Ofcorse. We love you like family Cruz." Cruz only smiled more. Lightning asked "So.. a new baby?.." Cruz nodded. Jackson tried to ignore this. "Having any problems or is everything going okay so far?" Sally asked. Cruz sighed answering "So far it's okay." Sally smiled and replied "I don't want anything to happen. You let us know if we can help." Jackson raised a brow and asked "Like what? What can happen? It's just like a protective safe that the baby is in right?" He chuckled a bit. Everyone stared at him a second. Lightning cleared his throat answering "Well.. a lot can happen actually. We just don't wanna see you hurt Cruz." Cruz smiled. Jackson thought a moment.

What the heck could happen. He didn't want Cruz to get hurt? Or die!? What the fuck did he do to her!? Now he was really overthinking! "How's being a dad already Storm?" Lightning asked. Jackson glanced at Sky who was making a mess of her dinner and answered "Uh.. right it's.. something?.." he faked a smile. Now he was just overthinking everything again. Cruz spoke up "Oh my gosh I just had a great idea! We could move here!? In radiator Springs!?" Lightning and Jackson stared at each other for a moment. "Not a good idea babe." Jackson snarled. Cruz asked "Why not? Hey our kids would grow up together?" Jackson and Lightning glanced at each other again. Jackson coughed and explained "And that's another reason not to. Our kid doesn't need to hang out with.. no offense but a has been." Lightning's brows lowered and he snarled "Hey. This is my home Storm. We invited you. Learn a few manners." Jackson glared.

Then he snarled. He was just nitpicking and starting crap like he did. "Sorry champ. I can't respect someone I just don't care about? And you didn't invite me? You invited Cruz. I'm just an obligation as I'm dating her?. Actually I'm marrying her. So get use to seeing me around. And I have plenty of manners. Such as this is not the correct fork you even use?! And does anyone around here know how to set a table? Really!? You only have one glass out here but serving two drinks? What the fuck!?" Lightning stood up and yelled "Outside now!" Everyone stared up at Lightning for a moment. Jackson stood up and snarled "Yeah I'll go. I'm leaving." Cruz grabbed Jackson and spoke up "Stop please.. let's just.. calm down..". Jackson pulled away and snarled "Cruz I'm sorry. But this guy and I can never get along. He is so!.." he stopped and growled. Stomping out.. "Jackson!" Cruz yelled then stood up and followed as she said to the McQueen's "I'm so sorry. I'll be right back.. Sky Just.. stay here a moment.. I'm sorry!" She ran off. Lightning sighed.

Cruz stepped outside. Jackson was already out in the porch. "I'm sorry.." he muttered immediately seeing her. Cruz sighed and just hugged him. Jackson headed back inside and spoke up to Lightning "I'm sorry. For acting like that in front of everyone." Lightning and Sally's eyes widened and they stared at each other a moment.. Sally spoke up "No worries. I'm sure you're stressed out.." she stared at Cruz.

The couple went home shortly with Jackson's daughter ofcorse. It was quiet. Sky fell asleep in he back. They pulled up and Jackson grabbed Cruz's hand. "Hey. I love you." He said. And he meant it. Cruz smiled a bit and replied "Love you to.." he smiled a little. That sexy half smile. They went inside. Jackson carried Sky to bed. The long drive knocked her out. Jackson knew he needed to apologize still. So..

Storm placed his phone on his table. A bright olive green curtain behind him. He made sure it was recording. And sat down adjusting himself. He cleared his throat and spoke.

 _So.. I was in radiator Springs last week. Some of my fans and Cruz's fans were there I'm sure.. and no.. wait.. I just was angry and I thought.. I'm no good at this.. I'm sorry for disturbing and scaring the people and families enjoying their dinners that night. I am sorry for my behavior. And it was. It was wrong of me. I hope that this apology is enough. I also apologize to McQueen for any damages caused to his place there. I hope the people can forgive my actions. And Cruz. Especially Cruz. Alright.. Storm out._


	47. Meet the parents

The video went viral ofcorse. He did loose some fans. Who wouldn't like him after a temper like that. They went back to his home out in the city. It was late when they made it home. Everyone went to bed. Resting. Sleeping well. With morning everyone got up. Dressed. Ate. Sky watched cartoons like she did. She had school this morning. So she had to get going. Cruz drove her. Jackson slept in. Tired. When Cruz got back Jacksonwas sipping some water. Watching some tv and playing on his phone.

He looked at Cruz and smiled "Hey sexy. Sky wasn't to tired was she?" He asked. Cruz shook her head and answered as she came and sat by her love and unofficial fiancé. She grabbed his hand. Jackson stared a moment but smiled.. he loved her. He was going to marry her. He sipped his water. Cruz spoke up "So.. I was thinking of going back home for a few days..". Jackson nodded. Not really paying to much attention to her. Cruz continued.

"Maybe you would like to come with?" She asked. Jackson raised a brow and asked "For what? I've been to Florida before? Or are you afraid you will miss all this?" He motioned his hand down his body. And pointing at his pants. Cruz rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder answering "No!.. although Sky isn't here?.." she rubbed his upper leg. Jackson smiled and gazed in her brown eyes saying "I like where this is going." His perfect sexy smile.. his black hair.. his grey blue eyes. He leaned to kiss her but was stopped by Cruz's finger?.. he was confused?..

"Come with me?.. please?" Cruz asked again. Jackson sighed and answered "Sky has school?.. I don't think she can miss anymore?.." Cruz smiled and replied "I know. But we can fly down Friday after school. Be back Sunday night? Please?" Jackson thought a moment.. If this is what Cruz.. his future wife wanted?.. he shrugged answering "Sure. I guess. At least I'll see you in a bikini then right?" Jackson grabbed his drink and sipped it as Cruz rolled her eyes and answered "Yeah and you can meet my parents!?" Jackson's eyes widened and he choked up. "What?.. no." He said firmly.

Cruz whined "Why not? We are getting married right? You love me? They are my parents?" Jackson stood up and replied "I am not that.. I just..". He was going to say not that type but.. he never thought he would get married.. have a kid.. a fucking baby on the way!?... Cruz stood up and grabbed his hands "Please?.." she asked. Jackson stared at her brown eyes and slowly asked "Do they know?.." he glanced down at the baby.. Cruz sighed and answered blushing "Yes?...". Jackson's brows lowered and he yelled "No! I'm not going so they can sit there and judge me and tell me I fucked up!?" He pulled away.

Cruz replied "They wouldn't do that exactly?! They would never just call you names like that!?" Jackson shook his head. He hated people staring and judging and mocking and being!.. he growled and yelled "Fuck no Cruz!" He stomped to the kitchen. Grabbing a beer. Then he marched to the bedroom and slammed the door. Cruz sighed and sat back down on the couch.. thinking.. "If I marry him?.. is this gonna work out and last?.." she mumbled to herself.. she rubbed her belly.. "It'll Be Okay.. daddy loves you.. I'm sure he does.." she said softly to her baby..

Jackson sat on the bed. Thinking. He drank slowly. He stared at the bottle.. setting it down.. he really fucked up.. he shed this. Why did Cruz want to keep the thing!?.. he grabbed his keys and left the room. Cruz was on the couch playing on her phone. "Jackson.." she said so softly. It melters his heart.. he hated feeling so weak..

 _no.. stop it... don't fight this again.. don't do it. There's the door. Just leave.. just go. Don't say something stupid!.._

He stared at her and spoke up "I'm just going for a drink.. I need to think about some things okay?.." Jackson swallowed hard. He almost didn't leave. But he did.

He headed to his regular drinking stop. To early. It was closed. But he knew Judy would be there. He continuously banged on the door until finally the woman opened the door and yelled "Can you not read dip shit! Oh... it's you." She glared. Jackson snarled "Awe come on. You know you missed me?" Judy sighed and asked "You wanna skip the excuse and just get your ass in here?" Jackson chuckled and walked in.

He sat down and Judy came around and gave him a jack coke. "What you do this time Jackson?" She asked. Jackson answered joking "Can I not come in for a drink with my favorite bar tender?" She only glared..

Jackson nodded and explained "I got my girlfriend pregnant.." Judy raised a brow as he continued "i really messed her up. Now she won't be able to race?.. And I already have one kid that I barely was able to accept. I can't.. a baby?... she wants to keep it!?" Judy slapped Jackson and he yelled "Hey!" Judy snarled "How stupid are you?" Jackson rubbed his face a little and answered "Obviously very!?.. but I'm gonna marry her?.. at least I plan to.." Judy snarled back "Then what are you gonna do? Come back here whining when she says yes? crying how you didn't think she'd actually say yes? You come in here to drink every time something happens that you can't control?..

Or something that doesn't go your way?.. maybe you should think about her?" Jackson frowned and drank.. "She wants me to meet her parents.." he muttered. Judy nodded and said "Good. I think you should." Jackson's brows lowered and he yelled "They know I messed up their daughter!? How on earth do you think they will react meeting me!?" Judy tapped the counter gently twice and answered "Again... think about her?.. the girl you are supposedly gonna marry? Remind to get her the book titled how to get away with murder for a wedding gift." She smiled as Jackson glared a bit.

But he sat there thinking about it.. It's what Cruz wanted.. only for a few days.. Judy spoke up "Why are you complaining anyway? It's just meeting parents?" Jackson sighed. Thinking about it. "Why is it the prettiest men are always the dumbest?" Judy asked as she filled Jackson's glass back up. Jackson smiled and replied "So you think I'm pretty?" Judy glared and her eyes widened as she corrected "Yeah? Pretty dumb?" Jackson chuckled a bit and played with his drink.. "I don't know why I keep coming to this place to talk to you..". Judy snickered saying "Me either. Do us both a favor and drink more at home." Jackson sighed.

Judy grabbed herself a beer and sat down in front of Jackson and spoke up "You know Jackson..I've given you a lot of advice over the years.. I think this time.. you know what to do." She stepped away. Drinking her beer. Jackson thought about it. He did know.. he should go to Florida with Cruz.. face her family.. he left a good amount of cash on the counter and spoke up "Hey.. here.. for all the therapy sessions.." Judy stared.. he walked toward the door and left.

He walked into his home. Cruz on the couch. "Babe.. I.. been or I was.. thinking and maybe?.. if you really?.. really want to?.. we could go and I could meet your.. parents?.. if you're sure?" Cruz smiled and stood up and ran over! Hugging her unofficial fiancé "Yes! Awesome! Thank you!" She kissed his cheek twice. Jackson smiled a bit. But.. overthinking it. He spoke up "If I were you I would never love someone like me.." Cruz rolled her eyes and replied "Well. I am me. And I do. So pack up! We are going to my parents! Oh gosh I gotta call and get things settled with them!" She ran to the bedroom. Jackson hated this idea.. they Would only hate him..

He knocked up their daughter.. he was he bad guy. This was his role in life. To mess everything and everyone around him up.. Jackson looked over at the clock and sighed. "Hey I'm gonna go get Sky. Be back shortly." Cruz walked back out and motioned she heard him. He grabbed his keys again and headed out..

The weekend came and they all flew down. Sky was nervous at first. But she slept watched tv for a few hours on the plane. Cruz rented a car out for them. Well Jackson did but Cruz picked it out so they had back seats for Sky. They got the car. It wasn't that long and Sky was asleep. Tired from the flight. Poor cute thing. Cruz glanced at the sleeping kid and smiled and spoke up as Jackson drove.

"My older brother has a daughter around Sky's age. I bet they'd get along?" Jackson only nodded. Cruz looked out the window. It was nice being home. "Hey! We should go to my old work? Sterling doesn't own it now.. but I bet the racers their would love meeting you?" Jackson raised a brow and turned and answered "You mean the wanna be racers? I'm sure they would." He snarled. Cruz frowned and replied asking.. "Jackson.. sweetie.. um.." Jackson glanced at her confused. She never called him sweetie and honestly he didn't like it.

"Maybe when we are.. while we are staying with my parents you could.. I don't know not"- "Wait! We are staying with them with them? Not in a hotel or something?!" He interrupted rudely. Cruz answered "Well they are my family? It's not that a big a deal? They offered and I didn't think it would be a problem?" Jackson snarled back "Well it is? I don't wanna stay with them? And Sky? What if?.. I just?.." he actually drew a blank to think of an excuse not to.. shit.. Cruz smiled a bit and replied "Oh stop!.. it'll be fine. But.. they may want us in separate rooms."

Jackson sighed and drove silently. Jackson the. Went ahead and admitted as he followed the gps. "I don't get along with dads. Like at all Cruz." Cruz nodded and replied "It'll be fine. My parents are pretty boring. But the house is really small.. nothing like your place." Jackson asked "What do they think of me already? Or better yet what exactly have you told them about me? Us? Sky?" Cruz glanced at Sky who was sleeping still and answered.

"Well. They know about a lot about us? I mean even though my parents and I don't share the same perspective on things?.. I am close to my mom. So.. st least she knows pretty much anything?. Everything.." she smiled awkwardly. Jackson sighed and asked "Does she know I used you? And hurt you than? And I am guessing she's seen me blow up you on tv?.. our stupid dates?.. She knows I have a kid than?" Cruz thought before answering and said "Well.. yeah.. but.. she also knows I love you. And how sweet you are at times? And how romantic you can be? And she knows I want to be with you. So don't worry Okay?" She placed her hand on Jackson's knee. He frowned a bit. He didn't want to do this.. but he glanced at Cruz and she wanted this..

Part of being with her.. Not being selfish.. think of her.. But as he did.. his thoughts wandered and he thought back to his childhood.. his parents relationship.. a mother and father in the same house.. happy? Right cause that existed. He didn't have to be like his father..

 _Love makes you.. strong.. strong.. you are Jackson Storm.. stop making this more dramatic!.._

They pulled up to a cute little neighborhood. There was an old man mowing the lawn as they pulled into the drive way. Cruz waved. The man waved. Jackson asked "You're dad?" Cruz shook her head answering "Nope. That's old man Bernie. His name is Bernard but it's cute. He keeps forgetting so you gotta call him Bernie. He has mowed the neighborhood for years!" Cruz opened the door. Jackson glanced back at Sky and shook her knee gently "Sky.. Sky wake up.." Sky took a deep breath but stayed asleep. Jackson smiled a small half smile. Sky was adorable. Cruz spoke up as she came around to Jackson's side "Come on. They aren't home right now. My dad is probably at the office. We can lay Sky down in my old room." Jackson agreed and carried Sky into the house.

The house was a bit messy. Kids toys in the entrance. Barely even had an entrance. Pictures all over the walls. Cruz moved the toys out the way and explained "Carla must of been here. That's my brothers kid." Jackson stared at a few photos on the wall. A family photo. Cruz and her brother looked like each other. There was another girl a little older than Cruz. Sister? Cousin?.. her parents. Cruz favored her dad. He looked at a picture of her brother holding up some picture he drew. Maybe 4th grade? He could see in the face it was her brother. Baby pictures. A lot of baby pictures. "Hey? This you?" He bobbed his head toward a photo as he had Sky wrapped around his neck. Cruz glanced at it and blushed answering "Uh.. Yeah. Come on this way." Jackson chuckled with a little smiled and followed Cruz to a room and placed Sky on one the beds.

The room was small. Two beds inside. Bunch of junk boxes and magazines and papers. "Storage room now?" He asked. Cruz nodded and the two went and sat down on the couch in the living room. Jackson sat down and immediately began to judge things himself. The couch squeaked as he leaned into it. He bouched on it as it squeaked more and stood up. Uncomfortable. Cruz giggled and asked "What are you doing?" Jackson stood there and answered "Hiwnood is that couch. I swear it just cried for help begging to be burned.? And what's that smell? Smells like old people and sweat?" Cruz laughed and answered "This couch is pretty old. But my dad doesn't believe in getting new things until the old ones are ruined." Jackson sighed.

He wouldn't get along with this people.. they couldn't even have a decent couch. Jackson snarled rudely asking "Why are we here? They won't like me?" Cruz patted the couch next to her. Jackson reluctantly sat down with her again. The couch squeaked annoying. Jackson leaned on her a bit. Cruz kissed his cheek. Jackson asked "So?.. when are they gonna be here?" Cruz looked at some old chickens rooster clock on the wall. Jackson looked at it and snickered "Oh that's nice.. it even has a tail.. love it. Really brings the room together." He joked.

It didn't. Ugly blue wallpaper. A rooster clock. Photos everywhere. Toys scattered. An old striped green squeaky couch. A brown worn out leather lazy boy on the corner. A red fraying lazy boy in the other. A wooden coffee table that was scratched up badly. Papers in corners. Nothing like he grew up. "Cruz are your parents poor?" He blunty asked. Cruz snapped "No? I told you. They just don't get rid of things?" They weren't rich either. But they were doing good. Jackson sighed and began to rub Cruz's knee and smiled saying "Hey.. I know what we can do to pass time?." Cruz raised a brow as Jackson leaned into her face and began kissing her neck. Teasing her. She giggled and gently tried pushing him away as she said "No.. stop. Not right now?.." she giggled as he didn't listen and kissed her neck and cheek and he smiled to. He pulled her under him and leaned over her on the couch. Speaking away!

"I won't do anything but tell you things that might make you want me later?" He winked. Cruz gently pushed him upward. She pulled herself up and the faced each other. The couch squeaked with them. Cruz kissed him sweetly and spoke "I love you." Jackson smiled and replied "Love you to." She kissed him again sweetly. Jackson loved her kiss and began to kiss her more intensely and passionately. The door opens and Cruz and Jackson pulled away and stared at the old man. The man spoke up "Oh.. O just came in for a drink." It was Bernie. Cruz smiled and replied "It's fine Bernie. You aren't bothering us." Bernie walked on. "Crazy old man." Cruz giggled out. Jackson snickered then continued to make out with his girl..

An old man walked by and stopped and stared a moment. Cruz and Jackson pulled apart again and Jackson sighed and snarled "Alright old man!, you want to grab a camera and watch us or something?" Cruz's eyes widened. Jackson's did to as he looked at the guy.. that wasn't Bernie.. shit.. "Hi dad..." Cruz said blushing awkwardly. Jackson frowned a bit and waved being friendly... feeling very stupid..


	48. Putting others first

An old man walked by and stopped and stared a moment. Cruz and Jackson pulled apart again and Jackson sighed and snarled "Alright old man!, you want to grab a camera and watch us or something?" Cruz's eyes widened. Jackson's did to as he looked at the guy.. that wasn't Bernie.. shit.. "Hi dad..." Cruz said blushing awkwardly. Jackson frowned a bit and waved being friendly... feeling very stupid..

Her mother walked in and smiled. Then Cruz's dad asked "So.. you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?..". Cruz cleared her throat and stood up. Pulling Jackson up with her and said "Yeah I am so sorry um.. mom.. dad.. this is Jackson." Jackson spoke up then "Most people call me Storm." The parents walked over closer. Hugging their daughter. Cruz's mom hugged Jackson and explained "I'm a hugger. Oh.. wow.. you're like a rock.." she said suprised. Cruz giggled a bit at that then added "Jackson these are my parents..Gertrude my mother.. and Cam, my father." Jackson and Cam shook hands firmly. Cam spoke up "I'll ignore that first thing. So you race with my daughter?" Jackson smiled and answered "Yeah she's my greatest competitor. A good racer..". Cam nodded.

Gertrude explained "We are very proud. Didn't think one day she might actually do it.!" Jackson raised a brow a bit but nodded. Gertrude looked around and asked "I thought you had a daughter you were bringing along? Cruz mentioned something about her?..". Jackson answered "Yeah...she's passed out at at the moment. Long trip." Gertrude smiled and nodded and said "Good. Gives us time to get to know each other. I'll grab some drinks. Sit please? Get comfortable. What would you like Jack.. um Storm?" Jackson was about to answer alcohol but Cruz's face was a sort of. Please don't kinda look..

"Water. Water is fine." Jackson finally answered before making it to awkward. Cruz spoke up "I'll have the same mom." Gertrude walked out. The other three sat down. Quiet for a moment. The couch sqeaked awkwardly as Jackson and Cruz sat down. Gertrude came back and handed them their drinks. Jackson drank his down and choked up a bit. Cam spoke up "You?.. drank that down quick? You a drinker?"

 _Drinker? Seriously. How stupid.._

Jackson set down the empty glass and answered "I drink occasionally." Cruz couldnt help it. She bit her lips trying not to laugh at his lie!.. Cam asked "You go to college? Graduate high school?" Cruz snarled "Dad!? Don't do that?.." Cam replied "I'm just getting to know the kid?" Jackson answered "It's fine babe. Yes I did. I graduated and I went to college. It's where I started racing." Cam nodded. Gertrude asked "So you two met racing last year?" Cruz nodded. Cam spoke up "Don't you remember the race Cruz showed us? He's the guy that slammed her into the wall?" Jackson glanced at Cruz.

Cam then looked at Jackson and said "Listen um.. Storm? I'll just say it? I don't like you very much. And most the things I have heard about you.. Disgust me.. when I looked you up on the computer.. Wow... and the way you have treated my daughter.. ridiculous. But..." Cam looked at his daughter for a moment then continued to Jackson. "If Cruz wants me to... i can give you a chance. One chance." Jackson stared. Unsure what to say..

Cam asked "So.. we should probably.. address the issue up front..". Jackson stared at Cruz worried. Gertrude spoke up. "Yeah.. well I have been calling and talking with insurance to put you on ours.. and the.. um.. baby..". Cam asked "That is if you are stuck on keeping it?..". Jackson and Cruz stared at each other a moment.

Cruz stared into Jackson's blue eyes. Gertrude spoke up "You two don't have to if your not ready?.. this is a big step?..". Jackson answered "I know. And it's totally up to Cruz in the end." Cam asked "You two have talked about this right?..". Cruz sighed answering "Kinda.. I mean we kept.. I don't know.. avoiding it I guess?..". Jackson frowned. He did that.. he did this..

Cam and Gertrude stared at each other a moment. Cam spoke up "Can't avoid it Cruz." He scolded. Cruz covered her mouth. "Be right back!" She said and ran to the bathroom. Jackson sighed. Feeling so guilty...

Cam asked "How in hell does she find someone like you to knock her up?" Jackson stared. Oh that made him mad. He wanted to yell at this guy. His brows lowered and he was going to!..

 _Think of her.. Cruz would not want me just going off!.. don't say it!.._

Jackson took a deep breath.. he didn't need to mess anything else up.. Cam continued "So.. what do your parents do for a living?" Jackson thought for a second before answering..

 _Let's see.. my mom isn't around and my dad sits around drinking and bumming off my moms money and his young stupid wife?_

"My dad is a travel agent.. so he's always busy. Not around much." Lie! Lie, lie, lie! Cam nodded. Jackson sighed and frowned. Thinking.. did he want this really?.. the baby? The wife? He wanted Cruz. He wanted her for more than some girl he kept around..

Cam asked "My daughter isn't in here at the moment.." Gertrude spoke up and stood up saying "Actually I'm going to go check on her." She walked away. Cam asked "Be honest. You want that baby? I know you are a father and I'm sure a baby wouldn't be to big a change for you. But.. I can see that fight in your eyes. You don't know what you want? You want my daughter?" Jackson answered immediately without hesitating "Mr Ramirez.. Sir? I love Cruz. And if you knew me you'd know I don't love.. anyone easily..". Cam glared and snarled "I don't aim high. And I don't know you. But I know you're not good enough for her."

Jackson snickered and said "Oh I know. Believe me. I don't deserve her and I'll never be good enough for a woman like that." Cams eyes widened. He didn't expect that. Jackson realized how pathetic and weak and sappy that sounded.

 _Shit that was stupid.._

He cleared his throat and added "I mean.. I love her and she's.. she's a Okay um.. I like.. her?.. ass?.." he smiled awkwardly and so fake.

 _Why the fuck you say that!?.. holy hell.. I'm dead.. just take me now. Please.._

Cam stared speechless. Why on earth did this kid go from saying something so sweet and nice to something so rude and stupid?

Cruz and Gertrude walked back in. Sky ran in to and right up to Jackson and hugged him. Jackson picked her up and set her beside him. Cruz sat down and said "Sorry.. just.. nervous I guess..". Cam stared still unsure what to say next.. Gertrude asked "You Okay Cam?" Cam nodded and coughed a bit and said "Well.. I think I heard the mail come. I'll be right back." He left the room. Cruz watched her father leave the room. Gertrude spoke up "Okay?.. well. How about we all go out to eat? Mexican?" Jackson and Cruz stared at each other a mint. Cruz answered. "Yeah. Sounds good mom." Gertrude nodded and left the room. Jackson quickly spoke to his girl "I told your dad I liked your ass!?" Cruz bursted out laughing.

Jackson raised a brow and he snarled "I really did!? I don't even know why!?" Cruz stared and muttered "Oh?.. you really did?.. this is what I was gonna ask you?.. maybe try not to be so?." Jackson glared and finished for her "Me? Yeah I get it. I'm not exactly someone you're proud to show off to your parents.." he looked at he floor. Cruz frowned. Feeling bad she replied "Know what? Never mind. I love you and they are gonna have to see that." Jackson smiled a bit at his girl. But maybe he should tone it down at least..

They all went out to this restaurant. When they walked in people stared and instantly Cruz and Jackson were covered with fans and flashing cameras! Cam and Gertrude were pushed away quick. Cruz called out "Mom! Dad!.. hey! Go ahead get a table! We will be right there!" Sky was shoved away even by fans. Cam yelled "What!? Okay!,." He waved and he and Gertrude walked away getting seated. Jackson didn't mind to much at first but then he realized Sky wasn't at his side.. "Sky?.. He looked around his legs. She would usually grab onto him? He pulled Cruz closer and said "Sky isn't here." Cruz looked down and around. Her eyes widened! Jackson pushed through a small crowd and saw Sky sitting in the waiting area.

In a way it broke Jackson's heart.. his own daughter sidelined.. pushed away.. in the waiting area for her own father.. He stared at her a second as fans kept asking him for things and questions. But he didn't hear them.. Instead he loudly just agreed with anything and pushed through to the waiting area. It had double doors. Cruz and Jackson stared at each other. Jackson yelled "I found her. Can you handle them!?" The fans. Cruz nodded. Jackson snuck inside and shut the double doors. Sky looked up at him.

Jackson sighed and standing above he said "You didn't get hurt did you?" He knew sometimes fans could be ruthless. Sky shook her head quietly. Jackson sat down beside her and asked "Are you mad at me?" Sky answered "No.. I love that my daddy is famous. But..Sometimes..it can get scary.." Jackson looked at the doors. He never thought about it from a kids view.

He was not okay with this.. Jackson asked his daughter "Do you wanna eat here?" Sky answered slowly. "I.. wanna go home.. all those people are scary. they pushed me around and I.." her eyes teared up. Jackson grabbed her closer and explained "Hey. You don't like something you tell me. We can't go home exactly but.." he sighed thinking.. Cruz wasn't gonna like this but.. "Come on, I'll take you back to the house. Grab some?.. McDonalds?" Sky smiled and nodded. Jackson sighed and grabbed her hand and said "Hold on tight." Sky nodded and gripped Jackson's hand.

As Jackson opened the doors he realized Cruz really had gotten the crowd away. Jackson saw Cruz and her parents at the table. He and Sky went over and Jackson bent over whispering to Cruz..

"I need to get Sky out of here?..That crowd really shook her up.." Cruz looked at Sky who did look upset. Holding onto Jackson tight. Cruz looked at her parents and spoke up "Hey Jackson needs to get Sky to the house..". Gertrude asked "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Jackson answered "I just need to get her back." Cam spoke up "Well we just got here and I don't exactly trust you at my house alone?" Cruz glanced at Sky and spoke up "Than I'll go back with him. You and mom enjoy dinner okay?" Gertrude whined "But we haven't seen you in months? Weeks I gues really?" Jackson sighed and looked at Sky. She just wanted to leave.

"Look you enjoy dinner with your parents. Ride home with them. I'll take sky out to the movies or something. It's fine. Come on Sky." Jackson began walking out with Sky. Cruz frowned a bit. But it would be nice to see her parents. She did glare at her father. But she understood. No one would let someone stay in their home that they just met?..

Sky and Jackson got into the car. Sky in the back seats. Sky asked "Are we gonna really go to the movies?" Jackson looked back and sighed answering "If you want to?" Sky smiled and nodded and said "But what of those people spot you again?.." she frowned. Jackson thought for a moment. He didn't know what to tell her really. Sky asked "We could get a disguise? I have my dresses? Could we do that?" Jackson sighed. He would not play dress up..

"We can go to the drive in? I'm sure I can find one around here?" He suggested. Sky nodded and answered "But.. we still need these." She pulled up her small cardboard suitcase and opened it. Grabbing our hats and glasses. Jackson sighed and stared. Sky put on some giggly eyed glasses and a yellow sun hat with a blue scarf. Then handed Jackson some glasses and a hat. He didn't like this. He was not going to do this.

"I can't wear these things. I'm sorry. But let's get some food and head to the movies? Okay?" Sky answered "You have to wear it.." she frowned.

Jackson pulled the nice car into the line of vehicles at this drive in. He pulled up to the window and rolled it down. Handing the man some cash. "Two. One adult. One child." The man stared a moment Jackson had on pink cat eyed sunglasses and his black racing hat backwards with a furry pink crown ring thing on top around the cap. The man stared and handed Jackson change and asked "Can you take off the glasses?..". He sounded suspicious. Jackson pulled them half way down his nose and joked "Sure thing. Hey tell me? Does the tiara on the hat thing make me look cute? Thinking about trying this new look." Jackson winked at he man who just stared. Sky giggled in the back seat. Which made Jackson feel good inside. The man shrugged. Unsure what to say. Jackson smiled and replied "Alright well.. thanks buddy." Jackson drove off to park.

The guy turned to his co worker and said "I think I just saw Jackson Storm in a princess crown?..". The other man laughed and replied asking "The Jackson Storm?" The other guy nodded. Then the co worker snarled "Oh that's crazy?! I saw Obama wearing this beautiful set of fairy wings today to!" The man glared at his co worker who laughed and continued "You crack me up Michael. You're to much." He shook his head laughing. "THE JACKSON STORM! Hahahahaha!"

Afterwards they headed back home. Sky seemed to be all hyper. Jackson thought she'd die down by the time they were home but not really. Sky jumped out the car. Followed by Jackson. They rang the door bell. "Hey you know the drill. Bed time. We are not acting like this inside okay?" Sky smiled and answered "Okay...". She then proceeded to continuously ring the door bell. Over and over and over. Jackson grabbed her hand and snarled "Stop!? What if they are sleeping?" Cruz opened the door. She had to stop herself from bursting into laughter. Sky and Jackson walked inside. "Alright now Sky?.. bed time." Sky friend and asked "Why?" Jackson glared answering "Because I said so." He pointed to the bedroom. Sky frowned and walked that way.

Jackson turned to Cruz. Kinda annoyed at Sky. Cruz giggled a bit. Jackson asked "Sorry about dinner.. Where are your parents?" Cruz smiled answering "Ones in bed. The other is showering. And it's okay. They actually were really understanding. And I guess impressed that you put Sky above everything." Jackson raised a brow. Did he really do that. "I.. guess I did?.." he said. Kinda suprisinf himself. Cruz giggled and replied "And you look so sexy tonight." Jackson smiled and asked "Really?" Crux rubbed his chest and nodded explaining "Especially with that fluffy crown and hat combo on your head." Jackson gave a weird look and looked up at the top his head as he grabbed the crown off his head. He even blushed a bit.

"Sky.." he muttered. Cruz laughed and kissed his cheek. Sky ran out and sat on the couch. Not even in pajamas yet. Jackson glared and firmly asked "Um? Why aren't you in bed?" Sky looked over and answered "I'm to happy to sleep?.." she kinda whined. Jackson rubbed his eyes a bit and snarled "I don't care. Go to bed." Sky gave him a nasty look and went back to the bedroom. Cruz muttered "She's testing you." Jackson raised a brow and asked "What? No she listens to me." Cruz pointed over toward he hall. Jackson glanced over. Sky was peeking at them through the hall door. Jackson sighed and snarled at his daughter "Bed. Now." Sky spoke up "I need a story..". Jackson sighed. Cruz smiled and spoke up "Don't worry. I got this tonight. Hey I'm coming to read to you Sky. Be there just a moment okay?" Sky smiled and nodded. Running back into the room. Jackson set the crown down. Cruz began to head to the room.

Jackson stopped her and grabbed her arm. "Cruz.." she stared into his blue grey eyes and waited. "I want to keep the baby. I mean you!..I want.. YOU... to keep the baby..". Cruz smiled a bit as he continued. "I know it ruined your plans for racing and I am so sorry.. Ruins.. And it's my fault. But.. I don't know?.. I want you and I can't.. I don't know?.. I just want this. All of this." Cruz hugged him and replied "I'm so glad.. I want his to..". Jackson felt his heart feel warm and funny. Inside his chest. It was such a good and addictive feeling. He smiled. He loved her. He really loved this crazy woman.


	49. Woops

Cruz went on to the bedroom. Jackson smiled. Picking up the stupid pink crown. "A baby.. hmm." He said quietly to himself. Cam came out. He and Jackson stared at each other a moment. Cam walked up, wearing red striped pajamas pants and a black shirt. Cam spoke up "It was a nice thing you did for your daughter back there." Jackson nodded and replied "Yeah.. she just.. needed to get out of there. Sorry if I ruined dinner." Cam explained "Nah you didn't. But.. gonna ask you to.. stay in the guest bed Gertrude made up." Jackson sighed but agreed "Yeah um.. alright..".

He didn't like that. He wanted to sleep with Cruz. He was already uncomfortable enough. Cam spoke up asking "Do you smoke? Anything like that? Drugs?" Jackson stared and answered "No?" Cam nodded and explained "Cause I looked you up a bit and you have a lot of.. interesting photos." Jackson sighed and explained whispering "A lot of photos are taken by fans and are taken at the.. um.. worst moments really." Cam nodded and replied "Really? Cause.. there's not anything bad posted about my daughter? She's a lovely woman. Very respected I guess compared to you." Jackson just stared.. unsure what to say exactly. All he new is that he could really use a drink right now. Cam took a breath and continued "Alright, well.. have a good night. Oh and.. stay out of my daughters um.. room for night? Okay?"

Jackson joked "Not like I could do much more damage?" He chuckled a bit. Cam stared at him. Jackson's eyes widened.

 _Why did I say that.._

"Yeah. You could." Cam replied and walked out. Jackson sighed. He was an idiot for saying that. Jackson went into the small room where Cruz and Sky were. Sky was pretty much out of it. Cruz covered her up. Cruz would make the perfect mother. Cruz. He smiled watching her. Cruz walked over to Jackson and whispered "She's out.. Im sorry about dinner.." Jackson smiled and leaned against the door way and replied "You're amazing Cruz." Cruz layed her head on his chest. Jackson wrapped his hands on her waistline. His hand where the baby was. He rubbed her tummy a little. He was nervous about this one.. What if t hurt Cruz?.. what if she changed her mind?..

Jackson spoke up "Well.. guess we are in separate rooms." Cruz giggled quietly and grabbed his shirt and said "Don't mean we have to.. You know?.. I could always sneak in later?.." she smiled. Jackson couldn't help but smile and replied "Well I like the sound of that..". Cruz kissed his cheek and said "Go on. I may sneak in at some point." Jackson chuckled a little and kissed her passionately "Night Jackson." She said letting him go. Jackson nodded and shut the door.

Jackson headed up to the little place made up for him. He stared at it. Raising a brow.. an air mattress.. Jackson sighed.. "Great.." he muttered.

Morning came along. Cruz snuck in early and shook Jackson gently. "Babe.. oh my gosh? My parents made you sleep on the floor on the mattress?..". Jackson opened his eyes and groaned a bit. Rubbing his neck.

He felt horrible. He had never slept so uncomfortable before!.. He sat up and replied "Yeah.. it's.. Ow.. not so bad..". Cruz rolled her eyes and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Jackson moaned a little and grabbed her shoulder. Rubbing down her arm and middle and down onto her thigh. "I don't think you came up last night?" Jackson said. Cruz giggled and pulled away answering "No.. sorry. I was dealing with Sky. She was kind of restless last night." Jackson frowned. Thinking.

"What's wrong?" Cruz asked her love. Jackson sighed answering "For one.. Sky is my responsibility. You shouldn't have to take care of her..". Cruz smiled and replied "Awe.. Jackson I love that little girl to. And if we are getting married?.. I mean I don't mind?" Jackson thought about that. He stared at Cruz's tummy again.. Nervous a little. "You know your dad doesn't like me." Cruz answered "I know. I talked with him some this morning. It's not exactly you.. but.. the things he's saw and been told by my mom." Jackson sighed. A lot of horrible things.. "But isn't that everything you told them?" Cruz's eyes widened as she replied answering "Yes. I told them the good to. They just.. See the bad more than the good right now.."

Jackson snarled "Are you still gonna marry me if they continue to hate me?" Cruz laughed answering "Ofcorse. I love you and I love my parents but it's my choice to marry your smart mouth." Jackson smiled. At least his relationship didn't depend on these people and him getting along. Because that probably wouldn't happen. "Go on and shower babe. I'll see what everyone thinks we should do today. I will even set you something nice out to wear." Jackson raised a brow but then she kissed him sweetly. As she pulled away she faked a smile saying "Wow.. and take care of that morning breath Jackson." He chuckled a bit and got up off the floor and down to shower.

Jackson got out and opened the curtain grabbed the towel and dried off. He wrapped it around his middle covering lower self. Cam walked in. Jackson just stared a moment. Unsure what to think. Came started brushing his teeth. Jackson asked "Is this the master bathroom?..". Cam shook his head answering "Other one isn't working right. Sink is making a mess everywhere. So I had to shut it off." Jackson nodded awkwardly. Cam looked up and down at Jackson and added "You take care of your body? That's good.oh I'm sorry!.. Go on out." Jackson awkwardly walked around Cam trying to get around without.. touching everything awkwardly.

Jackson opened the door and began to walk out. Cam tripped over the rug and Jackson slid and fell out of the bathroom door falling down and tripping right onto Cruz's mother! They both fell. Jackson sat up over Gertrude in a.. interesting position. Cruz ran over hearing the loud thud. "Everyone okay!?... what on earth?..". She stared at Jackson laying on top face to face with her mother..

Cam opened the door up more and snarled "Get off my wife." Gertrude blushed and made the comment "You're um.. very um..". She didn't know what to say. Jackson replied saying "You can.. move your hand now..". Her hand was underneath between them. Her eyes widened and Jackson stood up holding the towel around himself and sighed "gonna get dressed.." he said. Cam nodded and explained "Probably a good idea." Jackson and Cruz stared at each other a moment. Cruz almost bursted out laughing really. She followed Jackson to the room.

"Hey.." She said as she shut the door. Jackson replied "That was really.." "Embarrassing?" Cruz asked. Jackson glared and snarled "I was gonna say fun." He joked. Cruz glared with a smile at him and said "You're not as funny as you think you are." Jackson chuckled and took off the towel " I know." Cruz stared blushing a little. Jackson smiled and began to get dressed. Cruz turned around and explained "Why are you so mean?" Jackson raised a brow putting on his boxers and jeans asking "What do you mean?" Cruz giggled a bit and explained "You're a tease Jackson. You know that. And you do it on purpose!" She scolded. Jackson walked up still shirtless and his jeans not yet buttoned or zipped. He came up behind her and kissed her neck. "oh?.. so is this teasing?.." he said. His breath on her neck.

Cruz giggled as he kissed her neck again and her shoulder and her ear.. she clinched a bit and said with a cute little snort "Stop!.. please..". Jackson grabbed her hips and asked "Is it too much?..". He knew it was. Cruz turned around. Placing her hands on his chest and kissed him passionately. He moaned a little. Showing a little something through his jeans. Cruz began to lower her hands and giggled a bit. She loved his affection and loved showing him affection. Jackson and Cruz kissed passionately and began to take his jeans down when..

The door opened and Gertrude asked "Honey what do you think about having turkey for.. oh god!." "Mom!?" Cruz yelled. Gertrude stared for a second at well.. Jackson's swollen.. you get it! "Mom!" Cruz yelled as Gertrude slammed the door shut quick! Jackson and Cruz stared at each other for a second. Cruz was bright red blushing and embarrassed. Then they both began to laugh! They laughed pretty hard for a moment with each other. Cruz said blushing red still "I can't believe she saw that!" Jackson chuckled and calmed down as he replied "Hey, at least she knows her daughter is well taken care of right?" Cruz laughed and hit his chest! "Ow!?" He yelped. Still chuckling a bit. "You're not funny!.." Cruz said laughing a little still. Jackson rolled his eyes smiling. It was a funny.

They walked over to the dining room for breakfast. Sky sat right down between Jackson and Cruz. Which was fine. Gertrude blushed red as she fixed up plates and handed it to them all. Cam asked "What's wrong with you Gertrude?" She stared at her husband wide eyes and glanced at Jackson but quickly turned away. Embarrassed mostly. Jackson snickered a bit. Gertrude fixed her own and sat down near her husband. They ate some slowly.

Jackson knew Gertrude was feeling awkward now more than ever so asked "So being here and seeing all the photos has me curious? What was Cruz like growing up?" Cruz glanced at Jackson. Off of him to ask.. Cam smiled and answered "Well. She is our middle child. The tomboy of the family to!" Gertrude nodded and added "She was on gymnastics and ballet for the longest time." Jackson's chuckled and replied "Really? That explains some things." Cruz shook her head at him. Sky spoke up "I wanna do ballet." Cruz replied "I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind that at all." Jackson didn't know a thing about it.

Cam continued "Well up until about high school. Them all cruz did was work and train and work and train. We told her she needed to stop and just join us in the paper business." Gertrude patted Cams hand and added "Dream small. But. We were wrong for that." Cruz smiled at her parents. She made them proud. Jackson asked "Did you have a job? During school?" Talking to Cruz. Cruz nodded answering as she ate "Yeah? I had save up for everything? Didn't you work while going through school?"

 _No... never needed to..._

Cam and Gertrude stared waiting to hear Jackson's answer.. "Um.. no i.. really just worked on the race car..

A lot..." he said feeling very privileged now.. they ate a bit. Silently finishing. Cam asked "So where exactly did you grow up?" Jackson sighed answering "California. I left home young though and never really looked back." Gertrude asked "Well you keep in touch with your parents don't you?" Jackson but his lip a bit. Cruz noticed he looked uncomfortable as he answered that one, "Well.. sure. I mean here and there? Right?.." he faked a small laugh.. Cruz glared a bit curiously. But left it be.

Gertrude cleaned up from breakfast with Cruz's help. Jackson and Sky sat down in the living room. Cam left for work for the day. Gertrude and the three of them sat down and planned what to do for the day.


	50. Not exactly what i planned

So Jackson thought it'd be a good idea to set up a nice lunch thing for the Ramirez family at the beach. Jackson went to bedroom and looked up a few things. Making reservations for things. Cruz came in and shut the door. "So?.. a beach lunch?" She asked. Jackson answered "Yeah I think it'd be nice. The sun. The beach. I'm having a professional.. dinner made and we will have some wine. And some no alcohol beverages to. I'm not stupid." He glared. Cruz giggled and replied "I think that everyone will like it. What's on the menu?" Jackson smiled answering "Nope. You're not seeing either."

Cruz smiled a bit and said "Well I can't wait. You always have the most beautiful taste and nicest ideas." Jackson thought about that. It was normal to him? He grew up with professionally made meals and as far as he knew his dad drank all the time. He was even allowed a sip as child sometimes.. usually when his mom wasn't home..

"I'm thinking maybe tonight we could have a nice night to? Just the two of us and Sky?" Jackson added. Cruz thought a moment before answering "Um.. we are leaving tomorrow?.. but.. alright. Think you deserve that. Long as you don't start fumbling around with my mom again." She laughed. Jackson glared and rolled his eyes.

As lunch came around, Cruz rode in the back seat next to Sky as Gertrude awkwardly sat in the passenger side next to Jackson. They drove over to the beach. Meeting up with Cam. They walked out. They all stared a bit. Cam asked "I thought we were having a beach picnic?.. anyone even bring anything?" Cruz explained "Well Jackson planned it dad? And he never disappoints." Cam snickered a bit. Jackson rolled his eyes as Sky asked "You did plan it right?" Jackson smiled at his little girl answering "Yeah. Hey this way guys!." He walked toward the water. Everyone followed. A bit confused.

They walked out. A small sail boat came over. Cruz asked "I thought we were on the beach?" Jackson answered "Well close to the beach.. did I forget to mention the sail boat part?" Cruz shook her head smiling. The boat came as close as it could. Cam asked "How do we get out there?" Jackson answered "We paddle?" Kinda rude. But alright. This was Cruz's guy... the family paddles out to the boat and strapped the paddle boats onto the side. Getting on. Cruz and Gertrude's eyes widened with surprise seeing the front of the boat made up a little table and purple comfortable chairs with little pillows. Candles lined up over the table. Fancy glass plates and then some guy in a suit came over and took Gertrude's hand asking "May I help you get seated mam?" Gertrude took the mans hand with a smile. Suprised. Cam glared a bit. Jackson was a show off. And trying to impress. They all sat down. Two waiters in nice suits served them.

First was bread and melted butter with cream and wine. Juice for the kid. Then they had some fresh salad and roast beef tips along side baked potatoes stuffed with bacon and salmon. Which you'd think sounded odd but was really good. Sky loved it. As they finished up Cam looked around at the beautiful waters and spoke up "Well.. I won't lie this is.. impressive. I see why Cruz fell for you." Jackson half smiled a little. Feeling good about himself. Sky asked "Do we get desert?" Jackson chuckled answering "Yeah hold on." He waved at the water and they were brought some pound cake slices covered in raspberries and mint.. "Wow. This is all so good?" Gertrude complimented. Cruz grabbed Jackson's hand. He did good this time.

Sky asked for seconds of desert which Jackson must have her his. He wasn't that hungry. They headed back to shore shortly and went back to the cars. Cam had to go back to the office. So he said a few goodbyes and went on. Jackson and Cruz, Sky and Gertrude all packed up and headed back home. Sky went ahead to the bathroom tub to take a bath. Cruz and Jackson sat on the couch while Gertrude started getting things ready for dinner.

Cruz turned on rsn. Watching a bit. Jackson asked "Your parents haven't seen you actually race in person sense you became a racer? Have they?" Cruz shook her head answering "Nope." Jackson asked "Well?.. Maybe I'm wrong but isn't that something parents do?" Cruz raised a brow and replied "Not mine. But I don't exactly remember ever seeing your parents at a race? Wait have I met them and not known?" Jackson shook his head answering "They don't really like the races. Not a big deal to them..". He lied. Cruz nodded and said "Well I can't wait to meet them someday." Jackson raised a brow.. why would she care to? And why did she want him to meet hers?.. did he really?.. mean that much to her? He kinda smiled.

They watched some of rsn. Cruz asked "What are your parents names anyway?" Jackson sighed and answered asking "Why do you wanna know? Know what I need to check on Sky anyway." He got up and walked out of the room to check up on his daughter. Really as an excuse to avoid anything about his parents. Cruz brushed it off.

Jackson knocked on the bathroom door hearing water splashing around. "Hey kid.. you alright in there?" Sky answered loudly "Yeah! Can we get donuts for dinner?" Jackson answered a bit confused why on earth someone would want that to eat?.. "Um?.. maybe breakfast? Come on and get out Sky." Sky growled a bit answering "Fine..". Jackson shook his head and walked back to the living room onto the squeaky old couch. Honestly it smelt weird. Like old food?.. maybe?

Gertrude walked in. Staring at Jackson a moment. Blushing a little. Cruz noticed and asked "Need some help with dinner?" Gertrude shookher head and looked away answering "Um no but could well yes. Can you two? Three? Run to the store for a few things I need for dinner?" Cruz smiled answering "Yeah! No prob mom." Gertrude smiled "Great. I'll get a small list together." She walked out. Avoiding looking at Jackson. Cruz giggled and said softly "I don't know if my mom will ever look at you the same again." Jackson half smiled and replied "Awe.. well I have that effect I guess?" She shrugged. Cruz shook her head at his aweful smart mouth.

Sky walked out and sat down on the floor with her doll and brushed its hair. Gertrude walked in and handed Cruz a small list of items. She smiled at Sky and asked "Sky right?" Sky looked up at the older woman and nodded. Gertrude asked "You know I bet the is pretty cool to your friends what your dad and Cruz do for jobs huh?" Just making friendly chat. Cruz smiled and grabbed Jackson's hand. Sky replied "Well my teacher told me that I don't know what I mean and that I keep mispronouncing my words.." Cruz giggled and corrected. "Prounounce you mean?" Sky looked over an noddd explaining. "I told my class my daddy was a raciss for a job? And they all looked Mrs Nedison like I said something bad." Jackson quickly asked "Wait? You have been telling your class your dad does what now?"

"Raciss?" Sky answered with a shrug. Jackson asked "No no.. you told them your dad is a?..". Sky paused and stared before answering slowly "Raciss?..". Jackson shook his head feeling like an idiot! This kid had been going around saying he was a races but coming out like racist.. Cruz tried not to smile but it was actually really funny! Gertrude raised her brows and her eyes widened and said "It's actually racer.. honey.. your dad is a racer.. or you could say race car driver? Hmm?" Sky just stared. Confused a little and feeling like she was in a small amount of trouble.. "Mama always told me not to go around saying what dad did because people wouldn't know what I meant.." Jackson snarled "I see why." He shook his head. Okay it was a little funny.. but so awful!

Cruz mentioned to her mother "Oh! Jackson had something for me and Sky to do tonight. So I don't know if we will be here for dinner." Gertrude frowned a bit and Jackson spoke up "Oh no? My thing can wait til after dinner. It's fine. Might work better anyway for me then." Cruz asked "You sure?" Jackson nodded looking at Gertrude who turned away quickly. Still flushed. Cruz nodded and said "Alright well. Let's get these few things then. Come on Sky." Cruz stood up. Jackson and Sky followed...

Well they grabbed he few things. Headed home. Wasn't long Cam returned from work at his office. They say down to eat a nice family dinner. Chatting a bit.

Cam sipped his drink and changed the conversation from Gertrude's gardening, "So? Jackson, you said your father worked in the travel agency?" Jackson snickered "Yeah, like my dad would ever travel anywhere." He joked. Can raised a brow and asked "I thought he?.." Cam paused. Jackson looked up at Cam and realized.

 _Crap.. I told him he did before..._

Jackson coughed and explained "Well I mean he did. And.. now he is retired..." lie! Cam raised a brow and answered back "Oh. Okay." Cruz leaned over and asked "I didn't know your dad use to travel? Actually I don't know much about him at all?" Jackson coughed down his drink.

After dinner the family sat down and played a few board games. Not a big deal. Jackson saw the time and nudged Cruz saying "We should be going. Got a Little night planned for the three of us." Sky whined and said "Why?.. I wanna play more games?...". Jackson thought a moment. Thinking of canceling them for Sky.. "hey we can watch Sky and play games while the two of you go?" Gertrude offered. Cam asked "We can?" Gertrude gave him a br of a glare. Jackson asked "Are you sure? And Sky is that when okay?" Sky smiled and nodded "Yeah I guess. I really wanna play apples again." She giggled. Jackson smiled a bit. Cruz grabbed his hand and said "Well let's go then. Thanks mom." Gertrude smiled "Anytime dear." The two walked outside. Leaving.

"So?.. nice to have some alone time?.." Cruz said seductively. Jackson smiled at her and drove toward the beach again. Cruz layed her hand on Jackson's knee and asked "What's the plan?.." God she sounded so sexy! Jackson answered "Well I figured we could park and sit and listen to some music.. maybe take a nightly walk on the beach?" Cruz giggled some. Jackson arrived at the beach and parked the car. It was dark out. Quiet. You could hear the waves. "Well..". She gazed into Jackson's eyes. Jackson smiled and leaned in. They began to kiss passionately. Cruz moaned into his mouth. But the moaned turned into a groan and she shoved Jackson away and opens the door. "Babe!?" Jackson called out. Cruz basically fell to her knees outside the car!

Jackson opened he door and ran around. Cruz began to throw up.. a lot.. Jackson stepped back. Disgusting.. he sighed and walked up behind her. He knelt down and held her hair up. Cruz felt a little better.. "Hmm So that's what a Mexican thanksgiving would look like.." he snarled and joked. Cruz wiped her face on her sleeve and slowly smacked Jackson's arm. "That's horrible.." she barely said. Jackson sighed. He helped Cruz back into the car. Shutting the door. Careful not to step in the barf.. He got into the driver side and sat there. Cruz looked embarrassed and upset.. her face was red.. "I'm sorry I ruined tonight.. first time alone and.. ofcorse.. Guess we should get use to not getting to do anything much anymore huh?..". Jackson frowned. Thinking about that..

With Sky around now they did kinda cut their alone time in half.. now a pregnancy.. oh gosh Cruz was going to get huge!.. and the hormones!.. no more alone time ever.. "Let's just, go home.." Cruz said disappointed.. Jackson sighed and started the car. "No." He said firmly. Cruz raised a brow and asked "You really wanna?.. after I just barfed while making out with you?" Jackson snickered a little and replied "I can say I've never had that happen before. But, no I mean.. Let's just relax together? I'll sit in the back and give you a nice shoulder massage and we

Can go through the drive through and grab something to drink? Hmm?" Cruz smiled and asked "Are you sick?" Jackson raised a brow answering "No? If i knocked you up maybe I can at least make you feel better about it?" Cruz rolled her eyes and leaned over on his shoulder. "I like that idea. Jackson.. I love you." Jackson smiled more, "Love you to babe."


	51. Now his family

Jackson and Cruz returned to her parents home. Hey walked in quietly. Sky was asleep on the couch. Gertrude sitting across in the recliner rocking. She whispered to them "Hope you two had fun. Jackson, your daughter is just a doll. She is such a sweet heart." Jackson smiled a bit and nodded. Cruz whispered "Im gonna go shower after.. getting sick like that." Gertrude asked "You got sick? What happened?" Cruz shook her head. Embarrassed. She didn't want to talk about it. She just left the room to the bathroom.

Jackson walked over and looked at Sky sleeping peacefully. Smiling a bit at her. Gertrude spoke softly "You love your daughter well. Cruz explained the situation to me somewhat.. Sky's mother passing. Cam still is a bit skeptical but I think it takes a real man to do what you did." Jackson replied "Thank you.. that.. means a lot." Jackson glanced back at Sky and said "Well.. better get this one to bed." Gertrude replied quick "Oh shes fine dear. You can let her sleep. Give you and Cruz some rest." Jackson stared at Gertrude and nodded. Then went off to the room. Jackson got some comfortable clothes on. Laying down. Thinking. It wasn't long Cruz came in. Jackson sat up and asked "Hey.. how um? You feel better?" Cruz sat down next to him. Her brown hair was damp and waved down. She had on a black tank top and purple shorts. She crawled up under the blanket with Jackson.

She pulled his face close and began to kiss him passionately. She coaxed him up on top of her and Jackson managed to mutter "What?.. What are you.. doing?" Cruz bit his lips and kissed his cheek answering "Don't talk.. just kiss me..". Cruz pulled Jackson's face closer and began to lower her hands...

Morning came. And everyone at etoheyher for breakfast. Cruz was sick again. The smell of the grease made her sick. Sky was actually kinda ready to be home. Back to school. Jackson headed to the room Sky and Cruz stayed in to pack up Sky's things. Cruz sat with him. Kinda helping him pack. "You know.. I was thinking? About us moving into our own place?" Jackson raised a brow and asked "Yeah. I know we need to but. We don't have to until we are actually engaged. Or even until we're married?" He shrugged.

Cruz nodded and explained "But we basically live together now? I'm over so much I might as well?" Jackson smiled and kissed Cruz's cheek "And I love that."

He said. Cruz continued afterwards "I think Radiator Speings would be a nice place for Sky?" Jackson froze and stared at Cruz a moment. "And it's not to busy and crazy like the city?" She added. Jackson sighed and replied "You want to live there?" He asked. Cruz shrugged. She looked adorable with that little shrug. "Could build our own place? Like the McQueen's did? And no more me having to travel between towns just to practice with Mr McQueen?" Cruz mentioned that with a smile.

Jackson glared "Why can't you just practice with me?" He asked. Cruz raised a brow and giggled answering "Because I feel like I'm cheating. But I'll race you? Plus they have the dirt track there and I really think Sky would love it!?" Cruz seemed stuck on it maybe. Jackson rolled his eyes. Part of him thought Cruz only wanted to be close to Lightning. Which was annoying. "I'll think about it." He snarled. But he really wouldn't think about it. He just didn't like the town like Cruz. Although it made a little sense.

Somagtwr packing they headed back to say goodbyes and such. Cam shook Jackson's hand and said "You take care of my daughter." Jackson replied "I intend to." Firmly. Cam still didn't like Jackson all that much but.. Cruz loved him.. the entire rid ehom Cruz kept making reason why moving to radiator springs would be a good thing. And truly she made some good points. Jackson didn't care. He was to busy thinking to himself about how he'd get the perfect ring and how to ask in a way that wasn't like before..

Days passed. A week or so...

Storm was getting the perfect ring for Cruz. He meant that he would ask her again. With a ring. Not in the rain. Not in a crazy emotional state.

He had to hire a baby sitter. He wanted to purpose to her before the race season started. Which was only like two weeks away now. He and Cruz talked. They would definitely keep the baby. She was about a full month along. They went out to this beautiful high dollar glass restaurant. Glass like style floors. Glass windows as walls. Glass ceiling. Which was beautiful. You could stare at the sky while you dine. Glass tables. You get it. Cruz had moved in with Storm in his pad while they built here home in Radiator Springs.

Storm stared at the ring he had picked out. A beautiful bright diamond three stone 7/8 ct princess cut 14k yellow gold. It made him think of Cruz. It was good. It cost a lot. He hoped she'd like it. He wasn't nervous to ask her again. He knew she'd say yes. He couldn't wait to make them official. He wore the full dressed up suit. Tie and nice shoes. He wanted to make sure he looked good for her. He walked out waiting for Cruz. Sky was sitting with her baby sitter. "Dad?.. why are you all dressed up?"

Storm answered with a smile to his daughter. "Well. I'm going to ask Cruz to marry me tonight." Sky smiled and replied "But she already lives with us?" Storm nodded. "Yes, but this way she will be my wife. Not my girlfriend." Sky sighed "So she will be my new mommy?" Storm wrapped his arm around Sky and explained "I lost my mom when I was young to. No one can replace your mom. I don't want Cruz to take Rachel's place okay?" Sky nodded. Cruz stepped out quietly. She listened as Storm continued. "But I believe Cruz will be an amazing woman for you to look up to." Sky asked "Did your mommy get sick to?" Storm sighed. Not really wanting to get into that. Plus Sky was to young. Sky smiled then turned seeing Cruz. Storm glanced over to.

Cruz was wearing a bright yellow sweater style dress with dark black panty hose and some black sneakers. She looked so good. Storm stood up "Wow." Cruz's hair was wavy and curly flowing down her shoulders. She had a bright red lipstick on. "Cruz babe you have outdone yourself." She smiled. She walked closely up to to Storm and looked him up and down. Sky made a face and spoke "Are you two gonna kiss?" Storms eyes widened and he looked down at Sky. "Behave for the sitter. Okay?" Sky nodded. Storm hired a limousine to take them to the glass palace. Cruz was very impressed. On the way inside they were jumped kinda by press and cameras. They were one of the favorite couples of Hollywood by now.

"After you Miss Ramirez?" Storm held the door for her. The night sky was beautiful at the table. "Jackson this place is amazing! I've never been somewhere like this." He smiled. "Only the best for my girl." He asnwered slyly.

After some nice dinner and some beautiful violin music. And some wine the night came to end with Jackson hitting one knee and opening the bright red box with the gorgeous ring. Asking Cruz,

"Cruz Ramirez.. make me the happiest man in the world. And be more than my girl. Be my wife?" He slid the ring onto Cruz's finger. Cruz ofcorse said yes and jumped out the chair hugging him tight. A lot of people got their phones out and posted pictures and videos of his purposal. They planned to marry soon. Before the baby bump would be seen much. Cruz wanted the baby born into a marriage. Storm didn't mind it.

That night along with Sky they were talking about who to invite of their friends and families.

"My mom and dad and brother and sister ofcorse. Sky should be aloud to have a few friends right?" Storm nodded as Sky was excited. "What about your parents or.. dad Jackson?" Storms smile faded and he answered with a glare. "Nah. My dad won't wanna come." Cruz asked "Well?.. why not?" Storm sighed. Sky nagged to now. "Yeah why not?" Storm answered with an eye roll to "Cause he's not been in my life for years. He would just hit on you anyways." Cruz snorted a laugh "Well I'm not that good looking." She joked. Storm answered. "No. My dad is a dick." Sky spoke up "swear jar." Storm glared and continued. "He is. He just shoves his money in everyone's faces and brags about himself and his perfect life. And tells me how I should live. He will just be annoying. He's.. just.. Horrible to listen to." Cruz replied. "He's still your dad though. I wanna meet him. If he's gonna be my father in law?" Sky spoke up "we should make a trip of it! We can go on vacation!" Cruz got excited to "Yes totally!? Where's he live!?" Storm growled "More like which house is he staying in this time. No."

Sky begged "Please! I want another family vacation!" She begged. Cruz and Storm stared at each other. Storm asked "You consider us all a family?" Sky answered "Yeah?.. isn't that what we are?.." it warmed his heart. Sky considered the three.. soon four of them a family?.. not many knew about the baby. They were vague with the media when asked. They didn't want to announce it yet. Cruz added "Come on Jackson. The race season will be here soon and we won't get another trip. Let's do it?" Storm glared. "I don't know..". Cruz added "And before you know it.. I won't be able to travel?..". Sky gave some big ole puppy dog eyes and pout. Cruz joined in. "You two are seriously gonna do the face? It won't work." They continued. Storm glared. Thinking. Maybe it would be nice to see his dad?.. maybe he changed...

Jackson sighed answering "I will call him tomorrow. Okay?.." he grumbled. Sky jumped and shouted "Yes! I win!" Running to her room. Jackson didn't understand. Cruz asked "Maybe you'll be suprised to find your dad misses you? What happened between you two?" Jackson stared. Thinking a moment. He frowned answering "Eh.. just.. Never got along.." he didn't want to tell Cruz about the drugs. The drinking.. the suicide attempt.. Kenna.. his fathers.. wife... His dad only bright chaos. But.. Cruz had a way of making things good. So?.. maybe she could bring out the best of this. And he was his dad. Maybe it was just Seeing Cruz with her family. That.. made Jackson want that to..

Cruz decided to read to Sky that night. It was late. Jackson had gotten a shower and into some slee wear. It was funny he use to sleep in just whatever. Sometimes with nothing. But after having Sky. He began to always wear some pants and a shirt usually to. Jackson grabbed his phone and sat down. Debating if he really wanted to see his dad.. Maybe they could put things behind. Be like Cruz and her family. Maybe?.. Sky could know her grandfather?.. Jackson really never knew his. His paternal grandparents seemed uninterested in anything to do with him and his father. And his maternal ones were cut off once his mother passed.

Jackson pressed the numbers in on his phone. Thinking if he called late at night maybe his dad wouldn't answer and then he could make an excuse not to see him. The phone rang a few times. Perfect. No answer. Until there was..

 _Storm residents._

It was the attendant.

"Um.. is Jack?.. available?.."

 _He is in a meeting. May I take a message?_

Yeah right, a meeting? More like sleeping with whoever he had..

"Um.. no. Don't worry about it."

The phone made a clicking sound. Then Jack picked up.

 _I told you about answering my nightly calls Joey! Might be someone.. um personal.._

Jackson figured that meant some woman. But decided the heck with it and spoke up.

"Dad it's me."

 _Jackson?.. hang up Joey._

The attendant did as asked.

 _Why are you calling? You drunk? Need a ride?_

"What? No?..". Well he may had a little wine in his system.

"Um.. I'm eganged."

 _Really? That Ramirez girl I see you with in the media?_

"Yeah. Anyways.. she"-

 _Give me some details son? What's she like? Gotta be something good in the bedroom huh!? Especially to lock down a storm!?_

"No just stop. I'm getting married. And she wanted to meet my family first."

 _Great! I'd love to meet her._

Jackson glared. Thinking. Maybe it would be a bad idea...

 _How about for the weekend?_

"Dad I won't just be bringing her."

 _Who else? Oh! You got one of them wives!? Nice!_

"What? No!? Just listen!.. Rememeber Rachel?.."

 _Did I sleep with her?_

"God I hope not.. The one that.. you told her I was dead."

 _Oh!.. right.._

"Yeah she kept the baby. I have the kid now to.."

The phone got silent.

 _What are you talking about?.. you mean the kid in the media with you?_

"Yes. I mean actually.. She's amazing and."-

 _Why on earth did you take the kid Jackson!?_

 _I tried to help you and you just did that mistake anyway? I thought she got rid of it?_

"Your a piece of work.. you know that.. Look I just was wanting to see about you and I?.. trying to see each other again?.. maybe?.."

 _Sure Jackson. I'd love to reconnect with you! I've missed my son! My best wing man by far!_

"Dad I'm getting married. I don't want her to know about those things?.. please?"

 _Alright alright.. But I'm giving you a bachelor party you will forget! Right!_

Jackson sighed. Annoyed.. "Just text me when's good? Okay?"

 _Yes sir! This weekend! No doubt!_

Jackson hung up. Wondering if this would be the best idea...


	52. Parenting isnt easy

Morning came. Cruz couldn't help looking at her ring. Jackson noticed. Which actually made him glad. Happy to her happy. Jackson sat up from bed. Shirtless. Cruz looked at him. Rubbing his chest a little. "I love getting to wake up seeing that in the morning.." She said in a kinda groggy voice. Jackson smiled and replied "Soon it'll be every morning Mrs Storm." Cruz smiled and giggled a little. Then she rolled over between Jackson's legs and kissed his hard abs.. moaning and licking up his abs and stomach. "You're in a good mood?" Jackson said smiling. Cruz looked up at him for a second and continued to kiss and suck his abs and kissed lower. Kissing his pants. Jackson liked where things were going and it showed.

Cruz sat up and sat over on top of him. Taking off her shirt. Jackson kissed her neck and kissed her chin.. Sending a small moan. Jackson rolled Cruz over crawled on top of her. Continuing to kiss her lips. "Daddy!" The door swung open and Sky yelled. Cruz shoved Jackson off. He rolled back beside Cruz. Sitting up and grabbing a pillow to cover his lap. Cruz pulled the sheet over her bare skin. Both of them stared pale and embarrassed. "What's wrong?!" Cruz asked. Sky stared a moment and asked "Why are you both naked?..". Jackson glanced at Cruz. Hoping she had an excuse.. "Um.. it's.. just.." Jackson muttered. Not being able to think of a reason.. Cruz spoke up "What did you need sweetie?" She asked.

Sky answered asking "Am I going to school today?" Jackson and Cruz's eyes both widened. "Crap.. yeah go on and let me get dressed and I'll take you Okay?" Jackson said. Sky nodded and left the room. "Hey shut the door!?" Jackson yelled. Sky walked and shut the door. Jackson groaned "That was awful..". Cruz laughed a bit. Jackson got up and went and got dressed.

Jackson squealed to a stop at the school. Running with Sky into the school. He watched Sky run to her class room. Jackson left. Headed home. The day went on. He and Cruz talked a lot about moving to Radiator springs. The wedding ideas and such. Hours went by.

Jackson and Cruz were watching some tv on the couch. Some weird show Cruz liked. Jackson's phone rang. He noticed it was the number saved for the school? "I better answer." He said annoyed. Cruz asked "Did you get in trouble at school?" She joked. Jackson smiled and shook his head. Answering the phone

"Storm here. Yeah. What? Really?.. uh.. yeah I'll be down there I guess?" He hung up. Cruz stared curiously. Jackson put his phone into his pocket and explained "Sky hit another kid?..". Jackson honestly wasn't that sure about this. Sky wasn't? Sky never seemed like that kinda kid. She was almost six. Cruz stood up "I'll come with you." Jackson nodded and the two headed to school.

Jackson and Cruz walked up inside. "Why would she hit another kid?" Cruz asked. Jackson answered as they came to the office "I don't know?" They waited a moment. Some mother and father walked out and a kinda bigger man in a brown suit stood up "Awe.. Storm.. come in..". Jackson and Cruz sat down. "I've been excited to meet you Mr Storm. Miss Wheeler told me a lot about you. And let me know that.. you would be stepping up as Sky's guardian."- "Father. I'm her father." Jackson interrupted firmly. The man stared and nodded. "Alright. Um.. i am principal Bates. Miss Ramirez? Right?" Cruz nodded with a smile. Jackson spoke up "Look I got a call about Sky hitting someone?"

Bates nodded explaining "Yes. Well she's been having a few problems. I've tried getting to meet with you before. And Miss Wheeler and I talked some before. She's been bullied a bit and then today? Here in my notes... awe yes. Said student made fun of Sky calling her names and teasing and Sky hit her. I'll get Sky in here and she can tell you herself. It's best the child knows they shouldn't have reacted the way Sky did." He got up and left the room. Jackson said to his fiancé "Sky wouldn't hit someone for teasing? That doesn't make sense?" Cruz sighed. Not sure what to think. "Well.. she's a kid?"

Bates came back in with Sky. Sky knee she was in trouble. Jackson and Cruz frowned at her.. Bates asked "Can you tell your?.. father what happened please?" Sky shook her head. Cruz spoke up "We can't help you if we don't know Sky?" Sky didn't answer. Jackson knew something was wrong. Sky had that look.. that look in her eyes.. Bates nodded and sighed "Alright.. well.. why don't you take her home for the day.. Um.. next few days actually... Might be good for her." Jackson didn't argue. He really just wanted to get Sky home and see if she would talk to him about this. Bates sat down and added "I would like to mention.. that.. maybe?.. Sky being late?.. doesn't help?" Jackson sighed.

"I'm doing the best I can.." Jackson said softly. Bates replied "Yes.. I'm sure you are but. As we tell our students, let's aim higher? Hmm." He then looked at Sky and asked "You sure you don't wanna give your side of the story Sky?" Bates asked. Sky sighed. Cruz and Jackson stared at her. "Please?" Cruz asked. Sky shook her head again. Bates nodded "Alright. Well.. you're free to go..". So the three left. Getting into the car. They sat there. Cruz asked "Um?.. aren't we gonna go home?"

Jackson sighed and explained "No. until Sky explains what happened we aren't moving." Cruz scolded "that's not the right way to handle this?" Jackson snarled "I don't care. Sky What happened? You gotta talk to me? Why did you hit this kid?" Sky sighed answering "Because she called me an orphan... and told me my mom was gone and that there was no heaven for her..". Jackson asked "But you're not an orphan? You have me?" Sky nodded and explained "I told her that to. But then she said sense we don't have the same name is doesn't count...". Jackson couldn't believe this. He never thought about the last name thing?.. "Hilary said you weren't my dad and I was a liar.. because I told them you were dead before and now.. and she calls me a liar and orphan a lot. And I got mad and didn't mean to.." she started crying. Jackson was getting angry. What kinda six year old did that?

Some kid with a bruise on her face walked out with two parents. Jackson stared. "is that her?" He asked his daughter. Sky nodded. Cruz spoke up "Don't..". Jackson got out and yelled "Hey!" He walked over to the parents. "Hilary? Right?" The mother pushed Hilary behind her. The father stepped up and snarled "Your the parent of that kid who hit our girl?" Jackson snarled back "Yeah? Because your kid was being a bully! She called my daughter an orphan!?" The man yelled back "Alright now why don't you step back buddy!.. wait a minute?.. your that screw up dad everyone's talking about? The nascar driver? Right?.. no suprise. That explains it.. I'm sure your kid learned from you." Jackson's brows lowered and he hit the man in the face! The man fell grabbing his nose. "Fuck you!" Jackson yelled! Cruz got out.

She ran over and grabbed Jackson and panicked a little "come on!.. we should go!.. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cruz said as she pulled Jackson to the car. The man yelled from the ground "Your daughter won't be aloud back here! I'll make sure of that! Don't need a bad influence around my daughter!" Jackson pulled away from Cruz and yelled "That's it!" He stared coming back over to the man. The man scooted back. Scared. "Yeah you better run!" The man got up and ran to the car. Telling his wife and daughter to get in. Cruz pulled Jackson again. "We need to go.." Jackson shook his head and walked with Cruz back to his car. Angry. A little hurt.

"Jackson.." Cruz muttered. He only held up his hand motioning for her to stop. "Don't.." he snarled. Jackson then pulled out. Driving by Hilary's parents. He held up the finger at them outside the window. Cruz hit his chest "Stop that! We are in front of a school!?" Jackson chuckled and sped off. He was just mad. Puking up to Jackson's pad.

They all got out. Cruz mentioned as they went inside "I should call the school.." Jackson replied "Don't bother. We are moving and Sky can change schools." Cruz raised a brow. Sky ran to the tv pretty quickly. "She has to stay in school?" Cruz said. Jackson glared answering "I know that? But not that school. We can register her next week. And look over some plans and build a place in Radiator Speings or whatever." Cruz's eyes widened and she slowly smiled "Wait?.. really!? We are gonna move there!?" She seemed excited. Jackson stared at her and shrugged "If that's what you want?" Cruz hugged Jackson tightly "Yes! This is so cool! Thank you." She kissed him sweetly. Sky then looked at them. Making a grossed out face.

"Are you guys having a baby? Like the rumors say?" She asked. Jackson and Cruz stared at her. "Where do babies come from anyway?" Followed. Cruz snorted a laugh and answered "Wait.. Did she ask?.." Jackson kinda stared and answered "Nope. Not answering that." He walked off. Cruz smiled awkwardly at Sky and said "Why don't you watch some cartoons..?" Sky shrugged and began to flip channels. Cruz went over and spoke up to Jackson privately "You can't not explain that to her? If she keeps asking you have to explain that." Jackson snarled "No. I want to kee that from her as long as possible. I found out way way way! To soon. I don't want her to..". Cruz raised a brow. She never got to hear much of Jackson's past.

Jackson's phone rang. His dad.. "I gotta take this.." he said as he stepped away. Storm called his dad about them coming down. His dad seemed excited. But Storm knew better. And ofcorse it just so happened he was at the place Storm grew up. Only about an 8 ish hour drive from where Storms pad was. Cruz and Sky seemed excited. The three packed and headed out the on a Friday morning.

The night before. Sky was in bed. Cruz was in a sexy black night gown. Putting some lotion on her hands. Getting ready for bed. Jackson was sitting up in bed. Thinking. Wondering if seeing his dad was actually a bad idea. Being around Cruz's family and seeing how close they were kinda made him want that with his family.. but it was irrational. And his father was ridiculous. Immature.

"Maybe we should take a trip someplace else?" Jackson mentioned. He kinda wanted to back out now. Cruz giggled asking "Like where? And why?"

Jackson shrugged answering "Anywhere?.." Cruz sat up next to him and asked "Alright what's up with you? Getting closer to seeing your dad has made you?.. I don't know? Silly?" Jackson stared. Not sure how to answer "Must be my nerves.. need a drink.. that's all.. I could use one. I'm just.. gonna be back a moment." And with that he ran out to get a drink. Calm his nerves. Oh how he began to regret this. But at the same time. He hoped it would go well..

Sky fell asleep in the back seat within two hours. It was good though. Because Cruz was waiting to pry at Jackson about his father. Typical nosy but good intentions.

"So.. What's your dad like?" Cruz asked.

Storm sighed. He glanced in the rear checking on Sky.

"He's.. a lot. Overbearing. He thinks he's better than everyone. He likes to show off himself. His wife. His home. Everything. I can't stand him." Cruz nodded. "I overheard you telling Sky about your mom. I didn't know she passed?" Storm answered "Yeah. It was a long time ago." Cruz added "Was she sick?" Storm shook his head and answered explaining. "Not at all. Now she would have loved you. She was he most amazing person I knew." Cruz smiled "Were you a mamas boy?" Trying to lift the moment. Storm chuckled a bit and answered. "I don't know about that. But she died in a car accident." "Oh." Cruz said. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Storm smiled "it was a long time ago. It's fine babe." A short pause was in the car.

Then Cruz pried again. "Why don't you like your dad?" Storm thought before answering. "He's just. I could never make him or my mom happy and then mom died and my dad.. it got even harder to make him happy. And he just. I let him boss me around a lot. And he took a lot from me." Cruz didn't understand. Storm noticed and sighed tying to explain better. "My dad is going to flirt with you. He's going to do everything to get on my nerve. To prove he's better than me. He's going to show off everything he can. He's gonna make jokes. But he won't like you if he knows for sure that your pregnant. I don't know if he believes the media." Cruz nodded "what's his name?" Jackson answered "Jack". Cruz nodded "oh so you're named after him?" Jackson glared answering "Sadly." Cruz frowned. Surely his dad wasn't that bad. Jackson did like to over dramatize things. She figured this was one of those things. "Listen.. if.. you feel uncomfortable? Don't hide it. Tell me and we will leave." Jackson said firmly. Cruz raised a brow. Why would that happen? But they continued to drive down.


	53. Daddy issues

They pulled up to a huge white mansion. Huge windows. It had a bright baby blue barn out with a white fence with horses. "You had horses!?" Cruz said excitedly. Jackson didn't answer. They pulled up and parked near a bright red Ferrari. There was even a fountain in front of the home. "Jackson this place is crazy! You grew up here!?" He nodded. There was a girl brushing one of the horses with an attendant. She was young and tiny. A bright golden blonde hair. She was wearing tight white shorts and a pink t shirt with a huge diamond necklace she had a nice sized rack on her.. Jackson immediately regretted this and put a wall up. He hid the pain and swallowed the past down. Embarrassed and afraid now.. Cruz would find out everything!.. the drugs... the sex.. the drinking.. the suicide.. oh god this was a bad idea. He stopped down into the seat. "We could always go back home?.." Jackson mumbled. Cruz raised a brow. She noticed Jackson suddenly acted?.. funny? "Oh come on babe. It'll be fine right?" She said.

Jackson shrugged and shut the car off. Sky was still asleep. "Whose that?

Storm stared at the woman for a moment. "That's my dads wife." Cruz's eyes widened as the woman waved and walked over. "But she's like our age!?" Cruz said suprised. Storm answered "a few years younger actually." The woman came up and bent over to the window. She looked like a model. A perfect model. Storm rolled the window down. She smiled and spoke in a high pitch voice "Oh my god! Jacky is that you!?" She had perfect teeth and blue eyes. "Yeah it's me. Is dad around?" Storm asked. The girl answered "Yeah totally. I'll tell him you're here! Gotta say I was overjoyed when he told me you were coming to stay a few days." She ran off. Cruz snorted a bit of a laugh "Jacky?" Storm rolled his eyes and got out the car to fold the seat back and wake Sky.

He shook his daughter gently. She didn't wake up. "Well.. guess we shouldn't head home. Sky looks sick." He made an excuse. Cruz was staring to wonder what was going on.. "She's asleep?" Cruz explained. Jackson glared from across the car. Them both bent over in the doors. Kenna spoke up "I really love the.. um.. car Jacky." She said from behind him. Jackson hit his head on the car and turned toward her. Right. Cause that's was she was looking at. Sky got out. Kenna went on back inside. Cruz watched her a moment. "Did she just check out your but?" Cruz asked with a giggle. Jackson glared. He was shutting down?.. why?..Cruz didn't understand..

The three of them walked up to the front door. So many stairs! But it was beautiful. They walked in and waited. An attendant was there. Sky looked around the room "Wow!? This place is huge!" She said loudly with big eyes. White and grey marble floors. High ceilings. Art work on the ceiling of basically nude women with wings.. "Oh god.." Cruz said as she put her hands over Sky's eyes. "Jackson!" A man announced loudly as he walked over with his arms wide open. The young woman came over with him. Jackson didn't look like the man. He must of looked like his mother. The man attempted to hug Jackson but Jackson put his hand out to shake hands instead. "I forgot! You don't like to show much affection toward your old man!"

 _Right.. I don't know where or what those hands been doing.._ Jackson thought to himself.

His father joked then gave a hard pat to Jackson's shoulder. "And Whose this!? Cruz? Right?" He opened his arms and grabbed hold of her. Hugging Cruz tightly. "Yeah I am." Cruz confirmed. The man hugged really tight. Then suprised Cruz, kissing her cheek. "Oh! Okay?!" Cruz said shocked. Jack spoke "Call me dad! We are family right?" He chuckled. Cruz smiled. Nice that he felt she could be that close so soon. Storm whispered to Cruz "Don't call him that..". Kenna added "I call him daddy all the time." She joked. Cruz's eyes widened "oh.." Cruz said as she glanced at Jackson.. Yeah that was gross.

Jack spoke "She looks good Jackson. How have you been?" Storm answered with a glare "I'm fine. Looks like your doing well." Jack, his father glanced at Sky. "This the kid?" Storm answered "Yes. That's my kid." Sky jumped forward "I'm Sky! Can I go see the horses!?" Jack laughed a bit. He had wrinkle lines. Steel grey dark hair. But he was fit. He wore an old Hawaii shirt and some tan dress pants. "Well ofcorse! Go on with Fred here. He takes care of them." Storm was hesitant to let Sky roam off. But he knew she'd be fine. Jack went to a little table filled with many different kinds of wine and beers and waters etc. he poured some brandy in a glass. He drank some "Oh how about a drink for the two of you?" Storm glared and hook his head. Cruz whispered to her love "Your dad doesn't seem so bad?" Storm rolled his eyes. Cruz answered Jack "you have any water?" Jack nodded and poured her some.

Jack handed Cruz the glass and spoke "Congratulations by the way. On the engagement. I honestly didn't think this kid would ever settle down. Especially this early! Right Jackson!?" He joked. Storm faked a smile. Jack sipped his drink and complimented Cruz. "I might as well say it. Cruz you do suprise me. Jackson here went for the more.. Tall?..looking girls. You look more real. I mean that's a good thing! You look good. Guess Jackson decided he needed a girl with some bounce to her." Jack hit Storms shoulder again. Cruz choked up on her drink.

Honestly Jackson couldn't believe his father already started! And Cruz wasn't fat!? She was just.. not exactly the tiniest thing and she was fit! It made him kinda mad.

"Gag reflex. Hmm?" Jack added. Cruz's eyes widened as she stared blankly. Jack continued. "My wife Kenna here doesn't have a gag reflex." Jack winked and pulled Kenna close. She just smiled like she was proud of it. She giggled. Cruz was still in shock by Storm's dad's comments. Kenna spoke up with that high girly voice "But you already knew that huh Jackson?" Cruz stared a bit confused. Jackson couldn't believe she just said that.. Jackson stared at Cruz a moment.. wondering if she was gonna be hurt by that.. Jack spoke up "Let me get my chef to make some dinner. I'm sure you are all hungry!? Hey Joey! Show my son and his lovely fiancé to their room please!" Jack walked off. Kenna smiled and brushed Storms shoulder "You haven't aged a day have you?" She complimented. Storm smiled. Fake cocky smile. Kenna then left the room.

Joey showed Cruz and Storm up the stairs to the guest room. "This way.." he said politely. Jackson knew where it was. The room was probably about the size of Storms place. It even had its own full size bathroom. It made the McQueen's home feel small! It was beautiful. Gold accent everywhere. Weird statues to. Joey spoke up "If the two of you need anything please ask." Jackson nodded "Alright. Thanks." Joey nodded and replied "Oh and Jackson." Jackson looked at the man who continued. "It's good to see you again. All grown up." Jackson nodded. Once he left the room and left Cruz and Storm alone. Cruz had to say what was in her mind.

"Hey Jackson?" He glanced at his girl. "Tell me you didn't?..". Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes. "What? Kenna?" Storm asked. Cruz nodded. Storm answered asking "Do you really need to know?" He glared. He hated his past. But this piece he couldn't avoid. Cruz nodded.

Storm answered with a growl "Kenna was my girlfriend before she married my dad okay?..". Cruz snorted and laughed. "Wait Wait Wait!? I'm sorry!... your dad?.. stole your girlfriend?.." she tried not to laugh again. Strorm glared.. It wasn't that funny to him? Cruz layed onto the bed. "Oooh this bed feels amazing!" It was like a giant comfort memory foam pillow. She quickly sat up "Wait.. did you sleep with Kenna?" Storm really wasn't sure if he should answer that. Kinda wondered if Cruz would be upset knowing that... so... He hesitated. "Please don't make me answer that" Storm said with a sigh. Cruz gave a weird look and added "Wait you did!?.. so.. she literally slept with both you and your father?.. that's messed up..". Storm nodded slowly. "My dad is messed up. I told you." Cruz relplied "Well if Kenna was so easy to take away? She's not that great either and is pretty messed up herself. Worked out for me I guess." She winked. Jackson kinda smiled at that. They headed back down.

Jack was downstairs. "Jackson! I wanna show you my new collection of swords! Sky is over with the horses still. Kenna why don't you take Cruz over. Ever rode a horse before Cruz?" Cruz opened her mouth to answer. Storm stopped her whispering in her ear "Don't answer that." She stopped. Jackson knew it was a bad sex joke. He heard it many times passing by women and his dad talking. Jack continued "Well go on girls, go on. Come on Jackson this way. We got some catching up to do son!" He grabbed Storms shoulders and kinda pulled him along.

Jackson asked once they were away from the girls "Dad?.. don't you think you can be?.. a little less in your face?" Jack raised a brow and answered "I'm not in anyone's face. Is it wrong that I'm proud of everything we have here? Tell me that girl isn't poor?" Jackson glared answering "She's not poor. I'm just saying that you?.. Just?.. don't embarrass me and please don't mention my issues here?" Jack chuckled asking "Issues? What? Oh you mean that little spell with Rachel and Kenna and the drugs?" Jackson nodded. Jack sighed answering "Okay."

"Well how have you been Jackson?" Jack asks his son. They walked. Storm glared answering "I'm doing well. I not need ask how you are. You seem good as ever." Jack stopped and replied "I am! I really am. Come on its right this way." Storm rolled his eyes and followed. His father showed him a few swords. Like a kid showing a few moves with a few. He put one sword against Storms neck. "You still fence?" Storm glared not budging. Jack put the sword away. Storm didn't answer. Jack spoke up. "Tell me we aren't still mad about Kenna?" Storm shook his head and replied "Oh no, don't worry. I just don't like you." Jack laughed a bit. "So bold!.. I always loved how you were bold." he put up the swords and walked on. Storm followed. "So tell me son.. is your fiancé pregnant? The media has been off and on with that." Storm answered with a question "Does it matter?" Jack sighed answering "Well it does actually?" Storm didn't answer it.

"It's none of your concern." Jackson snarled. Jack replied "Hey I am still gonna look out for you? You don't have to Mary he broad just because she's pregant? Saved you fork that with the last one. I mean I honestly didn't know she kept the baby." He kinda chuckled. Jackson glared and corrected "Sky. That baby is Sky. My daughter. And your grand daughter. Try to keep that in mind with how you treat her." Jack nodded and explained "It's not that I don't like the kid. Sky?. Can't help that her blood is part thoroughbred and part trailer trash?" Jackson snapped "You think youre funny don't you? That's another thing. You can't talk like that about Rachel." Jack asked "Okay." "I mean it!... She passed away dad. And sky's been acting out over it I think..". Jack nodded and patted his son's back saying "Trust me? I got it." Jackson didn't really believe that..

They made it back to the entrance hall. The girls were there. Sky ran up to Storm "I rode horse! It was really cool!" Storm smiled a bit at his little girl. At least Sky was having fun. And Cruz got what she wanted. She met his dad. "I think I smell them cooking. Ever had Lobster Cruz? You know I'm gonna insist you sit next to me." Jack put his arm around Cruz's shoulders. She smiled awkwardly a bit. Kenna jumped to his other side. Jackson stared. Watching intensely. Cruz shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal. They all sat down. "Here everyone has a seat. I sit on the end then Cruz and Kenna next to me. Sky you can sit by Cruz. Storm. You sit next to Kenna. Play nice now. No biting!" His father winked. Storm rolled his eyes. As Kenna replied "No promises." Then winked, growled and made a small little dog bark. Jack chuckled "I love her." Storm glared. "You good babe?" Storm asked Cruz. She nodded.

An attendant brought Silver dishes of lobster. Sky stared horrified. "My food has a shell!?..". Jack spoke "Awe give it try Sky. Your dad at your age would put Lobster and crab away. Couldn't crack them suckers fast enough for him!" He laughed. Cruz saw how overwhelming Storm's dad was. They ate awkawardly a bit. Sky pokes at he food. But ate a little. Sky spoke "So are you my grandpa?" Jack smiled and answered. "I believe so. But none of that old man grandpa names. Just call me Jack. K baby?" Sky then asked more. "Why are naked angels on the ceiling?" Jack laughs a little and answered. "I like to think they watch over me. French art. Speaking of. Your father here took French. Did you know that Cruz?" Cruz made a face. "Really?" She asked staring at Storm. Kenna spoke up. "Oh yeah honey!?" Storm spoke up himself then "yeah taking a class and actually speaking it though. I never spoke French well." Cruz nodded. Kenna snickered. Cruz stared in curiously as to why she could have possibly. "What was it your most fluent in? I mean. Um.. Russian. Right? See this guy wanted to go into racing. But I told him. Speaking different languages would get him someplace else. The plan was to have him learn six. Hoping he'd go into a more government job." Cruz asked "Really?"

Jack nodded eating. "Cruz you like cars right? I have the perfect little beauty down in my garage that I know would match you perfectly! Nice curves and yellow stripes. Know what theh day about the color yellow?" He askd. Cruz shook her head. Jackson spoke up rudely "Yellow is the color is sunshine. Representing happiness and joy. Associated with food. Yellow is good to eat. He's being a jerk." Cruz stared. Unsure what to say to Jackson. Jackson was being the jerk right now! Jack nodded and continued on. Bragging about other things. Making a few jokes about Jackson. Sky ate though. Jack spoke up "Can she have some treats? We have some excellent hot fudge Sundaes." Sky smile. Storm didn't say no.

After dinner and Sky having ice cream, Jack bragged about more things. Throwing a few jokes about Storm in. But they turned in shortly kinda early. They walked up the stairs. Jackson guided Sky and Cruz to the first room. "So Sky? You get this room to yourself if you want it?" Sky's eyes widened and she smiled "I get my own mansion! This room is huge!" She yelled and ran inside. Cruz kinda giggled. Sky was funny and cute. "We will be two doors down if you need us okay?" Jackson mentioned. Sky nodded and jumped up on the bouncy soft bed. Jackson shut the door. "She'll he fine." He added speaking to Cruz. It was huge she loved it. Filled with a huge tv and gaming consoles. Football. A huge bed. She would be fine. Storm and Cruz headed toward there rooms. Shutting the door behind them.

Cruz looked at the room. "Wow.. it's gorgeous in here?" She said smiling. Jackson snickered "Yeah my dad likes to change it up time to time. Use to be my room." Cruz raised a brow "Really?" Jackson nodded. The walls were kinda tan. One wall with the bed against it was gold and white wallpaper. Kinda shiny. The headboard was black leather. The blankets were a golden brown and off white. Very beautiful. Above was a black chandelier. A black lamp on the side of the bed. A fuzzy white shagg rug. So soft to your feet. She could go on and on!..

Jackson grabbed Cruz from behind gently. She smiled. Storm kissed his girls cheek. "I'm gonna shower. You can always join me?" He smiled. Cruz smiled back answering. "Not this time. Go ahead Jackson." He shrugged and went off. It wasn't long he came back out. Steam exited the room.

He had some sleep pants on he was shirtless. His hair damp from being towel dried. He walked out to Cruz who was waiting for him on the bed wearing black bralette and black cheekies to match. Her hair flowing down her chest.. "Whats this?" Jackson asked. Kinda with a smile on his face. Cruz sat up and answered. "Come on over here babe." Storm stared. But did as she said. Kinda liked where this could be going. Cruz stood up face to face with her lover. Nose to nose. "Take them off." Cruz said in such a sexy deep tone. Storm hesitated.. he didn't exactly like getting told what to do really.. Cruz rubbed Storms chest and spoke up more sternly. "Now.?" Storm gave her a bit of a look. Confused and a little annoyed. He did as she said and waited but only because he wanted her so badly now!..

Cruz grabbed him tightly. Her hand wasn't dry exactly.. it kinda burned. Good burn. Storm gritted his teeth. She must of had some kinda lube.. She felt good whatever she was doing. "If you want me to keep going you gotta beg." Storm stared.. she never said that before?.. Cruz ordered "Beg!?" Storm swollowed hard but did as she said. "Don't stop... Please Cruz.. whatever you do don't stop..." It did feel good. Cruz had a kinda suprise day expression. Jackson didn't care. Although she was doing something different for her usual comfort zone?

She did stop though. "On the bed." Cruz ordered softly. Almost like she was unsure of herself. Storm layed up against the head board. She crawled up top of him and swung her leg over him. Swaying teasing..Cruz grabbed his face with her hand tightly and leaned into his face "Beg for it." She ordered again. Storm swollowed a bit and asked "Or what?" He was suspicious and decided to see what she would say. Cruz wasn't completely prepared. She lifted her hips up. "Or I stop." Storm begged. "No.. don't stop.. I want you.." He didn't want her stop. Then Cruz asked something which only confirmed what Storm had been suspicious of, "You want me to smack you? Or ride hard enough I gotta dig my nails in baby?..". Storm sighed and grabbed her shoulders. Forcing her to stop and stare into his eyes.

"Alright what's going on?.." Storm asked. Cruz stopped teasing.. she lifted her finger to his lips to shut him up. Jackson's brows raised. Yeah she want acting normal at all now. Then she instructed yet asked "Bite me?..". Storm gave her a weird look then pulled her off him and covered himself up. "Cruz?" He sounded annoyed. Almost joking. She sighed and frowned. Storm nodded and continued "Kenna." He growled. "Why would you listen to her?" Jackson became a bit furious. Cruz then answered defending herself. "Well it seemed like it worked a bit!? So you like a woman to rough you up?!" Storm shook his head and stroked Cruz's face. "Baby.. you are great. I don't need you to act like that? Please don't listen to that kinda stuff? It's stupid. Once upon a time yeah, I did." He said with enthusiasm. Cruz interrupted "What like chains!? Whips!? Cuffs!?" Storm laughed a bit. "What's funny?!" Cruz snarled. Storm asnwered with his sexy smile. "Nothing."

Jackson smiled and stared at his love. His fiancé and continued. "Cruz baby, don't change. Your perfect like you are. I love that you let me lead. You have his fragile feel but your fearless." She smiled a bit. Storm leaned over her "Let me show you what I love about you.. like that cute little squeal you make when I do this...". Cruz giggled her snorting and adorably cute giggle that drove Jackson crazy. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever met Cruz Ramirez." He said and began to kiss her neck. Which made Cruz so happy that Jackson was so satisfied and in love with her!..


	54. Daddy issues 2

Jackson rolled over in bed. He opened his eyes. Cruz wasn't in bed. He sat up. She wasn't in the room. He got a little nervous. Cruz would never do anything but Jackson's father?.. He didn't trust him around women. Jack had always drank and slept around and partied so much..But Jack was married now. And maybe he changed a bit. Jackson grabbed clothes and got dressed. He brushed his teeth. His hair. He did like to look good. He stepped out. Out the bedroom. Jackson checked on Sky first. She was still asleep. Peacefully.

Then he headed down the stairs. He noticed Cruz and Jack, his father. Staring out a window. Talking?..Storm came down the stairs. He was dressed. Tight jeans and black shirt with a grey beanie. "What are you two talking about?" He asked kinda rudely. Jack smiled and answered. "Just making sure she wasn't after money. Can't let my son get tricked like that!?" Storm glared. Cruz asked "is Sky awake?" Storm shook his head. Jack had an idea "Hey! Let's all go out hiking today!?" Sounded good to Cruz. She could use a good walk. "We can have a good breakfast once Sky is up and head out! Maybe let me take Sky out for some grandparent bonding and let the two of you have a date night? What you think Jackson!? I'll even let you take one my rides?" Jack offered. Storm glared answering "I don't know. You never seemed to wanna be in Sky's life before?" Jack sighed. "Like you.. I made some choices in the past I'm not proud of." He patted Storms back. "But I would love to get back into my sons life. And granddaughter!?" He smiled. Storm wasn't sure about it. Jack was the one who convinced him to run. To leave. He paid him money to leave basically!? Cruz smiled a bit. Jack went into the kitchen "let me get the chef started on breakfast!" He called out.

Jackson watched his father leave the room. Kinda making sure he was gone. Cruz hugged Storm. He kissed her forehead. "He didn't scare you did he?" Storm asked. Cruz shook her spoke "Maybe he really does want to look out for you? Right?" Storm knew better than that and replied. "Please don't. Don't try to fix this. My dad and I can not be fixed." Cruz didn't answer. Sky woke up and they ate. They all went on a good hike. All the way up to An amazing view. "So.. what do you do for a living? ?" Cruz asked. Jack answered "No mister now Cruz. But actually I don't work. I took an early retirement. Hoping Jackson might one day to. Kenna works from home though." Kenna spoke up "Oh. Now.. I do. I'm a sale woman for a company called Blow your mind. Ever heard of them?"

Cruz answered. "No afraid not." Kenna smiled real big "Oh gosh. When we get back I am gonna give you some free samples! Anything you need girl! I'm sure we can find something suitable for when the mans away!" She winked. Jack laughed a bit and smiled "That's my wife there!" He was proud of her. Cruz and Storm both stared confused at each other. Neither understood. Jack spoke up "Sky how would you like to watch a movie in the theatre room? Popcorn and candy and soda? Ofcorse if your dad permits it." Storm glared. But a bit suprised his dad actually said that. Sky smiled and excitedly asked. "Can I!? Can I watch the minions!" Storm nodded. "Yes! I can't wait to get back!" She screamed. They talked. About racing to. But mostly about Jacks new home with a helicopter pad. And how he recently flew a plane. Etc. Jackson mouthed the words "Nice ass." With a wink. Cruz smiled and shook her head and slapped Jacksons benhind quietly. Jackson kinda jumped and yiped. Kenna and Jack stared at him a moment. Jackson blushed a bit and swatted "Wow these.. bugs are awful?.." he faked a smile. He was embarrassed of the high pitch little hope he just explained from Cruz slapping him. Cruz thought is was pretty cute though.

once they got home Kenna insisted Cruz come up to her office. So. Storm and Cruz followed Kenna up to her office and storage for her supplies. She convinced Cruz to come up for some samples and to show off her work. Storm followed not wanting to leave his woman's side. Mostly afraid of wha Kenna would say to Cruz again now. Sky went to the theaters room. Kenna began to grab the door and spoke up "Don't feel to intimidated now Jacky." Jackson wasn't sure what she meant and kinda stared at her. Confused. They went inside. And immediately stared with their eyes wide open! Adult toys for women.. everywhere! Storm spoke up. "Holy.. you sell?..toys?.." he cleared his throat. He did feel awkward now. For one he was in a room entirely stuffed full with different sizes and shapes of.. oh god it was weird. Like the toys were staring at him.. freaking him out.. making him sick in his stomach.

Kenna replies with a smile. "Well we cant all be famous and race fast cars now Jacky?" She picked up a good sized one. "This one should be about the same as you right? Or would my daughter in law prefer something more exotic?" Cruz blushed. Storm grew angry. It was just wrong that she even remembered. And saying crap like this in front of Cruz! Jackson's as about to go off at her when Kenna pulled his hand out and placed the toy in his hand!? "Hold this for us Jacky." Kenna ordered. Storm was disgusted and threw the thing down and shook his hand a bit. Kenna searches for a few different styles. Storm backed out the room. He did not wanna be in. There. "Good luck babe." He said as he left. He left pretty quick to.

Jackson went downstairs to Sky and his dad. Jack was showing off his magic tricks. Impressing Sky.

She was laughing and smiling at Jacks tricks.

"Hey Jackson! How was Kenna's inventory?" He winked. Storm answered "Very.. um. Playful. What are you doing?" Sky answered happily "Papa Jack was showing me some magic tricks! It's so cool!" "Papa Jack?" Storm asked. Sky and Jack both nodded. "We came to an agreement." Jackson glared. It almost fueled the anger inside. How dare Sky call him that! "You know when your dad was little. I use to do magic tricks to help him get to sleep. His favorite was the hanky trick. Watch this!" Jack pulled out what seemed like an endless amount of handkerchiefs from his collar on his shirt. Sky giggled with excitement. "Your so funny Papa Jack." She said. Storm rolled his eyes. But yeah. He did remember a time. When he was really young.. And he had a nightmare or felt restless. His mom would be working late.. Jack would come into his room and put on a magic show. Or sock puppets to help him sleep. Before the girls. Before the cheating on his mother. Before he constant drinking and parties... "Yeah I thought you wanted to watch the minion people or something?" Storm spoke up pushing Jack away a bit. Sky nodded. Jack went over to the player. "I'll get it running in a few short moments." Storm sat beside his daughter. Storm felt so angry and jealous! It took weeks to get along with Sky and his dad only met her yesterday and he was already 'Papa Jack'!? It angered him inside. Cruz walked in. Kenna behind her.

Cruz sat with Storm. Kenna behind them. She leaned over and whispered to Storm "Think I got your girl taken care of." She patted his shoulder. Storm raised a brow and stared at Cruz. She just faked a smile and blushed. Jackson took a deep breath and tried to relax.

They watched he mionion movie. Afterwards they went outside on a huge garden to eat lunch. They had burgers and sweet potatoes. Kinda like a bbq. Jack spoke making small talk "So when the two of you wanna get married?" Jack sat across Storm and his family. Jackson looked at Cruz. He would let her decide being pregnant and all. Cruz thought about it and answered. "Well.. I would like to as soon as possible.. by a month maybe?.." she said awkwardly. Not knowing if Jackson would be against it. And honestly Jackson was more afraid of backing out himself. He wanted to marry Cruz as soon as he could. "I'd say the sooner the better. We don't need anything fancy." Jackson added. Kenna slapped Jacks shoulder and spoke "Why don't you kids have the wedding here!? Cruz invite your family over!? A few friends!? The two of you could have a very elegant wedding here!" Jack smiled and added "Ofcorse!? Why not! I'll pay for everything!" Storm couldn't believe what his father was offering. And then he started thinking about Cruz's parents.. meeting his dad.. seeing how he was raised here versus Cruz..

No. Aweful idea. Cruz smiled. It would be nice to have everything payed for. There was no way Cruz's parents could do much. Jackson stared at Cruz. "We can talk about it." Stom answered. Kenna squealed. "I would love to help you pick out your wedding gown!" Cruz faked a laugh. They all walked around the garden after eating. It was beautiful. Jack convinced Storm to leave Sky with him and Kenna a bit and take Cruz out. And sense it'd be nice to and race coming up soon. He decided to.

Jackson watched Sky play on some gaming console. Even joined in a bit. He notified the time and messed Sky's hair up. "You sure you will be okay here?" Sky nodded. Jackson stood up and handed her his phone. "Call Cruz for anything. Okay?" Sky nodded. Jackson walks into the room he and Cruz were staying in. Cruz looked amazing. "Wow.. you look hot." He said smiling and gazing at her. Cruz wore a long sundress. It was bright yellow and Flowed. Kenna walked by "You can thank me for the make up later. Try not to mess it up to much Jacky." She said as she walked out. Jackson sighed. But then walked up to Cruz. "You look good without make up Cruz." He said so deeply sexy. Trying to sound seductive. Cruz smiled and replied "Thank you babe." Jackson nodded and asked "So? Is it bigger? Smaller?" Cruz raised a brow. Unsure what he meant.

"Kenna gave you something from the room? I wanna know what competition I have or new toy I have to tease you with." He winked. Cruz hit his chest lightly "Stop! Come on let's just go!" She giggled. Pulling Jackson out the room.

Storms car wouldn't start. "What's wrong with it?" Cruz asked. Storm tried to start it. It sounded like a chain. Maybe. Gas?.. Storm hit his steering wheel! "Woah! What's wrong!?" Cruz asked as she jumped a little. Storm layed his head on the steering wheel. "It's my dad. I swear!" Cruz was confused. "Your dad what?! He's watching Sky so we can go out?" Storm yelled "Not that! My car!? He messed with it!" Cruz snorted and laughed a bit "Okay I'm sorry.. but Jackson you really are gonna sit here and tell me your dad stalled your car?" Storm growled answering "Give it a minute and he will be out here to act surprised and concerned and make a stupid joke about me then hand me the keys to one of his better newer cars!" Cruz rolled her eyes. Then She saw Jack coming this way. Cruz spoke up, "He Just is concerned. That's all I'm sure." Jack walked up to Cruz's window and she rolled it down. Jack looked down at her and bent over asking "Everything Alright Jacky?" He winked. Storm sighed "Stalled." Jack nodded and spoke "Hmm. Maybe you should take better care of you cars off the track to son?. I'll get her looked at tomorrow. Why don't y'all two take out my Maserati." Jackson held his hand out. His father reached in his pocket and gave Storm the keys. "Don't take her to fast. Y'all have fun." Jack smiled and tapped the top of Storms Nissan. Storm sighed. Cruz gave a suprised look. "Oh my god?.." she said. Storm spoke up "he looked down your top to." Cruz covered herself. "You know what Jackson we don't have to go out tonight? Let's head back inside." Storm stopped her and kissed Cruz passionately for a moment. He released her with a smile and replied "No. I wanna give you a nice night. That's what we will do. In my dads car. Come on. Follow me." He got out the car. Cruz followed.

In the garage there were at least six vehicles. "Wow. Your dad has a lot of cars?.." Cruz said suprised. Storm nodded. They got into the bright white Maserati. Driving off to a nice little small place to dine. It was actually nice it just being the two of them. Kenna and Jack had been causing a bit of tension.

They sat down. Ordering dinner. It was nice. Just the two of them. "Hey Jackson." Cruz stared. Jackson stared with a smile as Cruz continued "I love you. I'm sorry I convinced you to see your dad.. I see why you didn't want me to meet him yet." "Ever." Storm added. "I never planned on you meeting him." Cruz nodded. Cruz continued. "So.. we are really getting married..". She smiled kinda awkwardly. Storm smiled back. "I will be happy to wake up to your face every morning as my wife. Not just my girlfriend." Cruz blushed. Storm asked "We don't want my dad to pay for it here do we?" Cruz thought about it before answering "Not if you don't want to. Where do you wanna get married?" Storm didn't have any ideas. Cruz sipped her drink before asking this one "Now I may regret this. But.. my curiosity is to much. How on earth did your dad steal your girlfriend?!" She leaned on her hands awaiting the story. Storm glared. "Why?" He asked. Cruz answered "Because it sounds like a story from one those sopeoperas. It's one those things you always hear about happening but never actually see it or know someone it's happened to. Please? Im dying to know!" Her eyes lit up. Storm sighed and leaned closer and explained. "Well.. you know how some computers and phone are linked right. My dads were..."

Back to that night years ago!...

Storm was in college. Kenna his girlfriend had just left. He had just gotten on his laptop. Typing out something for his class. His laptop crashed. "God again!" He slammed it shut. Storm ran down the stairs. His dad was in the living room. "Hey gonna use your laptop. Mine crashed again." Jack nodded and relied to his son "You gotta make sure to check for virus's after watching videos online." Storm glared "Dad I wasn't!?.. nevermind. Yeah I'll remember for next time." Storm walked into his dads little office like area. He stared at the photo of his mom for a moment. The opened his fathers laptop and started to sign into his work. When the laptop beeped. It had a message. It was Kenna. Storm didn't think anything of it. Then another beep. From Kenna again. Storm clicked it. He didn't mean to be nosy. But he just was curious.

Kenna

I already miss you.

I love you!

Storm leaned back in the chair. She probably just meant to send that to him.. but than his dad replied.

Jack

Love you to.

Gonna be working late tomorrow if you wanna come by.

Kenna

Toast!

Jackson scrolled up through the messages. He read all kinds of messages like this and some really nasty ones between his girlfriend and his dad. He sighed and shut the computer. Jackson had about had it with his dad.

Jackson texted one of his buddies. Wanting to go out just wanted to drink away everything he saw.

His friend agreed to meet him st one the bars they went to occasionally. His friend ofcorse invited another one their friends. Bunch of nerdy gamers mostly. That's how Storm knew most of them. They'd been buds sense high school.

There was Jesse, Peter, Morgan and than Jackson. Jackson explained the situation between his girl and his dad to his friends over some drinks.

They laughed about it a bit. Tried cheering Jackson up. Convincing him to move on and how Kenna wasn't so great anyway. Jesse grabbed Storm's shoulders and shook gently "I think our boy needs to meet a lady tonight!" The Guys all agreed. Storm laughed a bit and spoke up "Nah.. Guys I just wanna drink this away like every other time." Morgan spoke up "Noooo way Jackson! Your dad has always caused you to drink. Tonight we are getting you a pretty little hourglass to take your mind off instead of a beer glass!" He joked. The guys laughed a bit. "Come on get out there. Show them some charm!" Jesse pushed Storm out a bit. Jackson made his way through the crowd of people in the bar.

He made his way to the bar tender. "Another one here please!" A girl was beside him. Brown hair. Tan skinned. Tiny thing. She had a sparkling black dropping tank top. And tight leather pants on. Dark smoky eyes. "Bad night?" Storm glanced her way. "You have no idea." The girl scooted closer. "Well try me?" Storm smiled a bit and answered "okay. So I just found out my girlfriend has.. she's sleeping with someone else." The woman frowned. "Ouch!? Well sounds like you need get loose tonight." Storm chuckled a bit. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and a dark green t shirt. Dark navy jeans. "Come on." The woman got up and pulled Storm off the stool. "Let's dance." Storm hesitated. "I don't dance." The woman wrapped her arms around Storms neck and grinder close with her hips. Storm held her hips. She slid up and down Storms body.. his guys over in the corner cheered. Embarrassing Storm a bit. The woman spoke up "So your Jackson right?" Storm asked "How you know my name?" The woman answered "your friends! They talked pretty highly of you." "Did they now?..". She nodded. "Let's get a cab! I feel like doing something else! Wanna come with?" Storm hesitated. But followed the girl out. They passed by his friends. Morgan slapped Storm on the backside and gave him some protection. Storm was being pulled by this woman. They got to her truck and She slammed Storm into the door and kissed him deeply. It felt good. She started to rip Storms clothes off. At this point Storm gave in. He needed this. The alcohol set in. He thought of the betrayal. The times his father ruined his life. He needed this. "Let me get you a cab. We shouldn't drive.." he admmited.

They got a cab. They got to her house. The woman opened the door. Once inside Storm shut the door and pushed the girl into the wall and kissed her. Everywhere...

Morning came. Storm woke up in her bed. Next to her. He rubbed his face.. he felt horrible. Had a headache. He grabbed his clothes up from the floor. He stared at the girl. She was sleeping. He got dressed. He noticed the bracelet. Had a name on it. He figured it was her name. 'Rachel'.

He left her a note.

Rachel,

Thanks for taking my mind off things.

You were great. Call me sometime.

(Xxx)xxx-xxxx

He put his shoes on and left quietly.

He walked for a bit. To the nearest coffee shop. He sat down and felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out.. "great..". He realized they didn't use it... he shrugged it off. Storm wouldn't sweat about it right now he just wanted to get home. Get some nasty coffee to drink down and wake him up.

Back to dinner!

Cruz's eyes were wide open. "Wow. So that's how you got with Rachel?" Storm nodded. "Wow." Cruz repeated. Storm replied "I think Sky was the only good thing out of any of that. Well her and meeting you babe. But I guess I owe that one to McQueen." Cruz smiled. "What Time is it? Don't want Sky to think we ran off?" Storm asked. He searched his pockets. No phone. "I must of left my phone..". Cruz laughed a bit. She gave him hers. Then She leaned over and kissed Storm. "How'd you become a racer?"

Storm smiled and answered "Oh. Well. I've always been into cars. I took driving and stunt classes in school. When I ran away I joined an amateur league for a few years while I finished. Got noticed by a sponsor. That simple." Cruz frowned. "That simple.. not for me? I had to have someone push me into it. That's pathetic.. and.. I won't race for this entire season..". Storm almost forgot about the baby. The pregnancy.. Storm grabbed Cruz's hands and tried to cheer her up. "I'll win for both of us." Cruz smiled a little. Storm went further to make Cruz smile. "This Time. I'm doing things right. I'm not gonna leave you or Sky or our baby. Our baby is going to be the fastest racer out there by the way! They are going to have racing in their blood!" He smiled widely. Cruz laughed a bit. That adorable laugh. Two racing parents. It was true. This kid would be born for speed.


	55. Black mail on a silver platter

Jackson and Cruz got back a little late. They didn't mean to. Just they had a nice date. And a good talk. Jackson was just emotionally drained and ready to head to bed. He and Cruz changed in he bedroom. "I'm gonna check on Sky before going to bed." Jackson said. Cruz thought that was sweet. She kissed Jackson's cheek. "I'm gonna get a glass of water or something. Meet you back up stairs." She replied with a sexy brush across Jackson's chest. She was always so teasing.

Jacmosn creeked Sky's door open he smiled at her. Passed out aslee on the floor with some toys. It was kinda cute. He walked in and picked her up. "Come on.." Sky was passed out tired. Jackson layed her down in bed. He covered her up. Smiling at his little girl. He felt bad. He wished he didn't leave her and Rachel.. they deserved better. He didn't get to see her first steps. First breath even. First words.. it kinda hurt thinking about it. However Rachel did it all those years. "night Sky.." Jackson whispered softly and made sure she was good. He then went back to the bedroom and began to search for his lost phone.

Jackson knelt down. Not under the bed. Not on the night stand. Not in it. Not on the dresser. Not on the bed. Not in old jean pockets?.. he really misplaced it. "Hmm." He muttered to himself. Jackson went into the bathroom and looked in there. Nothing. He really lost it?

He sat down on the bed. He kinda gave up finding his phone. Maybe his car? When it stalled?.. his dad was ridiculous. Jackson shook his head thinking about it. Cruz was taking a while.

He really realized it now. What was she doing? She said just a glass? Jackson tried not to over think this. Cruz would never do anything with his dad. Right?.. Jackson was nervous. "No.. Cruz wouldn't do that." He convinced himself sitting there. But.. Cruz still never showed up? "Alright.." he muttered. Now he had to check up on his girl. But just as Jackson wa about to open the door Cruz opens it.

"Hey?.. You Okay?" Jackson asked. Cruz faked a smile and nodded walking into the room. "I'm really tired babe.. I just wanna get some rest." Jackson shut the door. Suspicious. Crux had a complete change. She seemed upset. "Hey did my dad do something? Say something? You tell me and I'll deal with it." Cruz wouldn't even look at Jackson. He knew something was up but waited for her answer. "No Jackson. It's fine." She said and hugged her love. Jackson wrapped his arms around her. He didn't entirely believe her. But.. Cruz didn't lie. So he let it be and they went to bed...

They all met up downstairs for some high end breakfast. Jack at the end the table like usual. Cruz and Kenna on his sides. Sky by Cruz. And Storm by Kenna. Jack was bragging about this new boat he was thinking of buying. Cruz picked at her breakfast. Storm noticed. "Hey babe?. You okay?" He asked across the table. Cruz glanced up with a frown. "Um.. I'm.." Her eyes widened and she blushed red. Storm cocked his head a bit. Cruz smiled fakely "I'm okay!.. I promise!.." she chuckled a bit. Storm wasn't convinced.

So everyone continued to eat. Sky spoke up. "I really want to ride a horse today dad? Is that okay?" Jackson smiled and answered "Maybe. You aren't scared of them?" Sky smiled and shook her head. Cruz suddenly stood up quickly and exclaimed. "I need to use the restroom!." She ran off. Storm worried. Jack spoke up. "I like her Jackson. That one has guts." Storm glared. Jack stood up "I'll check on her. Don't worry." Storm stood up and spoke "No. she's my fiancé. I'll go." He left. Jack sat back down.

He knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Cruz? Are you just?.. sick?..". He heard her crying a bit. "Babe?.." he asked again. She didn't open the door. It was locked. Storm was confused. "Just tell me what's wrong please?" Cruz sobbed. She opened the door. She pulled Storm inside. She cried into his chest. Storm was concerned. "Hey are you okay?" Maybe this was normal in pregnancy. Cruz sniffles and wiped her few tears and answered. "Can we please go home. Now..". Storm started to guess. "What happened?" He asked. Cruz sighed. "I can't talk to you about it..I just wanna go home..". Storm sighed. "My dad did something? Didn't he?" Cruz stared. She didn't answer. But her face said it all. Storm grew furious. Storm looked into Cruz's eyes and asked. "Did he touch you?!" He yelled. Cruz answered. "A little.. he tried to blackmail me to sleep with him!?.." she cried out. Storm took a deep breath. "Go up stairs and pack. I'll send sky up. I'm gonna have a talk with my dad." Cruz nodded. They both left. Storm made sure Cruz went up the stairs.

Jackson thought for a moment of how to handle this. He was so sick of his father taking women and treating them like this. Cruz. Not Cruz! Cruz was in a Sense sacred to Jackson. No one! No one touched her and disrespected her! Jackson wanted to burn the house down. But he took a deep breath. He walked back into the dining room to the huge long table.

Jack smiled and asked "How is she?" Storm held his temper. "Sky. Cruz wants you up stairs please." Sky complained "But I was talking to Papa Jack about."- "Now Sky!" He yelled. Kenna's eyes widened. Sky jumped out the chair and left. Jack leaned in his chair. He started to suspect Cruz told him. He sighed. Storm grabbed the last biscuit on the Silver platter on the table. He played with it in his hands a bit. Tossing it. He spoke up. "So. You like Cruz? Think she will do well as future daughter in law? You to right Kenna?" Kenna smiled. "Ofcorse Jacky!" Jack didn't answer. He was catching on. Storm placed the biscuit down onto Cruz's plate as he continued "What do you think Jack? Want anymore grandchildren?.. family Christmas? Thanksgiving? Or you not that kind of man? I mean you'd get to see Cruz every Holiday." Jack opened his mouth to reply but Storm continued. "We could have the most beautiful wedding with you funding it." Jack nodded. Kenna asked "Does that mean you'll have it here!?" She asked excitedly. Storm chuckled a bit with a smile. "Maybe. We could use fancy silver like this platter. It would look so elegant!" He seemed happy. Jack smiled and answered his son "Well that would be great! Why not stay here until the wedding! I would love to have you and Cruz stay a few more weeks!" Storm chuckled. "I bet you would." Storm twisted the silver trey platter in his hands. He blowed in it and wiped the fog. He smiled and showed his dad and Kenna "Just shining her up." He chuckled. Jack smiled. Storm suddenly reared back and smacked his dad across the face with it hard! It made a ringing sound and loud ding on the floor. Jack didn't expect it. It wasn't hard enough to knock Jack out of the chair though. Storm yelled "What is wrong with you!? Your my dad!" Jack blocked his face from Storm. It only enraged his son more.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out! I know about each girl!?" Storm leaned in by his dads ear and spoke. "I almost wish you touched her in front of me. I would have enjoyed seeing your face getting caught." Jack swollowed hard. His son had never been threatening with him before. Jackson slapped the back of his fathers head. "We are gonna be going. But first. Cruz!" He called. "Get down here. Just you!" Storm stood close to his dad. Kenna stood up with a worried face. Storm yelled "Sit down! You know he tried to sleep with Cruz? Yeah see for my dad. No one is good enough." CruzCame down.

Storm smiled and grabbed his dads hair "apologize." Jack glared at his son. He took to long. Jackson slammed his face into the table "Say you're sorry!" Jack threw his hands up. His nose was bleeding. "Okay!.. I'm sorry!..". Storm let go and asked Cruz who was frozen a little scared. "Did he do anything else. Say anything else?" Cruz stared at Jack who was giving her a deathly stare. Cruz swollowed hard and answered "Um.. he.. he said he'd.. go public with some.. photos of me if I told you..". She frowned. Storm nodded. He got on his dads face and asked him "If I even see one dirty photo of my girl out there. I'm gonna know it was you. And i will come back here and finish you." Jack yelled. "Just like you finished your mom!?" Storm became furious. He grabbed jacks hair and slammed his face into the table two more times and then lifted him out the chair by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I have dreamed of this moment so many times!" Jack then yelled at Storm "What!? That you'd grow a pair to stand up to me!?" Cruz yelled "Jackson stop! He's not worth it. Let's go home! Please!" Jack laughed a bit "You don't even have a car!" Storm forgot about the car.. he slammed his dad against the wall. "I'm sure you won't mind us taking one of yours..". He let his dad go and walked off with Cruz.

Sky was waiting for them. "Come on Sky. We are leaving!" Jackson yelled. Sky asked "What did Grandpa Jack do?.." Cruz spoke up "We can explain later..". Sky asked "I heard him say those things.. daddy did you hurt your mom?.." Jackson froze. He stared down at Sky. Pain and hurt and anger inside his heart right now. "Sky.. it's.. not like that?.. I'll explain to you later. Let's go home.. okay?" Sky frowned and nodded.

They grabbed Sky and got into one of his fathers cars. Jack came out. He stood in front the car. "Jackson Wait!" Storm started the car. He revved it up. Sky stared. "Are you gonna run over him?" Storm thought about it. He backed out the garage and left. A few hours in and Sky was passed out in the back seat. Cruz asked..

"Jackson?.. what did your dad mean by how you finished your mom?..". Storm stared.. he frowned.. he took a deep breath and answered. "It's my fault she died." Cruz replied. "I thought you said it was a car accident?" Storm nodded and explained. "Yeah it was but.. she wouldn't of been in that car if it wasn't for me." Cruz rubbed his shoulder. She kissed his cheek. Storm smiled a bit. Cruz fell asleep before to much longer. They made it home..


	56. One girl forever

So the races were starting back up. With Cruz being pregnant. She wouldn't race. The first race went by. And it felt odd without Cruz there. She and Sky were busy working on getting things for the new house in Radiator Springs. But he won. Was there any doubt though? Especially with his top competitor. Cruz. Not around. The second race came.

Jackson won again. Pretty easily. It was almost boring. As he walked back to his trailer he was congratulated by a few racers and his team to. He almost made it to his trailer when he was stopped fast by the sexiest voice he knew "Jackson Storm. Good race for us!" She said excitedly. Jackson's eyes stared wide at the beautiful woman.

Wearing a white off the shoulder suit top with a long split in the middle of her chest in a v shape and white pants that matched with tall white heels. Her brown hair up in a bun. "Roy.. Thanks. Ofcorse I made the race good." She smiled a bit and walked closer. Jackson swallowed hard. No one made him feel weak like Roy. She was attractive and rich and smart. Tall. Jackson stared at her up and down once not meaning to. Roy brushed his shoulder and replied "Congratulations on getting married soon Jackson. I'm gonna throw you a little bash by the way. After next weeks race Alright?" Jackson raised a brow asking "Wait? What?.. You don't have to do that?" He said. Roy brushed his black hair and insisted "Oh it's fine Jackson. I want to. For you. It'll be my gift to you. It'll be a small event. No worries." Jackson sighed. Roy noticed the cameras. "Oh! Come on. Smile big Jackson." Roy turned him toward the camera. Posing next to him as the cameras flashed. Jackson sighed but smiled. He loved her attention. Roy rubbed down his back. Resting her hand on his backside low. Jackson glanced at her.

After some photos. Jackson went to his trailer. Roy stayed to talk to some press. Jackson thought about Cruz and Sky. So he gave them a quick call. But they didn't answer. Which was a bit upsetting. But they were probably busy. The trailer door opened. Jackson stared as Roy walked in. "You know most people knock?" Jackson snarled. Roy shut the door and sat down next to Jackson. Laying her hand on his knee and speaking up "I just wanted to thank you. Personally. For giving us such a great last years. That's another reason I insist on giving you a little party next weekend. You deserve it. Your such a talented man Jackson. And racer." She smiled. Rubbing his knee slowly in a circle. Jackson glanced at her hand and stared at her eyes.

He cleared his throat and stood up "Thanks. Um.. I love Cruz. Just.. putting that out there.." he didn't know why he felt like saying that. Telling Roy that. But he did. Roy raised a brow and nodded. She stood up and rubbed Jackson's chin. Making him lift his face up a bit. "No pain.. no gain.. remember that Mr Storm." Jackson glanced at her chest. The shirt. He swallowed hard which made Roy smile satisfied. And she left. Jackson sighed. He hated that she could make him feel like he did sometimes around her. He didn't love her. But she was.. she was just so hot. Making him weak and melt like putty in her hands. And he hated that.

So the next week came. And the race. Sky has enrolled in the school in radiator springs by now. Jackson promised to be home by the beginning of the week to see Sky off on her first day. Sky wanted him to take her. Which wasn't a problem ofcorse. Jackson really fell in love with his daughter. A little protective to. He felt like after what Sky had to go through. Sky just didn't deserve to ever be hurt again and he would try to make sure she never was.

"Another amazing win for Jackson Storm everyone!" The radio announced. Without Cruz, Jackson was on a huge winning streak. He missed Cruz out her though. Missed seeing her race car next to his. It became a bit lonely.

Jackson walked into his trailer. Roy was already inside. Wearing a shiny long sleeve black dress. It kinda sparkled. It was very short. And huge black pumps to match. Her brown hair up in a twisted bun. Jackson sighed and shut the door. "What are you doing?" He asked. Roy smiled and walked over swaying her hips to the bar and grabbed two drinks and walked over to Jackson. Handing him one.

"Celebrating a great champion." She said in such a sexy tone with a smile. Her glossy lips... Roy lifted her glass and drank. Staring her eyes at Jackson's. Jackson sighed.. that stroked his ego. He glared a bit and guzzled down the drink quick and coughed a little. "God What is this stuff?" He choked up staring at his now empty glass. Roy laughed and explained "something for the occasion!? Why do you think I'm sipping mine?"

Jackson sighed once more. Roy took his empty glass and handed him hers. He stared at it. Feeling nervous he drank hers down to quick. Coughing a bit after it was down. Roy held her hand out and took the glasses away. Setting them on the bar counter. "I made reservations at this very nice place I thought you'd like. But.." she walked over "I have one question to ask you before we go. Hmm?" She asked. Jackson stared. Waiting to hear it. "Hair up?.. or down?" Roy grabbed her bun and pulled it out. Her hair bounced down. Making her so much more sexy.. Jackson stared answering "Down. Definitely down." Roy smiled and got close to Jackson's face "Well.. hurry and get ready. I got you a little something to wear. It's hanging in the closet." She said. Jackson raised a brow and watched her leave. "I'll be outside waiting for you Jackson.." and she shut the door.

Jackson rubbed his eyes. The way Roy said his name every time. Every single time. And he didn't tell Cruz about this party. He didn't really plan to go. But... honestly?.. He was to tempted by the idea. People worshiping him. Roy stroking his ego and making him feel so sexy and wanted. And the way she said his name.. oh he was gonna go without telling Cruz. She had no reason to worry though. He loved her. He was going to marry her...

The place was packed. Jackson walked in wearing a dark purple and black suit. The purple kinda shines and sparkled dull. It looked good and accented his pale skin and dark eyes and hair. Roy hung on his arm. She matched him perfectly. Music played loudly. Girls dancing. There was screaming and drinking. "Wow. This is?.. some party?.." Jackson said to Roy. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Only the best for my champion." She said. Jackson blushed a bit at that. But also felt weird. He had this odd feeling in his gut he hadn't felt really much before.

"Come on. Let's get some drinks!" Roy said as she pulled Jackson along. Jackson drank. With each drink it was like the party became more lit? Louder. More wild. Darker with more lights. Suddenly he could see every girl's dancing movements. The leopard print dress on one. Their hair fling as they danced. Jackson found things funny that really weren't all that funny. Roy danced a bit with him. But not to dirty ofcorse. But a few other women he had never met danced on him. On his lap. Jackson got into it. Like he use to a lot. Feeling the freedom felt good. Glitter was thrown around. Which was something he felt was different. He drank more. Feeling energized!

He sat down at the bar. Staring at everyone around. Congratulating him for things he couldn't make out. Telling him how great he was. How good he was at racing too. Roy sat down next to him. "Hope you're... enjoying yourself!?" She said smiling and loudly. Jackson stared at his empty glass and smiled and nodded. He felt happy. A forced happy kinda? Jackson laughed a bit at nothing for no reason really. He felt Roy's hand on his knee and his eyes widened. His laugh stopped and he and Roy stared at each other. That look. That crazy eyes look in her eyes and that small half smile. That knot feeling inside Jackson again. Nervous and anxious feeling. He didn't understand it.?..

The next thing he knew he was pushing his body against Roys against the bathroom wall in the bar. She moaned, grabbing his face as they kissed like crazy rough! Jackson used his tongue a lot. He didn't know what he was doing exactly but fuck it felt good! Jackson grabbed her thoughts and lifted her legs up. Holding her up against the wall with his pelvis and hips as they made out roughly. The bathroom door opened and some man stared at them a moment. Roy pulled her face away and spoke up loudly as Jackson kissed and sucked Roys neck "This ones busy!.." the man left. Shutting the door. Roy and Jackson kissed roughly again! Both moaning and getting rougher and rougher. "Take me Jackson.. take me to your car..please.. I want you.." Roy said out of breath. Jackson set her legs down easy.

He stepped back and nodded. He wanted her. Roy took his hand and pulled him along. Outside and to his black car. Opening the doors the two got in. One on each side. They shut the doors and began to make out with each other roughly again. Roy sat up on her knees in the seat. Her feet hitting he dash and door and window a little. Jackson kissed her neck and rubbed down her back. Roy kicked her foot har don the dash. Not on purpose. And the dash fell open. Jackson loved her body. Her scent. Fuck she was the hottest woman in the world! He glanced at the glove compartment as he kissed her neck and moved her hair over he slowed and stopped. Staring at a photo in the box.

Roy began to grab his pants. Taking his button down and rubbing him gently. Jackson realized what he was doing. No. He couldn't do this to Cruz. Roy pulled his pants enough she began to lower her head down into his lap but Jackson grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up and snarled "Stop!.. stop.. we gotta stop?!..". Roy took a few heavy breaths. Staring and raised a brow. Jackson seemed?.. upset? "Why? What's wrong?" She asked. Jackson fixed his pants to a more appropriate state and answered "Im getting married. I love her and I can't do this.. I'm sorry..". Roy shrugged replying "It's fine Jackson? Every man does this before they get married?.. your last free night?" Jackson stared. Thinking about those words. "Free night?" He asked.

Roy shrugged explaining "Well? Yeah? Before your stuck with the same girl every night the rest of your life? Never have anything new and rough like this again?" Roy said and laughed a bit. Jackson leaned in his seat and rubbed his eyes. Thinking those words. The same girl? For the rest of his life. Holy crap. But.. he stared at Roy. "You Okay? You look more pale suddenly?" She asked. And he probably was. One girl. Forever. For til death do they part. "I need a drink.." he said with a choke in his voice. One girl. Holy crap. No more hook ups. No fun. No nothing ever again!?.. Jackson stepped out the car and went inside quick. Roy sighed. Did she just scare Jackson out of marriage?

Jackson went inside. The music blaring. One girl.. everyone bumping into him a bit. The girls around. He felt suddenly drowned in people. The music making him nauseous. One girl. He felt like he was spinning. Some man grabbed his shoulders. "Dude? You alright? Alright? Alright?" It echoed... Jackson felt dizzy and then Roy showed up. "Jackson?.. hey you okay!?" She asked. She looked blurry as he stared at her. He tried to speak but it slurred ad he fell with a loud thud to the ground!


	57. A family

Jackson woke up with a groan. He rolled over and fell THUD!!! To the floor. "Ow.." he whined. He just laid in the floor. Feeling horrible. In pain. Sore. Sick. He groaned a bit. He thought for a moment. Staring at the floor. It was cold. It felt good right now anyway.

"You Okay?" Her voice. Jackson sat up. "Roy.." he muttered aloud. Roy was wearing a long black silk night gown. She walked over to Jackson. "Think you may have had a bit too much last night?.." she said. Jackson stared up at her. Oh god.. did we?.. He looked at himself. Wearing a black dress shirt and pants still. Even shoes. Phew. Still dressed. Good sign. "I'll make you some coffee and get you some water." She said and walked away. Jackson groaned to himself. Feeling like an idiot. He remembered it a bit. He freaked out over hearing that. One girl for the rest of his life. It scared him.

Roy came back and handed him a water. He stared at her as she sat down next to him. He swallowed hard. He wanted her more than ever before. Not because he really wanted her. But he had trained himself that if he was stressed or upset or emotional?.. to use sex as a drug to shove those feelings down. To stop them before anything could happen with those feelings. "Drink up. It'll help. So what happened?" She asked. Jackson felt his body pulling him into the temptation. He had to get out of here! Before he actually did sleep with her!? "I.. I.." he couldn't find words!

"You seem really messed up?.. maybe we should go to the doctor? Or?.. if I can help you?" She rubbed his shoulder. Trying to get to his neck. Jackson pushed away. "Please stop.." he begged. Staring at her. Roy stared. Raising a brow. Jackson turned away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated this. He thought about his father. His father made him into this! Jackson became angry. But it worked. Anger replaced the sexual temptation. Thinking of how his father treated his mother. How he slept with so many women. How Jackson learned from him. To sleep around to mend emotions. To force feelings down! He stood up "I have to go... Where are my keys and my car?.."Jackson snarled rudely in a deep tone.

Roy frowned but answered "By the door and the parking garage. Second section.." she let him leave. And Jackson slammed the door behind him. He got to the elevator and inside it. Once the doors were shut he leaned on the wall. Letting out a deep breath. Hurt and pain. He hated himself. He hated himself! Hated how he acted. How he kissed Roy! Jackson touched his lips. "Fuckin idiot.." he snarled quietly to himself. He hit his head gently against the wall a few times. Taking a deep breath as he walked to his car when the doors opened.

Jackson got into his car and sat down. He opened the box and took the photo of Cruz out. Staring at it. Thinking about that one woman thing.. for the rest of his life?.. He wanted to marry Cruz. Definitely. He wanted her all to himself. He wanted her in his home. Day and night. But he didn't think about what that exactly meant on his end truly until now. He would need to stop drinking and the parties and the girls. He definitely wanted to give it all up for Cruz. She was worth it. But... it was an addiction. And he had to hide it inside. He could not tell Cruz. She would leave him.. what girlfriend would stay with a man that walked up and said. Hey I'm addicted to sex with anyone I can get it from just to hide feelings!? Yeah.. she'd leave him..

Jackson felt pain. Having to hide so much for years. The guilt and heart ache of pushing down everything. Every feeling. He felt tears come to his eyes. Hiding so much of himself from the woman he loved. He was so sure that if she knew his past.. the sex.. the things he saw as a child from his dad.. the drinking almost everyday behind her back, the drugs, the suicide attempt!?.. Cruz would think he was he most horrible and disgusting man alive!..

Jackson leaned on the wheel. "Why does god hate me!" He screamed. Beginning to cry. He hated himself! His dad! God he hated his dad!

He cried hard. Thinking about it. Seeing his dad with so many girls. His girlfriend! The drinking! Pressuring him for years to do things he never wanted! Including sex! His dad made him do things he never wanted and now Jackson did those exact things like instinct!

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" He yelled at himself and hit the car multiple times. He hated his life. More his past. Cruz made everything freeze and like the past didn't exist.

But he couldn't let Cruz see him like this.. he had to calm down. Jackson knew he was going to have to find something besides meaningless hook ups to drown his pain inside...

Jackson got to Radiator springs. Upset. Hiding his feelings. He entered the motel. Sky was at school. He missed being there to take her for her first day. Making him even more angry. But that's who he was. The screw up. He let everyone down constantly. Cruz was folding some clothing up on the bed. "Hey. How was the trip?" He glared at Cruz. Cruz stared and asked "Whats wrong?.." she felt cautious. He had that look. The one where he was about to lose it. Jackson curled his nose and snarled "What are you doing here? Seriously? What do you see in me Cruz!?" He yelled. Cruz's eyes widened. Something happened at the races..

"I?. What happened?" She asked. Jackson growled "Nothing happened Cruz!? This is who I am!? I don't understand you?.. If I were you I wouldn't love me?!" Cruz sighed. Jackson was losing it. Whatever happened it was bad. Cruz walked over and reached out to her love "Don't touch me!" He snarled and backed away. Cruz frowned and replied "Jackson stop? Your being ridiculous?" Jackson grabbed her by her throat.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed his arm. "Jackson?.. Let me go.." she softly mumbled. Jackson stared into Cruz's eyes. He forced her around and shoved her against the wall. Cruz breathed heavy. She knew what he needed... what he wanted.. he continued to stare at her and Cruz grabbed his face and pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. Jackson's grip loosened as his eyes closed. Exploring Cruz's mouth. Pushing his body against hers. Still holding her throat. Jackson rubbed her sides. Remembering the baby.. he rubbed her tummy gently. He pulled away and let her go. He didn't mean to hurt her. Scared he would hurt the baby..

Cruz rubbed her neck a little. She swallowed hard and asked "What.. what happened?..". Jackson's eyes teared up as he answered barely "I hate myself.. I hate who I am.. and I don't get it?.. how do you love someone like me?..". Cruz frowned a bit and answered "Because I do? And I can see the good in you that you obviously don't?..". Jackson shook his head and yelled "Don't you get it!? Cruz you will never be actually happy with me?!" "Why not? I am happy!?" She yelled back. Jackson wiped his eyes explaining loudly with a growl "Because I'm the bad guy!? I'm the villain I don't get a happy ending!? I don't get the girl!? Tell me this! Would you marry me if it weren't for that thing inside you!?" Cruz felt tears come to her eyes.

She kinda guess he was doing this because he may have been getting cold feet.. "Jackson did you ask me because of this baby?..". Jackson stared at her. Thinking to himself for a moment. Did he?.. no. No he wants her. He wants her all to himself. He half smiled and answered "No. I want to marry you.. I just don't get why you want me?.. you've met my dad?.. I'm.. I'm just like him Cruz.." he turned away. Ashamed and hating himself. Cruz sighed and grabbed his arm saying "Jackson.. you're nothing like that man?" Jackson didn't move. He believed he was. His father slept with a lot of women for fun. He had done that.

Jack had drank constantly all the time. And Jackson drank daily pretty much at this point in his life. At least he controlled it. Jack hurt Amy.. getting rough a few times. Jackson just grabbed Cruz by her throat for no actual reason!? He closed his eyes with such pain. He was his dad. He hated it. "I am. I really am Cruz..". Cruz sighed and replied "Would your Dad have taken Sky in that situation? Would he have made things right after being an arrogant idiot and used a woman for his winning?" Jackson turned and faced Cruz. Swallowing hard. He had so much pain.

"Do you need to talk about something? Jackson if you want me to hear out anything I am here for you?.. I know you're hurting? Why won't you let me in?" Jackson stared into her brown eyes answering "The hate inside would eat you alive.. It hasn't stopping eating at me?.. you don't deserve to feel what I feel.. you don't want in my head.. I'm gonna go out to the bar..". He then left. Cruz sighed and let him go. He was just going to drink this away like he did. She didn't know how to get him to open up.. if he ever would?..

Jackson returned late that night. Sky was already in bed. "Where have you been?.." Cruz asked. Feeling abandoned by her fiancé. Jackson sighed and stared silently. Cruz walked up to him and asked quietly "Are you drink?.." Jackson shook his head and wrapped his arms around her and just. Hugged her.. it felt so good. "I love you.. and I am ready to marry you Cruz." He said into her ear. Cruz pulled away and raised a brow. Staring into his grey blue eyes. "Jackson I am ready to marry you to. And whatever demons you're hiding.." she said that hesitantly. She began to wonder what could been so bad. Cruz had guessed a bit. With the little hints he would give her. Like his mother passing away when he was young, his father was horrible, and he said he found out about sex really young. There was no telling sometimes.

Jackson continued staring at the love of his life. "I'm sorry you have to put up with me." Cruz smelled the alcohol. He had been drinking again. Add that in to. Something really aweful must of happened more than just the death of his mother? "I love you Jackson." She said smiling. Jackson sighed with a smile and replied "Love you to.. come here.." he hugged her close again. Feeling her warmth. He really did love her. And he wanted to marry her.

Cruz took Sky to school again the following morning. Telling her that Jackson was sick. When Cruz got back, Jackson was already gone again. Leaving a note on the counter.

 _Gone to see my dad. Explain later._

Jackson pulled up and stared at the house. Hesitating to enter. But he got out and knocked on the door. Waiting a moment. Waiting forever it seemed. Jackson sighed and decided to head back to the car and leave but then the door opened. "Jackson?.." Jack said. Jackson turned around and glared a bit at his father. "What are you doing here son? And?... alone?.. I didn't?.." Jack stopped. Thinking and beginning to think he broke his son up with another girlfriend. Jackson walked closer answering "No. no this time your game with my girlfriend, no Fiancé! Didn't work!" Jack swallowed hard now standing face to face, eye to eye with his son as Jackson explained loudly "I won't bother you for long, I came here to tell you that you're wrong!..". Jack just stared. Jackson spoke with his hands some as he continued "You are so wrong about women! About how they don't understand and how you treated mom!? Fuck how you treated every single woman that has stepped into that house is ridiculous!? You're disrespectful to all of them! Boy! were you wrong! And bribing me!? I just want you to realize how wrong you are!? Becuase Cruz is amazing! She doesn't walk out or away and she does understand me! She gets me and loves me and love makes you weak!? Mom was right! Love does make you weak in a good way! It makes you strong! Cruz is so selfless! And has showed me so much can change!? It's not women who don't understand things it's me!? I don't get it!? How can someone so delicate yet this!? Unbreakable, beautiful, warm creature love anyone like me!? I was made to mess everything up because of you!"

Jack sighed and opened his mouth but Jackson snarled "No! You shut up and listen! And paying me to leave Rachel behind!? You knew she kept the baby didn't you!? You knew she may possibly come asking for help or for something from me and you only wanted to save yourself the embarrassment of explaining your sons mistake to all your rich friends huh!? Becuase you tried to make me better than all of their children!? And look what you did Dad!? Sky is more perfect than anything!? And I see so much of myself in her and I hate it because it scares me! I will not ever let her see he things you let me! You made me see!? Sky wasn't a mistake! And I am so proud of her.. she saved me! That little girl and that woman I am going to marry saved me from doing what I failed at before! Becuase at the path you placed me on!?... I was headed right back to that!... And you know what I'm talking about..."

Jack frowned. Not saying a word. He didn't know what to say. Jackson stared at his fathers eyes.. feeling a bit of relief. "And.. that's all.. I guess?.. you're wrong.. about everything." Jackson finished firmly and turned around and headed to his car. Jack reached out saying "Jackson.. Jackson wait!.." but Jackson only glared as he got into his car and sped off. Not even looking back. There wasn't anything else to say. Not that he could think of right now anyway...

Jackson walked into the cone that he and Cruz were staying in. Sky was home. "Daddy! Where were you?" Sky asked as she ran up and hugged her father. Cruz walked over to. Staring at them. Jackson smiled and lifted Sky up. "I had to see someone and make some?.. things clear. I am so sorry I missed out on your first day sorry, two days of school." He apologized setting down Sky. "But I want to hear all about everything!" He said with some excitement. Cruz smiled a bit. Jackson had a sudden turn around. But it was sweet. Sky dragged Jackson to the couch and they sat together and Sky started to brag about school. Jackson glanced over at Cruz. Smiling at her. The baby.. they were really a family. A real family.


	58. Youre a racer

So wth the next race Jackson decided he needed to make it clear with Roy. Where he stood with Cruz and their relationship. It was late after the race. Jackson won. Again without Cruz it was easy. Boring. Lonely on the track. Honestly he couldn't wait for Cruz to get back out ther with him. He began to feel like she was his reason to race. He may have started because he enjoyed it. But his happiness was lost. Cruz was his happiness found. Lit up again. She was his reason to push on anymore. Cruz and Sky.

Jackson waited a This trailer. He sent Roy a text to meet him there. And ofcorse she would show up. Jackson needed things to be done and over with her tempting ways. Even if it was him. It had to be clear for his relationship with Cruz. With Sky and his second child.

"I'm here." Her voice called in the dark. Jackson glanced at her. Roy had on a bright red dress. Kinda long. And a bright red hat on to match. "Look good." Jackson complimented. Roy smiled and asked "Don't I always?" She giggled. Jackson nodded and explained "I wanted to see you to talk about things between us. I'm getting married and don't want to mess it up. And I understand you're my sponsor and.. kinda my boss?.. but I need us?.. this thing between us to be completely and perfectly professional from here on out. That's not a request by the way. I don't want anything to threaten anything with my wife." Roy stared but understood and nodded saying "Alright.. you were getting kinda boring?.. but if you want that. I'm cool with it." Jackson nodded "Thank you Roy." Roy only smiled and walked away.

Now Jackson knew he wanted to suprise Cruz back home as early as he could. His phone went off then. Roy?..

 _Roy_

 _Check this out! Your welcome!_

Jackson clicked the link. Smiling. He made hottest dads of the year. Cute. A picture of him and Sky on the front and he couldn't wait to show his future wife. And honestly he couldnt wait to see her already...

"Jackson?!" Cruz said excitedly! She hugged him tight. Sky smiled. Storm pulled Cruz away a bit. Cruz asked "What are you doing here?" Storm smiled all

Cocky and answered. "Well I missed my girls. The race is in Phoenix. Just a few hours away. So thought I'd stay here until the weekend." Cruz smiled. Storm then handed a flyer style poster in a folder to Sky. "Go ahead and open that up Sky." He said. Cruz was curious to as Sky opened it. On the front was Storm posed with Cruz and Sky by his other side. The side had big bold letters that spelled. "Hottest dads of the year!" Sky asked. "What is it?" Cruz took it and looked at it. Storm explained. "That is a preview cover of a magazine that we will be on. And they want to interview me you and Sky." Sky smiled openly and said happily "Wait!? I get to be interviewed for a magazine and on the cover!?" Storm nodded. Cruz smiled warmly. Sky was so excited. Cruz spoke up "You look good. Hot dad?" She giggled. Storm smiled and wrapped his arm around his love. "Not jealous are you?" He grabbed on the pickle chips and smelled it. "How can you eat that? It's a pickle?" Sky was still just excited to be in a magazine. Cruz laughed a bit and answered. "Cravings." Storm threw it back. "Right..". He said disgusted. Cruz picked it back up and ate it. Sky said loudly "Wait til I tell my friends!" It was a small school in the town. But it was actually kinda nice. Storm spoke up. "Hey if I'm counting right?.." he used his finger and poked the air counting again. "Shouldn't you be enough.. along to know?" Criz gave a confused stare. "Know what?" She asked. Eating a few more chips and drinking some water. Storm answered "To.. know?"

They hadn't told Sky yet. And Cruz wasn't showing to much. Just a little weight. They were getting married here in about a week and were trying to wait until afterwards to tell a bunch of people. Very few knew. But rumors flew around. Cruz realized finally. "Oh!? Um.. yeah I guess so. You been keeping track of the weeks?" Storm smiled. He didn't answer. Cruz thought that was unexpectedly sweet of him. Cruz asked "Do you wanna know?" Sky gave a weird look and asked "Wanna know what? I wanna know?" Storm and Cruz both stared wide eyed at Sky. Storm gave a stare.. "Maybe we should tell her." Cruz shook her head. Storm sighed. "It's a surprise for after he wedding for you." He said to his daughter. Sky pouted. Cruz spoke again "I could call the clinic to see if I can get in before the race and find out?" Storm asked "Please so that. I do wanna know." Sky yelled again "I wanna know!?" She begged. Cruz stared. Storm laughed a bit. Cruz budged Storm "I got to pee again. Please move! I'll call the clinic while I am out okay?" Storm slid out letting his love out. In about a week they'd be married and he couldn't wait. He smiled warmly. Sky glared at him as he sat down. "What?" He asked his daughter. "What are you two hiding?" Sky asked. Storm sighed.

Cruz came back grinning hard she said excitedly. "We can find out tomorrow!" She squealed. Storm jumped up

And hugged her. "That's great babe!" Sky was still

Confused. She didn't understand. "We gotta tell her." Storm added. Cruz glanced at Sky. She was pouting and spoke "Yeah! Tell me tell me!" She smiled. She was pretty cute. Storm held his arm around Cruz. "Later. Alone. But it's a secret okay?" Cruz told Sky. Sky nodded!

That night Storm and Cruz sat Sky down in the little cone they were staying in. "So what are you two hiding?" Storm and Cruz stared at each other. Storm smiled. Something in him just felt complete. Being at the races lately. He missed Cruz. Missed the role he had learn to lead. He gazed at Cruz. He grabbed her hand. Cruz smiled and asked. "You should tell her."

Storm let goof her hand and knelt down and spoke toward Sky. "Well. You know Cruz and I are getting married here soon." Sky nodded. Storm continued. "Well.. we are going to be having a baby." Cruz added "You're gonna be a big sister." Sky frowned. Both Storm and Cruz noticed and kinda frowned a bit to. Sky turned away from Storm. Storm cocked his head to the side a bit and asked "You don't wanna be?" Sky sighed and answered. "I wanna baby sister. But.. Does that mean I won't be part of your family?..". Cruz's eyes teared up. Storm couldn't believe she even asked that.. he felt his heart brake a little.. He thought Sky had no doubt that he loved her and they were family. Storm spoke up. "Sky your my daughter. Just as much as the new baby will be mine." Sky spoke up. "But mommy.. I don't have one and this baby will." Storm frowned. He didn't know what to say. He thought before he spoke up to Sky. "Cruz is doing the best she can. I'm sorry about Ra... your mom..". Sky pushed Storm away and whined "You didn't love my mom though did you?..". Sky stared into Storms eyes. Cruz felt so awful. Her eyes filled with some tears. Watching this conversation was hard.

Storm sighed and smiled as he answered. "Sky. I did. Maybe not like I love Cruz. But i fell in love with your mom in a different way when the two of you moved in with me. And she is gonna be in my heart to. She taught me a lot. She showed me so much. How to read you princess stories? How you love ballet and how to make you the perfect guacamole home made ofcorse." Sky smiled a bit. Storm noticed and continued. "She even showed me your most ticklish places!" He grabbed Sky up and tickled her belly. She laughed and begged him to stop. Cruz smiled. Storm had changed so much! He slowly put Sky down and poked her nose. "Don't ever think you are any less mine than the new baby." Sky smiled and replied. "In that case I want a baby sister! So I can play dress up and make her look like a princess and We can be the ballerinas together!" Storm nodded laughed a little. Cruz came over and held him close. Sky went off to play. Cruz kissed his cheek. Storm blushed a bit. Cruz spoke softly "You did good there." Storm smiled.

Morning came. The clinic appointment. Cruz had asked Silver and Ellen to watch Sky while she and Storm went there. Amy tried to convince them to let her go. But Storm made her a deal to stay behind this short clinic trip. They walked in. Quickley. Because some press caught wind of them. They asked for a private room to wait in. Which the clinic gave them. It was nice. No camera. Just the two of them. Cruz bounced her knee. She was nervous and excited. "What do you want?" She asked Storm. Storm answered. "I seriously don't care. Just. Happy to be here." Cruz laughed a bit. Waiting felt like forever. Criz gazed at Storm. His grey blue eyes. Fair skin. Black hair.. "can't believe we will be married in a week." She said. Storm smiled and nodded. "Mrs. Storm." He teased. Cruz hit his shoulder gently. The nurse came in. "How is mommy today?" Cruz answered nervously. "Good. Can't wait to find out!" The nurse asked. "Lay up here and we can get baby's heart rate. How's dad?" Stoke glanced up as Cruz layed up. He answered. "Busy. Eager to know though." They heard the heart beat.. Cruz smiled. She started to get excited about having this baby.

The nurse spoke up. "I know we came for the ultra sound and gender but I'm gonna ask. Any problems? Pains? Anything like that?" Cruz shook her head. The nurse nodded. "Good. Alright take this paper to the back and wait to the technician to call you two in. Congratulations!" She left. Cruz smiled biting her lip a little. They both stood up. "Oh I can't wait!" She said. Storm liked seeing her excited. He replied. "I hope you're this happy about marrying me?" Cruz stared. "Ofcorse I am babe!" They walked to the back.

They waited a little bit. "Ramirez?" The tech called. They walked back. Cruz was so happy. She basically jumped up on the chair and leaned back and lifted her shirt herself. The tech asked. "Someone excited today?" She laughed a bit. Storm stood next to his soon wife. The tech put some warm gel on Cruz's tummy. "Gonna be a big one I think. You Got some weight already like that. Probably will be. So any names picked out?" Cruz shook her head. Storm answered. "Eventually." The nurse played around and showed the couple their little baby. Baby moved and kicked. You could make out it's face a little. And a foot. It was so cool. Storm took a photo with his phone. Cruz smiled. He started to get involved so well.

The tech got it to a place and took some photos for them.

"Alright mom and dad. Ready?" Cruz was so ready! "What is it!? Boy!? Girl!? I can't take it!" Storm put his hand on Cruz's shoulder. "We gotta work on your patience." The tech giggled a bit. Then answered. "It's a girl!" Storm smiled warmly. Hat was fine with him. Cruz squealed excitedly. "I can't wait! I can't wait to tell Sky!" The tech asked "Sky? That's your daughter right ?" Referring to Storm. He nodded.

On the way out of the clinic. Cruz was so excited. Trying to come up with names for the little girl.

They walked by Lightning and Sally

On the way out. Storm stared and stopped. "Woah? What happened to your face?" He said to Mcqueen. McQueen glared. Storm added "No it looks good. Don't worry." He joked. Cruz spoke up excited "We found out its a Girl!" Sally smiled. Lightning replied "That's great! congratulations." He said with a smile. Cruz nodded. Storm spoke up "Yep. Looks like your kids gonna have some competition." He smirked. Lightning half smiled and thought about it. Lightning spoke up "What if the kids don't wanna race?" Sally gave a weird look. She wasn't expecting that from her husband. Storm chuckled a bit and answered "Mines gonna race no matter what. I seriously doubt the son of our living legend isn't gonna give a crack at filling in his old mans shoes". Storm started to walk away. Cruz followed.

A few hours went by. Cruz and Jackson and Sky were in the motel room. Sky watching tv. Jackson sitting next to his daughter on his phone for a moment. Cruz cleaned up a glass and set it on the counter. Her phone buzzed. "Jackson. I'm meeting with Mrs McQueen and Flo to plan a bit of wedding stuff here in a moment." Jackson glanced at Cruz and asked "Alright?.. do you want me to come along?" Cruz shook her head answering "No but.. Mrs McQueen and I have a bit of an idea to help Mr McQueen with his?.. issues better?" Sky looked back and asked "What kind of issues?" Jackson raised a brow and asked "Yeah? What issues?" Cruz sighed and glared explaining "I thought I've told you? He's having some?.. fears behind the wheel lately. And I tried working with him and Mrs McQueen to. But he just doesn't go?" Jackson stared asking "So? Lots of racers eventually can't race anymore?" He shrugged it off. Really didn't care all that much.

Cruz walked over and explained "Mr McQueen saved your life?.. our lives?. His wife wants you to help him? And that should mean something that everyone's looking to you Jackson? Try racing him out at Willy's butte? Please?" Jackson sighed thinking but then Sky spoke up "I wanna go! Please! Please daddy!" Jackson glanced at Sky who was holding up her hands and begging now. "Alright.. I can give it a try?" Jackson said reluctantly. Cruz smiled and kissed him sweetly "Great! I'll text you when he gets out there." Jackson nodded and told Sky "Better get the helmets if you're going kid." Sky smiled big and ran over across the room...

Wasn't long Cruz texted Jackson. "Alright kid. Let's head out." Jackson said. Guiding his little girl out the door and to his car. "Buckle up." He ordered. Sky did as he said and they sped off. "So what do you mean some racers can't race anymore?" She asked. Jackson explained "Well.. Sometimes after an accident. A bad one usually. Some racers get scared to drive because they remember that accident." Sky nodded and asked "Didn't your mama die in an accident? Was it a racing accident?" Jackson glanced at Sky and the road. He sighed with a frown. "Do you miss your mom to?.." she asked. Jackson shook his head only because he couldn't believe these questions came up again. "You don't?" Sky asked. "Was she a lot like papa jack?" Sky added. Jackson quickly answered "No. my mother was nothing like Jack? And don't call him that anymore. He's a bad guy Sky. Ofcorse I miss my mother. And it wasn't a racing accident. Just a car accident." Sky nodded.

"So are our moms in heaven together?" Sky asked. Jackson sighed and answered softly "Yeah.. sure..". It got quiet. Jackson frowned a bit thinking about Rachel really. How Sky had no mother now. But Sky was doing alright. She was a strong little kid.

Storm pulled up and parked his ride. Sky was with him. Lightning got out his car. Storm and Sky the same and walked up. "Hey champ! Your wife sent me out." Lightning rolled his eyes. Sally began to push it a bit. Lightning smiled his fake cheesy smile and replied "Yeah well.. I'm good. Don't know why she would." He turned away. Storm spoke up "One on one? Sky you determine the winner." Sky nodded. Lightning gave Storm a look. Storm got into his car and slowly lined up next to McQueen's. Lightning walked up and said "You know im not faster than you?" Storm got out his car and replied. "Not on the track. This is dirt." Lightning glared. Storm smiled and added "Come on. I could use the lap!" Lightning sighed and got into his car. Storm loudly said "There we go!?" He got into his own rollin done his side window. "On the third rev!" They both steadied themselves.

1...2...3!

They gunned it. Both spinning rear tires a bit. They stayed side by side until the first turn. Storm took the lead. Lightning close behind. The third turn didn't hange anything. Once back to the straight away. Lightning was on Storms tail. It reminded him of the rally. He was right behind Storm.. only this time. Storm didn't brake. He didn't crash into railings. He didn't fall down a cliff base.

Turn right to go left.

Storm turned. Drifting making the turn. McQueen followed doing the same. Storm skid to a stop passing first. McQueen second. Sky jumped up and down excitedly. "Go dad!" She yelled. Storm smiled. Both he and McQueen exited their cars. "You still got it!" Storm said smiling. McQueen glared. Storm answered. "Come on. Your fine. Your a racer." Lightning sighed.


	59. Spending the rest of our lives together

They decided the name Jessica. Jessica Storm. Had a baby reveal publicly. Later Cruz walked into the hotel. Immediately hit with the warm smell of pumpkin and marshmallow vanilla. She stared as she looked around at the candles placed everywhere. She loved this smell. "Um?.. Jackson?.." she called. Jackson stepped out of the small bathroom. Wearing a suit of all things and his hair slicked back. "Wow? What's all this?" She asked. Jackson smiled that sexy smile of his answering "I've been treating you badly again. And I want you to know how much you mean to me." He walked over and grabbed her hand. Pulling her close in an embrace. "Where's Sky?" Cruz asked. Jackson shrugged answering "Babysitters. It's us tonight. I even got you dinner." Cruz curled her nose asking "What is it?.. you know I've been a little sensitive lately?.." Jackson chuckled and nodded answering "Yeah I know babe. It's cold pizza." Cruz smiled "Really?! God your amazing!" She rested her head on his chest. Jackson grabbed out his phone and put on some music and tossed it on the bed.

The music seemed familiar?.. a tango style of sorts? "Why do I feel like I've heard this?" Cruz asked. Jackson positioned her hands and began to slowly dance as he answered "Because you have. Our first dance was this." Cruz raised a brow thinking. "It was?" She asked. Jackson nodded explaining "Yeah. And our first date. Fake date. But. I thought I should make it right." Cruz smiled. Thinking back to that surprising night. Where she met him for dinner for his _apology._

"Yeah I don't know Jackson. If I knew you would be such a douche I may not have met up with you on that trailer.." Cruz said softly. Jackson stared down at Cruz. "I'm still a douche." He replied. Cruz smiled relying "Sometimes.. I'm glad I met with you that night..". She rested her head on his heat again and hey danced slowly. Swaying together. The beautiful bouncy tango music playing and the smell of pumpkin vanella. Cruz was happy. And Jackson was to. "Plus we gotta get practice in for our wedding dance?" Jackson added. Cruz stopped and stared up into his eyes. "I don't wanna wait Jackson.." she said softly. "Wait for what?" He asked. Cruz took a deep breath answering "To marry you.. let's do it this weekend.. please?..". Jackson sighed and thought about it smiling. Cruz smiled a bit asking "If you want to?.. ofcorse?.." Jackson chuckled a bit answering "I do." Cruz raised a brow asking "You do?" Jackson nodded.

"Really!?" Cruz asked excitedly. Jackson repeated "Oh yeah I do. And I have more great news. The house will

Be done this weekend." Cruz smiled asking "Really!?" Jackson nodded and Cruz hugge dhim right and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. "Mmm! We should wait. No more anything until the wedding night." She suggested. Jackson's eyes widened and he quickly disagreed "Let's not take it that far?..you can't leave me with this?". Jackson pointed out. Cruz joked "Why not? You can be my something blue?" She winked. Jackson just stared. Cruz snorted a bit of a laugh. "That's not funny." Cruz shrugged "It was kinda funny." Jackson rolled his eyes admitting "Alright it was?.. kinda funny. But we are not doing that." He began to kiss her neck and down her collar bone. "What makes you think you can make me wanna do anything before then?" She asked. Jackson stood straight and gazed into her brown eyes answering.

"Becuase only I know how to hit that special place of yours.. and I'll make you think about it.." he kissed her cheek. "And I'll make you want it.." he kissed her chin and neck.. "You'll be begging me.." he whispered into her and licked her neck gently. Cruz moaned a bit grabbing his arms and he was right dammit!...

Jackson took a deep breath. Standing up there alone. Cruz's two brothers as his grooms men. One patted Jackson's shoulder and said "Better take care of her." Jackson nodded. The other brother added in "Congrats bro. One of the family man." Jackson nodded. Staring at the crowd. Sky came down the isle tossing flowers. It was adorable. Even though it was a little early. Sky walked over to Cruz's mother and sat with her. Sky looked beautiful in a baby blue dress and her hair up in a bun. Jackson smiled at his daughter. Proud she was his. A few girl friends of Cruz's walked in. Just two. They stood over to the side. The music played and everyone stood up. Jackson took another deep breath. Anxious to see his bride. The two doors opened to the small church room. And there she was.

Cruz Ramirez. The woman who changed Jackson's life for the better. He smiled. Tears coming to his eyes a bit. He never felt this day would come and lucky enough to have someone like her. Cruz and her father walked down the isle slowly to the music. Her dress was simple and strapless. Tight under her breasts but loose under it. Covering the small little baby bump she had gained. God she looked beautiful. Jackson stood there waiting. Staring no gazing at his bride. His hands crossed in front of him. Cameras flashing a bit. Cruz and her father stopped in front of Jackson and he preacher. Jackson and Cruz stared into each other's eyes. Smiling. Cruz was gonna cry. Her emotions and hormones everywhere. She wiped a tear gently. Jackson chuckled softly to himself and smiled.

"Who gives this woman?.." the preacher asked. Cruz's father spoke up "I do.." and he glanced at his daughter. Her hair up in a braided bun. The preacher nodded and asked "Mr Ramirez.. do you give your daughter to Jackson Storm. Giving away your duty to protect her. To provide for her and shelter her. Trusting this man to be those things and much more to your daughter?..". Her father looked at Cruz again. His eyes teared up. "Oh daddy.." Cruz said softly. And she hugged her father for a moment. Mr Ramirez pushed away and spoke up "Don't wanna smear your make up darling.. yes. Yes o do..". He handed Cruz's hand over to Jackson. Jackson nodded once to his future father in law. Jackson and Cruz held hands. Gazing into each other's eyes as the preacher spoke for short while. "Are you gonna cry?..." Cruz mouthed?" Jackson smiled and shook his head gently. He was just so happy for this moment. "Jackson.. do you take Cruz. To be your wife?..". Jackson smiled answering "Yes. I do." "And Cruz.. do you take Jackson to be your Husband?..". Cruz smiled answering "Yes. I do." They slipped on the rings and before the preacher could announce them Cruz stopped them and spoke up "Wait.. I wanna vow one more thing..". Jackson raised a brow.

Cruz turned to Sky and motioned her to come up. Sky ran up. Cruz knelt down which was pretty difficult in a wedding dress and being pregnant. Meeting Sky at eye level. "Sky Wheeler Storm.." Cruz started and took Sky's hands. Sky stared into Cruz's eyes listening. "Sky. I want you to know.. that I am going to always keep you safe. And promise to be there for anything you ever need okay?" Sky nodded. "I want you to know you are such a beautiful little girl and so smart and strong." Sky frowned a bit and teared up. Jackson didn't know Cruz was going to say this to his daughter. But it was amazing. "Don't cry baby?.. it's okay.." Cruz said as she saw tears fall from

Sky's eyes. "I want you to keep trying your hardest at everything because you always have. You are such a good person with a good heart.." Cruz teared up even. Sky grabbed Cruz and hugged her crying. Cruz continued to speak to her. "You are he kindest person I know. And you have helped shape me into the woman and person I am now already.. and I thank you for that. I may not have given you the gift of life.. but life gave me the gift of you..". Sky nodded and cried. Jackson knelt down and grabbed his daughter. Letting Cruz finish, he held Sky up close. "I know you and I are gonna fight. And may not get along all the time. And I will never match up to your mother. She will always be so proud of you Sky.. But.. I love you and I know that along with your father, we will have an amazing future together and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Sky." Sky pulled away from Jackson and hugged Cruz tightly. "I love you Cruz!" She cried and she held on. Cruz and Jackson stared at each other's eyes. Jackson felt a love he had never felt before. And this was a family. His family. Cruz mother stepped up and coaxed Sky back down.

Jackson helped Cruz stand back up. "I now pronounce you. Man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Storm pulled Cruz close and kissed her passionately. The family and friends cheered. Mater whistled and screamed loudly. Storm may have kissed her but more than just passionately. He threw his fist up. The camera loved it. He was proud to have her as his wife. They walked down the isle. Cruz's dress was simple. Mostly because the baby weight made it difficult to get a dress. They had their home finished up finally. Sky was staying with Lightning's parents a few nights. Gave Jackson and Cruz some them time for a few days. No real honey moon. Due to the fact Storm didn't want to miss any races. They got into the new vehicle of theirs. A red four door Lincoln suv. walked into the very modern designed but beautiful home. Storm carried Cruz inside. She hopped down. "It's perfect Jackson!" She smiled. Storm grabbed her and kissed her. Cruz was so happy. She spun around the entrance. "I can't believe this!" She said she about fell making herself dizzy! Storm caught her up. "Careful Mrs. Storm." He joked. Cruz smiled. No squealed excited. Storm walked up the stairs of their home. "I'm gonna change. This tux is a little tight." He went on up. Cruz still couldn't believe it. She was so excited and happy. She went along with him and changed. They sat down on the couch. Storm started teasing her neck and kissing her body...

A While later Cruz was making herself a smoothie. Jackson came in and leaned against the frame. "Want one?" She asked her now husband. Storm smiled a bit and answered. "Not really. But.. I wanted to run something by you. Sense. He is technically your coach?" Cruz stopped the smoothie machine for a moment and listened. Storm continued. "I may offer McQueen a job." Cruz gave a weird face. Storm explains. "I may ask him to.. well be my crew chief for the season. Just til you were back racing babe?" Cruz smiled a bit and replied "That's. Actually kinda nice of you? You have a crew chief I thought though?" Storm nodded answering "I did. He recently put in his last week. Said he wants to find a new calling." Cruz didn't say anything. Storm spoke "So.. Mcqueen was an excellent coach to you. And if your okay with ofcorse babe!? I won't ask if you don't want me to!" His eyes widened. Cruz giggled a bit with that cute snort and replied "What!? No!? I think you should ask him! I think that would be great!? For you and !" Storm gave her half smile. "How's our little Jessica doing anyway?" He asked. Cruz layed her hand on her bump. "I can't wait to have her. Just about five months left!" Storm smiled. He didn't think he'd be so happy settling down and with kids this young. There use to be so much he wanted to do. But now. He felt complete. Storm realized the dates. "Shouldn't McQueen's wife pop anytime soon?" Cruz thought about it. "Well.. Yeah? I guess so? I think she's having to have a c section." She answered. Storm raised a brow. "A What?" He asked. Cruz repeated. "C section? Where they cut you open and remove the baby rather than giving birth?" Storm nodded. It actually sounded horrific to him. He shivered. "You don't gotta do that? right?" Storm asked. Cruz giggled a bit. "No!? I sure hope I won't!" She made her smoothie now.

Jackson smiled and grabbed Cruz and kissed her neck. "I feel like I should take you somewhere amazing." Cruz rolled her eyes and explained "Well until the baby is born there is like no where fun for me. Because if I'm not feeling fat and pregnant, I'm smelling everything and throwing up everywhere!" Jackson sighed and turned Cruz toward him. "Well how about this. After the baby and whenever you feel comfortable leaving her with family for a week or so?.. I take you somewhere amazing Mrs Storm?" Cruz giggled a bit and she nodded and then s

They kissed passionately. Jackson lifted Cruz up and onto the counter. "And we are going to have so much. Every night.. Becuase after the baby?.. you're body is all mine.." Cruz smiled and moaned a bit as Jackson said this into her ear in a deep sexy tone. Pulling her shirt down off one of her shoulders and kissing her shoulder. Tickling her a little. Jackson sighed and fixed the shirt.

"But.. for now.. I gotta protect this." He rubbed her arm down to her hand and held her hands. Cruz smiled. "I love my girls.." he kissed Cruz's belly softly. Making Cruz fall a little more for him. She didn't think it was possible to love someone more. "I'm gonna make a beer run." Jackson said with a smile. Cruz raised a brow "We can't drink?" She said with confusion. Jackson chuckled and poked her nose "You can't drink. So I'll have to drink for us both to celebrate. I'll be quick!" He grabbed the keys and headed out. Cruz didn't understand why he loved alcohol so much. It wasn't like it was that good. But they were married now and she wouldn't deny him to celebrate. But drink Storm was sometimes a pain. It was like he became the past. Whatever that was sense he was so secretive about it...

Jackson walked in the house and set the beer down. He heard sobbing? "Cruz!" He yelled and ran into the living room. "What's wrong!?" He ran and knelt down in front of her. Cruz giggled a bit while crying at the same time. "Babe?!" He yelled. Cruz wiped her tears answering "I'm fine. It's complexity pregnancy hormones!.." she laughed. Jackson stared a bit horrified. "What? Why I don't understand?" He asked. Cruz took a deep breath explaining "I saw a commercial for this cute nicu baby diapers.." she laughed. Jackson sighed in relief and began to laugh with her. "God I love you!" He said with a huge smile. Cruz shook her head. Feeling pretty stupid. Jackson sat next to his wife. Cruz leaned in on him. "This is perfect.. I love you to Jackson.." Cruz said softly. Jackson brushed her hair. He knew that relaxed her and she loved it. Kissing her head once gently.


	60. please be patient

please be patient.. working on stories and they just come to me. sometimes i write it and i dont like it so i take longer and rewrite. i apologize for taking so long. i plan to continue all my stories. thank you.


	61. Champion racer

Jackson pulled up to the schools parking lot in the loud sports car. He and Sky got out and began walking up the side walk. "Why couldn't Cruz come with you to take me anyway?" Sky asked. Jackson answered as they made theri way into a crowd of kids and parents, "She wasnt feeling too well this morning. Come on lets get you inside." He kinda pushed Sky inside. He walked his daughter to the class room and watched her run off to some of her new friends. Sky was doing well in this school. Jackson smiled and waved to his daughter. The other kids got a kick out of seeing Jackson Storm.

Jackson turned to leave where a group of moms were staring and just tickled seeing him. two of the group waved at him. Jackson faked a smile at them and tried to get out of there. He ran into the group last week droppijg Sky off. They tried to get Jackson to come grab coffee with them. The single mothers were the worse. Jackson described them to Cruz once as a pack of vultures waiting for an eligible bachelor to walk by and peck away at whatever what was left of him...

Jackson went over to the diner. He thought he'd be nice and grab Cruz some of those nasty fried pickles she liked so much. He noticed Lightning and his wife getting into the sports car. perfect. Jackson ran over and tapped on the driver side window. Lightning jumped and grabbed his chest and looked over rolling down the window.

Storm asked. "I'm sorry? Did I scare you champ?" Lightning glared answering "No.. what you want Storm?" He looked at his get up. Why was he wearing a beanie in hot Arizona heat? Storm smiled and answered. "I need a crew chief.. and with Cruz sidelined I thought I'd ask you?" Lightning hesitated. Sally tapped his shoulder. He looked over at her. she nodded. Lightning sighed. "What happened to your old coach?" Storm answered. "I don't know exactly? He just quit. So what do you say champ? I won't bite." Lightning smiled and answered. "You really asking me?" Storm nodded and replied. "Hey, Cruz can't have all the greats? As much as I pick and joke about and with you. I look up to you. I've been a fan for some years." He winked at McQueen. "So come on." Lightning thought about it. "Alright I'll do it. But no mr know it all attitude. And stop winking at me? It's weird." Storm laughed a bit and answered. "Who says I was winking at you." He leaned and winked at Sally. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the joke. Lightning rolled his eyes. Storm started walk-in off and yelled "See you this weekend. Give you a test run old timer!"...

Off at the races it caused some craziness among the press. McQueen as Storms new crew chief!? I mean seriously. Storm was who started the retirement of all the great racers. Well the realization of it. Storm was stopped by so many pres with microphones.

'Did you have to buy McQueen out to become your coach!?'

'Tell us about the wedding night'

'Do you expect any changes in your style with mcqueen as your coach!?'

Storm waved his hand around to grasp attention he blew a kiss to a few fan girls before he spoke. "Lightning McQueen is going to be my crew chief for the rest of the season. Just til Ramirez is back in. I expect her to be back as soon as the baby is born. No worries. I chose McQueen. He was an excellent racer. And was an obvious choice for a coach when he became available. If I didn't snatch him up I'm sure someone else would have." He smiled and posed a bit.

 _Racers to the line up!_

"Alright Storm. You do any pep talk or? Something?" Lightning asked, Storm chuckled. "What? Like your speed I am Speed bit? No. I am enough. My presence is intimidating to the other racers. That's what I love." Lightning gave him a weird look. "This black suit is.. a little tight?" Lightning tried loosening he collar on his suit. Storm half smiled and patted Lightning's stomach and abs and replied "Hey some of us aren't perfect. It's the same size as your old one?" He walked away to his car and put his helmet on. Storm qualified for first as usual. The race started.

"Watch the car he's gonna go high."

"Clean air today. You are smoking these guys."

"Second is four seconds behind."

"Open on the outside."

"Nice and steady Storm."

Storm wins first. Storm expected to.

The following race outcome was the same.

Storm was unbeatable. Two piston cups. Oh he was going for a third!...

Jackson kissed his girls goodbye for another race weekend. Lightning kissed his wife. Jackson noticed them and picked at them a bit calling out "Alright you two.. Wrap it up! need my coach in the truck." Cruz slapped Jackson's shoulder. He didnt care. He thought he was funny. Lightning ans Jackson got into the truck, leaving with the team. as they drove Jackson asked McQueen, "Bout time your son should be be born right?" Lightning nodded answering "Actually yea. This is the last race becore he's here." Jackson continued to ask "You rrally want this don't you? The family thing?" Lightning smiled answering "Of course. I would think you did to after everything?" He raised a brow. Jackson shrugged answering "Its not bad. I mean.." He stopped.

Lightning picked up and asked, "Wait?.. Are you scared?" Jackson's brows lowered and he snarled rudely "No? I am not scared of a family? I have one already. I'm one kid ahead of you McQueen." Lightning's eyes widened a moment before replying "Its okay to be nervous Storm. You have a baby on the way. Nothing like getting handed a kid. Honestly you've suprised me this last year Storm. Showed a side of you i never knew existed. And Cruz loves you. You're not so bad after getting to know you. You're actually kind of soft once you get passed the bad boy act." Jackson glared and snarled "And you're as soft as i always expected." He crossed his arms and leaned on the sode of the truck. annoyed a little..

"You're doing great Storm. Keep it up." Lightning said in support as he watched from the pits. Storm was holding a good lead.

Final laps.

"Looking good. Clean air all the way. Let's finish this!" Lightning spoke. Storm smiled. He was truly the next champion of racing! Storm planned to win this cup to coming up.

JACKSON STORMS TAKES THE WIN AGAIN!

He was proud of himself. Storm and his team were packing up. When one the big sponsors came through showing one of the rookies around. He stopped at Storms trailer. The rookie had red curly hair. Green eyes. Pale skin. Freckles. He was young. A green lime racing suit. The rookie smiled "Is that Lightning McQueen?" Lightning turned around. Storm with him. The rookie shook McQueen's hand crazily. "I am honored to meet you! I have watched your races growing up. You are one of my personal favorites!" Lightning smiled and pulled his hand away from being shooken like that. The rookie continued. "Congratulations On Well?.. Everything!? The wins and the cups. And the hot wife and the family!? Sorry was that inappropriate to call your wife hot?.. I'm sorry it was.. it was." Storm gave a weird stare. "Jackson Storm!? Wow.. it's great to meet you to!" He tried shaking Storms hand next but Storm put his hands behind his back and replied. "It's always great for a new guy to meet me." He smiled. Lightning glared at him for a moment. That cockiness. "I am Drift. Drift Taylor. Just one of the rookies in the back." Lightning replied friendly like. "Hey I'm sure you'll get there. It's nice to meet you Drift." Drift smiled. He and his sponsor walked on. Storm watched him leave. Lightning noticed Storms notice of the rookie. "Think he will be your competition?" Storm chuckled a bit and half smiled answering. "Please. He's to nice. He hasn't given me any reason to worry yet." Storm walked away.

The ride home seemed forever. Sense both Mcqueen and Storm lived in Radiator Springs there was no need to fly separate? The drive took most the night. They had stopped to rest. Storm called his wife.

"Hey babe. How are my girls?"

He face timed them.

It's actually been a long day Jackson.

Cruz even looked worn out.

"What happened? You and Jess okay?"

Cruz nodded.

Just a hard and long day. I feel pregnant..

Jackson chuckled and added. "You look it to." That didn't sound right after he said it..

"Love you Babe." He winked.

Cruz smiled.

I'm nervous. About delivery. About being a mom?.. seeing Sally is making me feel like I'm awaiting my doom.. or.. what if something happens?.. like..

she stopped.

"Like what?"

Cruz sighed.

Like what happened to Mr McQueen and his wife and their first baby?..

Storm didn't know what all happened.

"I'm sure everything is fine babe. Don't sweat it."

Cruz kinda smiled. Storm continued

"Cruz you are seriously one the most independent people I know. You are gonna be fine. No matter what."

Cruz just nodded. Confused a bit. But okay.

Well.. I am headed to bed. Sky is already asleep.

"Tell her I miss her. And I look forward to seeing her. I'll be home I don't know?.. tomorrow night? Give or take?"

Cruz smiled.

Alright Jackson. I love you.

"Love you." He blew a kiss. Cruz smiled and hung up.


	62. Nerves get shot

Sky ran into Cruz and Jacksons room and jumped up onto the bed. Jackson sat up and quickly scolded gently, "Hey! Calm down.. Can't act like that with Cruz Sky?.."

Sky stared. Cruz say up rubbing her eyes "I'm fine Jackson..What is it Sky?" Sky smiled answering "I kust love my room! Its huge!?" Cruz yawned. Sky ran back out as she yelled "I'm hungrey!" Cruz giggled some. Jackson took her hand and smiled syaing "Good morning Mrs Storm." Cruz rolled her eyes with a smile asking "Weve been married what?.. a month now? You don't have to keep saying that?" Jackson shrugged explaining, "I know. But i love to." They smiled at each other.

Gazing into each others eyes. Suddenly they heard the loud sound of falling metal. Pots and pans! They both quickly ran to the door way of the kitchen. Jacksons eyes widened as Cruz snickered a bit of a laugh, The room was a mess. pots and pans, flour like smoke, fogged up the kitchen. utensils strung out. Sky on a stool about to turn on the oven. Jackson ran over and picked her up amd stopped her, placing her on thw ground. "Hey!? Im making breakfast." Sky snarled. Jackson leaned on the oven and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah.. Why don't you get dressed and we can go to the diner.." he offered. Sky smiled and ran to her room.

Cruz walked over to Jackson. "I love that kid." Jackson sighed ans replied "I can't wait for her to gain some common sense." Cruz laughed and explained as she rubbed her pregnant belly, "Gonna have to go through it all over again." Jackson smiled that sexy ass cricked smile. "I love you." Cruz said whike grabbing his hips. Jackson shrugged and joked "All the ladies love me." Cruz's brows raised as she grabbed the pot holder near the oven and slapped him on the shoulder. Jackson chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Go on amd get dressed. I'll take care of all.. this?.." He said. meaning the mess. Cruz handed him the pot holder and walked away. Jackson sighed and got started on the mess.

So the Storm family went out to eat at Flo's diner. Sky ordered her favorite! Cruz spoke up as they stood at the counter, "Lets eat outise. It's so beaueout today. Please?" Jackson smiled agreeing. They finisjed ordering and sat outside at a bench table. The town was quiet today. "I can't wait to eat. I'm starving." Sky exclaimed. Flo seemed down as she brought them more drinks. Cruz asked concerned, "You seem off Flo?.. What's wrong?" Flo sighed. She didn't want to go around telling about the events of the last few nights. Cruz then asked "Where's McQueen?" Flo answered sadly, "Sally had the baby early. They are both fine.. But going through some complications.." Storm and Cruz grew concerned. Sky didnt pay much attention. She just was digging into her breakfast. Cruz asked "Well where is he?" Flo nodded over toward the cone motel. Cruz stood up and answered, "I am gonna see how he is doing then.." Storm stopped her saying, "Hey, he's a big boy? Leave him be." Cruz frowned a bit but sat back down with her husband and Sky. Flo frowned saying "Let me know if there's anything you need?." Cruz nodded and Flo walked away.

Jackson could see it on Cruz's eyes and expression as they ate. She was concerned and thinking about Lightning. Part of it was so sweet. Cruz was such a caring woman. Kind and outgoing.. But it made Jackson somewhat jealous. Part of him felt that she was his. His alone now. Why did he have to share that? But he wouldn't tell Cruz that. and he was right,

Shortly after breakfast, Cruz was still feeling as she needed to check on her former crew chief. "I really should see how he is doing Jackson." Storm rolled his eyes and answered, "Look, you stay with Sky. I will check on him. Hes my coach now anyway." Storm walked off across the street. He walked into the office. The curtains were pulled down. Storm spoke up to McQueen who was sitting in the chair and drinking.. thinking. Storm had been in this state enough times to know how to speak to him. "Hey champ.. Not lookin so great?"

Lightning glared over at Storm. Strorm pushed the near empty bottle away glancing at it.. "Rum? Alright?.. That is some strong and nasty stuff.. Talk to me?" Storm knew he wouldn't even be able to much. If he drank as much as it seemed down.. McQueen was more than likely pretty hammered. Storm thought before speaking, "Hey.. I'll drive you home. Come on.. You don't wanna get caught drunk in the morning by anyone?" Lightning leaned in the chair glaring and finally spoke up, "I Should have chose to save them both before.." Storm didn't know what McQueen meant. He sighed as McQueen continued, "Than maybe.. I wouldnt here in this..place?" Storm answered, "Well.. come on. I will take you home." He pulled McQueen up. Lightning wobbled a little and pushed Storm away.. Storm backed off a bit. Lighting yelled "You don't touch me!' Storm glared answering, "Alright. Theres no need to be mean and shove people trying to help away. That's my thing." Storm joked..trying to find a way into Lightning's drunk mind.

Lightning fell back down into the chair.. His vision was blurry and he Didn't even know what he was doing anymore. Storm spoke up, "Fine. Sit here. Drink whats left of your cheap ass rum. But I am pretty sure, this isn't you." Lightning let old feelings out and yelled, "Get out of my Motel! You don't belong in this dam town!? Youre one of the biggest egos!? I have ever met!?" Storm let it go abit.. seeing as McQueen's state of mind was far from straight. His words slurred. Storm began to walk away. Lightning stood up and yelled, "Walking away? You know you talk a good game but when it.."

He stumbled over his won words as he continued, "comes time.. Your'e worth shit! You stole everything from me!" Storm had it and turned and yelled back, "I Didn't steal anything from you old man! I respected you! Trash talk is part of the game!? I didn't cause you to lose anything! You had your time! you had your fun!? You stepped down!" Lightning yelled back woozy, "You don't give a dam about Cruz?! You never did from the start! You just wanna play daddy and try to do the right shit!" Storm pushed McQueen back down into the chair and replied, "I DIDN'T CAUSE YOUR WRECK! I ASKED YOU TO BE IN THE RALLY WITH ME! AND YEAH IM PLAYING DADDY!? RIGHT NOW I GOTTA DADDY YOUR ASS! DON'T EVER SAY I DON'T LOVE MY WIFE OR GIVE A DAM ABOUT HER! NEXT TIME YOUR DRUNK BUT DECIDES TO PULL THAT ONE I WILL DROP YOU! THATS LOW!...Go ahead and drink!.. I tried to help. And you know what?.. Helping people got me no where! So i understand where you are coming from. I get it. Drink the bad shit away. But it's gonna come back. It's gonna hit hard!" Storm threw the bottle and it shattered. Storm started to leave but said one last thing. "I never thought i would see the day.. Where one of the greats needed a rookie to put him in place. Cruz looked up to you.. I doubt she would still." He left.. Leaving McQueen in the office.

Jackson was a little pissed off after that. Even made him crave a drink himself. He walked over to Cruz and Sky. Cruz immediately asked "How is he?" Jackson snarled back "Fucked up jerk. Lets go home." Cruz's eyes widened. Sky spoke up "Swear jar." Jackson glared a little at his daughter then kinda pushed Cruz gently to the suv. He knew he couldn't let Cruz see Lightning right now.. So he took his family home...

Lightning had taken the following race off. Which didn't effect Storm to badly. And after how Storm and Lighgning saw eahx other last. Jackson was kinda glad he stayed back. McQueen wanted to spend time with his wife and son.

Storm did loose though. To the rookie none the less. It ate at him a little. Shortly after the rookie took his victory lap he had caught up to Storm. "HEY! Great race!" The rookie smiled and panted. Storm faked a smile. The rookie continued, "Its so great that I got to meet Lightning and then you snatched him up for a crew chief!? That was a good move Jack I would have done the same." Storm hated that name.. he grew angry and yelled at the rook. "Don't call me that!" The rookie backed down a bit.. a little frightened. Storm sighed and continued calming a little. "Listen, what's your name? Rift?" "Drift?" "Whatever, Anyways! Drift, I'm not the guy you buddy up with okay? I'm your rival. No wait, I wouldn't even call it that. I'm the champion here now. I got two piston cup wins. You got what? One win? This is my track. They all are. So don't get use to today Drift." He walked away. Leaving the rookie with a frown.

Storm entered his trailer. He called his wife. Wanting to see how his girls were doing.

Hey Jackson!

"Hey babe. How my girls?"

Doing great. Sky aced one of her test. And Jessica is healthy as ever! Hey I saw the race?.. what happened out there?

"Oh. Just thought I'd give the spot light to someone else for a change." He lied. He didn't do that.

Oh?.. okay?.. that's nice I guess?...

Jackson watched the race replay on his to in his trailer. While pouring himself a drink.

When will you be home? Tomorrow night?

"Maybe. I expect to be."

Good. Cause I'm taking you out.

"Really? Isn't that my job?"

Hey! I am an independent woman. I am taking my man out for a change!

Storm chuckled a bit.

"Hey I'm gonna go. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm close."

Do you wanna talk to Sky?

"Well. I'll call in the morning than and talk to her. Love you babe."

Love you to. Talk soon.

They hung up. Storm Turned his tv up. The rookie didn't threaten Storm. Storm was determined to win the cup for the third year in a row. Storm wanted to become a legend. The only other racer able to beat Storm before though was... Cruz. But it was just a slump. The rookie wouldn't win again...

Storm was on a winning streak. The next few races. With McQueen as his crew chief we're going well. A few times he did slump to second place. But it wasn't that big of a deal to much to Storm. He couldn't wait to have Cruz back on the track. If she would ofcorse. He worried she'd stay home with the kids. And as much as it'd be nice to have a stay at home mother. Storm missed his racing partner. The rush of racing against his lover. Cruz was getting big by the way. She was double the size McQueen's wife was. You'd think she was carrying multiples just about.

Another race day. It was hot. End of July in Florida. Lightning was up in his place. Guiding Storm through the races.

"50 laps to go. You're doing great Storm." Mcqueen complimented with a smile. He enjoyed watching the race from this stance.

Storm answered "I've got this in the bag. No worries Champ." Storm truly did believe it. Lightning guided. "Alright go high. Watch your door. Hes moving in... smokin theses guys! Doing great now. Second is nearly seven behind."

Storm pushed well.

The rookie began to ride him.

Storm won first. But that rookie was right on his tail!

After the race. After the camera and press. That rookie came up to Storm near his trailer. Jackson and Lightning stared. The rookie looked at Storms car, "What you got inside this bad boy!?" The Good was up. Storm slammed it shut. The rookie backed away. Storm glared at him hard. Lightning walked up and spoke. "Hey there. Your Taylor right?" "Drift Taylor. Please. Your boy has got some skill! Right Jack! Sorry Jackson.." Drift smiled awkwardly. Storm spoke up. "Don't you have some where to be?" Drift didn't answer. He just walked away. Lightning asked "What's your problem? He's just being friendly?" Storm glared and replied. "Just do your job." And then entered his trailer. McQueen mumbled. "Okay?..." Lightning knew the rookie was getting to Storm...

The following races proved difficult for Storm. Between pretending that the rook wasn't making him nervous.. Cruz with the baby.. He felt a bit lonely and had about a month left before Jessica would be born. The news loved the couple. Everyone who was anyone knew about baby Storms birth date.

Lightning and Storm made it back safe from another race. Storm a little miffed at Drift. It was only shortly after dinner they arrived into town. The truck pulled in behind Flo's. Storm and McQueen were met with flashing cameras and writers. Storm went into the cafe. Mcqueen had his wife and son come and get him to take him home. Storm ordered a drink while he grabbed out his phone. He missed about six calls from Cruz! Oh that worried him. what if she was hurt or the baby?!

Storm quickly called his wife.. "Come on.. pick up.." He muttered.

HEY! I have been trying to get ahold of you! Did you read my text!?

"No? I hadn't yet. I just saw the missed calls and now i am worried about you? Is everything okay?"

Yes.. But Your Dad showed up last night! He is staying at Sallys motel. Wheel well.

"What is that freak doing here?"

He says he wants to make things right between the two of you and be here for his grandchildren.

"Yeah.. I'm sure that's all." Storm said sarcastic. Storm looked over his shoulder and among the group of press and news writers was.. Jack..


	63. stressed out

Jack..

Making Jackson build a wall that he fought hard to destroy build right back up. Making Jackson feel pain and anger like nothing else. No one else could.

"I gotta go." He said sternly to Cruz and hung up. Jackson ordered some beer at the diner. He was going to need something strong for this.. Then walked over to his Father.

"Jackson!" His father said with a smile. He was alone. "I think the last time we saw each other some things were said and done that.. we both regret.." Storm smiled fake and answered, "You know you are right! I wish I would have used something harder than the platter." Jack faked a small laugh and grabbed his son, hugging him speaking, "Such a unique sense of humor... Love it. I know the wife is due soon.. I want to get things right between you and Cruz and.. I wanna be the Papa Jack that Sky started to like!" Strom pushed away from his father and replied, "Where is your young mistake?" Jack raised a brow then realized Jackson meant Kenna, "OH!.. Well.. After some things we talked and.. fooled around and talked but mostly fooled around.. But she decided that maybe we would be better off going different ways." Storm answered smiling, "Good for her."

Jack begged his son, "Please. Jackson I am Sorry. You gotta understand. I'm old. When a pretty little thing.. Like.. Cruz or Kenna walk in.. A mans mind changes. Don't act like they should. But i won't touch her. Won't do anything! I swear. I want to rebuild what we once had and what we destroyed.." Jackson rolled his eyes.. Jack continued. "Please. I wanna be part of Jessica's life." Storm glared, "And Sky?" Jack nodded. Storm sighed he drank a bit of the beer he had. Jack gave an odd stare, "Cheap beer? Come on Jacky? You're better than that?" He kinda chuckled a little bit. Jackson answered, "No, I'm not. Look..I.." Jack pushed by his son and walked up to the bar counter of the diner where Flo was standing. Storm watched idly by. Jack leaned over the counter, "Mam, If you were words on a page.. You would be what they call fine print." He winked at Flo. Flo leaned over the counter and replied, "Thank you for the compliment Jack, again.. But Im married still. Just as married as i was yesterday when you asked." Jack smiled and snapped his fingers, "Well darn." Storm muttered, "Unbelievable.." His dad walked back over to his son.

"So I am staying up at Wheel Well. It is a lovely place." Jack spoke as he and Storm walked out. Storm sighed and answered. "Yeah just.. I know the owner. Don't play games. She won't tolerate it." Jack raised a brow as replied "Can't Wait to meet her then." Jackson rolled his eyes. Jack added "I'm only here until Jessica is born. I wanna see my granddaughter born. Will that be okay!?" Jackson thought it through for a moment. Once again. As much as he hated his father he yearned for that relationship. Missing the feeling of family. But as he thought, he realized. He didn't need his fathers love or attention or approval anymore. He had a family. He thought of how he never got to see grandparents. Sky and Jessica could. If Jack stopped.

Maybe.

"Alright.. But nothing funny. I cant lose everything i have.." Jackson said reluctantly. Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around his son replying, "Thank you! Gosh! You know i cant wait to have dinner with the family all home! How about it? Tonight? Your place ofcorse." Jackson glared and opened his mouth to answer but Jack continued first, "Awesome. Cant wait to see the place. Before you know it, You are gonna wish i was staying with you." Jackson snarled "I doubt that.." Jack patted his sons back and stared at his son drinking down the beer. "And I'll bring something a little more for your taste buds." Jack then left. off to do whatever. Jackson sighed and finished down the drink quickly before calling Cruz back to pick him up...

As Jackson got into the car Sky began to ask things during the ride back home about Jack, "Is Jack here because of the baby dad?" Jackson sighed answering "Yeah.." Cruz's brows lowered and she snarled asking "And we are gonna let him stay?" Jackson frowned answeing "Well.. He's coming to dinner tonight. I can see how he might act.. Maybe he wont be a problem.." Cruz stared a momeng and kept driving. asking "Did we uh? Forget what he did the last time we saw him? or tried to do?" Cruz was upset. Jackson glanced back at Sky who was obviously listening. "I know.. Look if i need to I'll make him leave okay? But he says he wants to fix things and i dont know.." He stopped. thinking. Cruz frowned and asked "Whats going on?.. You rarely let people in like this?" Jackson stared. was he usually that cruel?

Maybe he did.. But Cruz changed him. "Cruz I didn't have any grandparents growing up. It would be nice if I could fix this and find a way to give my kids that?.." Cruz sighed. She obviously felt bad for him. Sky butted in asking "Why didnt you have any grandparents dad?" Jackson cleared his throat and readjusted himself in the seat and answered "Well.. some of my grandparents were just?.. Not involved much unless I did anything worth bragging about and you remember I told you my mom passed away?.. Well.. after that, my dad cut those grandparents out of the picture.." Cruz really did feel aweful now. She layed her hand on his knee and rubbed it gently. Jackson smiled softly and Cruz spoke up, "Maybe one more chance.. For family.." Jackson sighed and thanked her he only could hope his father really would behave. "Jack is a dick." She muttered. Jackson smiled at took Cruz's hand and kissed it gently..

Cruz and Sky finished up dinner. "Careful not to spill that. Your dad will be here any moment with Jack." The door opened just after saying that. "Hello?! Papa Jack is here!" Jack yelled. Sky ran over and hugged him as he knelt down. Cruz walked over and glared at Jackson some. Jackson noticed enough he wondered if this was a bad idea. Sky noticed Jack had a wrapped box and asked "Is that for me?" like any kid. Jack chuckled and gave his grand daughter the box answering "Yes it is! Jackson use to have one when he was your age. Gotta keep sharp." He winked at Jackson. Jackson had no clue what he meant or what it was. Sky began to unwrap it. Jack handed his son an expensive bottle of liquor saying "And this is for us. Know how you like this stuff. You can drink one for the wife too." He stood up and nudged his son. Cruz shook her head at the idea. Sky's eyes widened as she finished unwrapping the gift

"Wow?! what is it?" She asked. Jackson and Cruz's eyes widened staring at it. Jack knelt down and explained "Its a bb gun. Youre dad was an excellent shot." Cruz shook her head and mouthed "Really?!" to her husband. Jackson could tell Cruz didn't agree with this one so he spoke up, "Yeah dad?.. Maybe that's not the best thing for her?.." Jack stood up and raised a brow asking "Why not? Surely you still know ho to use one?" Jackson sighed explaining "Yeah thats?.. Not the point?.." "Gosh! Remember when you got yours and used the scope to spy on Mrs Garders daughter! That was hilarious!" Jack interrupted.

Cruz glared as Jackson blushed and explained "Well I was?.. Quite a bit older?.. I wouldnt say i ever did that anyway?.." Cruz continued to glare. Jackson faked a smiled and stepped up, taking the gun "Lets just.. Put this away for now.." Sky frowned but didn't understand what it was really anyway. Jack chuckled saying "Wow? She's got you whipped huh?!" Jackson curled his lip defending "I'm not whipped?" Jack rolled his eyes joking "Right? Hey! Its lovely to see you again Cruz. Wow.. Still can't believe my son is married. So young its just cute." Cruz sighed and replied "Yes.. Well.. Its?.. Great you want to be in his life." she walked away. Jack raised his brows and glanced at Jackson who sighed and said "Lets get this baby open then.." He was gonna need a drink to get through this dinner...

That night Cruz checked on Jackson and Sky. He put his daughter to bed and quietly shut the door. Jackson looked tired. "Hey.. Ready for bed?" Cruz asked. Jackson smiked answering "Definitely. Think i drank too much of whatever that was my dad brought. I feel horrible." Cruz took her husband's hand and they went to the bedroom. As they layed down next to each other Cruz asked "With you leaving again soon?. You sure Jack won't try anything?.. On me?.." Jackson chuckled answering "Not with you looking like that." Cruz's brows lowered as she looked down at her swollen pregnant body and asked "What do you mean?" Jackson stared answering bluntly, "You know? You're pregant and well.." He stopped realizing he was digging himself a pit. Cruz glared snarling "Fat?" Jackson's eyed widened answering "I did not call you fat. You are not fat." Cruz sighed a little annoyed asking "Than what do you call this?" Her body. Jackson stared answering "Well.. You look good. I love your body. I'm not saying theres no fat on these th.." He stopped seeing her jaw dropped. "I cant believe you!?"

She was mad. Jackson stared as Cruz rolled over and turned off the lamp. "I didnt mean it like that.." He said softly. No answer.. "Cruz.. Babe.. I love a little fat on a woman. Not fat i mean?. You hVe curves?.. You know?.." Cruz snarled mufflibg through the blanket, "You're making it worse for yourself." Jackson sighed and gave up saying "Love you?.."...

Storm watched his dad close for the few days he was there before the race. But race day came. And Storm had to leave. He and Lightning were meeting up at the trailer behind Flos. Storm was uneasy about leaving. He really didn't think Jack would mess with Cruz. Not with her being very huge and very pregnant. But.. he doesn't trust his Father. Storm, Cruz and Sky were sitting outside. Waiting for McQueen. Jack came by ofcorse. "Hey Jackson. I wanted to see you off. And see my girl here!" He grabbed Sky and hugged her. Sky spoke "Cruz says you're a dick." All three adults eyes opens wide. Cruz scolded "Don't say that word.. I shouldn't.. I'm sorry.." Jack let Sky go and she added. "Well daddy said that papa Jack was just sniffing around for pus"- "Let's not repeat everything Dad says!" Cruz yelled and interrupted Sky.

She glared and Jackson. Jack spoke "She's your girl for sure. Jackson had a mouth on him." Cruz stared and replied to Jack, "I'm sure he did." Lightning and Sally pulled up in the four door truck. Lightning got out and opens the door for his wife. Cruz thought it was sweet how McQueen was so kind to wife constantly. Lightning jumped inside the truck and got out Little Hudson. They all walked up to Storms family. Storm spoke "How are you guys doing." Sally smiled and Lightning answered. "Doing pretty well." He looked tired. They both did. Cruz asked "Hudson not sleeping? Can I hold him?" Sally nodded and Lightning handed Hud to Cruz. She cooed at him and his big eyes. Storm smiled. Seeing Cruz with a baby. It wouldn't be long they'd have their own.

Jack spoke up. "Mr. Lightning McQueen!?" Lightning stared. "Do I know you?" Jack replied "I am staying at Wheel well. One the attendants booked me in. I'm Jackson's father." Lightning nodded a bit and looked at Storm. Jack then spoke to McQueen's wife, "And you must be McQueens Little sister?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Storm rolled his eyes and pulled his dad back "Stop." Lightning tried to read Jack's vibe. But couldn't. Sally spoke back "I'm his wife but thank you for the compliment." Jack smiled. Storm pulled his dad aside and harshly put "Listen to me. Don't you dare touch any of the women out here?" Jack rolled his eyes and replied. "I complimented her. Besides you can't have all the ladies to yourself?" Storm lowered his brows "She is married or that's right I forgot. That doesn't apply to you. Don't mess with them. McQueen is my coach right now. And Cruz's mentor. If you mess with his wife he may think I had something to do with it!?" Jack sighed and answered. "First off son. I don't force women. I persuade them. And second if anything happened between me and any married women. It takes two to tango." Storm growled frustrated. Jack continued. "Don't worry. I won't screw anything up for you. Stop stressing out."

Jack walked back to the McQueens and Cruz with Sky. Jack spoke to Lightning. "My son has a bit of jealousy and temper problems. I'm sure as a dad. One day you'll understand. Boys will be boys right." Lightning just stared a little at loss of words. Jack patted McQueens back and continued "Just Wait til he gets into girls! That was the best time with Jackson." Storm had walked up by now. Jack grabbed his son close and continued "This stud was bangin weekly when I introduced him to a few ladies!" Storm blushed as he was embarrassed. Lightning and Sally's eyes widened. They were a bit shocked at the way Jack spoke of his son.

Cruz handed Hudson to Sally and took Sky off and spoke to Storm "I'm gonna be inside.. in case he says something weird." Sky looked up at her father and Jack and asked "What's banging?" Jack looked at his son. Who seemed pretty angry. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Storm spoke instead "Banging is.. A way guys.." Sally finished for Storm, "Sky, bangin is another bad word. Don't say it." Sky looked at her dad. Storm smiled awkwardly. Sky then went off with Cruz.

McQueen took Hudson back to say goodbye to his son. And then his wife, Storm did the same with his little family. And they were off to the races...

Race day!

Mcqueen was helping Storm tune up and set the pits up. His job. Drift Taylor came up to McQueen, Looking at the clip board he had. "Wow, You guys are so organized!" Drift complimented. Storm came up and glared. He didn't like Taylor to much. Storm took his phone out and texted Cruz. Checking up on them.. On his dad..

 _Jackson_

 _Hows everyone? My dad hasnt made any attempts on you has he?_

 _Cruz_

 _Nope. we are all doing well. good luck!_

Drift walked away back to his team. Storm watched him carefully.

calling all racers, line up.

Storm grabbed his helmet, tightened his suit up and got into his car. He took a deep breath. He needed this. Take his mind off so much going on right now.

"Hold On steady. Steady Storm." The race began. Storm held lead for most the race. And as expected. He won first. Taylor right behind him. Jackson headed to the pits. tossing his helmet down. Lightning immediately asked "Woah, what's wrong?!" He rushed to his drivers side. Jackson yelled "That was too close! Draft was right behind me!?" Lightning's eyes widened asking "Wait? Are you scared?" "No!" Jackson shouted. before Lightning could talk much more, Press ran and smothered Jackson about his win. Lightning sighed. Feeling a little bad for Jackson.

"Do you think having McQueen as your crew chief maybe weakening you as a racer?" one asked , "Do you think you will actually lose again like you did to Ramirez?" another. Jackson was so frustrated he growled and stomped away to his trailer. ignoring the cameras. the fans. He slammed the door and began to drink. Just enough to take the edge off. He hated fearing that someone could do what Cruz did. He felt like only Cruz had the privilege to beat him. as messed up as that sounded...


	64. We are all weak

Jackson's phone rang. Cruz sat up barely with her big pregannt belly. The sound was annoying so she answered it. Eyes wide she shook Jackson awake. "Jackson.. Jackson it's your dad?!" Jackson groaned and sat up looking at the time. 2 in the morning? He took the phone answering "Yes?.." He was a bit groggy still. Cruz frowned. "Wait dad are you drunk?.. God.. Alright just.. I'll come get you.." He hung up with a sigh. "This is just my dad for you. Drinking and thinking I'll come to his every call.." Cruz grabbed Jackson's hand and smiled warmly. "I'll just take him up to his place and be right back.." Jackson said annoyed and got up. Getting dressed and headed to the bar.

He walked inside, finding his father flirting with the bar tender. Jackson glared and sighed. Jack was really drunk. "Jacky! I knew you'd jojoin me!" He slurred. Jackson walked closer and grabbed his fathers drink, pushing it away he snarled "Come on. Let's get you home.." He grabbed his fathers arm but Jack pulled away saying "Come on Jacky? You're here now?!.. Enjoy a drink?. Lets talk like we use to and.. I want to be close to my son again.." He staggered. Jackson rolled his eyes and could use the drink and waved for the bar tender. She came over and he ordered himself a drink saying "Just the one dad. You need to be home at the hotel. I can't be doing this?" Jack laughed saying "Cause your whipped."

Jackson glared scolding "I'm not whipped. Stop saying that." Jack chuckled explaining "Than stop acting like it. Whipped like whip cream!" Jackson glared and the bar tender set his drink down. "I'm not whipped! I can do anything i want and do anything I did before!?" Jack glanced at the drink and smiked asking his son to prove it. Jackson glared and snarled "I don't have to prove anything to you." Jack shook his head and mumbled "Pussy.." Jackson becane furious and felt like he had to show his dad he was just as much a man as he was before Cruz. Being stupid. letting Jack get under his skin. Jackson took the alcohol and drank it down fast with a few chugs! Jack clapped cheering "There we go! Thats my boy!"

Jack ordered shots and the two of then began drinking fast. Jackson was getting lost in the moment. A few fan girls took advantage of Storm's tipsy behavior and began dancing on him. And he let them! Jack enjoyed a few girls himself. The drunk man began to get touchy with a young blonde. She smiled and said "Are you really his father?.. Cause you don't seem that old?.." Jack smiled and replied "Well I had him young. Back in my party days.. What am I saying we are living those days!" He laughed. The drunk girl laighing with him. They began to make out. A brunette grabbing Jackson's thighs and dancing between his legs. God she was hot in this skinny little bare outfit. She stood uo and rubbed his hand. whisperingwhispering in his ear "Why dont we go to my place?.." Her voice lingered in his ears.. his head.. Jackson stared at her eyes. Staring face to face with this hot and attractive stanger.. Feeling the music slow down. The room move around him. What the hell was he doing?!..

He felt sick to his stomach. Why did he let things go this far?! "Hey girls! Smile!" A cute brown blonde headed girl said. The blonde and Jack smiled drunkenly as The brunette stood between Jackson's legs. The flash was horrible to the eyes. Jackson pushed her away and said "I don't feel good.." Jackson wobbled as he stood up and began to try and walk to the door. Feeling faint and his breathing.. It was hard to breathe. Jack noticed enough he staggered over and grabbed Jackson's shoulder saying "Come on.. To the bathroom.." Jack helped Jackson to the bathroom stall and gave him some pills. "This will help." Jackson stared at the pills and slapped his fathers hand away knocking the pills everywhere.

"I'm trying to help?" Jack scolded. Jackson stood up and leaned on the stall wall yelling "No!?.. You just want me to be your party guy! and.. Drinking buddy becuase?!!.. I'm the only person whose stuck with you!.. Get the fuck out!.. I gotta get home.." Jackson fell out on the floor. Jack rolles his eyes and helped his son up. Jackson couldn't walk correctly. He wasnt completely hammered. But enough it made him dizzy. "Get off me!" He yelled and steadied himself. Leaving his dad alone now.

Jackson steppes stepped outside. Thinking what to do.. If he went home in this shape, Cruz would be furious.. His head ringing and confused.. Jackson paced around until he sat down on the ground and his eyes got heavier and heavier as he sat still and relaxed...

Jackson woke up in his father's hotel room.

A small head ache and a hungry sick feeling in his stomach. Jack walked over and spoke up "Hey Jacky. Hope you're feeling better?" Jackson glared at his father. furious with him. Jack sighed and put a glass of water beside his son saying "Don't worry about Cruz and Sky.. I called this morning telling them you slept in because you stayed up taking care of me all night.. So they wont know." Jackson stood up slowly and scolded "You are.the worlds worse dad. Dont ever help me again. I can handle myself!" Jackson began to leave but Jack grabbed his arm begging "Son wait.. Im sorry.. I didn't mean for last night to happen.." Jackson yanked his arm away snarling "I have a race to prepare for." and left slamming the door...

"Taylor up on your right. Inside." Mcqueen coaches.

Storm was getting frustrated.

"Your doing fine. Just stay focused."

Storm was blocking Taylor best he could. But Taylor went around him.

"Don't fight him Storm." Mcqueen ordered.

But it made Storm frustrated. He slammed into Taylor's door.

"What are you doing!?" Mcqueen yelled.

Storm and Taylor scraped each others sides. Until Taylor widened away.

Storm was happy with it.

Last few laps. Taylor was behind Storm. Storm was doing well. Holding Taylor behind him.

"keep the air clean!" McQueen scolded. But Storm didn't listen. He wanted to win this!. He was determined!

Storm kept Taylor behind him.

"Alright coming into the final five laps." McQueen reminded Storm, Storm replied, "Yeah I know!" He was frustrated and annoyed with the racer behind who should be Cruz behind him anyway! Taylor's nose was just at Storms rear wheels when he decided to turn in the inside. "Storm no!" McQueen yelled! But it was to late, Storm swerved inside, his door now in Taylor's nose. Storm slid to the side and the rear lifted first, The driver behind them hit the rear of Storm's car! Sending storm into the air and slowly flipped over. Storm landed upside down into the wall and fencing. Sending the third place driver into the wall!

Storm's car tore through the fencing and flipped back over onto it's wheels, scraping the pavement like a drifting motion. Until Storm made it into the sideline! His car lit on fire. Luckily Storm was okay. He hurt sure, but wasn't dead or passed out! Storm began to try and unbuckle himself and get out the car as the flames burned and made the car smoke and heat up hot..Lightning watched in horror as medics and emergency vehicles ran over. Storm got out. He threw his helmet off and toward his car, hitting it hard.

He stomped out and over to his pits against the medics will. Storms lips was bleeding a bit. He walked over and McQueen stopped him, grabbing his shoulders asking "Are you okay!? You need to get checked out!" Storm pushed McQueen away, realizing his arm was was killing him! Lightning noticed the red stain on his arm under his shoulder.. "You need to go to the hospital!" Lightning ordered! Storm wasnt going to. Not if he could help it. His adrenaline was numbing how bad his arm was.

Storm stomped off toward his trailer. He was met by cameras and writers all of them. It was alot! Lightning followed not to far behind.

'Strom what happened?!' 'Did you turn into Taylor?' 'Did Drift Taylor shove into you!?' "Why aren't you receiving treatments!?'

The yelling and questions became a ring in his head. Storm felt heavy and his eyes sleepy and he staggered a bit before he closed his eyes and fell. The reporters and photographers stopped and helped and tried reviving the racer! McQueen ran over kneeling down and yelled "Give him room!" Lightning made sure he was still breathing. He was. McQueen had some trouble getting Storm up, at which point a nice camera man helped him lay Storm into his trailer. Lightning got ahold of officials to check Storm and help him.

The faint voice of a stranger asking Jackson "Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?" Jackson groaned a bit answering "Jack..son..Jackson.." A light shined in his eyes making them squint. "He'll be okay.. we just have to.." The words became quieter and faint as Jackson fell asleep it felt...

Storm woke up.. He blinked a few times.. A hospital? His arm was killing him. he felt dazed a bit. He wiped his face with his good hand and arm. He looked around. He was alone. He frowned. He crashed? HE CRASHED!? He hand never been involved in a crash like this before? He was a better driver than this! It was so frustrating! He called for the nurse. He wanted to watch the tv. Chicks picks with Chick Hicks. It replayed the wreck. It wasn't to bad of one. He did walk away. Drift Taylor took the win! It made Storm angry with himself. When he got out of here he'd destroy that racer! He let his old self return just a little. And Cruz wasn't there this moment to change his mind. That's when he thought about her. His dad was there. Possibly aggravating her! He asked for his phone. But he didn't have it. It must of been on his trailer.

Storm turned off the tv and just sat there. Sitting in silence made him think worse of himself. How much he hated most if his life and hated feeling like suddenly he was going down. Forget Cruz and Sky.. He was going to do what he always did anyway ans push them away. He looked at his wedding band. Fiddling with it on his hand. Why did he feel this way?..

Jackson was visited by McQueen that night. A knock and Lightning walked in. Jackson glared and asked "Great.. You here to rub it in?." Lightning gave a bit if a glare back and gave him his phone. "I talked to Cruz. She is worriStormhe replied. Storm nodded. He was kinda pouting about the accidLightning sighed and tried to cheer him up. "You know it could have been a lot worse? You're only gonna be out one race?.." Storm was so angry he yelled at McQueen "One race!? That is still one race! And what!? You mean like your crash!? I'm gonna win the piston cup again! I'm not letting some Drift Taylor get in my way!" Lightning sighed. Disappointed a bit. He left. Left Storm to his little fit. Storm took out his phone. He hesitated. He looked up Cruz's number.. he stared at her photo. He grew so angry with himself. He didn't want to explain it to her. How he lost it. Storm threw his phone! He'd be back home in a day or so. For now he would focus on revenge and the hatred. Ready to kill his father. Blaming his father for everything bad in his life!


	65. F you all

The following day Storm had spent most his time moping in the hospital bed. He still hadn't even talked to Cruz. Hurting mostly from his own thoughts. It made him mad. That night he still had just sat around the hospital. No one to visit. No one to talk to. He isolated himself from Cruz and his phone. The tv. He didn't want to see his crash and failure on screen again. That's what he was. A failure.

He heard a knock on the door and he sat up. He actually perked up a moment but he wouldn't admit it. He glared as Lightning walked in with a blue reusable shopping bag. "Oh.. You.." Jackson grumbled. Lightning toddedsthe bag to him and said "Get dressed. I'm getting you out of here." Jackson opened the bag to find his clothes? "You went in my room? And searched my things!?" Jackson asked with some anger. Lightning explained "No. I was let into your room and packed your things. We are leaving. And you are going to call Cruz." Lightning sounded serious. Jackson rolled his eyes. And Lightning scolded "Its not fair to Cruz that you don't even call her once after a crash." "I shouldn't have crashed." Jackson snarled.

Lightning nodded saying "Well you did. Then let Cruz know nothing. I've talked to her. So she knows your alive at least. But next time something like this happens you cant do that? She's your wife?" Jackson glanced at hia ring and asked "Did I mess up with that?.. Should I have waited until after the baby?.." He looked at Lightning. Lightning's eyes widened as he sighed answering "I can't?.. Answer that?.." Jackson frowned. Lightning didn't even know what to say but softly repeated "Get dressed.. I'll be outside.." And Lightning began to leave but "Thank you.." He stopped hearing that. Jackson thanking anyone was rare. He turned around and stared as Jackson continued "Thanks.. Wish I could be a little more like you really." Lightning nodded and left to wait outside, shutting the door.

Jackson walked out and with Lightning checked out, getting a prescription from the doctor. On the way out Jackson glanced at it smirking "These are strong?.. Should be fun." Lightning sighed and asked "You don't need those.." Lightning mumbled. Jackson raised a brow as they got into a cab. Jackson only snarled "You don't need to take care of me." Lightbing chuckled replying "I'm not doing this for you. I'm taking you back to Cruz." Jackson frowned a bit. But sat quietly as they got to the airport and then home...

Jackson was met by Cruz. Who hugged him tightly then kissed him passionately. Bump a little in the way. She released him and spoke up. "I am so glad you are okay!" Storm half smiled. It felt good to be loved. To be wanted. He looked around. "Where is Sky?" Cruz answered "Oh! Sally was watching her. I thought that was fine. Just til we got you settled back at the house." Storm sighed. Cruz drove them home. They went inside. Storms arm in a cast. Storm sat down in their living room. Cruz grabbed some drinks to bring in. She handed her love some water. "No. I don't want this. I need a real drink. Please babe?" Storm asked. Cruz stared. "What? Like a mix?" Storm nodded. Cruz went back and in a few minutes returned with something stonger. Storm drank it fast. Cruz concerned spoke "Slow down Jackson? It's not a race?" Storm put the drink down. He then asked "How's my dad been? He behave?" Cruz nodded and answered. "He did flirt a bit with a few women.. but one gave him a black eye. It was kinda funny." Storm chuckled a bit. Cruz sat close to her love. Thankful the wreck was minor. "I know crashes are part of it. I just.. honestly I didn't think you'd have an accident before me?" Storm gave Cruz an odd look and replied "Babe. I don't want you to crash? Your a better racer than me. And...I miss you out there."

Cruz rolled her eyes. Storm continued "I have. Really. Babe?.. are you gonna come back to racing after the baby?" Cruz rubbed her baby bump. She was silent. She loved racing. Ofcorse she would right?... Cruz then answered "Yes. I think so.. I want to. We could homeschool the girls?.. or ask friends and family to watch them as we raced?..". Storm thought about it to. "Or I could stay home and you race?" Jackson added. Cruz was shocked by that idea. She laughed with her cute snort. Storm chuckled a bit to. Yeah he wouldn't leave racing. Cruz replied "When pigs fly Jackson! Anyways. It'll all work out. It always does! Gotta be positive Jackson." Storm nodded. He leaned over and kissed his wife. He half smiled. Storm was excited about being a parent to a baby of the love of his life. He really did love Cruz. Storm stretched a bit then spoke as he slowly stood up. "Well. How about we go pick up Sky. I'd like to see her to." Cruz smiled and stood up with him. "I'll drive." She ordered.

They went and grabbed Sky. Jackson's phone went off and he glanced at the phone and sighed. Cruz asked "What is it?" "My dad.. He wants us to come down to the diner and meet up." he answered. Cruz thought for a moment before replying "We don't have to." Jackson thought about it to. Sky had head phones in so didn't care. But Jackson thought about it and his anger. The anger he had for his father. He didn't want him around town anymore. Jackson could tell him off! "Let's see him. I wanna talk to him anyway." Jackson said sharply. Cruz wasn't sure about it and was already wore out but did as her husband asked..

The family walked into the diner.

Jack was there. In a Corner booth. They all sat down. Jack spoke up. "Wow.. you did get pretty banged up Jacky?" He winked. Storm glared and shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for this. Jack then greeted Cruz and Sky. "Wow. Gonna pop anytime." He said to Cruz. She was really big. About three weeks. So any time now. "Think it'll be any good after the baby?" Cruz didn't know what he meant. She looked at Storm. Confused. Jackson half smiled and answered for her "Oh I'm sure. Probably better." Jack nodded. Storm yawned. He was a bit tired. Jack spoke up "So I thought maybe I could take Sky for a movie night tomorrow? With your permission. Give you two a night. Let y'all relax?" Storm Shook his head. He didn't trust this guy. "I don't think so..ow!" Cruz stomped on his foot and answered "It'd be great to have a night. Just us?" Storm glared. Jack smiled. "So that's a yes? Or maybe tonight even?" Cruz felt a pain inside. "Excuse me..". She went to the restroom.

Storm answered after telling Sky to go with her. "Listen. I don't want you here. I don't want you part of my family." Jack frowned. "Harsh words?..your my son?.." Storm lowered his brows. "Some father you were? Why don't you just go? I mean what do you expect to happen?" Jack still frowned and answered. "I just.. you said you'd give me a chance?" Storm replied. "Yeah. I did but. I was being nice? I'm not going to get close to you? I'm never going to be anything more than just blood related to you." Jack sighed and spoke "You're just like me.. and I'm sorry for that." Storm grew angry and stood up and hit the table hard in front of his dad "I'm nothing like you!" Jack looked up and his angry son.. people stared. Jack stood up and replied "Yes. You are. I messed you up.. I'm sorry for that.. i crossed the line. Multiple times. You were the perfect kid. Then I screwed you up.. I don't want you to do the same to your kids!? Is that so wrong!" Storms eyes widened. He started to over think it.. what if he did.. what if he messed his girls up?.. what if he was like his dad.. He walked away.. "Jackson!? Where are you going!?" Storm didn't stop. He left.

And he drove around a while. Speeding down the pass and the curves. He almost skid off the road a few times as he gunned it and almost hit anither car. "Nothing like him! I hate you!" He yelled as he continued to shift and drive the car hard! "I willnot screw my kids up!" He yelled again. Jackaon was hurting and angry! Steam started to float up feom under the hood ao he slowed down. Pulling over near the water fall. Or in front of it. He stared at it for a moment. His phone rang. Actually with his yelling and driving he missed a few calls? His dad even texted him. Jacksom hesitated even looking at it. He hated that man and wanted nothing more with this.

Jackson was afraid of being his father so much that he was. He sighed and looked at the phone,

 _Jack_

 _Cruz is having the baby!? Where are you? Come down to the hospital._

Suddenly Jackson felt a knot inside grow. He felt like he was choking. he couldn't breathe. "Fuck?.." He mumbled. Thinking about that. This was it. Cruz having tha baby. But.. The anger was still there. and This feeling inside?.. He swallowed hard. he was?.. Scared?.. He stared at the watee fall for a few mor minutes before driving on to wheel well. He couldn't do this. He cant be a dad? Not like his dad.. The girls would be better without him...

A few hours past. Jack finally found Storm. Storm was at the wheel well bar. Jack walked up. His son looked upset.. he had a full glass of something alcoholic in front of him... Jack sat next to Storm. Storm spoke up "You know.." he took a deep breath and continued "You're right. I am a lot like you." Jack sighed and shook his head replying "No.. you're a lot better. I shouldn't have said that.. have you not looked at your phone? I have been trying to find you!?" Storm nodded and played with his drink answering his dad, "I know. I saw.. How is she?..". Jack gave a confused look and asked "Cruz? She had the baby?" Storms eyes teared up.. Jack asked. "Jackson she.. Why didn't you come to the hospital?" His dad was confused. Hurt. Did he really cause Jackson that much of a problem? It wasn't that bad what he said?

Storm answered. "Because I'm afraid.." he admitted. Jack stared. Storm took a bit of a drink and explained "I don't want to... look that little girl in the eyes and.. promise to give her what I can. I can't." Jack frowned. Storm continued. "I don't wanna do this..". Jack lowered his brows and asked "do what?..". He swollowed hard. Storm played with the now empty glass and answered. "I don't wanna screw them up. And I'm going to." He nodded. Jack shook his head and replied "Your doing fine with Sky? Jessica will be fine to? You aren't gonna leave are you?" Storm stood up and layed out some cash and answered "You told me to run before. And now you want me to stay?" Storm was calm. Maybe just buzzed. Jack thought he'd be yelling by now. Storm sighed and continued. "Tell Cruz I'm sorry." He began to walk away. Jack grabbed his sons good arm and asked "Wait?! What are you doing? What do you mean?" Storm half smiled and answered, "I don't have to explain myself to you.. I need to clear my head. Give me a few days.." He walked away. Jack hated himself. He did this. He turned Jackson into this. He called out "Don't Do this Jackson Storm! Get back here and You face this! Don't make this mistake!?" Storm stopped. He didn't say a word... Then left.. he sped off.

Storm drove. Without looking back. His eyes were filled with tears for his actions.. but he couldn't turn back now.. He knew she'd forgive him. And he wouldn't be gone forever.. he just needed some space. Needed to figure things out.. he was very sorry. But he knew if he told Cruz that in person she'd stop him. And if he saw the baby.. he wouldn't be able to leave.. he knew it was harsh.. He was worse than his father.. Storm drove all night. He stopped into a hotel in the early morning. He ate.. he slept a while in the bed.. alone for the first time in forever!.. it wasn't difficult..

Storm awoke later in the day.. he rubbed his eyes. He stared at his side. Cruz probably knew he was gone now.. he grabbed his phone and checked it. Yeah.. a bunch of missed calls.. voicemails and texts.. mostly Cruz.. he put the phone back down and layed in bed.. he was stupid.. he needed a drink.. Storm found a little bar down town in the city. He was kinda suprised no one stopped him for photos of any kind. Which was fine though.

Storm walked into the bar. He sat down at the counter. A cute little waitress came along and asked. "What can I do for ya?" She winked. Storm sighed with a half smile and answered. "Just start lining them up. Plan on getting hammered." The waitresses eyes widened as she made the first drink and asked "Hey?.. aren't you the fancy race car driver?"

Storm nodded and layed some cash down.. "Don't start telling everyone and this is yours." He said. The waitress slowly swiped the money. And relplied. "Rough day?" Storm snickered. "Something like that." He started drinking. It wasn't long he could feel the effects.. he felt numb. Woozy. His arm didn't hurt much now. He went to the restroom. It wasn't the cleanest. He unwrapped the cast in the restroom. Storm moved his arm around a bit. It felt somewhat better. Just looked badly bruised. He drank some more. The bar started to fill with people. It got stuffy for him. He took a walk in the cold city air. Stumbling from the drinks he had. He walked to a bridge.. he stared out at the water. The few boats out. His phone rang. He looked at it. It was Jack. He grew angry. He threw his phone out into the water with a growl! It splashed. And sunk.

Storm was to drunk to care. He leaned against the wall. Thinking. Why was he sucn a screw up?.. Why did he have to be the father of these girls.. He was already screwing up with them.. He was a horriblw father.. Drinking and parties ans girls.. He knocked two different women up!? Thats even how he got the kids and he hated that. He didnt deserve to be happy after everything he had done.. To everyone. "Fuck you!" He screamed out at the water. He tripped over his own foot and almost fell over the bridge but he caught himself. "Fuck you and fuck the whores and the girls and fuck you Kenna! You know what!? Fuck you mom! Fuck you for leaving me with that bastard! I wish i was never born!" He yelled loudly. To the point a cop car pulled up with its lights shining. "Sir are yiu alright?.."

Jackson stared and cleared his throat answering "Sorry.. I'm just gonna.. Go home.." And he walked off while trying to walk straight. Headed back to his hotel for the night.


	66. old friends

Jackson woke up in the hotel bed again. He rubbed his head. He felt aweful.. the sun gleamed inside a window. Storm grabbed some food and some nasty coffee. He stayed in and moped most the day. Jackson looked around for his phone but remembered he tossed it out in the water.. "Shit.." He sat down on the bed. Depressed. He wondered what Cruz thought of him now. He cried. He actually cried feeling like such a failure. He really messed up leaving. But now it was too late?

He went back to the bar that night. His arm hurt. The same waitress. "Back so soon?" Storm sat down "Same as yesterday." He ordered. The waitress nodded and gave him the same. He drank. Kept drinking. Tonight he really was drunk. And he didn't care. It was going to be the only thing keeping him going. His vision was funny. He felt funny. It felt good. Then some girls came up to him. "Hey!?" They got his attention loudly. "Aren't you that race car driver!?" Storm laughed. They laughed with him. He answered "Yeah!?.. I am!" One girl grabbed his face and looked at him. Storm pulled her hand away. She spoke. "I know a waaaaay! Better club dance! Let's go! Can you drive!?" Storm shook his head trying to make sense of things. One girl pulled him off his seat. Pulling him outside. He followed. Mostly cause he didn't know where he was now.

He forgot how he got here. "I should say that I am..." he slurred. They got to the club. Inside it was lit. More like the crowd he use to be. Loud club dance music. Laser lights. People drinking and dancing. Hard to walk through. Storm went in with the girls. The bass hit his head. He couldn't think. "Don't you think this is a little loud!?" He asked the girls. He couldn't even remember what they looked like. There were so many girls.. he lost track. He felt a little sick now to.. "Cruz!?" He yelled. He looked for her for a moment. Then Cruz came up to him. She looked different? Younger and thinner. "You look funny?" He said to her. The girl laughed and answered. "Yeah! You to!" She dances on him a bit. Storm didn't push her away. It felt kinda good. She grabbed his waste and bit his neck and kissed his neck a little. Storm closed his eyes. Enjoying the music the touch.. he grabbed her and teased her.. she back up a bit losing her step. She didn't look like Cruz?.. Storm pushed away and walked off a bit... he felt awful. He was to drunk.

Storm tripped over peoples feet. He fell on top of some large guy.. the man shoved Storm to his side. Storm scooted away. He looked a lot bigger than he first thought. Storm backed into some girls legs. He looked up. He wasn't sure any of this was real now!.. he stood up slowly. Dizzy. Another woman came up. Some red head. She looked really hot.. "Hey stud! Let's dance!?" She yelled and pulled Storm across the room. She grinded him and touched him. Storm started to get more annoyed than enjoyment of this.. the girl started to press her face to his. Her body to his body. He was to out of it. She touched his lips. He stared at her. Her eyes. She stared to. She leaned in and kissed him. Storm pushed into her and kissed her deeply. He grabbed her body roughly. Then she pushed Storm off and pulled him to the wall and swung him around. She pinned him against the wall and kissed him again. Storm didn't fight her. She felt good. He hadn't had hot rough anything in so long!..

They Moaned and kissed together. She guided Storm to the back near the restrooms. It wasn't as loud with music back here. She started to take off her clothes. Storm lifted her up on his waist and pinned her against the wall! The woman pulled her lips away as Jackson kissed and sucked her neck "Let's get a ride baby.." She suggested and grabbed his hand. Guiding Storm outside and into a cab as they continued to make out...

Storm woke up.. a raging headache.. his arm layed over some girl.. He rolled over and sat up. He didn't know where he was. Must be her place.. he rubbed his face... he stared at the girl.. well shit. He thought. He took a deep and long breath.. he swung his feet over the bed. Trash all over the floor.. and alcohol bottles.. it was kinda gross. He grabbed his clothes and dressed. He couldn't find his shoes. Fuck it. He left. He walked to an elevator. He waited for it. The cleaning lady came by. She stared at his bare feet. He spoke or rather yelled "Get a good glimpse old lady!?" He yelled. She sped off with her cleaning cart. He was angry. At himself. He twisted his wedding band on his finger.. he really screwed up.. he frowned.. there was no going back now. This was his low. He thought the suicide attempt was his low and running out on Rachel but this.. This was the worse thing he had ever done..

Jackson went back to his hotel. He was so distraught with himself. He sat in the bed. Leaning on his knees. He finally broke. He cried. It was to hard anymore. Everything. He was such a mistake. A screw up! And now he ran away from the one person who loved him! The one woman in the world he wanted!? He had a family with her and he ran!... he cried. He lost it all now.. Cruz wouldn't forgive him.. he wanted to go home.. he'd been gone for now.. three days.. felt longer than that.. and he had no phone.. he decided to use something he never had before. He went down and grabbed a payphone. Yes suprisenly they still have those. He called Cruz's number. Just to hear her voice.. that's all he wanted. It rang... and rang... he leaned his head against the phone.. she may not answer..

Hello?

Her voice.. he didn't reply.. he didn't know how or what to say..

Hello? Anyone there? ... Hello?...

Storm tried not to cry..

She must of heard and secret eyes on him or something because then she said it.

Jackson? Is this you?..

His heart raced fast and hard. He was afraid. Scared she'd push him away after his stupid mistakes. He hung up. He was so angry he hit the wall of the pay phones privacy thing hard as he growled. He went back to his hotel room. He trashed it. He was having a fit. He was mad at himself. His arm hurt. He didn't care. Tossing the lamp down, throeing the pillows, Just a mess of everything. He showered. He hit the wall of the shower. He let the water fall on him.. he was stupid! Why did he do this! He wished he didn't leave. "Why did I leave?.. I'm just like him.." His father.. He was just like his dad. Jackson got dressed and lay on the bed. Closing his eyes and taking a good needed nap...

Storm headed back to the bar that night. The bartender asked. "How are we tonight? Get lucky yesterday?" Storm sat down and she could feel his anger. She leaned over and spoke. "Shouldn't drink when your that mad?" This time Storm noticed her. She had red tint hair with orange. Red lips. Green eyes. Pale skin. Wore a black net top like thing with a zipper in the back. And a short jean skirt. Storm lowered his brows and replied. "Fuck off and get the drinks." She raised her brow. "Round the corner. Like a block or so over. There's a nice strip bar. Wanna go with me?" Storm have a weird look at the bartender. The woman continued "What? Thought I was into guys like you? Look at yourself? Yeah sure you look hot. Nice hair, blue eyes.. rich maybe?.." Storm watched her come around the counter she felt his abs, "nice and fit. But.. I also see some things no girl wants to see. Come on Mr. fast race car driver. I don't swing your way. Let's go. I'm off anyway tonight early." She pulled Storm along.

They went to the strip bar. Girls dancing up on stages. Storm looked around. He and this woman sat down. She whispered to a waitress and handed her some cash. Storm settled in a red leather chair. Watching the girl on stage dancing.. he wasn't enjoying it. But wasn't not. The red head spoke with a hand out. "I'm Emma. Your that Jackson guy." Storm stared. She shook his hand. Emma continued. "So.. what happened. Oh! Wait! Let me get you a few drinks first." The waitres came by in a tight black dress and handed tow glasses to them. Emma spoke to her "Don't forget the girl. And keep the drinks coming for my friend here." The waitress nodded and walked away. Storm sighed taking the drink and playing with it. He asksed. "What are you looking for? Money?" Emma chuckled a bit and answered. "Um no. But when a celebrity comes to my bar and starts drinking daily. I know somethings up. And I know for your type. It ends in the paper unles delt with right." Storm rolled his eyes and drank his drink. Storm asked "Your bar?" Emma nodded. She looked up at the girl dancing. She sipped her drink. Storm snickered. And set the empty glass down. "Nice taste then. Got a customer for life here." He joked. The waitress brought another drink to Storm. Emma smiled and replied. "As great as that sounds... no. You'll bring fights eventually. So talk about it?" Emma asked. Storm drank his drink. Most of it already. He answered after clearing his throat, "I don't want to talk about it." He drnak the rest his drink. Emma nodded.

Then a girl came over and started to dance in front of Storm. Emma spoke up. "On me tonight buddy." Emma patted Storms shoulder. Storm stared at the dancing girls body.. this was wrong.. but he already ruined everything. He was brought a another drink. Emma asked him "You want something to eat?" Storm answered. The alcohol was kicking in more. "Yeah! Hey!? Let's get something and head to the club again.!." Emma have a weird look and answered. "I've not been. But sure!" They grabbed some food. Storm was acting a little giggly. But Not enough he lost control of himself right yet. He and Emma chatted for a little while. "So what's it like? Being a racer?" she asked. Jackson chuckled answering "I get asked that alot and its busy.. Its a busy life." Emma nodded and watched the girl some to.

Jackson asked "My dad use to do this kinda thing with me. It was aweful." Emma raided a brow and asked "You got daddy issues?" Jackson snickered "Issues is an understatement. He ruined my life. I feel like he has trained me to he like?.. This!?" Emma nodded and replied "My dad was a straight up guy. co owned some food company. I could have went into a good steqdy business. He gave me a check to go to college and i decided to ve free and used the money to olen a bar. Some daughter i turned out to be. He hasnt really talked to me sense. Thenhe found out about my girlfriend and hated me." Jackson stared at Emma blankly. Thats what she meant. She was gay. "Food. Im starved. Be right back." She said. Jackson hated himself. Wishing he never left. He shouldn't have left. If he couod go back and stop this. Go back to when he found out she was pregant. Cruz. Not react like he did!?.. Ask her to marry him properly. Cruz deserved better.

They ate and then headed to the club. Storm drank more while they were eating. It numbed him. He needed to feel numb. He went inside with Emma. Emma drank a bit to. But she wasn't drunk like Storm. She pulled him to the floor. They danced. Not clean type either. Storm enjoyed it. He started to get A little grabby.

Emma wasn't so sure about this now. But she didn't stop him. He was a good looking man just drunk.. Storm grabbed Emma's face and kissed her. Emma explored his mouth at first. Storms hands went down and Emma pushed away.. Storm laughed a bit and spoke "Oh come on!? No one says no to this?" Emma gave a weird stare. "Your drunk Jackson! I don't wanna be that girl! I'm not into guys!" Storm pulled her close and leaned her down and spoke with a half smile "I can change that." She stared at his eyes.. Emma chuckled a bit. "No. I mean your fun. And a good kisser. But. Not my type!"

Storm didn't listen. He pulled her close and kissed her again. Emma pushed away and said loudly. "Come on! I'm gonna take you back home!" She pulled him out the door. Once outside Storm pulled Emma close and shoved her roughly against the brick walls of the building. He brushed her hair out her face. She swatted his hand away. Storm kissed her neck and bit a little bit. "Ow!" Emma shouted. She tried pushing Storm off. It was like it made him stronger. He kissed her lips. Forcing himself on her a little. Emma tried pushing away and spoke harshly "No!? Stop! Get off!?" Storm didn't listen. He pushed her tighter against his body and the wall. Emma could feel every part of his body now.. her eyes widened. Realizing this guy was this kinda jerk!

"Jackson stop! Get off me!" Storm started using his hands in places. Emma needed to stop him. "Don't fight it." Storm said as he licked her neck. Emma shivered and yelled "I said no! Ow!" He was hurting her. Being forceful with his hands..

Emma yelled "Look we are in public! Your gonna ruin yourself! What the hell!? No means no!" She shoved Storm hard enough he backed away. Emma fixed her skirt. A few people walked by. Emma hit storms chest. And yelled at him. "Fuck you!" She went back inside. She felt safer there. Storm rolled his eyes. He looked around. Drunk. A vehicle slowed near the roads and the driver called out. "Jackson Storm!? Is that you?" Storm turned around. He was to drunk to recognize the guy. "Nice ride. Sorry i..don't know you?." Storm slurred. The guy parked and got out. It was a black nova. The man pulled Storm toward his car gently. "Dude your drunk? What are you doing here?" Storm laughed and answered "Do I know you?" The man nodded and replied. "It's me? Jesse? Youre to out of it. Hey man get in the car. I'll take you home." Storm grabbed Jesse "I don't Have a place..". Jesse nodded and answered. "Well.. guess you could crash with me tonight. Get in.." he guided Storm into his car. Storm passed out within a few minutes of the car ride.


	67. love makes you strong

Storm woke up.. hurting. Feeling sick.. on a couch?.. he looked around. "What did you do this time Storm?..." he mumbled as he looked around.. it was a nice place. At least whoever he wound up with this time had some class and wasn't trash. He sat up and rubbed his head. Then someone walked in the front door. "Hey! Your up. How you feel?" He stared at he guy. And rubbed his eyes. Was that?.. "oh I'm still drunk." He joked "cause you look a lot like Jesse." He chuckled a bit. The man nodded and smiled and replied. "It's me. Been a few years huh?" Storm stared. A little shocked. Jesse put some bags on the open kitchen counter. Jesse asked. "So what happened? The Jackson I knew only drank when his dad screwed him up." Storm frowned. Jesse asked more. "Thought you were married? I mean the media.. and a kid!?" Storm hid his wedding hand behind him. Ashamed. He faked a smile. Jesse continued. "So What happened?" Storm sighed. His head hurt. Jesse started to unpack the few bags he had. Jesse spoke "Lets Get you some food. I'll pay but you gotta tell me what's going on." Storm smiled half way a bit. Jesse threw some clothes at Storm. "Shower first. Change." Storm stood up and went to as Jesse ordered. Storm passed threw the hall. He remembered this place.. it was Jesse's parents.. he past photos. Of his old friends. They had all let on touch. Except for him.

Storm showered. They went to a dim lighted little diner. Storm was starving. He ate a lot more than he himself expected. Ask ally scarfed it down. It helped. He felt a little better. But his stomach cramped from the hangover.

Jesse spoke across the table. "So? How you been? What happened to you last night?" Storm thought before answering. "I was doing fine. Then I became my dad..". Jesse didn't mean to but he laughed a bit and replied. "Alright how did you do that?" He leaned over. Interested. Jesse growing up with Jackson knew how his father was. Found it hard to believe Jackson became like him. Storm answered. "Well.. I can't..". He played with his wedding band on his finger. Twisting it around. He continued. "I messed up. I..ran away again..". Jesse listened as Storm explained. "I freaked out. And all I know how to do is run. Last time my dad kinda made me.. but this time? I fucked up Jes. I keep pushing her away." Jesse asked. "Your wife? Wow saying that. We got old" he joked. Storm frowned. He really screwed up. Jesse spoke up. "You're gonna have to tell me the story here. Not bits and pieces." Storm sighed. It could feel good to vent.. "Alright.. my dad was apologising like he would. He told me he was sorry I turned out being like him. Because I.. I shut people out.. I don't like being weak.. I cause fights just to get beat up. It makes me feel alive. As stupid as it sounds. And I realized how I'm gonna screw up my kids..". Jesse listened to his old close friend. Storm continued "And when my wife had our daughter.. I freaked out. Like an idiot. And I ran away..". Jesse's eyes widened.. Jesse took a deep breath.. Storm was always messed up a little. From his dad.. Storm continued "Man Jesse I.. I keep messing myself up. And she always forgave me. For every stupid thing I put her through..Love isn't strong enough for this mistake.." Storm finished and dropped his head on the table with a loud thud. Jesse. Though before answering. "Just go back. You gotta face it right?" Stoke glanced up at his friend and sat back up. Jesse continued. "Or do you plan to just run away from life completely?" Storm thought about it. He had to go back to his job. Racing. Next weekend though..

Storm frowned and answered. "I need a drink.." he got up but Jesse stopped him and spoke "No? Not alcohol? You can't turn into some drunk?" Storm pushed his friend away and replied harshly "Watch me." Jesse answered back "I won't. I won't watch you destroy yourself. You.. out of all us. You were the one most likely to.. well wind up like right now. This moment. Becoming a drunk!" Storm turned and listened to Jesse, Jesse continued "But after every emotional messed up physical thing your dad did. You went to college!? You became a racer!? You became a champion!? You got one the hottest women to marry you!? And you wanna throw it away because what!?" Your feelings got hurt!?" Storm frowned.. Jesse continued "Your not that stupid?" Jesse finished and stared at Storm. Storm opened his mouth to reply.. but didn't know what to say.. then finally answered "Thanks for letting me stay the night. And breakfast.. I should go." He began to walk away. Jesse caught up outside after paying.

"Jackson!.. wait. Listen to me.. let me at least drive you some place. I don't want you winding up at a bar if I can help it." Suddenly someone yelled. "It's Jackson Storm!" Storms eyes widened. He looked over and a crowd of cameras and fans started toward him. "Sure lets go!" He said to Jesse. He got into the nova. Jesse to. Cameras snapped a few photos of Storm inside the nova. He could hear a lot of questions. Storm ignored them. And they drove away..

Jesse took Jackson to his car. Pulling over Jacksom spoke up "Hey.. Thank you.. I do need to head home. I'm going to now.. I shouldn't have left her.." Jesse nodded wkth a frown and replied "I wish you the best.." Jacksom stepped out of the car and Jesse added "Call me sometime? Look up on facepage." Jackson nodded and shut the door. The two old friends waved goodbye to each other...

Jackson pulled up to the gas station near flos. He finished pumping fuel. He put the thing up and closed the cap. He started to open his door to get inside his car when His father grabbed his shoulder. "Jackson." Storm stared at his dad. His dad hugged him. Storm just stood there. Hating himself. Jack let his son go and spoke asking "Where did you go!? Your arm looks better?..". Storm glared. He opened his car up and sat down inside. Jackson left without saying a word to his father. He hated his dad. Now more than ever.

Storm pulled up to his home.. his and Cruzs. Cruz walked out the front door. Storm shut the door to his car.. he stood there when he saw Cruz.. it was silent for a little bit... then he broke the silence. "Um..hey?.." he faked a smile.. Cruz relplied asking "Where did you go!?" Storm frowned.. he hesitated. Which made Cruz so much more mad. Cruz asked again "I told Sky you had a race thing. Why did you leave me!?" Storm sighed and answered, "I messed up.. I'm sorry.." Cruz rolled her eyes as Storm began walking up to her. Storm continued. "I just went to the city a few days..". Cruz glared as he now stood in front of her. And she looked smaller. Still a bit swelled but she definitelyhad the baby. "I'll fix this.." Cruz pushed him a bit and yelled "You always say that! Then you mess up again!?" Storm turned away his face.. Cruz then hugged Storm tight. She felt good. Storm wrapped his arms around her. He was sorry. He was an idiot. Cruz pulled away and slapped him across his face. Storm nodded and spoke "I deserved that..". Cruz was angry. Cruz yelled "I needed you!" Her eyes teared up.

"Why did you leave me!?" She pushed him away again. Storms eyes even teared up a bit.. he was heartbroken because seeing her hurt.. Cruz cried. "I can't do this.." she turned to walk back in. Storm grabbed her hand and pulled her close back to him. She cried into his chest. Storm held her tight.. he kissed her head.. "I'm so sorry!.. please forgive me!.." Cruz cried. She was hurt. Storm was thinking he ruined this. It was over. He broke his family apart!.. just like his dad now.. she cried. He shook his head. He was mad at himself.. he brushed his hand through her brown hair.. he just held her. Cruz was crying and hurt so much she started to fall to her knees. Storm let her fall and he dropped with her gently. He held her there on the porch.. He destroyed her...

Cruz calmed a bit and wiped her tears asking "Don't I make you happy? Did you want this? Any of this!? Tell me?" Storm answered "Ofcorse you make me happy!? I love you..". Cruz replied asking, "Why!? Why is it you'd risk losing us?.." Storm stared. He didn't have an answer.. He pulled Cruz away to look in her eyes.. Her brown eyes..Storm tried to smile.. It didn't work.. "Cruz.. You deserve so much better than me.. I am sorry. I get it if you hate me.. I just.. I am becoming my dad.. Its worse because i know better!?" Cruz pushed away and yelled at her husband, "I can't keep paying for your actions Jackson! You do this like a pattern!? You are happy and finally have your life on track then you find the smallest reason to blow it up and make this huge thing about nothin! I can't do this!?" Storm frowned.. It was true.. He didn't mean to.. Cruz continued, "Why didn't you call me!?" Storm sighed as they both stood up and answered, "I tried.. I just..I couldn't face you.. Not yet.. I know i screwed up.." Cruz frowned and wiped her face.. Storm held her hand.. "Please forgive me?.." Cruz shook her head and spoke softly.. "It's not that simple.. I don't forgive you.. But.. I want you still.." Storm half smiled.. Cruz touched his cheek.. "Jackson.. You have got to get things together.." He nodded slow.. They gazed into each others eyes.. Cruz sighed. Storm leaned forward to her lips.. Unsure of her reaction. Cruz kissed him.. It was a soft, gentle kiss.. "You're a jerk." She said as she released his lips.. Storm nodded.. Cruz then asked, "Well..wanna come in?" Storm smiled a little and answered, "Yeah.. I'd like to. Its nice to be home." Cruz turned and walked into their home. Storm followed.

He noticed then.. Her wedding ring was still on.. That must be good right?.. He remembered the night his mom died.. the fight between his parents..

 _Jackson, about 12 or 13. Stood there.. Listening to his mom and dad fight in the entrance hall..it was his fault they were screaming back and mother yelled, "WHY JACK!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! i HAVE PUT UP WITH ALOT FROM YOU AND NOW YOU SLEEP WITH THE BABY SITTER TO!"Jack yelled back into his wife's face, "MAYBE IF YOUD BE A LITTLE MORE WILLING IN THE BEDROOM THIS WOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED!" Jackson's mother was crying "I do everything you want! I even let you be the stay at home parent while i traveled for work! How long have you been having these parties? In front of our son!?" Jack rolled his eyes and stomped yelling, "i DON'T DO ANYTHING IN FRONT OF HIM!? THE LITTLE SHIT DOESNT STAY IN HIS ROOM AND I CANT HELP HE WONT LISTEN!" Storm's mother dropped her jaw and yelled, "Don't you call your son that!? Jackson go to your room!" His mother ordered. His father yelled stopping him, "NO! He caused this! I told him this would happen if he opened his fucking mouth!_

 _See Jackson!? I told you! Women don't understand what men need!" His mother yelled "Don't tell him that! Your unbelievable Jack!" She ripped off her wedding band and threw it at Jack. It made him mad. Jack yelled, "OH what!? You gonna leave!? I will make sure you get nothing!" The woman cried and yelled back, "I don't care! Take it all Jack!" Jack ran up the stairs.. Jackson's mother tried to comfort Jackson.. "it's okay.. You did the right thing baby.." she brushed Jacksons hair out of his pale and scared face.. Jack threw bags down near them. "Get out." He ordered his wife. Jackson looked his mom in the eyes.. She smiled with tears in her face.. "It'll be fine baby.. I'll come and get you in the morning for school. Okay? Mama just needs to stay the night somewhere else tonight.. Okay?" Storm nodded not saying word.. He stared up at his angry Father.. His mother left.. Jack yelled at Jackson once she was gone. "You stupid boy!" He got into Jackson's face.. "I told you! Not a word to your mother!" He slapped Jacksons backside quick and hard. Jackson fell down.. "Get up and get me a drink." Jackson stared.. "NOW JACKSON!" His father yelled. Jackson got up and walked to the kitchen.. picking up his mothers ring on the way.._

Cruz spoke up.. "You.. You wanna see our daughter..?" Storm's eyes widened.. he swallowed hard.. Cruz walked toward the baby's room.. Storm followed.. He stood in the door way. He was scared to go in. Cruz laughed a bit and said.. "She wont bite?.. Come on?" Storm walked in slow.. To the crib.. He leaned over and stared at the tiny little baby.. She had thin black hair.. Blue eyes.. He could feel his heart race.. He kinda smiled.. kinda..Cruz spoke up as she picked her up.. "She looks like you." Cruz smiled a little smile.. Storm half smiled for a moment.. Cruz kinda forced Storm to hold his baby.. He hesitated and spoke up, " "No,no,no.. I can't.. Don't..." He was holding her... He was terrified.. He stared at the baby girl.. Cruz smiled seeing him hold Jessica. Storm's face looked scared.. "I'm gonna fail..I'm gonna mess her life up." Cruz rolled her eyes and then came around and wrapped her arms around Storm's shoulder and replied, "No. as long as you don't run again?.. I'll be here to guide you both. You won't be alone Jackson?"

As aweful as that sounded it did make him smile.. Cruz kissed her husbands cheek. Storm smiled as the little baby cooed and whimpered a bit.. "Cruz.." He spoke.. But she had left the two of them alone.. Storm gazed into his daughters eyes.. He cried a little.. "I am so sorry.. I'm a terrible father..I won't leave again.. I promise.."

Storm headed down stairs slowly with Jessica. Cruz was still Upset.. Storm spoke up as he faced Cruz. "I'm sorry.. I'm lucky you even want me still...". Cruz half smiled and replied. "I don't wanna give up on you.. but.." Storm interrupted "I will work on this. I won't leave you. I can't believe I did that.. I told you I was worthless and a screw up. That's what I do. You shouldn't stay with me..". Cruz walked up and kissed him softly. He frowned he felt bad for his actions. And he should. Cruz spoke "Just gotta earn some trust.. Okay?..". Storm nodded and definitely would earn that back. Determined.

And in time he would. He realized though.. Cruz truly loved him. She showed him love was weak and strong. That this. What she had was true. What he felt for her was love. But she was perfect. Cruz was the definition of love. Of kindess. Of humble. She showed him love like no one else. She gave him a life worth living. Jackson loved her and wouldn't lose her.

Love made you weak only to make you strong together.


End file.
